Verdaderos Sentimientos
by Tink-Tink Ama
Summary: su vida dio un cambio en cuanto supo que todo era mentira y su rencor y odio se volvio algo mas que solo amor, pero todavia les falta pasar por lo mas dificl...
1. UNA DECISION DIFICIL

_HOLA FRIENDS-FICTIONS!, HE YEGADO CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DEL NEJITEN. SIN MAS QUE DECIR ( PARA NO MOLESTAR) LES DEJO QUE LEAN EL FIC. ACLARACIONES AL FINAL._

_

* * *

_

*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_CAP. I_

_"UNA DECISION DIFICIL"_

Estaba realmente agotada, su respiración muy agitada, el entrenamiento de su sensei era cada vez mas difícil ¡maldita la hora en la que lee dijo que necesitaban mas entrenamiento! poniendo el pretexto de "precaución".

A pesar de haber terminado con todos los miembros de akatsuki en una muy dura guerra en la que trágicamente muchos ninjas murieron, varios más resultaron gravemente heridos, tanto física como psicológicamente y con traumas, lograron la victoria por fin con la ayuda de el ex vengador Sasuke Uchiha quien por fin regreso a la aldea de la hoja, logrando asi una nación llena de paz.... salvo por algunos insignificantes ladrones o delincuentes simples.

Pero esa no era excusa! era humana y por lo tanto se cansaba muchísimo, mas siendo una chica, una chica que andaba en "esos" días y como tal resulta más incomodo y difícil entrenar...

Ahora se encontraba sentada en el fresco césped del medio día, recostada en un árbol tratando de descansar, mientras que los escandalosos de su sensei y compañero hablaban sobre técnicas nuevas y estupideces sobre la juventud... que escándalo, por otro lado neji encontraba un poco más alejado siguiendo con su obsesión de seguir perfeccionando el byakugan. Se quedo mirándolo un rato últimamente veía a neji un poco mas... extraño cada que lo veía a la cara él le negaba la vista, a veces que ella reía se sorprendía de que él se le quedaba viendo como embobado mientras ella se asía como que no se daba cuenta de la persistente mirada de su compañero. Poco a poco fue serrando sus ojos...

Que era lo que le pasaba? Porque cada vez que tenten se le acercaba se ponía nervioso? aunque sabia como disimularlo no podía negar que la sonrisa de tenten lo asía sonrojar, esa misma sonrisa era la que le alegraba el día, y el brillo de sus ojos, y esa chispa que caracterizaba a tenten pero.. no sabía por qué se sentía así, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? o... ¿qué era lo que sentía?

Estaba casi cayendo en un profundo sueño cuando al campo de entrenamiento llegó un mensajero de la hokage, en se instante todos prestaron atención a lo que el ninja tenía que decir. Gay se acerco para hablar con él, después de unos 2 minutos asintió y regreso con sus alumnos los cuales estaban expectantes de lo que pasaba, mientras el mensajero desaparecía en una nube de humo....

Gay llego al lado de sus pupilos fijando su vista en la única integrante femenina del equipo.

-Tenten la hokage te manda a llamar, necesita tu presencia en su oficina ahora mismo_- _dijo el hombre de mallas verdes. Tanto lee como neji fijaron su vista en ella. -sí, entendido-dicho esto marcho rumbo a la torre de a quinta.... mientras sus compañeros la veían alejarse con una duda en sus mentes: ¿para que quería la hokage hablar con tenten? Esa misma pregunta se hacia ella mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado.... Cuando llego, shizune le dijo que esperara un segundo, se sentó en una banca en frente de la puerta.

Después de 5 minutos vio a sakura pasar por ahí, la chica de cabello rosado le saludo alegremente.

-hola tenten! que haces aquí?

-vine porque tsunade-sama me mando llamar, oye! tú no sabes para que me necesita?

-mmmm... pues la verdad no tengo idea, acabo de llegar, venia para acá cuando me encontré con sasuke-kun y me distraje hablando con él.

-hablando con sasuke? sobre qué?-pregunto la chica de los chonguitos con una mirada cómplice.

-ha! pues.. de.. cosas.. ¿sabes qué? mejor me voy ya no será que tsnade-sama se vaya a molestar mas conmigo por llegar tarde-dijo la pelirrosa muy nerviosa y con la cara roja como un tomate- adiós, nos vemos luego- dijo despidiéndose con la mano

-adiós sakura-se despidió divertida la kunoichi

Después de 25 minutos tsunade le dijo que podía pasar, al entrar no pudo siquiera saludar a la hokage. Cuando su vista se fijo en el hombre que estaba a un lado de shizune sus ojos brillaron intensamente y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro.

-*maestre gibbs!!-grito emocionada la maestra de armas

-que pasa princesa!!-le saludo igualmente emocionado el hombre no mayor de 35 años, pelo castaño claro, lacio y algo alborotado, ojos negros brillantes. traía una camisa blanca manga larga, un pantalón negro algo ajustado de las piernas, un cinturón con una hebilla un tanto grande y unas botas café oscuras que le llegaban un poco más abajo de las rodillas, un traje estilo pirata.

-permiso para abrasar?-

-permiso concedido linda- dijo el hombre extendiendo sus brazos para recibir a la muy entusiasmada chica que apenas dejo terminar al hombre cuando se lanzó directo a sus brazos.

-que estas asiendo aquí en la aldea? pensé que estarías en Europa con mi padre-

-bueno pues... - el hombre miro de reojo a las dos mujeres que estaban en esa habitación además de ellos, tsunade al darse cuenta de ello se levantó de su silla.

-los dejare solos para que puedan hablar mejor, shizune, vamos.

-claro tsunade-sama-fijo su vista en el hombre-con permiso-dijo respetuosamente, el solo asintió e inmediatamente las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación, tenten y el maestre gibbs se sentaron en unas sillas frente al escritorio...

-ahora sí, puedes decirme a que se debe que estés por aquí? por qué no estás con mi padre? paso algo malo? el está bien? por qué no respondes?!!

-por que no me dejas! no haces pausas linda!

-lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa apenada- que haces aquí?

-antes que nada, tus padres te mandan a decir que te aman y que te extrañan mucho.

-yo también los extraño, ha pasado mucho tiempo....- dijo con la mirada baja y un tono melancólico. El hombre puso su mano sobre el hombro de tenten.

-bueno pues, como tu dijiste estábamos en Europa con tu padre...-dijo gibbs queriendo quitar el ambiente triste que apareció- pero empezamos a necesitar más ayuda en el barco y comenzamos a buscar a más gente, tuvimos que dividirnos: tu padre se quedo allá y yo me vine para acá y aproveche para pasar a visitarte.

-pero por que no vino mi padre personalmente?-pregunto la kunoichi

-eso era lo que el también quería pero surgió un pequeño inconveniente que solo el podía arreglar por eso yo vine en su lugar, pero no te preocupes no es nada grave.

-entiendo...- dijo un poco más calmada la chica.

El padre de tenten no era shinobi de la aldea de la hoja, el trabajaba como capitán en un barco y viajaba mucho por todo el mundo, en cuanto a su madre ella vivía con los hermanos de tenten en Beijín china, es por eso que tenten vivía en la aldea de konoha con una pareja que eran muy buenos amigos de los padres de la chica y a los que tenten muy cariñosamente llamaba "tío" y "tía"...

-está bien pero, que es lo que querías decirme en verdad? por que, no creo que hayas venido hasta acá solo para visitarme, por mucho que quisieras verme...- comento la kunoichi de 16 años después de un rato de silencio.

-jajaja, tu sí que eres igual de deductiva que tu madre ¿o es el "_instinto femenino"_? jeje!-comento el hombre con una sonrisa enorme, la cual desapareció al ver el rostro serio de tenten. Un tanto nervioso tomo aire y suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

-pues veras linda... tu padre, tu madre, tus hermanos, yo, todos estamos al tanto de lo que has hecho en estos años en esta aldea y estamos orgullosos de lo que has logrado, tu misiones completadas, tus logros etcétera... puedo decir sin rodeos que eres una digna representante de... el clan *Zparow.-tenten estaba atenta de cada frase del tipo, sintiéndose un tanto apenada por sus palabras y halagos, la verdad era que ella era una excelente kunoichi, nadie lo negaba, con esa puntería exacta, esa agilidad, esa destreza al luchar además de ser muy inteligente y captar, sin repetir, indicaciones y planes de ataque, se le sumaba que era una muy buena amiga, consejera además era realmente hermosa... uff! y una infinidad de cosas más.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento los miembros restantes del equipo gay seguían con la ardua tarea de mejorar sus habilidades ninjas...

-Vemos Lee!! Hay que ser mejores cada día!!-grito emocionado el shinobi de mayas verdes, con una ridícula pose extraña.

-sí, gay-sensei!!- declaro su alumno casi hijo- vamos Neji ven a entrenar con nosotros, no tienes con quien hacerlo, ya que tenten no está.

-hum, no gracias- dijo con su típico tono seco y frio, prefería entrenar solo incluso no entrenar en todo el día a tener que hacerlo con su impulsivo compañero y su ridículo sensor.

-bueno, si tú lo dices-

-vamos lee hay que seguir!!

-si gay-sensei!!

Neji solo bufo molesto, por tuvo que tocarle un equipo así? porque no un equipo normal? gracias al cielo también estaba tenten ya que ella junto a él eran los únicos normales del grupo. Hablando de tenten, seguía preguntándose por que la hokage la mando a llamar, quizás una misión, ¿pero por que precisamente a tenten y sola? aunque la pesara admitirlo tenía mucho curiosidad y asta preocupación...

Decidió que si tenten no estaba entrenar solo no tenía caso, así que pidiendo permiso a su sensei se retiro a la mansión, donde quizá encontraría a alguien con quien entrenar el resto de la tarde.

-Gay-sensei para que cree usted que la hokage mando a llamar a tenten?- pregunto lee dejando de hacer sus lagartijas

-sinceramente no lo se lee, ese chico que vino solo me dijo que tsunade-sama necesitaba a tenten lo antes posible, quien sabe para qué exactamente- dijo gay poniendo un su mano derecha en su mentón- no debe ser nada grave, quizás son solo cosas de mujeres jejejeje!!-lee lo miraba un poco más animada creyendo en las palabras de su querido sensei- vamos lee hay que seguir!!-termino por decir gay

-si! Tiene razón gay-sensei!!-lo siguió el chico.

* * *

Mientras tanto tsunade estaba con shizune en un bar de la aldea después de haberla convencido y prometido que después terminaría con todo el papeleo pendiente...

-stunade-sama, usted sabe quien ese hombre con el que se quedo hablando tenten?- pregunto shizune de pronto

-solo sé que es amigo de los padres de tenten pero jamás lo había visto en la aldea...-dijo la mujer mayor

-usted cree que este aquí por que sucedió algo malo con los padres de tenten?

-no creo que esa sea la razón de su visita por la actitud que tenia, quizá sea algo mas...-siendo sinceros ni stunade tenía idea de la razón por la que ese hombre estaba aquí, por ese motivo ya estaba tomando sus precauciones....

* * *

-que es lo que tratas de decirme?-pregunto tenten un poco desesperada ya de tantos rodeos que el hombre la daba al asunto

-linda tus padres y tus hermanos te extrañan, creen que ya estuviste mucho tiempo en esta aldea... as mejorado mucho pero...

-maestre gibbs...-

-tenten- le interrumpió el hombre- tus padres quieren que te vayas de la aldea de la hoja...

_

* * *

_

_QUE LES PARECIO NÑAS? QUIZAS SEA UN POCO ABURRIDO PERO ME ESFORSE, DEVERAS, ADEMAS LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SE VAN A PONER MUY EMOCIONANTES Y POR SUPUESTO QUE VA A ABER NEJITEN!! MUCHO!! _

_BUENO EN MI FIC PODRAN VER ESCENAS, PESONAJES, NOMBRES Y DEMAS COSA QUE TOMARE PRESTADAS DE OTRAS SERIES Y CARICATURAS JIJIJI, ASI QUE SI ALGUNA ECSENA O DEMAS SE LES ASE CONOCIDA ES POR QUE QUISA YA LO HAN VISTO _

_LOS ELEMENTOS QUE TOME PRESTADOS PARA ESTE CAP. SON:_

_***MESTRE GIBBS- ESTE HOMBRE SALE EN LA TRILOGIA DE PIRATAS DEL CARIBE, EN LAS PELICULAS APARECE COMO UN SEÑOR YA ANCIONANO, EN MI FIC ES UN HOMBRE MAS JOVEN Y HASTA GUAPO.**_

_**MAESTRE:**__GRAN MAERSTRE ES LA MAXIMA AUTORIDAD EN LAS ORDENES MILITARES. TEMABIEN SE USA EN LA MASONERIA, SUPERIOR DE ALGUNAS ORDENES MILITARES. ENCARGADO DEL PERSONAL INFERIOR EN UN BUQUE._

_***ZPAROW- ES EL APELLIDO DE UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA MISMA PELICULA. EN ELLA APARECE COMO "SPAROW" CON "S" PERO EN MI FIC SE ESCRIBE CON "Z" SIENTO QUE SE VE... MÁS... MMM... NO SE COMO EXPLICARLO PERO ME GUSTA MAS JIJI**_

_¿COMO CREN QUE REACCIONARA TENTEN RESPECTO A ESTO A LA PETICION DE SUS PADRES?_

_¿ACEPTARA IRSE DE LA ALDEA?_

_¿NEJI TRATARA DE EVITARLO?_

_¿POR QUE NO LO DESCUBRER EN EL PROXIMO CAP.?_

_**BUENO CUIDENSE! NOS VEMOS!**_

_**BA-BAY***_


	2. LABERINTO

*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_CAP. II_

_"LABERINTO"_

"La vida te miles de sorpresas" eso es totalmente cierto. Nadie lo podía negar, sobre todo ella, sobre todo ahora...

La mente se le quedo totalmente en blanco, la habitación donde estaban desapareció dejándola completamente sola en un lugar todo estaba a oscuras y sintió que perdía la razón después de escuchar lo último que le dijo su muy querido amigo: "Tenten, tus padres quieren que te vayas de la aldea de la hoja..." Al principio pensó que era una broma producto del humor de su acompañante, pero por lo visto no era así. No podía siquiera parpadear, ¿cómo era posible que sus padres le hicieran esto? es verdad que ella también los extrañaba y mucho, pero no podían decirle solo así como así que dejara la aldea en donde creció, se convirtió en kunoichi e hiso muy buenos amigos. Tantos bellos momentos que convivió con ellos y ahora de repente su vida dio un giro total, donde descubrió que tenía que dejar todo eso atrás y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de todo lo que vivió alguna vez

Ella amaba a sus padres, eran unas personas muy bondadosas, generosas, nobles y compasivas... pero esas personas que le pedían eso eran totalmente distintas a ellos. O se volvieron locos, o definitivamente no eran sus padres.

-tenten?- movió ligeramente su hombro derecho tratando de hacerla reaccionar- tenten!- grito el hombre esta vez tomándola de ambos hombros y zarandeándola con más fuerza.

Parpadeo tres veces volviendo en sí, de nueva cuenta la habitación apareció y en frente de ella estaba el hombre que le dio la fría noticia.

-estas bien linda?

-como quieres que este bien después de lo que acabas de decirme?!- grito desesperada la chica -esto no puedes ser... -dijo en voz queda bajando la mirada a sus pies- porque mis padres quieren que haga esto? primero me dejan aquí 8 años prácticamente sola, no recibí ni una sola visita de ellos ni de mis hermanos en todo este tiempo ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños y ahora esperan que solo así decidan esto y yo les conteste: " si claro, ¿cuando me voy?"- dijo lo ultimo con un tono de sarcasmo mesclado con dolor y coraje.

-escucha, sé que esto es muy doloroso y difícil para ti, pero para tus padres tampoco ha sido fácil vivir estos 8 años lejos de ti. Créeme que lo pensaron muy bien y por mucho tiempo antes de tomar esta decisión, pero te aman y te extrañan.- dijo el tipo con una mirada tierna

-yo lo sé, pero...-

-te propongo algo. -dijo de repente interrumpiéndola otra vez, ello lo miro a los ojos confundida

-qué?-pregunto

-como te dije vine a reclutar gente para que nos ayude, y estaré buscando hombres en las aldeas cercanas toda esta semana, ¿por qué no lo piensas bien? tendrás mucho tiempo para hacerlo.-suspiro y siguió hablando- yo regresare al final de estos 7 días y me dirás tu respuesta ¿qué dices?

Era justo por eso que tenten quería tanto al maestre Gibbs, por ayudarla y ser tan caritativo con ella, tenía que agradecerle, por lo menos le daba tiempo para meditar bien su respuesta.

-está bien, lo pensare...- dijo un cabizbaja- gracias

-no te preocupes, solo te diré que lo pienses muy bien.- puso su dedo en la frente de ella y le empujo levemente la cabeza con el mismo- Si aceptas por fin podrás estar junto a tus padres y tus hermanos, pero si no aceptas, tal vez pase mucho tiempo más para poder tener otra oportunidad como esta.

-lo se... no te preocupes lo pensare bien.-contesto con una linda pero diminuta sonrisa

-o.k. Bueno ya es hora de que me vaya si no se me hará mas tarde, los muchachos deben ya estar desesperados de tanto esperarme.

-claro, te veré en una semana.- lo abrazo fuertemente

-cuídate niña- beso delicadamente la coronilla de su cabeza- adiós- la soltó y salió de la oficina no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa sincera

_

* * *

_

Esa definitivamente será una dura semana, pensaba mientras veía el sol esconderse en las montañas desde la ventana de su habitación...

Ninguna de las dos opciones que tenia le agradaban en lo absoluto ¿y a quien sí? ¿Dejar a tus grandes amigos por irte con tus padres o dejar a tus padres por quedarte tus amigos? ¿Quien podría hacer algo así?

En cuanto llego a su casa lo primero que hiso fue subir a su habitación y darse un largo baño con agua tibia, en cuanto salió se vistió con unos sencillos shorts cortos color rosa y una playera que le quedaba un poco grande pero muy cómoda de color blanca. Quito la toalla que aun tenía en su cabeza, dejando caer sus cabellos castaños sobre sus hombros parte y de su rostro, tomo un mechón para examinarlo y ver si o tenia rastros de orzuela, falta de brillo o resequedad, pudiera que no lo demostrara muy abiertamente pero también se preocupaba por su apariencia como toda mujer.

Todas las mañanas se paraba frente al espejo y miraba detenidamente su figura, se aplicaba crema para que no se le resecara la piel color oro que tenia, se sentaba frente al tocador y se hacia se habitual peinado de dos conguitos, para unos podría ser un poco infantil ese peinado pero eso a ella no le importaba, tenía el cabello largo y si lo llevaba suelto no le ayudaría nada en batallas. Se aplicaba un poco de fijador para ayudar a que no se deshicieran con tanto ajetreo, después se ponía de pie nuevamente mirándose el cuerpo completo dándose una última checa ditá y verificar que nada estuviera fuera de lugar antes de salir a la calle....

-tenten?- llamaron tocando la puerta dos veces-puedo pasar?

-si- dijo sencillamente

- ya esta lista la cena- anuncio una mujer de ojos azules, cabello pelirrojo recogido en un solo chongo y piel clara, llevaba un vestido color vino con un delantal blanco cubriendo la parte de enfrente.

-gracias, bajo en un ratito- dijo mirando todavía por la ventana que estaba a un lado de su cama

-estas bien querida?-pregunto la mujer sentándose junto a ella- estas distraída y cabizbaja

- hoy vino a la aldea maestre gibbs-

-de verdad? que alegría! y como esta?- pregunto entusiasmada la mujer

-muy bien- dijo secamente

-me alegro, pero... a que vino?-

- a traerme un mensaje de mis padres- respondió sin siquiera voltearla a ver

-un mensaje? de qué? paso algo malo?-tenten negó suavemente con la cabeza -entonces?-volvió a preguntar

-tía akane, mis padres quieren que deje la aldea...- respondió volteándola a ver por fin

-Ho... bueno que bien por ti por fin podrás estar con tu padres, pero creo que la noticia no te agrada del todo- dijo acomodándose mejor en la cama

-claro que no, como poder decirle adiós a mis amigos, a mi equipo y a todo lo que viví en esta aldea?, quiero estar con mis padres pero tampoco quiero dejar la aldea, dime, ¿qué hago? -pregunto con la mirada triste y la voz quebradiza mientras se acostaba y colocaba su cabeza encima de las piernas de la mujer que empezó a acariciarle la cabeza.

- linda fuiste tú quien decidió quedarse aquí ¿recuerdas? quedaste maravillada con esta aldea que tus padres dieron su consentimiento de que te quedaras y te convirtieras en kunoichi. Desde que vives con nosotros hemos sido muy felices has sido como una hija para nosotros, tú lo sabes, yo no puedo tener bebes... por eso cuando tus padres nos pidieron el favor de cuidarte nosotros aceptamos muy gustosos, pero jamás pretendimos reemplazarlos y yo se que los extrañas mucho, nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para ti y que seas feliz y... creo que deberías irte con ellos.-dijo la mujer mirándola dulcemente

-no lo se... maestre Gibbs me dio una semana para pensarlo- dijo- pero es que es muy difícil decidir! haa! que hago?!- dijo desesperada la chica.

-primero que nada debes tranquilizarte. Baja a cenar linda, y luego descansa te hará bien, mañana será otro día y tienes muchas cosas que pensar...- dijo separándose de ella y levantándose de la cama- Vamos

-ok, vamos- dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación

_

* * *

_

-Neji- nisan, la cena esta lista te estamos esperando- anuncio Hinata a su primo desde afuera de su alcoba

- gracias Hinata-sama ahora bajo- dijo Neji, Hinata se retiro dejando solo al Hyuuga para que pudiera terminar de arreglarse después de a verse dado una ducha fría, el termino de peinar su larga melena y después bajo al gran comedor donde su tío y sus primas le esperaban, tomo asiento en su lugar de siempre y comenzaron con la cena.

-padre, mañana tengo una misión y saldré temprano, a primera hora- anuncio Hinata después de un rato de silencio

- muy bien, ten cuidado- dijo Hiashi-sama mirándola serio

-gracias padre- dijo bajando la cabeza en modo de reverencia

-Hanabi, tú no tienes alguna misión mañana?- pregunto su padre a la menor

- Si pero es una misión simple y aburrida dentro de la aldea, tenemos que ayudar a un anciano a arrancar las hiervas de su jardín- dijo en tono de aburrimiento

- está bien- fijo su vista en Neji- y tu neji tienes algo que hacer mañana?

- nada importante, solo entrenamiento.- menciono seriamente

- estas todo bien neji?-

-sí, claro todo esta... bien- dijo medio distraído mirando el arroz de plato

-de acuerdo, si tu lo dices- dijo mirándolo con curiosidad tratando de ver si encontraba cual era el problema en el rostro del chico.

Neji termino lo que quedaba en su plato de un solo bocado

- con su permiso, me retiro a mi habitación, que descansen- dijo neji levantándose del gran comedor y haciendo una reverencia

-igualmente neji

-descansa neji-nisan

-hasta mañana primo

Se recostó en su cama con la vista en el techo, el viento fresco de la noche le dio directo en la cara todavía no dejaba de pensar en tenten... estaba desesperado por que ya fuera mañana, deseaba ver su sonrisa una vez más, admirar el brillo de sus ojos color chocolate otra vez sentir la alegría que emanaba su presencia y por un minuto fantasear con que esa sonrisa, esos ojos, esa alegría... se la regalaba al él, una manera de decirle que lo quería como algo más que compañeros de equipo, como algo más que un amigo....

movió su cabeza de un lado a otro con ese último pensamiento ja! tenten? quererlo más que como un amigo? eso ni siquiera en sus más bellos sueños se podría hacer realidad, Tenten se merecía algo mejor que un chico frio y aburrido como el además... ¿qué es lo podría hacer que tenten se enamorara de el? ella era una chica, y como tal seguramente le gustaban los detalles románticos como a todas; flores, chocolates, versos de amor, declaraciones en medio de un mundo de gente y era justo eso lo que a el no le agradaba: tener que avergonzarse por una mujer, Tenten era una mujer... una mujer que lo tenia vuelto loco! si, por que aunque odiara admitirlo se dio cuenta que... estaba enamorado de tenten.

_

* * *

_

Despertó sintiéndose débil en todos los sentidos, descubrió su cara quitándose de encima la sabana que tenia y apago su despertador, se quedo mirando las fotos que descansaban en la pequeña mesita, en una estaba con su equipo y en la otra estaban sus dos hermanos, su hermana y sus padres... Suspiro... que difícil decisión tenía que decidir. Por fin se levanto de su cama y se metió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, arreglarse como cada mañana y bajar a desayunar para después irse como era ya costumbre a entrenar con su equipo. El camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento nunca le pareció tan largo... varias personas le saludaban dándole los buenos días y ella ni en cuenta. Ya solo le quedaban 6 días...

-¡Tenten!- escucho que la voz de Lee llamándole, alzó el rostro y se encontró con la cara alegre de su compañero justo enfrente de ella separado por unos escasos centímetros

- ha!- se sobresalto dando un ligero brinco y retrocediendo tres pasos hacía atrás- Lee! me asustaste!

- lo siento es que veía a buscarte para decirte que hoy no entrenaremos, es que Gai-sensei saldrá a una misión y se le olvido decirnos jeje!

-Ho… bueno gracias Lee- dijo con una sonrisa

-de nada nos vemos! todavía tengo que avisarle a Neji- dijo despidiéndose y echándose a correr en dirección a la mansión suspiro dándose la vuelta pretendiendo regresar a su casa, pero iba tan cabizbaja y distraída que no se dio cuenta que giro en otra esquina, pero le dio igual de todos modos también llegaría a su casa por esa dirección solo que le tomaría mas tiempo, igual no le importo le aria bien caminar una rato.

-Tenten, hola!- le hablo una chica de cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta y ojos azules- como estas? no te avía visto en casi un mes! en donde te avías metido?

-hola Ino.. Es que estaba ocupada...- le saludo con la mano y un todo de voz bajo y seco

- te pasa algo?- pregunto la yamanaka

-es... algo complicado, quisiera hablar contigo y las demás.

-hay! de echo voy a verme con las chicas ahora en una cafetería aquí cerca quieres venir?

-claro... sí, claro- le dijo

- bien! vamos?.

-vamos.- dijo encaminándose al lugar de encuentro. En el camino Tenten iba demasiado sumida en su mundo, distraída, decaída cosa que su amiga rubia noto pero decidió no preguntar nada por el momento, esperaría hasta llegar a donde Hinata y Sakura las esperaban por algo avía dicho que quería hablar con ella y las demás. Entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron junto con las otras dos kunoichis quienes luego las vieron entrar les asieron de señas para que las divisaran y se sentaran junto a ellas.

-hola Tenten que gusto verte otra vez!- saludo emocionada su amiga pelirosa y ojos color jade

- hola Tenten-san- dijo la tímida Hinata

-Tenten- le saludo de igual modo su amiga embajadora de la arena Temary quien también estaba ahí pues las cinco kunoichis eran grandes amigas

- hola Hinata, Sakura, Temari- les saludo tomando lugar entre Hinata y Temari.

-no sabía que esta cafetería existiera...- dijo Ino

-es que apenas la acaban de inaugurar hace tres días- le explico Sakura

-los postres que sirven aqui son deliciosos- menciono Hinata

-propongo que esta cafetería sea nuestro lugar para platicar entre chicas- propuso Temari

-estoy de acuerdo

-y yo

- buena idea Temari

-si

Empezaron a hablar de sus cosas, como les fue en misiones recientes, como les va a Sakura e Ino en el hospital como se abian sentido últimamente, como se la avía pasado Temari en su estadía en la hoja, etc. etc. Pero Tenten no opinaba mucho solo respondía a preguntas que les asían las chicas y daba sus opiniones de temas que le interesaban un poco, en ese momento Ino recordó lo que le dijo sobre hablar con las demás.

- chicas creo que hay algo que Tenten quiere decirnos - Tenten volteo a verla- no es verdad?

-ha... si

- que es Tenten?- le pregunto Sakura

- pues... recuerdas que ayer tsunade-sama me mendo a llamar?- dijo viéndola a la cara

-se trata de eso?

-si tiene algo que ver con eso...- le contesto a su amiga

-dilo ya!- dijo desesperada Temari desesperada

-Temari! no la apresures!-hablo Ino

-pero es que me desespera!- Tenten suspiro una vez más bajando el rostro, subió la mirada hacia sus amigas otra vez y continuo.

- bueno pues ustedes sabes que yo vivo con otras personas que no son mis padres, ya que ellos no están aquí... viven en Beijing, china

-si lo sabemos- hablo Hinata

-pues ayer vino a la aldea un amigo mío y de mis padres con un mensaje de ellos para mí- les explico jugando con el tenedor a un lado del pastel de chocolate que avía pedido y que apenas y avía probado.

-qué clase de mensaje?- pregunto Ino

- mis padres quieren que me mude con ellos en china- les dijo la noticia, todas la miraron con cara de asombro y tristeza

-te vas a ir de la aldea?- le pregunto Sakura con dolor

-no puedes irte!- dijo Ino

-todavía no lo tengo decidido... me dieron toda esta semana para decidir, yo... quería hablar con ustedes primero, son mis mejores amigas

- tu también eres nuestra mejor amiga Tenten...- dijo Hinata con su típico tono de voz bajo

-exacto por eso no puedes irte! es que no es como si te mudaras a otra aldea, te vas a ir a otro país!- dijo Temari

- ya lo sé por eso es que no puedo decidir! amo a mis padres y quiero estar con ellos pero también quiero estar con ustedes, si me voy se que los extrañare muchísimo, a todos.

- y nosotros a ti- Hinata le dio un tierno y sincero abrazo

-pero de todos modos no puedes irte!

-no lo sé china es muy hermosa... ¡auch!- se quejo Ino sobándose el brazo derecho- eso duele frentesota!

- es para que dejes de decir tonterías! acaso quieres que se vaya para siempre?- le regaño la ojijade

-no! solo estaba dando mi opinión!- se defendió

- basta ya! tenemos otros problemas que resolver!-anuncio Temari

-lo siento...- dijeron al unisonó la kunoichis

- de todos modos, todavía tengo que hablar con mi equipo también: Gai-sensei, lee y... Neji, iré a la mansión a hablar con ellos tal vez lee todavía este allí- dijo poniéndose de pie dispuesta a salir

- sí y haz lo que ellos te digan- menciono Sakura mientras Tenten salía de la cafetería

-sabes que le dirán que se quede-dijo Ino

- exacto! ¿Por qué crees tú que se lo dije Ino-cerda?- le contesto

-te estás pasando de la raya frentesota! mira que te he tenido suficiente paciencia viéndote a cada rato con Sasuke!- le dijo la yamanaka acomodando su silla para quedar frente a frente con Sakura

- solo estas c-e-l-o-s-a cerda!

-hayy! quien te crees?- le respondió empezando una pelea sin sentido como todas las que tenían, mientras Hinata las miraba preocupadas de que no se fueran a matar ahí mismo y Temari negaba con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados

-cómo es posible que sea amiga de estas dos?-dijo en voz baja

Mientras tanto Tenten ya estaba en la gran entrada de la mansión Hyuuga tomando valor suficiente para entrar. Después de estar ahí otros 15 minutos más por fin entro, pregunto a uno de los empleados por Neji y le dijo que estaba entrenando atrás con Lee ¡excelente! estaban los dos juntos así seria mas fácil y se ahorraba tiempo, pensaba mientras se dirigía al campo de atrás....

Y ahí estaban, sus compañero de equipo, sus amigos, su casi hermano y su amor secreto...

-Tenten que estas haciendo aquí?!- le pregunto Lee sacándola de su trance mientras él y Neji seguían con su batalla de entrenamiento, se les acerco a paso lento y con la mirada seria

-Lee, Neji hay algo que tengo que hablar con ustedes...

Sus compañeros seguían con su trabajo apenas prestándole atención a sus palabras. Hombres tenían que ser! se interesaban mas por ser más fuertes que a su compañera que traía malas noticias...

_

* * *

_

_HELLO! ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO EL SUGUNDO CAP. EL TERCERO ESTARA AUN MAS EMOCIONANTE! NO SE LO DEVEN DE PERDER!_

_QUIERO AGRADECER A HARMONIE ROUX Y A TODAS LAS PERSONAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR LEER MI FIC " LA NOCHE ESPERADA" EN CUANTO A ESE PEQUEÑO PRBLEMA YA LO ARREGE GRACIAS POR ACERMELO NOTAR_

_BUENO NIÑAS SIGAN CON NEJITEN- MANIA, CONTINUEN LEYENDO LOS FICS DE ESTA MAGNIFICA PAREJA Y CUIDENSE MUCHO_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_

_**BA-BAY***_


	3. DECISION DEFINITIVA

*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_CAP. III_

_"DECISION DEFINITIVA"_

Tenten se encontraba en medio de sus compañeros de equipo: Neji a la derecha con su pose de defensa. Lee a su izquierda viendo fijamente al otro tratando de encontrar un hueco en su defensa por donde pudiera atacar mejor. Ella no sabía por donde comenzar, debatiendo internamente como decirles la noticia que la tenía tan preocupada, mientras ellos solo se preocupaban por "ser mejores cada día" como bien decía su sensei. Incluso Neji se veía un poco molesto, seguramente problemas con su clan y por eso trataba de desquitarse con el pobre de Lee quien seguramente no tuvo otra opción que decirle que decirle que si a su petición de entrenar, ¿y quién no? solo bastaba ver la mirada del Hyuuga para decirle que si a todo lo que él te ordenaba, si no ya verás cómo te iba!

-Chicos hay algo que debo decirles- les hablo mientras ellos seguían en lo suyo

-Qué es?- pregunto Lee agachándose para no recibir la patada del Hyuuga

-Bueno, ¿recuerdan que ayer Tsunade-sama me mando a llamar?- les pregunto a sus amigos

-si- contesto Lee

-Que hay con eso?- pregunto Neji con tono de fastidio cosa que hiso que Tenten se desanimara mas

-quieren dejar de entrenar por un rato?- les pregunto un poco molesta y dolida

- no!, queremos practicar, pero sigue te escuchamos!- dijo Lee tratando de golpear a Neji por lo menos una vez.

-de acuerdo... bueno, un amigo vino a decirme que mis padres quieren que.... me vaya a China con ellos...- dijo con un tono de voz muy triste

-bien!- dijo Lee

-y que sucede con eso?- pregunto el Hyuuga secamente. Tenten sintió un duro golpe al corazón

-pues... que yo quería hablar de esto con ustedes.... que opinan?- dijo con un tono de voz parecido al de Hinata: tímido, bajo además de muy triste

-Es genial- le dijo Lee

-qué?- dijo Tenten alzando la cabeza con la mirada muy sorprendida

-si es genial que vayas a china!- contesto mientras seguía entrenando

-cuando te vas?- le pregunto Neji

-solo eso van a decirme...?-

-ha... bueno, deberías llevar una cámara fotográfica, he oído que China tiene grandes paisajes!- dijo Lee- y... un suéter por si tienes frio

-ha...?- fue lo único que pudo articular después de lo que sus compañeros le dijeron, o lo que Lee le dijo ya que Neji aun no había opinado nada. No podía creerlo, ella los consideraba como sus mejores amigos, se había molestado en ir a pedirles su opinión y ¿era lo único que recibía de ellos?: indiferencia

-bueno... me voy, gracias por su tiempo...- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se marchaba a casa...

-oye Tenten! cuanto tiempo te vas de vacaciones?- pregunto Lee quien no se había dado cuenta que ella ya se había marchado- Tenten? ha! ya se fue, bueno.- siguió su entrenamiento con su compañero quien solo se preocupaba por atacar.

_

* * *

_

Que poco atentos e insensibles eran sus compañeros! no tuvieron ni un poco de tacto sobre el tema que a ella la estaba volviendo loca. Esa era forma de tratarla? ni siquiera escuchado con total atención, a tal grado que confundieron su viaje a china como unas vacaciones, después de todo lo que ella había echo por ellos, nunca les negó nada, cada vez que necesitaban un favor ella no se oponía, cada vez que necesitan un consejo, alguien con quien hablar ella siempre estuvo ahí con ellos y para ellos... y ahora que era ella la que los necesitaba la ignoraron por completo dándole la espalda. Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, acostada en su cama... llorando. Vaya que cosas, ella nunca había llorado y ahora que por fin lo hacia la razón era dos hombres sus "compañeros" de equipo sus "amigos"... tenía todo su cuerpo bajo le enorme manta color crema mientras su tía le acariciaba la cabeza tratando de consolarla, pues solo se oían sus amargos sollozos.

-ya no llores linda...- trataba de consolarla en vano

-no puedo...-dijo con un hilo de voz, apenas y se entendía lo que decía a causa de su llanto

-esos chicos son unos insensibles! no puedo creer que te hayan echo eso! deja de llorar ellos no se merecen tus lagrimas

-yo creí que su actitud seria diferente, me ignoraron por completo... hasta me ilusione de que...- dijo asomando sus ojos por entre la sabana

-de que Neji te dijera que no te fueras porque te... ama- le dijo

-si... pero veo que no es así, Neji no me ama... es mas casi ni me hablo todo lo que le intereso fue... entrenar- dijo lo ultimo con un tono de coraje

-olvídate de eso linda, no te lamentes mas.

-eso quisiera tía Akane... - dijo por fin quitándose la sabana que cubría su cuerpo- pero gracias a eso ya tome mi decisión- anuncio dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

- a dónde vas?- le pregunto

-a hablar con alguien, regreso más tarde- cerró la puerta y salió de su casa, la mujer la vio caminar por la ventana, solo esperaba que no fuera a hacer algo malo pero... ¿había dicho que ya tomo su decisión? que abra decidido?

-Tenten...

_

* * *

_

Lejos de la aldea de la hoja en un poblado a los alrededores maestre Gibbs se encontraba cerrando tratos con algunos hombres que aceptaron su oferta de trabajar en el barco del capitán Zparow.

-entonces el trato está cerrado, les agradezco que ayan aceptado trabajar con nosotros. Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán- dijo Gibbs estrechando las manos de los más de 25 hombres a los que les agrado la idea de viajar por el mundo

-será todo un honor trabajar con ustedes- dijo un hombre

-así es... ¿cuándo partiremos?- pregunto un joven de unos

-en 5 días es que todavía tengo que arreglar una asunto en la aldea de la hoja, mientras tanto pueden aprovechar este tiempo para arreglar sus cosas y despedirse de sus familiares.

-me parece bien- menciono el joven

-entonces nos veremos en cinco días- dijo otro

-hasta entonces- se despidió Gibbs

-Gibbs! como te fue?- pregunto un amigo el cual venia con él en ese viaje. Un joven de unos 18 años cabello negro corto, ojos verdes muy hermosos y muy musculoso, el cual traia un traje parecido al de Gibbs solo que encima de su camisa traía un especie de chaleco negro

-muy bien Martí! ya tenemos 25 hombres más en el barco.

-estupendo! oye, ¿qué te dijo la señorita Tenten? ¿vendrán con nosotros?- pregunto entusiasmado el muchacho

-todavía no lo sé, le di todo este tiempo para pensarlo... es una decisión difícil ¿sabes?-

-si me imagino que debe ser difícil para ella todo esto...- dijo mientras se encaminaban hacia el centro del pequeño pero lindo pueblito....

-así es... pero, ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en ello he?- le menciono el hombre mayor con cara risueña al chico.

-he? po... por nada, hombre, solo curiosidad, jaja!- hablo un poco nervioso y sonrojado

-aja... está bien si tu lo dices... vamos a comer algo me muero de hambre!- propuso Gibbs mientras se tocaba el estomago y asía una mueca extraña

-claro, si.

_

* * *

_

- Estas totalmente segura de esto Tenten? ya lo pensaste bien?- le pregunto Tsunade que estaba sentada en su escritorio con las manos cruzadas a la altura de su barbilla

-Si Tsunade-sama, mi decisión está tomada y no hay manera de que pueda cambiar de opinión- dijo la chica ojichocolate mirándola seria y decidida, la quinta dio un largo suspiro y se levanto de la silla volteándose a ver por la ventana atrás de su escritorio

-está bien, si así lo has decidido no puedo interponerme en tu decisión.

-Tsunade-sama...- susurro Shizune

-yo me encargare de informarle Gai y a tu equipo, por ahora puedes retirarte...

-gracias Tsunade-sama, con su permiso...- se despidió. Hiso una reverencia y salió de la oficina

-Tsunade-sama, va a permitir que Tenten haga esto?- le pregunto Sizune

-como ella mismo ha dicho su decisión está tomada y yo puedo hacer nada si ella así lo quiere- le dijo

-pero...

-ya te lo dije Shizune! yo no puedo hacer nada. Ahora, quiero que me traigas el archivo de Tenten- le ordeno la quinta

-Hai, Tsunade-sama...- Shizune salió de ahí un poco triste

-solo espero que sepas lo que haces Tenten... no será que después te vayas a arrepentir...- dijo la hokage en su mente

Esta vez caminaba por la aldea con la cara en alto y la mirada decidida nada ni nadie la aria cambiar de opinión. Recorría las calles como gravándoselas para recordarlas siempre no quería olvidar ningún detalle por muy insignificante que fuera, esta vez era ella quien saludaba a los aldeanos quedase ablando con todos y cada uno de ellos como... despidiéndose, abrazos y besos eran lo que les daba a las personas quienes confundidas y algunas ni en cuentan recibían por parte de la llamada "maestra de armas" titulo que con mucho empeño y esfuerzo se había ganado. Miro a un lado dándose cuenta de que había llegado a la cafetería donde había hablado con sus amigas hace como 2 horas y media, se adentro en el local sorprendiéndose de que sus cuatro amigas sin acepción alguna estaban todavía ahí en la misma mesa de la terraza, se acerco para sentarse de nuevo junto a ellas quienes reían escandalosamente mientras una chica les dejaba unas copas de malteadas de diferente sabor a cada una y se llevaba otras copas ya vacías. Tenten se sentó junto a ellas.

-hola Tenten!- saludo Sakura

-vas a comer algo?- le pregunto Ino

-hoy tienen panquesitos de chocolate- le comento Temari

-ya me voy...- dijo Tenten con la mirada gacha

-bien, date prisa por que los panquesitos son populares- le dijo Ino quien tomaba un sorbo de su malteada de vainilla

-hablo de China, le dije a Tsunade-sama que me voy a ir- hablo alzando el rostro. Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta mirándola fijamente, ¿avían escuchado bien?

-te vas a ir de la aldea?- le pregunto Sakura sin siquiera parpadear, Ino le miraba de igual forma con los ojos casi por fuera mientras que con una mano sostenía la copa de su malteada y la otra sostenía el popote cerca de su boca la cual seguía abierta a causa de la impresión. Tenten solo asintió a la pregunta de Sakura. Ino soltó su copa dejándola caer al suelo la cual se quebró en pedazos pero ella seguía en la misma posición que antes mientras Tenten sentía las miradas de sorpresa y tristeza de sus grandes amigas.

_

* * *

_

_WOOW! LES DIJE QUE SE IVA A PONER INTERESANTE! NO QUE NO? JA! BUENO QUE CREEN QUE PASARA CON TENTEN AHORA QUE DESIDIO IRSE DE LA ALDEA? Y TODO GRACIAS A NEJI Y LEE. COMO VEN VAN APARECIENDO NUEVOS PERSONAJES COMO "MARTI", EL CUAL ESTA MUY ENTUCIASMADO POR QUE TENTEN SE VAYA CON ELLOS. ¿ACASO SENTIRA ALGO POR ELLA? NO DEJEN DE LEER PARA AVERIGUARLO. LA VERDAD ES QUE ME GUSTO MUCHO COMO QUEDO ESTE CAP. NO SE QUE OPINEN USTEDES._

_GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON A LAS PERSONAS QUE SE AN MOLESTADO EN LEER MIS FICS Y HACERME NOTAR ALGUNOS HERRORES QUE TENGO DE VERDAD ¡¡GRACIAS!!_

_OIGAN YA VIERON LA TELENOVELA "ZACATILLO" ESTA BUENISIMA JAJA. PERO ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL FIC __¬¬ OO´PS BUENO_

_CUIDENSE! NOS VEMOS!_

_BA-BAY*_


	4. ADIOS

*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_CAP. IV_

_"ADIOS"_

El sol se asomaba por las montañas de la tan prestigiosa y renombrada aldea de la hoja, hogar de los más grandes héroes ninjas. Muchas personas estaban listas para iniciar el día, otras mas estaba abriendo sus puestos o negocios, algunos otros perezosos seguían en sus camas, y _**ellos **_estaban reunidos discutiendo un asunto de vital y extrema importancia. Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Temari abian mandado a llamar a todos los chicos, Naruto, Sasuke y demás menos Neji y Lee pues segun le dijeron a Hinata estaban muy ocupados. Incluso Gaara y Kangurou se encontraba allí por que justo en esos días estaban de visita en la aldea, ahora se encontraban todos en uno de los tantos salones de la academia.

-bueno nos van a decir para que nos llamaron ¿sí o no? ¿Cuál es ese asunto tan importante?- pregunto Shikamaru sentado en una de las bancas con las manos detrás de la nuca y las piernas cruzadas encima del pupitre

-sí que sucede?- dijo Kiva recargado en la puerta de la entrada

-chicos Tenten se va de la aldea- Dijo Ino

-qué??!!- dijeron todos al unisonó, los que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie y los que estaban de pie se enderezaron.

-oye, oye, oye! como esta eso de que Tenten "se va de la aldea"?- pregunto Naruto

-sí, se va para siempre...- dijo Hinata cabizbaja

-es por eso que los llamamos.

-debemos impedir que se vaya!- dijo Sakura

-pero... ¿por qué Tenten quiere irse?- pregunto curioso Kangurou. Sakura suspiro y se preparo para hablar

-los padres de Tenten viven en una aldea en Beijín, China. Ella no los ha visto desde hace ocho años... hace dos días una amigo de sus padres vino para decirle que tenía que irse a vivir allá con ellos...- les comento

-ya veo...- dijo Shino que estaba en una esquina. Todo se quedo en silencio un buen rato hasta que Gaara se atrevió a hablar

-y que es lo que ella opina sobre esto? -dijo serio como siempre

-pues estaba muy confundida, nos dijo que ese tipo que vino le dio 7 días para que decidiera si quería irse o no- le contesto su hermana

-todavía tenemos tiempo de convencerla de que no se vaya- Dijo Ino

-entonces... eso quiere decir que ella decidió irse.- Dijo Sasuke

-sí, que dicen?

-nos ayudan?

-No lo se... -dijo Shikamaru poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana

-como que no lo sabes?- le cuestiono Temari

-así es no lo se... quizás deberíamos dejar las cosas como están y no meternos- les contesto

-que quieres decir?- pregunto Ino

-Shikamaru tiene razón- dijo Sasuke

-también tu Sasuke-kun?- pregunto asombrada Sakura- quieren decir que no les importa que Tenten se vaya?!

-no es eso

-claro que nos importa! ella es una gran amiga...- dijo Naruto

-lo que pasa es que...- hablo Kiva

-si Tenten decidió irse es porque así lo quiso...- declaro Chouji con la mirada seria, la chicas bajaron la mirada

-pero es nuestra amiga...

-no queremos que se vaya- hablaron Hinata y Sakura

-lo sabemos, también la queremos- dijo Kiva- somos sus amigos

-pero... qué clase de amigos somos si la obligamos a quedarse?- dijo Shino

-no creen que ella decidió irse porque extraña a sus padres? escuchen esto ya es demasiado difícil para ella- hablo Naruto- como ustedes dijeron ella no ha visto a sus padres en ocho años.- el joven rubio de verdad que había madurado. Todos se quedaron en silencio una vez más, mientras las chicas meditaba sobre lo que les habían dicho sus amigos y compañeros de equipo

-supongo que tienen razón- hablo con voz baja Temari

-si... entonces dejaremos que Tenten... -Sakura callo por un momento- se vaya...

-tranquilas niñas- les animo Kangurou

-vaya el color naranja me hace ver más guapo...- dijo Naruto viéndose en el cristal de la ventana, todos se quedaron viéndolo con cara rara, Naruto volteo a verlos sintiendo las miradas de todos encima

-qué?-dijo.

-Todos:....._¬¬...._

De cuerdo quizá no había madurado mucho, o por lo menos no lo suficiente...

_

* * *

_

-Tenten quieres galletas?- le pregunto un hombre de cabello alborotado color azul obscuro y ojos del mismo color

-si claro -tomo una- gracias tío Shun

-ya hablaste con la hokage?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba en una silla junto al comedor

-sí, ya le dije que me voy- dijo casi atragantándose con las últimas dos palabras que salieron de sus labios

-y como lo han tomado tus amigos?

-pues las chicas se pusieron muy tristes, con los chicos no he hablado todavía, y mis compañeros de equipo... pues...-no quiso continuar

-no digas nada Akane ya me dijo todo, mocosos malcriados...- dijo el hombre- y cuando te vas?

-Mestre Gibbs vendrá por mí el viernes

-está bien. Sera difícil despedirte ¿verdad?

-si mucho...

-me lo imagino linda- dijo Akane quien salía de la cocina y posaba junto a Shun

-tía Akane, tío Shun, quiero darles las gracias por cuidar de mi todos estos años, por ser como unos padres para mi... por quererme tanto, de verdad gracias

-Ho, linda no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario nosotros deberíamos darte las gracias por hacer nuestras vidas tan dichosas con tus sonrisas, tus logros, tus travesuras- todos rieron con el último comentario

-los voy a extrañar mucho...- hablo con un hilo de voz y lagrimas en los ojos, Akane y Shun se acercaron a ella y le dieron un abrazo

-y nosotros a ti linda- dijo Akane

-muchísimo -dijo Shun- bueno ya dejemos de llorar, ¿qué esperas para traer la comida mujer? me muero de hambre!

-No me grites!- dijo empujando el hombro de su esposo, la mejer entro a la cocina. Tenten solo reía de las ocurrencias de sus "padres" a los cuales nunca olvidaría, los tendría en su memoria siempre...

_

* * *

_

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación interrumpiendo su meditación.

-Neji ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto el patriarca del clan Hyuuga

-adelante Hiashi-sama ¿necesita algo?- dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama poniéndose en frente del mayor

-ayer pude notar la presencia de tu compañera Tenten en la mansión -hablo, neji recordó la "platica" que él y Lee tuvieron con ella- Sucedió algo que... la hiciera sentirse mal?

-sentirse mal? no comprendió Hiashi-sama, porque Tenten se sentiría mal?- dijo confundido

-pues pude notar algo cuando salió de aquí...

-que cosa?- Neji no podía sentirse mas inquieto y preocupado

-pues es que salió llorando, incluso la salude y ni siquiera se di cuenta de mi presencia

-Tenten? llorando? está seguro?- pregunto

-paso al lado de mi, o crees que estoy quedando siego muchacho?- dijo ofendido el hombre

-no, no es eso señor, es que se me hace difícil creer que Tenten estuviera llorando...

-que ella no puede? es una persona como cualquiera.

-es que nunca la había visto llorar....- dijo confundido

-a propósito, a que vino?- pregunto

-ha decirnos halgo acerca de irse a China por un tiempo- dijo

-qué extraño, la hokague no da vacaciones fuera de la aldea a nadie

-si... ahora que lo dice...- de inmediato se quedo muy pensativo, Tsunade-sama no daba vacaciones de más de una semana y mucho menos fuera de la aldea, pero admas... Tenten nunca dijo la palabra "vacaciones"

-te sugiero que hables con tu amiga, no será que le esté sucediendo algo malo - dijo el hombre tocando su hombro

-sí, gracias Hiashi-sama...- dijo con la mirada baja. El hombre salió del cuarto dejando a Neji muy preocupado, preocupado de lo que dijo.

Tenten, llorando... jamás la avía visto llorar y eso le preocupaba, no tenía motivos para hacerlo a menos que se sintiera mal. Quizás le dolía la cabeza... ¡¿a quién engaña?! Tenten jamás lloraría por un simple dolor de cabeza, ella era muy fuerte, tenía grandes habilidades, era inteligente y muchas cosas más. Pero eso lo hiso preocuparse mucho mas, ¿por qué se pondría a llorar así? no le importaba cómo pero lo iba a averiguar....

_

* * *

_

Los días pasaron rápidamente, mas pronto de lo que imagino, y ya al día siguiente tenía que irse, muchos en la aldea ya sabían que Tenten se iría por eso cada vez que la veía se despedían de ella regalándole obsequios, para que nunca se olvidara de ellos incluso algunas personas lloraban amargamente con motivo de su despedida, ni siquiera se avía ido y ya los extrañaba. Con una infinidad de regalos en brazos llego a su casa o mejor dicho la casa de sus tíos, dejos todas las cosa en su cama y se dirigió al armario sacando unas maletas...

-ya empaque tus perfumes y cremas

-gracias tía, ¿me pasas esa bufanda?

-también te llevaras tus armas?- le pregunto mientras le entregaba la bufanda y otras ropas mas

-solo unas pocas, además no creo que las necesite haya- ingreso nuevamente a su armario y saco otra poca de ropa

-a qué horas vendrán por ti?

-temprano como a las ocho- cerro la maleta y saco una mochila

-entones tendrás que dormir mucho es un largo viaje- dijo Akane mientras dejaba la malta junto a otras dos a un lado de la puerta

-sí, tardaremos como tres días en llegar-

-ya les dijiste a tus amigos?- regreso junto a ella y se sentó en la cama

- sí, todos ya saben a qué horas me voy mañana

-y tus compañeros Lee y Neji?

-no lo sé, no los he visto en todo este tiempo... y sinceramente no me interesa- cerro el cierre de la mochila tan rápido que se atoro

-Tenten... - dijo tomando su mano ella solo suspiro.

-para que me preocupo tía? a ellos no les interesa- hablo con la voz baja y recostándose en las piernas de la mujer

-sigo diciendo que vayas a hablar con ellos... tal vez y...

-no, intente hablar con ellos y no me prestaron atención. Mañana me voy eso será lo mejor para todos, yo por fin estaré con mis padres y ellos ya no me tendrán de estorbo

-Tenten, alguien quiere hablar contigo- shun entro en la habitación sorprendiendo a las mujeres, bajo inmediatamente esperanzada de que fueran Lee o Neji pero no era así era su ex sensei: Gai

-Gai-sensei... ¿que está haciendo aquí?

-que no pensabas despedirte de mí?- dijo extendiendo sus brazos, Tenten no aguanto las ganas de llorar, bajo la cabeza un momento... la levanto nuevamente y corrió a sus brazos

-perdóneme Gai-senei- hablo con voz quebrada sobre el pecho del hombre de mallas verdes

-no digas eso Tenten, estas en todo tu derecho... son tus padres, sinceramente yo hubiera hecho los mismo...

-pero aun así no se por qué no dejo de sentirme mal... ¿por qué me siento así? tan... culpable...

-quizás no seas tú, si no Lee y Neji- Tenten de inmediato alzo su cabeza muy sorprendida

-pero... como es que... usted?

-yo tengo mis métodos pero ese no es el caso, creo que ellos te trataron muy mal y por eso tú te sientes así, no estás enojada sino dolida, y piensas que por la forma en que te trataron no te aprecian... pero no es así, ellos te quieren, mucho. Solo que quizá estaban preocupados por otros asuntos, que no tenían cabeza para nada más

-no es eso Gai-sensei estaban muy atentos en solo... entrenar ¿que eso es lo que único que interesa en este mundo para los hombres?

-bueno Tenten entrenar es muy importante...

-eso es lo único que les importa?!! no les importo yo?...- dijo alzando la voz y después se echo a llorar otra vez ocultando su rostro con sus manos

-discúlpanos Tenten... ahora me doy cuenta de que... nos metíamos solo en nuestro mundo, solo entrenar, entrenar, entrenar. Nos olvidamos olvide de ti... perdóname tu Tenten. No quiero que te vayas estando molesta o sintiendo rencor hacia nosotros...

-no se preocupe Gai-sensei... no tengo nada que perdonarle y descuide, no tengo rencor hacia ustedes a ninguno, a ninguno...

-creo que debimos disfrutar más de tu presencia, eres una chica muy fuerte, una gran mujer Tenten y me siento orgulloso de haber sido tu sensei...- Tenten no podía decir nada, estaba muy conmovida por las palabras de Gai. Nunca creyó que oiría esas bellas palabras salir de esa boca

-gracias Gai-sensei, gracias por todo- de inmediato se dieron un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

-a ti, Tenten. Te vamos a extrañar hija, mucho.- acaricio tiernamente su cabeza- cuando te vas?

-mañana a las ocho- dijo separándose de el

-bien, mañana estaré en la puerta de la aldea para despedirte, por ahora tengo que irme- se dirigió hacia la puerta

-está bien, lo veré mañana...- Gai se retiro y Tenten subió hacia su habitación para terminar de empacar sus cosas y preparase para partir mañana a su nueva vida lejos de la aldea de la hoja y de sus amigos

_

* * *

_

Lejos ahí Gibbs leía el mensaje que Tenten le avía enviado con su respuesta...

-eso es lo mejor Tenten - suspiro mirando al cielo - es lo mejor...

-oye ya estás listo? se nos hace tarde.

-claro Martí, vamos - se encaminaron hacia donde estaban los otros tres compañeros que vinieron con ellos y los demás hombres que aceptaron trabajar en la tripulación. Durante el camino Martí noto muy distraído a Gibbs por lo que se atrevió a preguntar

-te pasa algo malo?

-umm? Ho! no, estaba pensando en Tenten...- le mostro el mensaje

-esa carta es de la señorita Tenten?! déjame verla- de inmediato le quito la hoja de papel de las manos

-claro...- dijo Gibbs que se avía quedado con la mano en el aire, Martí dejo de caminar leyendo la carta. De inmediato sus ojos brillaron intensamente y una gran sonrisa apareció en su lindo rostro

-acepto!! Gibbs vendrá con nosotros!!- grito emocionado el chico, Gibbs sonrió al ver esta escena

-así es acepto, por lo tanto tendré que ir por ella a la aldea de la hoja y tu tendrás que llevar a los demás al barco y nos reuniremos con ustedes después

-pero Gibbs, yo quiero ir...

-lo siento chico pero será mejor así

-esto es injusto...- bufo molesto

-jajaja se que estas muy ansioso por volver a ver a Tenten, demasiado diría yo- dijo con una cara cómplice

-estás loco amigo!

-chico podrás ser un muy buen marinero- puso su mano sobre su hombro- pero eres muy malo para mentir - el chico se puso muy sonrojado y rápidamente quito su mano de su hombro- jajaja sigamos

¿A quién engañaba? claro que estaba ansioso de volver a ver a Tenten, mucho muy ansioso, la alegría que tenia no se comparaba con nada en el mundo. Martí y Tenten siempre fueron muy amigos desde pequeños, el era hijo de un marinero que trabajaba en el barco con el padre de Tenten. Eran muy unidos pero un día el padre de Tenten decidió llevarla de viaje por algunos lugares junto con sus hermanos y su madre, ahí es donde Tenten conoció la aldea de la hoja. Cuando el capitán Zparow regreso le dieron la noticia de que Tenten se había quedado a vivir haya, desanimado y muy triste tubo que aceptarlo sin mas. Dos años despues su padre murio a causa de una enfermedad, pero gracias a su conocinientos en la marineria se le permitio quedarse y ayudar en la nave tal y como lo hiso su padre, convirtiendose en un muy buen marino y un gran amigo de la familia

Pero ahora después de tantos años por fin volvería a verla! tanto tiempo sin ella lo hiso reflexionar dándose cuenta de que sentía algo más que amistad por ella y ahora no perderia mas tiempo quería Tenten y aria todo lo posible por estar con ella...

-bueno muchacho, aquí nos separamos- pararon donde el camino se dividía en dos y el sol ocultándose entre las montañas

-supongo que si...

-ya no estés molesto, mañana a esta hora ya estará contigo jaja, te encargo a ala tripulación

-si..- dijo sin muchos ánimos apenas levantando la mano un poco en modo de despedida, para después partir hacia la costa donde esperarían por Tenten.

_

* * *

_

La noche nunca antes le pareció tan larga y lo peor de es que no pudo cerrar los ojos en todo el transcurso de esta, descansar era lo que más le hacía falta y no podo dormir ni siquiera 10 minutos. Los primeros rayos del sol le anunciaron que avía llegado la hora... Se levando de su cama para adentrarse en el baño, pasados 15 minutos regreso a su habitación donde ya tenía escogida su ropa y vestirse hacerse su habitual peinado y bajar sus maletas. Cuando abrió la puesta de su casa se sorprendió de encontrar a todos sus amigos afuera con el rostro lleno de tristeza. Las chicas se acercaron a ella y algunos la saludaron con la mano. Caminando hacia la gran puerta de la aldea todo era silencio, cuando llegaron Gibbs ya estaba ahí esperándola con una gran sonrisa, Tenten correspondió el saludo. El hombre tomo las maletas de la chica, ella se voltea hacia donde estaban sus amigos, se sorprendió de encontrara Lee junto con Gai. El chico de las cejotas se acerco a ella...

-Tenten... yo... - suspiro hondo- deberás lo siento

-acepto tus disculpas Lee, pero... eso no hará que me quede

-Tenten...

-así son las cosas Lee, ya tome mi decisión- el chico bajo la mirada, ella al ver esto sonrió tiernamente y acaricio su mejilla

-pero quiero que sepas que nunca voy a olvidarte, eres un gran amigo Lee y te quiero mucho...

-yo también Tenten, yo también- se dieron una gran abrazo, luego Tenten se acerco a los demás, se situó en frente de Chouji el cual le dio una bolsa de papitas

-gracias, cuídate mucho Chouji-

-igual tu..

-Shikamaru, dejaras de ser tan perezoso?

-tratare, pero tratar es muy aburrido...- Tenten sonrió

-Shino, Kiva, pórtense bien

-así será Tenten cuídate

-no te olvides de tus amigos porque nosotros no te olvidaremos

-descuida shino, adiós Akamaru...- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del enorme perro el cual solo ladro como gesto de despedida

-Gaara, Kangurou, sigan luchando y nunca se rindan

-igual tu...

-cuídate

-Sai, trata de ser un poco más expresivo, sonríe, te ves lindo así

-así será Tenten

-Sasuke... promete que no volverás a dejar la aldea, con tus ideas locas de venganza

-jum, descuida Tenten, no dejaría por nada del mundo la aldea otra vez - el chico miro se por instante donde se encontraba Sakura

-ya me di cuenta, adiós

-adiós Tenten

-Naruto- dijo en un suspiro- nunca te rindas, yo se que algún día lograras tu sueño de ser hokague- el chico no aguanto más el llanto y se lanzo contra ella abrazándola y llorando amargamente en su hombro

-ho, Naruto, Naruto no llores- la chica acariciaba su espalda tratando de reconfortarlo

-no estoy llorando, es que... me entro algo en el ojo- se alejo de ella mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-Chicas... -Temari, Ino, Sakura y Hinata corrieron hacia ella para así las cinco fundirse en un abrazo, no sabían como decirse adiós después tantos años de amistad, Naruto que seguía llorando también se unió a ellas

-escríbenos

-no nos olvides

-cuídate mucho

-nunca te rindas- se separaron dolorosamente Tenten regreso a ver a la entrada teniendo esperanzas de que Neji llegara pero no fue así, su ex sensei se dio cuenta de eso

-fui a ver a Neji para avisarle que te ibas pero no lo encontré- Tenten bajo la mirada

-oye ya lo conoces, tal vez debe estar meditando o quizás se quedo dormido ja- dijo Naruto tratando de animarla un poco

-sí, claro- dijo con la voz apagada

-Tenten, hora de irse

-si... adiós... a todos, nunca voy a olvidarlos, adiós...

Todos veían como la "maestra de las armas" se alejaba mas y mas de ellos perdiéndose pronto en el camino del bosque. Uno a uno se fueron yendo a sus hogares después de haberle dicho adiós a una gran kunoichi, una muy buena amiga, muchos dirían que la mejor por que así era, pero esa mejor amiga lamentablemente ya no estaría allí con ellos, ya no mas... la visión que tenían de ella termino por desaparecer por completo en la neblina emprendiendo el camino de su nueva vida....

_

* * *

_

_VAYA, SIENTO QUE ESTE CAP. LO HISE UN POCO LARGO, PERO BUENO...__^^ OJALA LES GUSTE._

_COMO VEN TENTEN DEJO LA ALDEA ¿QUE TRISTE NO? PERO NO SE ASUSTEN TENGO PLANEADO MUCHAS COSA PARA ESTA CHICA Y PARA NEJI ¿COMO CREEN QUE REACCIONE AL RESPECTO? ¿TENTEN REGRASARA ALGUN DIA A LA ALDEA? Y... ¿QUE PASARA ENTRE MARTI Y ELLA? SIGAN LEYENDO Y LO AVERIGUARAN_

_**NOS VEMOS! CUIDENSE!**_

_**BA-BAY***_


	5. comenzando de nuevo

*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_CAP. V _

_"COMENZANDO DE NUEVO"_

El día se avía apagado, el sol brillaba pero no daba calor, las aves cantaban pero no alegraban y el programa de comedia que ahora veían no les causaba gracia. No había pasado ni medio día desde que Tenten se había ido y ya la extrañaban, ya les hacia falta su presencia. Haciendo el intento de que su despedida fuera mucho menos dolorosa, chicos y chicas organizaron una reunión en casa de Ino para "tratar" de divertirse, pero de nada sirvió ya que su depresión no desaparecía ni siquiera un poquito.

-que aburrido...- dijo Naruto que estaba recostado en el suelo

-ojala Tenten no se hubiera ido, ya la extraño -Ino suspiro con su cabeza recostada en su mano derecha

-esto no tiene sentido! no nos animamos con nada!-Lee se levanto del suelo

-mejor me voy a mi casa...- dijo Sakura muy desanimada

-si, yo también

-igual nosotros- todos se levantaron, salieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. Lee y los demás chicos menos Gaara y Kangurou se fueron juntos, ya que querían practicar en el campo de entrenamiento en el camino pasaron por la mansión Hyuuga y vieron Salir a Neji el cual todavía no estaba enterado sobre lo de Tenten, todos se vieron a la cara unos a los otros, asintieron y se encaminaron hacia el.

-Neji, tenemos cosas de que hablar- dijo Lee

-ahora no Lee, tengo cosas que hacer- el chico pretendió seguir su camino pero apenas dio dos pasos Naruto y Kiva se lo impidieron poniéndose en frente de el

-creo que deberías escucharnos Neji. -Shikamaru comenzó a acercársele al igual que los otros, Neji comenzó a preocuparse

-que sucede? hablen ya por que tengo que ir a entrenar!

-y con quien se supone que vas a entrenar? Lee esta aquí y Gai-sensei esta en una misión- dijo Kiva

-con quien mas? con Tenten- dijo mientras pretendía irse

-como que con Tenten? acaso no lo sabes?- pregunto confundido Kangurou, Neji paro de inmediato volteando a verlos

-saber que?- dijo preocupado, Sasuke se le acerco

-Tenten se fue...

-ya se fue de vacaciones...- dijo desanimado

-vacaciones? de que hablas? - pregunto Naruto

-ella dijo que se iría a China con sus padres un tiempo, Lee, tu estabas ahí también lo escuchaste

-bueno... creo que escuchamos mal- dijo cabizbajo

-de que hablas?

-ella se fue pero no de vacaciones

-habla ya!- dijo muy frustrado

-Tenten se fue para siempre - le dijo Shino. Neji quedo paralizado ¿se fue para siempre? ¿Pero por que? ¿por que ahora? ahora que por fin se avía animado para por fin declararle su amor decirle que la amaba y... se fue, robaba a todos los dioses que todo fuera solo una mentira de esos chicos, conociéndolos seguro era una muy mala broma y que en cualquier momento le gritaran "¡¡caíste!!" y se rieran a carcajadas, pero... nada pasaba ellos seguían serios

-se fue...- dijo en un susurro y con la mirada perdida

-si, hoy en la mañana

-pero por que no me lo dijo?

-lo hiso! cuando estábamos entrenando hace una semana, pero estábamos tan entretenidos que no le prestamos atención a lo que dijo- hablo Lee

-pero... ¡no! ¡Tengo que detenerla!- comenzó a correr, en cuanto los chicos vieron esto lo siguieron para detenerlo, una vez que lo alcanzaron Sasuke, Naruto y Kiva lo detuvieron trabajosamente pues se movía tratando se zafarse de ellos.

-Neji no tiene caso! ella ya se fue! no podrás alcanzarla!- dijo Shikamaru, haciéndolo entrar en razón.

-déjame! no te metas!- decía histérico

-entiende Neji ya no hay nada que puedas hacer!!- de tanto moverse Neji callo el suelo sentado

-es que no puedo dejar que se vaya... -susurro tapándose la cara con las manos, Lee y los demás se pusieron a su altura de cuclillas

-oye, esta bien que la extrañes... - dijo naruto, Kiva puso su mano en su hombro

-no solo la extraño... me enamore de ella...

* * *

-te sientes bien? -pregunto mirándola de reojo

-no me gustan las despedidas...- dijo con la mirada puesta en el suelo

-creo que a nadie les gustan, te entiendo linda, pero no te preocupes en cuanto llegamos a casa se te subirán los ánimos, estoy seguro de eso- le sonrió

-eso espero maestre Gibbs- Tenten le devolvió la sonrisa

-llegamos!- grito emocionado alzando los brazos cuando vio las velas del gran barco que se encontraba en las orillas del puerto, Tenten suspiro con una mano en el pecho y de pronto a la chica se le formo una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Caminaron hasta el muelle donde estaba atracado

-Martí! ya estamos aquí!- grito una vez mas el hombre

El chico se asomo por la baranda y rápidamente salió corriendo hacia ellos deteniéndose justo en frente de Tenten

-señorita Tenten! aaa...- hiso una pequeña y muy rápida reverencia -estoy... ¡estamos! muy felices de que venga con nosotros! de verdad!

-Marti, también me da gusto verte!- Tenten sonrió y se lanzo a los brazos del chico, el cual aun sorprendido correspondió el abrazo de la chica, sintiendo su calor y su fragancia a lavanda y kiwi

-te eche mucho de menos- dijo ella al separarse de el tomando sus manos

-yo también la extrañe...

-"yo también la extrañe" solo eso vas a decirle? después de que andabas tan emocionado por que vendría con nosotros, estabas muy ansioso por que llegara, no dejabas de hablar de ella y lo único que dices es "yo también la extrañe"? vaya...- dijo Gibbs mientras subía las cosas al barco

-jum... -Tenten se apeno mucho

-deveras estabas muy emocionado?- pregunto con las mejillas rojas

-no! bueno... Si, bueno digo... cualquiera se emocionaría pero... pero... pero... pero no es para tanto- dijo muy nervioso y con la cara como un tomate

-esta bien jiji - dijo igualmente apenada- cuando partimos?

-en 20 minutos señorita

-sigues con eso? cuantas veces mas tengo que decirte que me digas solo Tenten, no me gusta eso de "señorita Tenten"- dijo imitando su tono de voz

-pero es que... usted es la hija del capitán...

-ya te lo dije! trátame de tu.

-pero...

-ha!

-pero...

-ha!

-pero

-dije ha! es mas es una orden y por lo tanto deberás cumplirla, como dijiste soy la hija del capitán- el chico sonrió bajando la mirada

-esta bien, Tenten...

-muy bien -dijo mientras subía al barco, pero noto algo diferente en el. Dio una vuelta en su mismo eje viendo cada detalle de el.

-maestre Gibbs! este no es...

-ha! ya te diste cuenta... no, no es nuestro barco lo rentamos para venir hacia acá, tu padre se quedo con el nuestro

-Ho... ya veo

-partiremos en un momento, hay algunos hombres comprando provisiones en el pueblo

-están comprando ron? -dijo en modo de reproche, el hombre bajo la mirada

-si...- dijo con voz baja, Tenten rio divertida

-hay dios... -dijo suspirando y con una sonrisa en la cara

* * *

-amigo eres un completo tonto en este campo! -dijo Naruto y después le dio un trago a su lata de soda

-por que no se lo dijiste cuando podías?- pregunto Kangurou

-es que no sabia como iba a reaccionar ella... -dijo Neji con la mirada en el suelo

-y justamente hoy te animaste a decirle- comento Shikamaru con las manos detrás de la nuca

Los chicos después de la gran confesión que les hiso su amigo decidieron que era preciso hablar con el de hombres a hombre. Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Gaara lo habían llevado uno de los campos de entrenamiento mientras los demás fueron a una tienda a comprar algo de botana. Estaban sentados en gran campo en el fresco césped, de cierto modo les causo gracia, ¿Neji enamorado de Tenten? bueno era cierto que eran muy unidos y se conocían muy bien, además casi todos en la aldea ya especulaban sobre que existían cierto romance entre ellos dos o que por lo menos se gustaban pero eran demasiados cobardes para decirse sus sentimientos el uno al otro.

-pero ahora no sirve de nada, ella se fue.... - fijo su vista en el cielo - además estoy seguro se que ella no siente nada por mi mas que amistad

-no es tan seguro- dijo de pronto Lee, todos voltearon a verlo

-a que te refieres cejotas?- pregunto Naruto

-bueno yo... he visto... señales - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-como que señales

-se mas especifico

-pues... para ser sincero yo creo que Tenten siente lo mismo por ti- dijo mirándolo a la cara

-si claro - dijo con sarcasmo

-bueno amigo, yo pienso igual- comento Kiva

-igual yo -dijo Naruto

-vaya! yo creo que todos en la aldea saben que ustedes dos se... entienden por así decirlo- dijo Chougi

-de... verdad? - pregunto Neji muy asombrado

-ja! amigo todos en el universo saben que te gusta Tenten, incluso ahora mismo la gentecita de Júpiter esta diciendo "oye sabias que a Neji le gusta Tenten" "si claro, todos lo saben"- dijo muy divertido Naruto con voz graciosa, causándole unas pequeñas carcajadas a sus compañeros

-pero de que sirve? ella no volverá jamás...- dijo Neji con la voz apagada

-oye, oye, oye! no te desanimes estoy seguro que Tenten... volverá... algún día pero volverá- Naruto trataba de animarlo

-por que no le envías una carta? - dijo de repente Gaara, quien estaba recostado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados

-como? no tengo su dirección...

-por que no pides algo de información a Tsunade-sama? o a Gai-sensei, ella tubo que hablar con antes de que se fuera- como Sasuke

-eso es cierto, ¿por que lo intentas?

-de verdad ustedes creen que funcione... esto, yo... con Tenten?

-y por que no funcionaria? ustedes se conocen mucho. Ella es la única chica con la que mas te relacionas al igual que ella contigo- dijo Kangurou, Neji seguía con la mirada baja, aun no estaba muy convencido.

-no te preocupes! nosotros te ayudaremos!- Dijo Lee, todos los demás se sorprendieron y se le quedaron viendo con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

-he?!

-que?!

-ayudarlo?!

-como que ayudarlo?!

-si, ayudarlo a que el y Tenten se hagan novios -los demás se hicieron tontos mirando al suelo jugando con el césped y otros miraban el cielo silbando.

-hey! no me digan que no quieren ayudar a nuestro compañero, somos amigos, compañeros, casi hermanos tenemos que apoyarnos mutuamente, ayudarnos los unos a los otros!-Lee dijo su gran discurso

-hay Lee.. - suspiro Neji

-por que no quieren ayudarlo?

-escucha, Lee es cierto que tenemos que ayudarnos los unos a los otros, pero es que en este asunto... - Naruto no supo como seguir

-es un asunto que involucra mujeres y las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas... - dijo Shikamaru

-Tenten no es problemática... -dijo Neji mirando a Shikamaru con cara de pocos amigos

-esta... bien... lo siento- -dijo Shikamaru muy nervioso

-entonces...- dijo Lee

-entonces que?- pregunto Kiva

-nos van a ayudar si o no? - los demás se miraron a las caras, suspiraron.

-esta bien Lee -dijo Naruto

-los ayudaremos - dijo Shino

-será entretenido- comento Kiva

-lo tomaremos como una misión- dijo Chougi

-muy bien!!- grito emocionado Lee- no te preocupes Neji, aremos que Tenten este a tu lado- dijo sinceramente poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico, Neji solo sonrió de medio lado

-gracias Lee, gracias a todos, de verdad....- regreso su mirada al cielo y susurro- Tenten...

* * *

El viento salado del majestuoso mar le acariciaba el rostro, meciendo los mechones castaños de su fleco, cerro los ojos desfrutando de la brisa marina. Hace una hora que habían zarpado y el suave meneo de las olas la relajaba en cierto modo, hace mucho que no subía a un barco, y ahora se sentía de maravilla siempre le avía gustado el mar, tan bello, tan misterioso. Es por eso que cada vez que su padre salía de viaje aunque sea por unas horas siempre le pedía ir con el, para disfrutar de su compañía. Pero ahora que estaba camino a casa podría estar con su familia mucho mas tiempo, con cada uno de ellos, ansiaba tanto abrazar a su madre, conversar con su hermana, jugar con sus dos hermanos y disfrutar del mar con su padre, tan solo faltaban pocas horas para que al fin estuviera con ellos...

-es grandioso ¿verdad? -pregunto Gibbs interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- el mar...

-es hermoso -le contesto en modo dulce- siempre me a gustado el mar...

-lo se, me lo has dicho desde que aprendiste a hablar... - Tenten rio suave

-ya quiero llegar -dijo ella con la mirada en frente- cuéntame que ha pasado ¿como están todos? -regreso a verlo

-pues... tu hermana ha crecido mucho y tiene a todos los chicos de la aldea tras de ella

-jaja ya me lo imagino

-tus hermanos, casi no han cambiado uno sigue igual de travieso, parece un niño pequeño y el otro ha adoptado una actitud muy seria casi como tu padre cuando tenia esa edad -le comento

-como esta mamá?

-ella sigue igual de hermosa y dulce y todos están muy emocionados por volver a verte -regreso a ver a Martí y alzó la voz -unos mas que otros!- el chico aparto la mirada muy avergonzado

-jajaja!! -rio Gibbs

-no has notado un poco extraño a Martí? -comento ella

-extraño? -pregunto confundido

-si desde que llegue lo noto algo extraño conmigo, además siento que como que le hechas indirectas... ¿crees que este bien?- pregunto preocupada, Gibbs reía mentalmente, ¿como era posible que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía ese chiso?

-Gibbs!

-ja! no te preocupes, es solo que... -la chica lo miro expectante- solo tiene que aclarar sus sentimientos- Tenten estaba cada vez mas confundida -olvídate de eso, vamos ¿por que no mejor almorzamos?

-de acuerdo...- se encamino junto con el hombre

* * *

El prodigo Hyuuga toco la puerta de la quinta hokage, espero unos segundos hasta que le dieran el permiso para entrar.

-Neji, ¿necesitas algo? -pregunto la mujer mayor

-Tsunade-sama, necesito información sobre la familia de Tenten -dijo sin rodeos

-la familia de Tenten? que te dio ahora por saber sobre ello?

-pues... yo... es... era mi compañera

-escucha, la información que tengo es poca...

-no importa, dígame -la miraba fijamente, Tsunade acepto

-esta bien pero preferiría que Lee también estuviera aquí

-Lee! -grito Neji

-si? -de inmediato el chico de mallas verdes entro sorprendiendo a la hokage, la mujer trato de hablar pero mejor opto por callar

-tomen asiento por favor -los chicos se sentaron en frente de su escritorio

-que quieren saber?

-pues... por que Tenten vivía aqui y no con sus padres en china?- le pregunto Lee, la hokague suspiro

-toda la familia de Tenten vivía en China. El padre de Tenten es marino, trabaja en un barco.

-y después que paso?

- Una día Tenten, su padre, su madre y sus dos hermanos estaban de viaje y pasaron por nuestras costas y decidieron visitar la aldea, en ese entonces Tenten tenía 8 años. Ella se maravillo al ver este lugar, nuestras tradiciones, nuestra gente pero mas que nada la academia ninja.... le agrado tanto que pidió a sus padres que se quedaran pero eso no era posible por el trabajo de su padre. Estuvieron aquí aproximadamente como seis meses, en ese tiempo conocieron a una pareja de recién casados, Shun y Akane y se hicieron muy amigos, cuando llego el tiempo de partir Tenten le pido una vez mas que se quedaran, sus padres no sabían que hacer, entonces Akane les pidió un favor...

-que clase de favor?- pregunto Neji muy intrigado

-como Akane no podía tener hijos, les pidió que Tenten se quedara con ellos aquí, por un tiempo, eso alegro mucho a Tenten, sus padres no pudieron negarse y aceptaron con tal de que la cuidaran muy bien y la hicieran muy feliz, meses después entro a la academia ninja y después se convirtió en kunoichi...

-ya veo...

-quieren saber algo mas? -pregunto la mujer mayor

-si!- dijo Lee- cuéntenos mas sobre su familia

-mi familia? para que quieres saber de mi familia?!

-no! la familia de Tenten!- dijo Neji un poco molesto

-pues explícate! uff!, bueno... como les dije su padre es capitán de un famoso barco y gana muuuuy bien.

-cual es su nombre? -pregunto curioso Lee

-Jack Zparow

-Zparow? -dijeron al unisonó

-si, es el actual líder de la dinastía Zparow

-dinastía... eso quiere decir que Tenten también pertenece a un clan

-así es, Tenten es la heredera de una muy acaudalada familia china

-pero yo creí que el apellido de Tenten era Ama

-su nombre completo es Tenten Zparow Ama, Ama es el apellido de la familia de su madre- la Hokague suspiro y continuo- Zparow y Ama, unas familias muy conocidas, respetadas y... hasta temidas por sus grandes habilidades para luchar.

-cual es el nombre de la madre de Tenten?- pregunto Neji

-desgraciadamente eso no lo se, todo lo que se es eso, y que Tenten además de sus padres tiene tres hermanos mayores, dos hombres y una mujer, pero tampoco se sus nombres

-Una cosa mas - dijo Neji - sabe la dirección de Tenten? un lugar donde pueda mandarle una carta... algo

-pues... por ahora no, pero ella me dijo que tan pronto llegara me enviaría una carta una a mi, otra a sus amigas, supongo que en alguna vendrá su dirección para que podamos escribirle

-esta bien

-gracias Tsunade-sama

Los dos jóvenes se retiraron dejando a la mujer trabajar, caminaban muy pensativos cada quien en su mundo, se enteraron de cosas que ni se imaginaban: Tenten tenía clan y no solo uno, sino dos, era la hija de un gran capitán, su apellido era Zparow Ama etc. etc. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que jamás se preguntaron cosas como esas, nunca le preguntaron sobre sus padres, su familia o cosas como esas. Pero ella en cambio siempre se preocupo por ellos, ayudándolos y aconsejándolos en todo momento, definitivamente tenían mucho que agradecerle. Por ahora la primera parte de su plan para conquistar a Tenten ya estaba completada, ahora faltaba la fase dos...

* * *

Su corazón de acelero, pero una gran sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro al ver las bellas montañas de su hermoso hogar, las enormes puertas de acero dejaron entrar el barco donde estaba a bordo y de inmediato sus ojos observaron una hermosa escena, sus viejos amigos y conocidos estaban reunidos dándoles la bienvenida

-no es posible....- dijo Tenten con una gran sonrisa- todos... están aquí -volteo a ver a Gibss y Martí quienes estaban a su lado

-claro que si, como se debe- dijo Gibbs

-pero todo esto... no era necesario -dijo Tenten avergonzada

-claro que era necesario! -alzó la voz Martí, la chica regreso a verlo y de inmediato el muchacho se puso rojo- digo... bu... bueno yo, digo... te lo mereces, todo esto.- Tenten sonrió. El barco atraco, de inmediato la chica bajo del barco y al tocar el suelo del puerto, un hombre mayor, de pantalón negro y camisa de mangas largas color rojo se acerco a ella

-señorita Tenten, le damos la bienvenida nos alegra tenerla de vuelta -hiso una pequeña reverencia

-gracias señor Tao también me alegra verlo, ¿donde están mis padres y mis hermanos?

-el señor y la señora Zparow la esperan en la mansión, permítame que le llevemos sus cosas

-esta bien, gracias -le sonrió amablemente y de inmediato dos hombres sacaron sus maletas y Tenten, Gibbs, Marti y el señor Tao se encaminaron a casa después de que la chica saludara a algunos viejos amigos

La enorme e imponente mansión que estaba en lo mas alto de la aldea, se diviso, la puerta de hierro le abrieron para que pudiera pasar a su hogar, atravesó el gran y hermoso jardín, dio una vuelta a la fuente que estaba en una esquina que tenia una sirena en medio, se poso enfrente de la puerta de la entrada insegura de entrar

-no vas a entrar? -le pregunto Gibss posándose a su lado, la chica suspiraba de vez en vez

-no lo se... a pasado tanto tiempo...

-linda, son tus padres no te han dejado de querer -acaricio su mejilla derecha, Tenten suspiro una vez mas y asintió con la cabeza, el hombre sonrió -vamos

Abrieron la puerta y entraron. A los lados de ella estaban dos enormes maseteros, mas al frente dos largas y lujosas escaleras a cada lado de la pared, en medio de ellas al fondo estaba una cómoda sala con ventanas enormes y una puerta corrediza de cristal que llevaba al jardín trasero, a la derecha estaba la cocina, a la derecha de esta estaba el enorme comedor, a la izquierda de la sala estaba un gran salón de baile con diferentes instrumentos en el como un piano y violines y en las paredes bellas pinturas y cuadros, al fondo de este salón estaba una puerta que conectaba a la enorme biblioteca y aun lado de esta estaba lo que parecía ser un despacho. Observaba su casa mientras Gibbs la observaba para después irse de allí. Curiosamente escucho un ruido proveniente de la planta alta y regreso a las escaleras justo cuando una mujer bajaba muy aprisa por ellas

La mujer al ver a la chica se detuvo, tenia los ojos color café claro unos labios carnosos y rellenos color rosa, una larga cabellera color castaño un poco mas claro que el de Tenten y piel apiñonada, llevaba puesto un corto vestido estilo chino de mangas amplias color azul turquesa que se acoplaba perfecto a su esbelto cuerpo, una gran sonrisa apareció en su hermoso rostro

-Tenten! -grito emocionada

-madre?!- hablo igual de contenta

-mi amor, hija has vuelto! -bajo rápidamente las escaleras las dos mujeres se abrazaron amorosamente

-espero que hayas disfrutado tu estadía en la aldea de la hoja por que no te iras jamás -dijo su madre y la abrazo mas fuerte -te extrañe mucho...

-yo también los extrañe muchísimo.. -dijo sinceramente con la voz quebradiza y lagrimas aparecieron en sus bellos ojos

-lagrimas? mi amor, estas llorando... -la mujer se separo de ella y limpio sus mejillas mojadas

-si... un poquito -rieron juntas y se abrazaron una vez más

-tu padre y tus hermanos estarán muy felices de verte cariño

-en donde están?

-tu hermana debe estar en su cuarto, ve con ella mientras yo busco a tus hermanos ¿si? -dijo con una sonrisa

-esta bien mamá

- hay mi amor... que bueno que ya estas aquí - la abrazo una vez mas y le dio un beso en la frente, se separaron y la mujer salió por la puerta principal mientras Tenten subía las escaleras donde había un largo pasillo con muchísimas habitaciones, camino hasta doblar en una esquina del pasillo, paso de largo otras tres habitaciones hasta posarse en una puerta color blanca con el letrero del nombre de su hermana. Suspiro hondo, levanto su puño y toco la puerta tres veces seguidas, de inmediato escucho una voz dulce

-pase! -dijeron desde dentro, tomo la perilla y empujo la puerta, al entrar vio una chica de espaldas mirando el jardín por el balcón, la llamo

-Titani...- la chica volteo al escuchar su nombre

-Tenten! hermanita! -corrió a abrazarla - te estábamos esperando, cuanto me alegra que estés aquí! -tomo sus manos, Titani era una chica de diecinueve años, ojos color miel, cabellos castaño claro, de el lado derecho lo tenia largo hasta media espalda y del lado izquierdo lo tenia corto hasta la barbilla, un corte tipo campana, su tono de piel era el mismo que el de su madre, llevaba puesto un short corto color café y una blusa chinesca con una cinta en la cintura color dorada, ella era una chica muy linda y cariñosa, siempre atenta y queriendo ayudar en lo que pudiera

-estas hermosa! como estas? como estuvo el viaje? cuéntamelo todo, quiero saber todo! -hablo muy emocionada

-si claro, te contare pero primero quiero ver a los chicos -dijo refiriéndose a sus hermanos -sabes donde están?

-creo que el jardín trasero, te acompaño!

-ok, vamos!

-vamos! jaja!

Bajaron rápidamente y salieron juntas al jardín en la parte de atrás, escucharon una melodía hermosa, alguien estaba tocando la guitarra…

-deben ser ellos- dijo Titani, caminaron un poco mas hasta encontrarlos sentados en un pequeño comedor redondo de madera, dos chicos.

-Tyson... Tiger... -los chicos voltearon, sonrieron al ver a Tenten, se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia ella para abrazarla

-Tenten -Tiger era dos años mayor para Tenten, un chico musculoso, de ojos cafés del mismo tono que ella, cabello corto y puntiagudo con rayitos color dorado, su piel era la mas bronceada de todos. Su atuendo constaba de un pantalón negro y una playera roja con el dibujo de un dragón negro. El era un chico algo inmaduro, casi al estilo Naruto pero sabia cuando debería tomar las cosas en serio

-hermana- Tyson era el mayor de todo y el mas maduro, tenia una actitud fría, incluso era mas frio que Neji, Gaara y Sasuke juntos, pero también era muy cariñoso y romántico. Era alto y también era muy musculoso sus ojo eran café oscuros, cabello casi negro y corto pero a su lado izquierdo tenia una pequeña y delgada trenza, como Anakin de Star Wars, su piel era del mismo tono que el de Tenten. Tenia puesto un pantalón negro una camisa manga larga de color blanca

-siéntate, cuéntanos como te fue -le ofrecieron una silla y se sentó al igual que ellos

-muy bien la aldea de la hoja es muy hermosa

-debió ser difícil dejarla...- dijo Tyson

-lo fue, muy duro...

-bueno... oye supongo que hiciste muy buenos amigos aya- comento Tiger

-si! hice muchos amigos y muy buenos

-cuéntanos sobre ellos -dijo Titani, y de inmediato Tenten les conto todo lo que vivió en la aldea, sus amigos, sus tíos, sus misiones y aventuras, su titulo de "maestra de armas" los exámenes chunin, su sensei, su equipo etc. Lo cual dejo muy impresionados a sus hermanos Tenten hablaba muy bien de ese lugar, sus costumbres y su gente.

-me encantaría ir a ea aldea -dijo Tiger

-a mi también

-ha! hijos! por fin los encuentro veo que hasta hablaron con Tenten

-si madre

-bueno ya esta anocheciendo, es la hora de la cena y Tanana preparo un gran banquete ¿que les parece si van a su habitación, toman un baño, se arreglan y bajan a cenar para celebrar tu llagada?

-claro

-si

-como no!

-si madre...

-bueno que esperan? suban!- dijo la hermosa mujer aplaudiendo tres veces y después apunto con el dedo índice de la mano derecha las escaleras detrás de ella .Titani, Tiger y Tyson subieron a sus respectivos cuartos a prepararse, mientras Tenten se quedaba con su madre

-que pasa linda? te sucede algo?

-es que desde que llegue no he visto a mi padre...

-Ho, salió desde muy temprano, pero no te preocupes no tarda en llegar mejor ve a tu habitación, te va a encantar como la decoramos!

-esta bien- subió rápidamente las escaleras y entro a la que era su habitación de pequeña, que estaba hasta el fondo la del pasillo cerca del cuarto de Titani, tomo la perilla y abrió, se impresiono de lo hermosa que había quedado.

Una amplia y enorme habitación de paredes pintadas de colores crema y café, a su derecha en la esquina, estaba una pequeña mesilla donde estaba un florero con tulipanes, sus flores favoritas, mas adelante de estas estaba una amplia cama de costado, cubierta con un cobertor color azul rey y detalles de mariposa y flores en diferentes colores, a cada lado de esta estaban unas pequeñas cómodas. Un poco mas al frente en la esquina estaba un sillón individual color azul crema al lado de el, se encontraba un ventanal cubierto con dos hermosas cortinas color blanco con encajes dorados, después a un lado de la ventana estaba un librero con diversos títulos. En la siguiente pared estaba la puerta corrediza de su armario. A la izquierda de ella estaba un hermoso tocador, metros mas enfrente de la cama, pegado en la pared entre el armario y el tocador estaba un espejo donde se podía ver de cuerpo completo.

-te gusta? -le pregunto su hermana desde la puerta sorprendiéndola

-es.. Hermosa, me encanta!

-no pusimos cuadros ni fotos, pensamos que eso te tocaría a ti, es tu cuarto después de todo

-si, así es

-bueno, ya estas lista para cenar? Papa ya esta abajo esperándote

-enserio?- pregunto emocionada

-si!

-bien, solo déjame darme una ducha y arreglarme un poco ¿si?

-si, te esperaremos abajo- Titani salió de la habitación

Tenten entro a la bañera donde se sumergió en el agua un rato y después saco la mitad de la cabeza pensando

-como estarán las chicas? Espero que no estén muy deprimidas, mañana temprano les escribiré una carta -cerro los ojos- seguramente... Neji ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de no estoy en la aldea, ¡pero ya no puedo seguir pensando en eso! nunca fui para Neji y jamás lo seré... por mucho que me duela....

* * *

_HOLA! ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTREN BIEN Y QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL QUINTO CAP. GRACIAS DEVERDAD A TODOS Y TODAS LAS QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC, SUS REVIEWS ME HACEN MUY FELIZ_

_COMO VEN QUE TENTEN SE FUE DE LA ALDEA, POR LO MENOS CON SU FAMILIA SE CONSOLARA UN POCO. EN CUANTO A NEJI... ¡POBRE DE EL TAMBIEN POR QUE JUSTO CUANDO IBA A DECLARARLE SUS SENTIMIENTOS TENTEN SE VA! PERO POR LO MENOS VA ATRATAR DE RECUPERAR SU AMOR, AUNQUE RECUERDEN: TODAVIA NO SABE DE LA EXISTENCIA DE MARTI Y DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA TENTEN, HUUUUUY TIENE COMPETENCIA_

_TAMBIEN EN ESTE CAP. CONOCIMOS A LA MAYORIA DE LA FAMILIA DE TENTEN, SUS HERMANOS, SU HERMANA Y SU MADRE. PERO AUN FALTA CONOCER A SU PADRE. _

_SIGAN LEYENDO EL FIC POR FA!_

_PRONTO SUBIRE EL QUINTO CAP. SEGURAMENTE LA PROXIMA SEMANA HASTA ENTONCES CUIDENSE MUCHO Y SIGAN APORTANDO MAS HERMOSAS HISTORIAS DEL NEJITEN_

_**NOS VEMOS! CUIDENSE!**_

_**BA-BAY***_


	6. ASI LO QUIERO

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* ***TINK-TINK AMA*

_**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_CAP. VI_

_"ASI LO QUIERO..."_

Se miro de cuerpo completo en el espejo, todo parecía estar en orden, su cabello recogido como siempre en dos chonguitos pero con unos listones de color blanco, su vestido algo ajustado, estilo chino de mangas amplias de color vino le llegaba algo arriba de las rodillas, sus sandalias negras muy cómodas y su rostro cubierto por una ligera capa de maquillaje. Dio una vuelta para mirarse de nueva cuenta, tenía que admitir que le agrada su aspecto, el reflejo que miraba en el espejo la tenía muy complacida e incluso sonriente. Su puerta tocaron haciendo que regresara a la tierra, parpadeo un par de veces y miro la puerta.

-adelante...

-estas lista hermanita? -Titani entro muy sonriente y portaba un vestido idéntico al de Tenten, la cual suspiro al escuchar la pregunta

-ceo que sí, estoy muy nerviosa -dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos, su hermana se acerco y poso sus manos en los hombros de Tenten

-no tienes por qué estarlo, te vez hermosa y todo va a estar muy bien te lo aseguro -tenten bajo la cabeza y suspiro una vez mas

-bien, vamos -las dos chicas salieron de la gran habitación decididas a bajar a la sala de donde se escuchaba muchas voces, algunas que conocía y otras tantas que no lograba distinguir. Se posaron en las escaleras del lado derecho Titani enfrente de Tenten y se aclaro la garganta para captar la atención de los pocos invitados que estaban en la enorme mansión

-damas y caballeros, démosle la bienvenida a una persona muy querida por todos nosotros, un miembro más del clan Zparow, mi hermana, nuestra amiga... Tenten Zparow!- Titani se movió a un lado dejando a la vista de todos a la ex kunoichi de la hoja, la cual sonreirá tímidamente, mientras abajo los invitados aplaudían, las dos bajaron para que Tenten saludara a los presentes

-mi amor estas hermosa- su madre le dio un fuerte abrazo

-gracias madre...- dijo con dificultad

-donde esta?! Déjenme pasar! quiero verla!- la voz de una mujer se escucho al fondo, abriéndose paso entre la gente la mujer mayor apareció en frente de Tenten, una anciana de cabello largo castaño claro, recogido en una coleta baja, ojos color negro, vestida con un vestido color blanco.

-ahí estas pequeña! -se lanzo rápidamente hacia la chica y le dio un abraso incluso más fuerte y sofocante que el que le dio su madre -al fin estas! disfrutaste tu estadía en esa aldea? -Tenten asintió como pudo - que bueno porque no regresaras jamás! no te volverás a ir de aquí! mi niña, mejor dicho mi mujercita... estas bellísima

-gracias Tanana, yo también te extrañe

-bueno, que les parece si empezamos con la cena, ¿todo está listo Tanana? -pregunto Zaravi, la madre de Tenten

-claro, la mesa esta puesta, además... Tenten hay alguien más que espera para verte

-nuestro padre esta haya -dijo seriamente Tyson, ella se quedo mirando la puerta entreabierta de el curto del comedor, distinguiendo la parte de una sombra, suspiro y se encamino junto con las demás personas, que eran: su madre, sus tres hermanos, Martí, Gibbs, Tanana, y los nuevos marinos que se unieron a la tripulación del capitán Zparow, que estaba ahí para conocer a su nuevo jefe en persona, empujo las puertas entreabiertas de la sala del comedor, en frente de ella aprecio un hombre de espaldas mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

El tipo se dio media vuelta, era un hombre de complexión muy fuerte mas musculoso que Tiger y Tyson, cabello negro corto alborotado una barba tipo candado, piel bronceada, la parte de enfrente de su cabello y frente estaba cubierta por un paliacate rojo, tenía tres aretes en la oreja derecha y uno en la izquierda. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, un chaleco color vino, un pantalón negro, un cinturón con una gran hebilla cuadrada, una cinta azul marino en la cintura, unas botas cafés, un saco largo color negro y varios anillos grandes en sus manos. Se acerco más hacia Tenten hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella, ella respiraba agitadamente sin saber que hacer o decir, el hombre sonrió de medio lado y la abrazo.

-padre...- correspondió el abrazo

-estas en casa hija....

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Neji Hyuuga se encontraba mirando el techo de su habitación, recostado en su cama recordaba, estaba escuchando la radio que por quien sabe que había encendido, tantos recuerdos tantos bellos momentos junto a Tenten que en ese momento no disfruto y ahora se arrepentía mucho por ello ¿por que tuve que esperar tanto para por fin encontrar el valor suficiente para decirle que la amaba? ¿Por qué ahora que ella ya no estaba? como la extrañaba, su presencia le hacía tanta falta... extrañaba ver su sonrisa, su "buenos días Neji" por la mañana, el brillo de sus ojos, su exquisito y embriagante aroma a kiwi, sentía que le faltaba el aire y moría sin ella ¿pero que podía hacer si ella ya no estaba aquí?. Seguramente ella ya hasta lo olvido, después de como la había tratado e ignorado, prácticamente fue por su culpa que ella se fue, estaba desesperado tenía que hacer algo para que ella regresara a su lado, que lo perdonara y quizá, solo quizá... correspondiera su amor... En ese instante comenzó una canción, que, a su parecer, la letra se parecía demasiado a lo que sentía y le pasaba en ese mismo momento

_**So close, so far, I'm lost in time **_

_**Ready to follow a sign **_

_**If there was only a sign **_

_**The last goodbye burns in my mind**_

_**Why did I leave you behind? Guess it was too high to climb**_

Cerro sus ojos tratando de dormir y así poder descansar un rato de su penas, pero no fue así ya que ni en sueños Tenten lo dejaba descansar, soñó con ella y la imagen que mas quería ver en ese momento, ella, regresando a su lado...

_**Give me a reason **_

_**Why would you want me **_

_**To live and die **_

_**Living a lie **_

**_You were the answer, All that I needed_**

_**To justify, justify my life**_

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o _SUEÑO NEJI _o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

_Neji se encontraba en la gran puerta de la aldea al otro lado se espesaba a distinguir una silueta, que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, cuando pudo distinguirla por completo una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro al reconocer a la persona que venía, era ella, Tenten, su Tenten. Empezó a correr hacia ella, alzándola en sus brazos cuando por fin la alcanzo_

_**Someone as beautiful as you Could do much better it's true That didn't matter to you I tried so hard to be the one Its something I couldn't do Guess I was under the gun  
**_

_-Neji...-dijo ella cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo_

_-Tenten yo...- pero no pudo seguir ya que Tenten puso dos dedos en su boca_

_-no digas nada_

_-perdóname Tenten fui un completo idiota_

_-tal vez, pero eres el idiota al que amo... -Neji la miro sorprendido pero con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría_

_-entonces? tu también...?_

_-si Neji. también te amo- dijo la chica con una voz tierna y amorosa Neji sonrió y poco a poco se fue acercando mas y mas a ella, a su cuerpo, a su rostro, a sus labios, pero desgraciadamente su ilusión de probar esos hermoso labios no se cumplió ya que algo o alguien interrumpió su sueño..._

_**Give me a reason **_

_**Why would you want me **_

_**To live and die **_

_**Living a lie **_

_**You were the answer**_

_**All that I needed **_

_**To justify, justify my life**__****_

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***_**FIN SUEÑO NEJI**_**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

-Neji-nisan...ya estas dormido? -Hinata asomo la cabeza por la puerta y hablo muy bajo y tímidamente, Neji suspiro cansinamente ¿por qué tenían que despertarlo en la mejor parte de su sueño?

-que pasa Hinata-sama? -pregunto con su tono de voz serio y seco mientras se sentaba en un extremo de la cama

-pues... la cena ya esta lista y...

-no gracias, no voy a cenar no tengo apetito -interrumpió rápidamente a la chica, Hinata noto muy extraño y hasta un poco deprimido a su primo por lo que se acerco mas y se atrevió a preguntar

-estas bien Neji-nisan? te noto un poco extraño...

-no es nada Hinata-sama... en serio, no se preocupe -su típica actitud fría de siempre

-amm... aprovechando que estoy aquí... puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Hinata se sentó a un lado de el en la cama

-cual? -volteo a verla

-como... como reaccionaste con la noticia de Tenten-san?

-cuando se fue? -Hinata asintió -pues... como debería reaccionar?- dijo con la mirada baja, pero con su mismo tono de voz

_**It's only right **_

_**That I should go And find myself Before I go and ruin Someone else...**_

-es... era tu compañera de equipo, no te dolió cuando se fue? -Neji no respondió, seguía con la mirada en el suelo -a decir verdad no te vi el día que ella se fue, todos estaba allí menos tu... dime la verdad Neji-nisan, extrañas a Tenten-san? -el al fin alzo la cabeza mirando hacia el frente de su habitación, se quedo en silencio un momento escuchando la canción

_**So close, so far, I'm lost in time Ready to follow a sign If there was only a sign... **_

-una señal...

-qué?- pregunto Hinata

-ho... lo siento Hinata-sama, que me decía?

-te pregunto que si extrañas a Tenten-san ¿sí o no?

-bueno supongo que sí, era mi compañera de equipo, mi... amiga -dijo con voz apagada

-entonces por qué no te despediste de ella?

-no lo se... Hinata-sama ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar en esas cosas, estoy muy cansado -se tallo la cara con ambas manos

-está bien, hablaremos luego, descansa Neji-nisan...- Hinata se levando y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero Neji la detuvo

-Hinata-sama! - ella volteo- puedo pedirle un favor?

-claro, dime...

-tengo entendido que Tenten tal vez les envíe una carta a usted y las demás chicas

-ho, si! dijo que tan pronto llegara nos enviaría una con su dirección para que también nosotras le escribiéramos

-bien, quiero pedirle de favor que en cuanto llegue esa carta... me lo diga - Hinata lo miro muy confundida, pero acepto

-está bien en cuanto llegue yo te avisare

-sí, pero por favor, no diga nada de esto a nadie- dijo rápidamente

-está bien, bueno me retiro, hasta mañana...

-descanse Hinata-sama

_**Give me a reason **_

_**Why would you want me To live and die **_

_**Living a lie **_

_**You were the answer All that I needed To justify, **_

_**justify my life **_

La chica peliazul salió de la habitación dejándolo nuevamente solo, pensando y lamentándose ahora solo le quedaba esperar, esperar por esa oportunidad, que estaba decidido no perdería...

**_It's only right That I should go And find myself Before I go and ruin Someone else...  
_o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Mientras tanto, en la misma aldea pero en otra casa, Akane la mujer que alguna vez fue la tía y casi madre de Tenten terminaba el aseo del hogar. Salió del baño topándose con la puerta del que fue el cuarto de la chica y se atrevió a entrar, solo para ver nada, la habitación estaba totalmente vacía, solo la cama sin cobertores ni nada, y un armario que estaba solo de adorno ya que no contenía nada. La mujer suspiro y se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta, de repente sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro...

-estas bien?- pregunto su esposo

-la casa se siente tan vacía sin ella... -su voz sonó nostálgica

-sí, ahora que no está todo se siente tan... aburrido y sin sentido -Akane sollozo y el la abraso por atrás

-tú crees que regrese? algún día...?

-sinceramente, no lo creo... estoy seguro de que lo hará ya veras, volverá algún día, te lo aseguro... -le dio un lindo beso

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

_**  
**_Un nuevo día comenzaba, abrió sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, se sentó en la cama y estiro los brazos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien, en una muy cómoda cama y el clima fresco de china, no hacia ni mucho calor, ni mucho frio, el clima perfecto. Salió de sus sabanas y se interno en el cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha fresca para iniciar el día, abrió se muy extenso guardarropa buscando algo cómodo que usar. Después de ver distintos atuendos opto por ponerse un mallon negro, un blusón azul marino de finos tirantes y unas sandalias negras. Se peino con sus habituales chonguitos y bajo al comedor redondo del jardín donde ya estaban esperándola sus hermanos y sus padres desayunando, se acerco a ellos y tomo asiento.

-buenos días a todos! -los saludo muy entusiasmada -buenos días! -dijeron al unisonó

-veo que amaneciste de muy buen humor - hablo su padre -dormiste bien?

-sí, de maravilla! -dijo, su padre sonrió y siguió comiendo

-me alegro cariño, ¿qué vas a querer desayunar linda? -pregunto Tanana quien estaba a un lado de ella mientras le serbia un poco de jugo

-solo un poco de fruta nana -le contesto

-muy bien, ahora te traigo tu plato -Tanana entro de nuevo a la enorme mancion

-mmm... Titani después de desayunar me acompañas a dejar una carta al correo por favor? -pregunto Tenten

-sí, claro. Así de paso damos un paseo por la aldea

-muy bien

-no vas a salir hoy padre? -hablo Tyson con su típica actitud fría y seria

-de hecho sí, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes con los nuevos marinos, en cualquier momento llegaran Gibbs y Marti, para que nos vallamos

-llegaras muy tarde?- pregunto su esposa

-no lo creo, estoy seguro que para eso del medio día ya estaré aquí

En eso Tanana regreso de la cocina con un plato de frutas para Tenten

-aquí tienes linda -poso el plato frente a ella

-gracias Tanana! -de repente, al fondo se escucho el timbre, alguien tocaba la puerta, Tanana no se fue a abrir ya que sabía que eso era obligación de Tao y el se encargaría de eso

-necesitan algo mas señor?- pregunto la mujer mayor

-estamos bien, gracias Tanana- dijo el patriarca de la familia, después poso su vista al frente y noto que Gibbs y Marti se acercaban, pues ya era hora de partir

-buenos días Jack, Zaravi, niños- saludo cortésmente Gibbs, al posarse a un lado de ellos

-buenos días- dijo Marti

-buenos días! contestaron los presentes

-y yo que estoy pintada?!- pregunto muy ofendida Tanana con las manos en la cintura

-ho! lo siento Tanana, buenos días

-no quieras ignorarme muchachito, recuerda que yo te crie fui como una madre para ti -dijo la mujer mayor

-hay no empieces con eso...- dijo Gibbs con un tono de fastidio, todos los demás rieron ante la escena, Jack termino su desayuno, limpio su boca y se levanto.

-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos -se acerco a su esposa -regresare más tarde- le hablo y le dio un beso en los labios -hasta luego hijos- se despidió- Gibbs! Martí!

-adiós Zaravi, niños, Tanana- hablo Gibbs esta vez no se olvido de la ultima, la cual solo sonrió

-adiós señora Zparow, chicos, Tanana, Tenten... -Martí también se despidió mirando con mucha dulzura y un poco sonrojado a la chica

-hasta luego Martí! -Tenten sonrió y se despidió con la mano, el chico tardo un rato en reaccionar, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente y se fue junto con los otros dos hombres - que lindo es verdad? -dijo Tenten

-quien Martí? -ella asintió

-es un chico muy dulce y lindo -dijo Zaravi

-además es guapo! verdad Tiger? -pregunto Titani, Tiger volteo a verla rápidamente con el seño fruncido

-y porque me preguntas a mi? yo que voy a saber de esas cosas! no soy una chica!

-es una simple pregunta, no te enojes!- dijo ella

-hay sí, "no te enojes, no te enojes" - él se levanto de su silla y tomo una manzana

-oye! esa es mi manzana devuélvemela! -Titani se levanto rápidamente tratando de quitársela -Tiger! dámela! Tanana, Tiger no me quiere dar mi manzana!- gritaba la chica corriendo tras el chico, mientras Tenten reía alegremente al ver a sus hermanos así

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

-Muy bien! ya tienen sus puestos de trabajo y saben sus obligaciones! así que si no hay ninguna duda, empiecen a trabajar!- Jack Zparow, dio muy claras sus ordenes, con voz clara y dura, digna de un líder como él, dio a los hombres su posiciones y obligaciones de trabajo que ellos de inmediato comenzaron a hacer

-y como amaneció Tenten hoy? -pregunto Gibbs posándose a un lado de el

-muy bien de hecho, estaba muy alegre esta mañana -dijo el capitán mientras revisaba unos papeles

-parece que se le paso la tristeza

-por ahora... -Jack dejo los papeles y se dirigió al timón

-que quieres decir?

-estoy seguro que no estará así de feliz para siempre, algún día se deprimirá mucho por estar lejos de sus amigos y no quiero que se aburra aquí, porque ciertamente en este lugar no hay mucho que hacer...

-entonces que tienes pensado hacer?

-Tenten, era una ninja en la aldea de la hoja y como tal vez se le haga aburrido el no tener misiones, entrenamientos y esas cosas...

-y... entonces?- pregunto Gibbs muy confundido

-voy a buscar a alguien que la entrene, quiero que Tenten muestre su verdadera fuerza, tu sabes al igual que yo que ella tiene un gran poder oculto que aun no ha despertado y quiero que aprenda a controlarlo antes de que ese poder la controle a ella... - dijo Jack con una cara muy seria.

-ya tienes a alguien en mente?

-sí, estoy seguro de que él es indicado

-estás hablando de...? -dijo Gibbs muy asombrado, Jack volteo la cara y le miro seriamente

-sí, es el.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Tenten y Titani paseaban alegremente por la aldea visitando tiendas de ropa, cafeterías joyerías y demás tiendas que avían el la aldea, después de haber entregado la carta de Tenten al hombre que se encargaba de el correo, las dos hermanas Zparow, decidieron pasear para así alejarse del escándalo que de seguro había en la casa gracias a Tiger. Después de tanto dar vueltas decidieron descansar sentándose en el centro del kiosco del parqué, dejando las bolsas donde tenían el montón de cosas que habían comprado y alguno que otro regalo de bienvenida para Tenten se sentaron en el suelo del kiosco

-hace mucho que no me divertía así...-dijo Tenten en un suspiro

-enserio? no salías de compras con tus amigas?-pregunto su hermana

-no, no tenias tiempo para esas cosas con las misiones y entrenamientos...

-ho... bueno... emm.. ¿Te gusto la ropa que compramos?- Titani trato de subirle los ánimos cambiando de tema

-sí, está muy linda!

-oye quiero tu opinión! ¿qué blusa se ve mejor?- de inmediato saco dos blusa de una bolsa. Una azul de tirantes y otra roja sin tirantes

-creo que las dos se ven muy bien

-sí, pero una debe verse mejor que la otra no? porque me quiero ver linda pero tampoco quiero parecer ñoña! y es que también quiero verme atrevida pero tampoco quiero parecer una "mujer de la vida galante"

-por que tienes tanto interés en ello he? -Titani de inmediato se puso roja mirando hacia abajo

-bueno es que... hay un chico...

-hay! por ahí hubieras empezado! ¿Quién es? quiero conocerlo!- pregunto muy entusiasmada

-es uno de los nuevos marinos que trajo maestre Gibbs, anoche solo nos mirabas y nos sonreíamos pero estoy segura de que también le gusto

-no veo por qué no, eres una chica muy hermosa

-solo lo dices porque soy tu hermana....

-sí, y pero también lo digo porque es cierto

-bueno gracias!

-de nada

-oye... hablando de chicos he notado que Martí.... no olvídalo-dijo volteando la cara pero con una pequeña sonrisa

-no! dime que sucede con él, es que yo también lo he notado algo extraño...-

-extraño... dime algo ¿cuándo lo miras te niega la cara? -pregunto y Tenten asintió- cuando está contigo tartamudea?- Tenten volvía a asentir- y se pone nervioso?-

-si... exacto!

-ha, si, ya veo creo que ya se lo que le pasa

-entonces dime

-hay hermanita es lo ma obvio del mundo

-Titani dímelo ya! que le pasa?! -grito muy exasperada

-es que Martí está enamorado de ti! - de inmediato Tenten cambio su cara de enojo por una de asombro

-que...

-tú le gustas

-eso no es cierto! solo somos amigos!

-me temo que el ya no te ve como una amiga...

-tu crees...? -pregunto y su hermana afirmo con la cabeza

-no te preocupes por eso, seguramente Martí algún día se atreverá a decírtelo claramente, y tal vez descubras que tu tampoco lo quieres como amigo si no como algo mas... - Tenten se quedo muy pensativa con respecto a eso, finalmente decidieron regresar a su hogar y cuando regresaron a casa subió rápidamente a su habitación y se recostó en su cama mirando el techo pensando en lo que hablo con su hermana, Martí era lindo, sin duda una gran chico que aria feliz a cualquier chica, pero ellos eran amigos desde niños y la verdad nunca se había enamorado de otro chico, solo de Neji, pero estaba segura que él no correspondía sus sentimientos. Nunca antes había tenido novio por eso no sabía exactamente como se sentía el amor... Nunca antes, ningún chico se le había declarado, ni siquiera le habían dicho que era bonita, ningún chico, ni siquiera los niños pequeños con lo inocentes que son... ¿cómo era posible que con un solo día en su aldea ya tenía problemas? tendria que hablar con Martí sobre eso, no le gustaría para nada perder la amistad de un chico como él, tan lindo, tan dulce, tan tierno y también guapo. Sin querer una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, con los últimos pensamientos que pasaron por su cabeza, pero al darse cuenta de ello y meneo su cabeza rápidamente queriéndose olvidar de eso. No podía, ni debía pensar en eso...

-Tenten, linda? -llamaron desde afuera de su habitación

-que sucede Tanana?- se levanto y abrió la puerta

-el almuerzo ya está listo, baja a comer tesoro -dijo con una linda sonrisa la noble anciana

-si, ahora bajo, gracias nana -cerró la puerta y se dirigió al espeso tratando de arreglarse un poco, sus ropas y el peinado ya que tenía el cabello algo alborotado. Después bajo las escaleras y fue directo hacia el comedor Tiger y Titano ya estaba allí pero sus padres y Tyson no se encontraban. Se sentó en una de las elegantes sillas frente Tiger y aun lado de Titani

-donde están nuestros padres y Tyson?

-pues... mama está ayudando en la cocina papa aún no llega y Tyson esta en el patio trasero creo... -di Titani mientras acomodaba los cubiertos

-iré por el -Tiger termino de colocar las copas y salió a buscar a su hermano mayor, mientras de la otra puerta salía Zaravi y Tanana con la comida

-muy bien, hijos ya está la comida! donde están los demás? -pregunto su madre mientas dejaba una charola en el comedor

-ahora vienen madre -dijo Tenten

-hola llegue justo a tiempo! -Jack venia llegando, después de terminar sus asuntos pendientes de trabajo, pues o era facil ni sencillo ser el capitán de uno de los barcos mas importantes del país y además debían sumarle que era líder de uno de los clanes más respetados en china

-todos tomen asiendo- dijo Tanana una vez que Tiger llego con Tyson, cada quien en su respectivo lugar empezaron con un normal almuerzo, hasta que el hombre de la casa hablo

-Tenten- ella alzo la vista y le puso atención- todos sabemos que en la aldea de la hoja eras una ninja, una guerrera- ella asintió con la cabeza no quería o mas bien no podía hablar hasta que el terminara- y ya que estas aquí seguramente te aburrirías mucho sin tener misiones, entrenamientos y cosas así -Tenten empezaba a comprender lo que le trataba de decir- es por eso que he decidido que no por que hayas dejado la aldea de la hoja no vas a dejar de seguir en forma. Eres una Zparow y como tal debes aprender los secretos, las técnicas en el combate, el estilo de lucha y los ataques de tu clan -Todos estaban totalmente atentos a las palabras del hombre, el cual levanto la cabeza y miro a Tenten a los ojos- entiendes lo que te digo?

-sí, si padre. Te aseguro que me esforzare mucho, te demostrare que soy digna de llevar el apellido Zparow- dijo muy decidida

-excelente, muy bien hija- dijo con una diminuta y orgullosa sonrisa

-pero tengo una duda

-cual

-quien me entrenara?

-bueno tu no lo conoces pero es un gran amigo de la familia, casi un hermano para mí y no es Gibbs, es otra persona. Ya hable con él y estará que mañana temprano para hablar contigo sobre tu nuevo entrenamiento

-de acuerdo padre -dijo en voz baja pero a pesar de todo tenía que admitir que estaba un poco emocionada...

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

En la aldea de la hoja el sol brillaba intensamente provocando un terrible e insoportable calor. El chico Hyuuga ya se había bañado tres veces y aun sentía que estaba en un horno, de su camiseta se había despojado y las ventanas había abierto dejando entrar el aire fresco, pero nada parecía funcionar pues de su nuca y frente gotas de sudor caían. Decidió que seria mejor salir al jardín quizás con la ayuda de la naturaleza se refrescaría un poco, abrió la puerta corrediza para salir pero en ese justo instante se topo con Hinata quien iba a tocar su puerta y solo se quedo con el puño alzado y un poco sorprendida

-Que sucede Hinata-sama?- pregunto serrando la puerta tras de el

-bu... bueno es que...- tartamudeo Hinata, después bajo la mirada jugando con sus manos haciendo un ruidillo en ellas, Neji fijo su vista en las manos de Hinata observando que tenía un sobre sin abrir color azul. La chica alzo la mirada y hablo -esta carta... es de Tenten-san... -dijo entregándole el sobre al chico quien aun anonadado lo tomo, pero no lo abrió de inmediato lo seguía observando. Tenía toda una mescla de emociones en ese momento, ansias, curiosidad, desesperación.... miedo

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

_**He regresado! aun estoy viva! jaja antes que nada quiero disculparme por el ENORME retraso que tuve para actualizar pero no me culpen a mi culpen a mi novio que no me dejo libre ni un segundo a penas y me dio tiempo para hacer la tarea (de la escuela no piensen mal **____**) pero bueno lo importante es que este cap. por fin está listo y se está poniendo cada vez mas interesante. Estos días ando inspirada y después de ver las pelis de "Crepúsculo" y "Luna Nueva" me siento renovaba y después de ver tanto romance por aquí y por allá.**_

_**Volviendo al cap. que creen que pasara con Tenten y su nuevo entrenamiento? quien sera la que la entrene? y que dirá la carta que le envió?**_

_**También quiero agradecer a todos y todas la que siguen mi intento de fic. Mil gracias por sus revwies que me hacen muy felices. Esta vez prometo no tardarme tanto (o eso intentare¬¬ a ver si mi novio me da aunque sea 5 minutos)**_

_**1000 BESOS T.K.M**_

_**BA-BAY***_


	7. SI TU SUPIERAS

*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_CAP. VII_

_"SI TU SUPIERAS..."_

Neji tomo la carta con la mano temblorosa pero decidida, no podía esperar mas y sea lo que sea que viniera escrito en esa carta quería saberlo

-te dejare solo Neji-nisan- dijo Hinata mientras retrocedía dos pasos y desaprecia en lo grandes pasillos de la mansión, antes de que el pudiera darle las gracias siquiera. Por lo cual el chico entro rápidamente a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de el, se sentó en el borde de la cama y saco la hoja de papel del sobre ya abierto, sus ojos rodaban de un lado a otro leyendo las líneas que Tenten había escrito con su puño.

_" Hola Hinata, espero que tu, Ino, Sakura, Temari, los chicos y todos los demás estén bien, un poco mas animados quizá, lamento mucho irme de la aldea de verdad, pero en cierto modo era necesario creo que tu me comprenderás o eso espero...._

_El viaje no fue muy largo pero si un poco cansado o quizás sea por que ase mucho que no me subo a un barco, bueno tan pronto llegue salude a toda mi familia fue muy emotivo. Les conté a mis hermanos cuan maravillosa era la aldea de la hoja ¿y que crees? me dijeron que tienen muchas ganas de conocerla a si que tal vez vallamos de visita por allá muy pronto. Hasta ahora todo ha estado perfecto aquí hoy voy a ir de compras con mi hermana y a dar un paseo por la aldea, anoche me hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida organizada por mi hermana también__,__ deberías conocerla te caería muy bien. Bueno abajo te dejo escrita la dirección de mi casa para que tu y las demás puedan escribirme. _

_Hinata, debo confesarte, que aunque quiera negarlo, sigo terriblemente enamorada de el, me siento terriblemente triste cuando pienso en el... el recordar como me ignoro cuando le dije que me iba, cuando no lo vi en la puerta de la aldea para despedirse, imaginar que ni siquiera se da cuanta de que ya no estoy, hace que me quiebre de dolor por dentro... todavía recuerdo tantos momentos que pasamos juntos, felices, tristes, molestos, hasta con miedo algunas veces, siempre junto a el, pero nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, todos lo sabían menos el... a pesar de ser llamado "genio" era bastante ingenuo para percibir mis sentimientos. Osera que si se dio cuenta pero nunca fui suficiente para el y quizás sea cierto soy... o fui una simple kunoichi y el era un genio prodigio miembro de un importante clan en comparación yo soy un trapo sucio, viejo, corriente, mientras el es como la mas fina seda. Pero debo aceptarlo por mas que me duela y tratare de olvidarlo aunque se que es casi imposible me esforzare por lograrlo. Solo te recuerdo que me prometiste no decirle nada y espero que me cumplas tu promesa_

_Escribe pronto, recuerden que los quiero mucho y los extraño saluda a todos de mi parte, cuídense mucho por favor_

_Con cariño_

_**TENTEN"**_

Neji no sabia que pensar o que hacer ¿como Tenten pudo pensar que ella no es suficiente para el? esa carta tenia de todo, mucho verdad pero también muchas mentiras y secretos que fueron como un golpe al corazón. Pero a pesar de todo una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su rostro al saber que ella también sentía lo mismo ahora se sentía con mas ánimos y fuerzas para tratar de conquistarla y hacer que estuviera con el.

Tenia la dirección de su casa, sabia que ella también estaba enamorada de el y sabia mas sobre su familia ahora faltaba lo mas difícil a su parecer... tenia dos opciones: esperaría hasta que regresara o iría a buscarla.

Miro por la ventana como el sol se ocultaba por las montañas, meditando la situación. El calo que sentía había desaparecido ni siquiera sabia si tenia frio o calor, esa chica enserio lo volvía loco jamás pensó ponerse así por una mujer y menos aun por su vieja compañera de equipo y... amiga, ni el miso supo cuando empezó a enamorarse de ella fue algo que no sabia como explicar. Se acostó en la cama mirando al techo, cerro los ojos e imagino una bella escena, el y Tenten besándose, ella con sus brazos al rededor de el cuello de el, y el con sus manos en la cintura de ella. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara aun con los ojos cerrados, deseaba con ansia probar sus labios, saber que tan dulces y suaves eran como reaccionarían al contacto con los de el.

Su sonrisa desaprecio, abrió los ojos y puso una cara seria, meditando por un momento. Se levanto y se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana, tomo aire y soltó una frase en un suspiro

-Te amo Tenten...- el viento se lleva esa bella frase asiendo eco mientras viajaba por las calles de la aldea de la hoja y después se elevaba hacia la luna llena de la noche oscura...

* * *

La gran puerta de madera oscura, de la majestuosa mansión Zparow fue tocado por el joven muchacho. Martí sabia que era bienvenido en esa casa y le habían dicho miles de veces que podía pasar cuando quisiera sin siquiera tocar, pero como buen muchacho educado, tenia que respetar la intimidad de ese hogar por que no era el suyo como muchas veces le había dicho a los miembros de la familia Zparow. Volvió a tocar y fue recibido por Tyson el hijo mayor de su capitán.

-hola Tyson -saludo

-que tan Martí, pasa y siéntate -dijo serio pero amablemente

-gracias -Tyson se encamino con Martí detrás de el y entraron a la cocina

-quieres algo de tomar? -pregunto Tyson abriendo la puerta del refrigerador -agua, soda... o puedo traer una botella de Ron de la bodega...

-no hace falta soda esta bien... - el hermano de Tenten saco dos latas de soda de naranja y le lanzo una al chico, después se sentaron en la mesa uno enfrente del otro

-si bienes a ver a mi padre no esta se fue en la mañana....-explico Tyson pero fue interrumpido por el otro

-si, lo se es que no vengo a verlo a el -dijo con la mirada baja

-entonces... a que viniste?

-pues yo... -soltó una pequeña carcajada- ni siquiera se a que vine... -Tyson frunció el seño

-disculpa?- dijo confundido y molesto a el no le gustaba que le hablaran con rodeos, le molestaba mucho que no supieran explicarse. Martí lo miro y de inmediato se puso muy nervioso

-me refiero a que... bueno yo... salí a caminar y... pase en frente de tu casa y... decidí pasar a saludar... es todo- dijo

-de acuerdo... -hablo aun con el seño fruncido

-si... -Martí volteo la cara ante la persistente y molesta cara del otro muchacho, y de repente vio un portarretratos con la fotografía de Tenten cuando era pequeña, tendría quizás 5 años. Estaba sentada en un columpio y tenia puesto un vestido rosa chino y sus clásicos conguitos. Estaba muy linda... Tyson se dio cuenda de ello y se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención del chico.

-lo siento... yo

-que es lo que quieres? -pregunto Tyson con voz seria y muy molesto con los brazos cruzados

-que?

-te he visto, persigues a mi hermana desde que llego y siempre que le hablas o la miras lo haces de una forma extraña -hablaba lento y bajo pero muy intimidante

-yo... no...

- solo te diré, que si algo malo le pasa a mi hermana...- se levanto de la silla y hablo mas fuerte y duro- puedes irte despidiendo de este mundo, enserio... te matare, escuchaste -poco a poco se fue acercando mas y mas hacia el otro chico que estaba muy asustado -me escuchaste?

-si... -asintió tímidamente y con los ojos muy abiertos, Tyson sonrió de medio lado y salió de la cocina justo cuando entraba Tiger por la misma puerta

-woow! hola "Martinillo"! -dijo Tiger con sus ánimos subidos hasta el cielo y su típica gran sonrisa

-no me digas "Martinillo"

-Ho, lo siento jajaja -tomo asiento junto a el y agarro una manzana del frutero -de que hablabas con mi hermano

-amm... pues de Tenten

-de Tenten? que le pasa?

-es que bueno me quede viendo es fotografía de ella y de repente vinieron a mi mente tantos recuerdos de ella cuando los dos éramos pequeños y jugábamos juntos...

-Ho, ya. Te entiendo ustedes eran amigos dese siempre

-si -sonrió de medio lado- recuerdo cuando corríamos por el muelle y ella cantaba canciones, tenia una voz hermosa, como los ángeles...

-que lindo!!! -dijo Tiger en un suspiro irónico

-una vez Tanana hiso un montón de galletas de chocolate, las favoritas de Tenten y ella me dijo que tenia mucha hambre y entre los dos nos comimos todas las galletas con leche, cuando Tanana llego se puso furiosa y Tenten me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo de la casa hacia el muelle. Yo estaba muerto de miedo y ella... estaba feliz se carcajeaba y sonreía alegremente... -suspiro y cerro los ojos

-aja... y cuando te enamoraste de ella? antes o después de las galletas? -le pregunto Tiger

-que?! Yo?! Enamorado de ella?! Por favor!- después se puso nervioso y pregunto- se me nota demasiado?

-si...

-dios!

-tranquilo amigo, solo una pregunta ¡¿por que no se lo dices?!

-por que no se si ella me acepte, no tengo nada para ella, además Tyson ya me advirtió que no me quería cerca de ella

-por favor! Tiger espanta a todos los hombres que se le acerquen a mis hermanas o a mi madre, incluso a Tanana, es muy sobre protector -se levanto y le toco el hombro- que eso no te limite para conquistarla, creo que seria genial tenerte de cuñado enserio y... yo que tu me daría prisa -dijo riendo y salió de la cocina dejando al chico muy pensativo

* * *

-hokage-sama Neji Hyuuga ya esta aquí- hablo Shizune desde la puerta de la oficina

-muy bien dile que pase

-hai -Tsunade había mandado a llamar a Neji quizás para una misión que era lo mas ubio y Neji sin poder negarse tuvo que ir aunque no tenia muchos ánimos, entro a la habitación de la Hokague e hiso una reverencia

-me mando a llamar?

-si tengo una misión muy especial para ti -dijo con una sonrisa

-especial? para mi?- dijo confundido

-si, en cuanto me llego esta petición supe que eras el indicado para esto

-dígame ya de que se trata Tsunade-sama

-Neji quiero que vallas a China -le dijo directamente, en cuanto escucho la frase Neji no lo podia creer esta era su oportunidad, ¿tomaría esta oportunidad? si!! ¿La desaprovecharía? no!!. El destino esta vez si jugaba a su favor.

-cuando me voy? -dijo muy entusiasmado

-valla, sabia que no te negarías! -dijo muy divertida- se van dentro de una hora

-se... van? o sea que no iré yo solo?

-por supuesto que no! como piensas que voy a dejarte ir solo! -abrió un cajón y saco una lista- ellos son tus compañeros- le entrego la hoja de papel

-Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Lee, e Ino... esta bien, una cosa mas ¿de que trata la misión?

-ha, es cierto no te lo he dicho, tienen que entregar unos pergaminos muy importantes a un hombre de esos rumbos. El les estará esperando en cuanto lleguen mañana en la mañana, sus nombre es Yung- explico la mujer mayor

-de acuerdo, iré a empacar, esperare a los demás en la gran puerta en una hora exactamente si no están me iré solo- dijo con la mirada puesta en la hokague

-estas muy impaciente muchacho, o.. Abra otra razón?

-me retiro, con su permiso -dijo rápidamente y salió de allí no sin antes hacer una reverencia a modo de despedida. Salió casi corriendo de la torre de la hokage, cuando llego a su casa siquiera saludo subió rápidamente a su habitación y empaco todo lo que era absolutamente necesario: ropa, armamento etc.

Tomo en sus manos una vez mas la carta que Tenten había enviado. Leyó algunas líneas otra vez solo las que mas le habían gustado "_Hinata, debo confesarte, que aunque quiera negarlo, sigo terriblemente enamorada de el," _ doblo nuevamente la carta y la metió de igual modo a la mochila luego se metió al baño para darse una ducha antes de salir.

* * *

Gibbs se encontraba caminando por la aldea, ya era tarde pues el sol se había ocultado desde hace escasas tres horas. Se dirigía hacia la taberna de la aldea donde acostumbraban a celebrar victorias, platicar sobre asuntos del trabajo o simplemente estar junto con los amigos y pasar un rato agradable. Entro siendo recibido muy cordialmente por un hombre que custodiaba la puerta pues ya era cliente junto con el capitán Zparow, y los demás miembros de la tripulación, pero esta vez no se reunirían todos solo dos de los miembros del barco el y Martí. El mismo chico que lo había citado en ese lugar para platicar, busco al chico con la mirada y lo encontró a unos metros casi al final de el salón en una mesa en la esquina, rápidamente se dirigió hacia allá y sentó en una silla en frente de el.

Se sorprendió de que el chico tenia una botella de Ron casi vacía, el chico no era de esos que tomaban mucho si al caso tres copas cuando mucho, no fumaba ni tenia algún otro vicio de esos el era muy responsable y saludable. Gibbs se sirvió un poco en otra copa y la bebió de un solo trago sin hacer muecas, después hablo.

-bueno, ¿para que me citaste muchacho?- pregunto mirándolo a la cara, el chico sonrió y se sirvió mas ron, pero no lo tomo enseguida, jugo un momento con la pequeña copa de vidrio mirando el liquido casi trasparente

-Gibbs me gusta Tenten- dijo con la mirada baja, el otro hombre no se sorprendió en lo absoluto y dijo quitado de la pena

-ya lo sabia- el chico lo miro asombrado

-pero... como... tu...

-chico es obvio - se recostó por completo en la silla con los brazos en la nuca- pero, ¿a que viene todo esto he? -pregunto curioso alzando una ceja

-quiero conquistarla, que sea mi novia, pero... no se como...

-ha, ya...- Gibbs volvió a su postura original con los brazos encima de la mesa- eso esta difícil, ni siquiera yo se con exactitud cuales son los gusto de esa muchacha... -suspiro con desgano

-quiero darle una sorpresa, algo que la anime y la haga muy feliz -entrecerró sus ojos, enfoco su mirada en la nada mientras meditaba por un instante, después de un minuto abrió sus ojos por completo, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y trono los dedos -ya se que voy a hacer! - dijo muy entusiasmado

-enserio? -pregunto Gibbs muy sorprendido

-si! pero necesito una copa de Ron para darme valor ¡Jason, tráeme otra botella! -grito al hombre detrás de la barra el cual sonrió y saco otra botella de la bebida favorita de los marinos

* * *

-Estas seguro de que es lo correcto? -pregunto la señora Zparow en voz baja que estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala mientras su esposo miraba por el ventanal la negra noche de luna llena

-estoy totalmente seguro, Tenten esta creciendo y es necesario que aprende a manejar su poder antes de que sea demasiado tarde y algo malo ocurra, si eso pasa no se si podremos controlarlo -el hombre volteo a mirar a su mujer quien tenia el rostro un poco preocupado

-crees que ella ya esta lista para esto?

-claro que si, Tiger, Tyson y Titani empezaron mucho antes que ella, además el le ayudara mucho es el mejor para esto por eso lo escogí a el- la tomo de las manos y la hiso levantarse del sofá -confía en mi todo estará bien, enserio -ella serró los ojos y sonrió un poco para después darle un abrazo

-eso espero... ¿a que hora llegara? -pregunto Zaravi

-dijo que estaría aquí entre las nueve y diez de la mañana ¿por que preguntas?

-bueno hace mucho que no lo vemos quiero hacerle una comida especial ¿tu que dices?

Supongo que esta bien, es cierto que no lo vemos desde hace mucho y además debemos de quedar bien es un invitado especial y un gran amigo -el hombre se quedo pensativo un momento, recordando quizás momentos junto a el aun hombre desconocido del cual tanto hablaban, el mismo que entrenaría de ahora en adelante a Tenten

-como crees que haya estado en todos estos años- pregunto su mujer una vez que ambos se sentaron el sofá mirando la fogata

-pues ya tendremos tiempo de hablar con el sobre eso mañana, pero conociéndolo, ya sabes como es de seguro que ha estado muy bien, mas de lo que te imaginas....- soltó un suspiro en la ultima parte y su mujer sonrió

-si, es cierto todavía recuerdo cuando entrenábamos juntos... todos... pero ya nada es lo mismo...

-olvida esas cosas, todo sigue igual solo que... no hay mucho que recordar...

-Tenten también se convertirá en lo que nosotros fuimos, en lo que son sus hermanos -lo miro a la cara

-tarde o temprano tendría que pasar, es por eso que no me agrado la idea de que se quedara en la aldea de la hoja todo este tiempo... pero en cierto modo le ayudo un poco pero al mismo tiempo no le ayudo en nada

-ahora hay que recobrar el tiempo perdido...

-así es... - la mujer sonrió y rio un poco cosa que hiso que su esposo la mirara extraño

Que?-pregunto Jack

-estoy segura de que lo hará bien, después de todo es nuestra hija, una Ama... -dijo con superioridad, el hombre se separo un poco de ella y sonrió de igual modo

-a que te refieres con eso? -dijo un poco ofendido

-es obvio todas las mujeres de mi familia son excelentes para esto, mi dinastía tiene fama de ser unas mujeres muy fuertes y grandes en este campo

-si, quizás, pero no tanto como en mi familia -dijo Jack con altanería

-haa.. mi amor no olvides quien te dejo esa cicatriz en el pecho, si! fui yo! jaja

-y tu no olvides por que estas casada conmigo...- dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-eso no tienes nada que ver!

-Ho, claro que si tiene que ver ¿recuerdas: una batalla una mascara y la decisión?

-por eso lo digo, eso no tiene nada que ver por que fui yo quien la que decidió estar contigo... -su voz sonó tierna y amorosa, el solo sonrió y le dio un beso

* * *

Neji, Lee, Hinata, Naruto, Ino y Sakura ya estaban listos para partir. Tan pronto llego Naruto que fue el ultimo en aparecer, Neji dio la orden de partir la aldea a la que iban esta muy cerca de el hogar de Tenten, ya lo tenia todo planeado irían primero a dejar esos pergaminos importantes y después iría a buscarla así no tendría pendientes y podría ocupar toda su atención en ella. Lee y los demás estaban igual de emocionados ya que la hokage les había dicho que era posible que pudieran ver a Tenten e ir a visitarla.

Cuando llegaron al muelle y vieron la embarcación que los llevaría subieron rápidamente, esperando que empezaran a navegar lo mas pronto posible, y por suerte así fuera que ya tenían todo listo para zarpar solo hacían falta ellos. Esa noche en el mar y a bordo de un barco Neji se quedo mirando el cielo estrellado, la luna brillante y sintiendo la brisa fresca del mar, esperando que todo saliera tal y como lo había planeado y que Tenten lograra perdonarlo y de cierto modo estaba u poco confiado ya que en la carta que había leído decía que ella de igual modo estaba enamorada de el. Eso lo hacia mucho mas sencillo.

-es muy hermoso no? -la suave voz de Hinata lo saco de su transe

-Hinata-sama? que hace aquí? debería estar descansando -dijo volteando a verla

-es difícil dormir en un barco con tanto movimiento... -se acerco a el y fijo su vista en la corriente marina- tu tampoco puedes dormir?

-supongo que no... -suspiro

-te sientes bien? pregunto preocupada y toco su hombro pero el se aparto en seguida

-si, solo estoy cansado, será mejor que baya a dormir, buenas noches Hinata-sama -se despidió y bajo a su camarote dejando a la chica confundida

* * *

En el segundo piso de la gran mansión Zparow Tenten se encontraba en su habitación con Titani quien la ayudaba a acomodar su nueva ropa en su armario, la ex-kunoichi se recostó en su cama mirando al techo, su hermano termino de colgar su ropa y se sentó a un lado de ella.

-ahora si me dirás que es lo que te pasa? -le pregunto su hermana mayor mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama

-no me pasa nada... -dijo desanimada

-no me engañas hermanita, ¿es por lo que te dije de Martí?

-bueno si y no, no se...- se tapo la cara con las manos

-que quieres decir?

-es que estoy pensando en tantas cosas, en Martí, en mi nuevo entrenamiento, en Neji...

-Neji? no es el chico que era tu compañero de equipo?

-si... -se sentó en la cama abrazando una almohada

-dime la verdad que sientes por el? -tomo su mano- lo amas?

-si... lo amo... todavía lo amo! aunque se que jamás me amara! aunque se que me trata como basura! aunque trate de olvidarlo... lo amo con todo el corazón... -dijo destrozada y exaltada, su hermana le acurruco la cabeza en sus piernas y le acaricio el pelo suavemente -Titani no puedo olvidarlo...

-se que es duro, pero tienes que hacerlo, hay muchos otros chicos que mueren por estar contigo tienes que mirar mas allá de Neji

-pero no se como hacerlo, no se si pueda olvidarlo...-volteo su cara y vio la sincera y cálida sonrisa de su hermana

-lo harás... con el tiempo

-pero...- no pudo continuar ya que escucharon una melodía se escucho de pronto a las afueras de la casa, de inmediato se levantaron y se figaron por la ventana. En el patio justo abajo de su cuarto estaba Martí, Gibbs y otros tres hombres con una guitarras, el joven chico se tambalea de un lado a otro mientras cantaba una canción que a penas entendible ya que habia bebido tanto que no se le distinguían las palabras

-te trajo serenata!! -dijo emocionada Titani mientras saltaba con las manos juntas en el pecho

-hay que tierno! -Tenten sonrió, voltearon a ver a abajo y observaron que Martí trato de dar unos paso pero se tambaleo y callo a suelo.

-siento decirte hermanita, que esta ebrio...-dijo Titani

-pero es tan dulce- menciono el voz baja. Gibbs levanto al chico con mucho esfuerzo ya que el estaba igual o mas borracho que Martí. Cuando terminaron de "cantar" Tenten y Titani bajaron rápidamente hacia el jardín se posaron enfrente de ellos y Tenten hablo a Martí

-gracias por la serenata...

-yo... amm solo, vengo a decirte que...- hablaba como podía y la chica a penas le entendía -que puedes contar conmigo... siempre por que yo siempre estaré contigo... apoyándote y ayudándote en todo siempre...-quiso abrazarla pero perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo encima de ella. Arriba Tiger miraba divertido la escena, Tyson lo miraba furioso y descontento, Zaravi y jack estaban sorprendidos y divertidos de cierto modo y Tanana y Tao los miraban muy alegres. Cada a su modo, cada uno con su propia opinión y cada uno en contra o a favor de ello...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el navío donde venían los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, atraco en el muelle donde pidieron información sobre el hombre al que tenían que darle los pergaminos, fue muy fácil ya que el tipo parecía ser muy conocido, se encaminaron hacia el lugar, tardando como máximo hora y media en llegar.

Fueron recibidos por una chica, de estatura baja, cabello corto negro y ojos verdes que les dio la bienvenida y los guio hasta el hogar del tipo. Cuando llegaron el hombre los aludo cortésmente y agradeciéndoles que hicieran su trabajo. Un señor de edad madura cabello negro, y ojos negros también.

-de verdad, les agradezco que hagan esto espero que el viaje no haya sido muy agotador para ustedes- dijo Young

-no se preocupe, estamos bien- contesto cortésmente Neji

-cualquier cosa que deseen no duden en pedírmelo -les hablo el tipo amablemente

-de echo... ¿puede darnos información de la familia Zparow? -pregunto Neji y sus otros compañeros voltearon a verlo

-la familia Zparow? -Neji asintió con la cabeza- bueno, son unas personas muy respetables y educadas, podría decirse que es el clan mas poderoso de China, el patriarca del clan es Jack Zparow, es un poderoso capitán y tiene a su mando miles de barcos también es un gran exportador de productos. Su esposa Zaravi, también viene de una poderosa dinastía, la familia Ama...

-háblenos solo de los Zparow -dijo Neji, el hombre suspiro y asintió

-tienen cuatro hijos de mayor a menor: Tyson, Ttani, Tiger y Tenten, su hija menor Tenten se fue a vivir a Japón por un tiempo, tengo entendido que apenas regreso. Tiene una fortuna incluso mas grande que la de cualquier señor feudal, el señor Zparow es como el líder de la aldea ya que siempre organiza todo lo que se tiene que hacer, con respeto claro. Tiene dos hermanos: Skar y Shere-Kan, Jack es el menor de los tres, son hijos de Mufasa Zparow y Nala Zparow. Sus hermanos navegan por otros rumbos y solo han venido unas cuantas veces, sus padres viven en las costas de Europa, pero viene todos los años. Hasta ahora se que el negocio familiar esta de maravilla, el es un gran líder y buen padre de familia.

-sabe donde viven ahora? -pregunto Lee

-si claro, viven en una ladea cercana a aquí, como a dos horas de distancia, al otro lado del rio ¿por que quieren saber todo esto? -pregunto curioso

-somos... amigos de Tenten, la hija menor del capitán Zparow- dijo Ino

-es enserio? es su amiga y no sabían nada de ella?

-es que... a ella no le gustaba hablar de su familia -dijo Sakura

-entiendo, bueno si no tiene mas preguntas me retiro, ¿por que no dan un paseo por el lugar? tiene tiempo de sobra hicieron la misión muy rápido. Por el hospedaje no se preocupen ya ordene que preparen sus habitaciones aquí, cuando regresen ya estarán listas, con permiso y gracias de nuevo - el hombre se levanto y salió de la habitación.

Los ninjas de la hoja estaba muy sorprendidos no todos sabían eso de Tenten su familia, su vida y miles de cosas mas que los sorprendieron mucho, incluso Neji se entero de cosas que no sabia

-que vamos a hacer ahora Neji? -pregunto Lee

-pasaremos la noche aquí, mañana... pienso ir a buscar a Tenten

-yo voy contigo!- dijo rápidamente el chico de mallas verdes

-yo también -se le unió Naruto y los demás

-yo también voy...

-y yo!

-somos demasiados- dijo seriamente

-pero también queremos ver a Tenten-san

-por favor Neji... -el chico vio los rostros de sus compañeros y no tuvo otra opción

-esta bien, prepárense para partir mañana en la mañana...

-si!

-claro!

-muy bien!

* * *

Tenten seguía soñando cuando de repente tocaron la puerta de su habitación, había sido una noche muy larga y lo que mas quería era dormir un poco mas pero, recordó que día era, se levanto rápidamente y abrió la puerta.

-buenos días linda! espero que ya hayas dormido bien -dijo alegremente Tanana

-buenos días Nana

-tus padres y tus hermanos te esperan abajo para desayunar

-esta bien, solo me baño y bajo de inmediato

-muy bien linda, nos vemos abajo! -la mujer salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras mientras la chica cerraba la puerta. Después se metió al baño y tomo una ducha rápida para después abrir su armario y buscar algo apropiado para recibir al invitado de ese día, después de tanto tiempo se decidió por un pantalón de mezclilla algo entallado y una camiseta blanca, esta vez no se hiso sus habituales conguitos si no que opto por una simple cola de caballo. Después de darse una ultima checadita en el espejo salió casi disparada hacia el jardín para desayunar junto a su familia, la cual ya la esperaban algo impacientes.

-buenos días -dijo

-buenos días- contestaron todos

-fruta otra vez linda? -pregunto Tanana a un lado de ella

-si, por favor -contesto con una diminuta sonrisa, la mujer asintió y entro a la cocina para traer el plato

-espero que hayas amanecido bien -dijo su padre -ya que hoy es el día -volteo a verla

-si, no se preocupen, estaré lista para lo que sea -una bella y cinchera sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-te lo dije -dijo Zaravi en tono cómico, Jack gimió volteándole la cara

-y cuando llega ese tipo? -pregunto Tiger mientras jugaba con los huevos de su plato

-mas o menos en una hora -contesto Jack

Tenten sentía que el tiempo pasaba extraño, rápido y lento al mismo tiempo. Quería que todo esto acabara de una vez pero también quería que nunca pasara, una hola de recuerdos pasaron por su mente, su equipo, sus amigos, enemigos, misiones, triunfos, fracasos y miles de cosas mas. Pero se puso a meditar un rato ya tenia 16 años recién cumplidos ya era hora de que aprendiera mas de su familia, sus técnicas de combate y algo mas de su historia. Sabia que esta era otra etapa de su vida que tenia que atravesar, así como decirle adiós a la aldea de la hoja fue difícil esto también. Además consideraba ciertas posibilidades positivas como: volverse mas fuerte, una nueva vida implica nuevos retos, nuevos pensamientos, nuevas metas, nuevos sueños, nuevas posibilidades. Si lo consideraba Beijing era hermoso tal vez vivir ahí no se comparaba con su vida en la hoja pero de igual modo estaría a gusto conociendo gente, con su familia.

Además tenia que iniciar de nuevo, olvidarse de las cosa que odio de Konoha, lo que le dolió mas en su estadía, y quizás con ayuda de alguien nuevo olvidar a Neji, había muchos chicos lindo en Beijing. Todos eran trabajadores, fuertes y muy dedicados y respetuosos con las mujeres. Por donde quiera que mirara encontraría a alguien para ella en esa aldea, mas de uno ya se avía apuntado para tratar de conquistarla, por ahí supo de rumores de chicos que querían convertirse en sus pretendientes. Así que tal vez no era mala idea vivir ahí definitivamente...

Tocaron a la puerta y el timbre agudo la hiso reaccionar, sus nervios se pusieron a flor de piel y volteo rápidamente a ver en dirección a la puerta principal de la casa mientras respiraba agitadamente

-cálmate hija... -su madre le acaricio el brazo lentamente. Ahogo un grito cuando vio aparecer a Tao caminar hacia ellos, de inmediato se volteo bajando la mirada sin siquiera ver alguna facción del hombre que la entrenaría

-señor, ya esta aquí -dijo Tao con voz neutra

-gracias Tao, retírate -contesto Jack, Tao hiso una reverencia y se fue de ahí

Tenten sentía la presencia del hombre justo detrás de ella, no se atrevía voltear siquiera.

-cuanto tiempo amigo! -se escucho que hablo el hombre, su voz era cálida y al mismo tiempo rígida.

-si, ha pasado mucho- Jack se levanto abrazo al hombre, Zaravi hiso lo mismo

-así que esta es tu familia, pero dime, ¿donde esta la chica a la que busco?

-mi hija Tenten. -la chica se levanto y dio media vuelta lentamente y quedar en frente de el. Un hombre alto de musculatura igual a la de su padre, parecía no tener mas de 25 años, cabello color vino, corto alborotado de las puntas, ojos color azul obscuro, piel bronceada, su quijada era ligeramente cuadrada, vestía una camisa sin mangas, (parecía que se las habían cortado) color azul marino, unos pantalones negros y unas vendas en los bazos como Lee tenia una sonrisa encantadora, alegre y contagiosa en su hermoso rostro masculino, que de inmediato cautivo a Tenten.

-Tenten, el es Dokho, mi amigo y tu nuevo maestro. -anuncio Jack mirando a su hija. Dohko sonrió de medio lado se acerco a la chica, le tomo la mano y deposito un pequeño beso en ella

-es un placer -dijo alzando su mirada para encontrarla con la de ella, que solo sonrió sonrojada.

-vamos siéntate para que hablemos mejor -dijo Zaravi ofreciéndole una silla junto a ellos, Tyson se aclaro la garganta y Titani y Tiger, quienes se avían mantenido callados y apartes, captaron de inmediato el mensaje de su hermano mayor. Se pusieron de pie e asieron una leve reverencia

-con permiso

-nos retiraremos para que hablen mejor -dijo Tyson y los tres se metieron a la casa

-tus hijos son muy educados- hablo Dohko -espero que no seas muy estricto con ellos

-solo cuando es necesario y solo lo suficiente -contesto Jack

-bueno hablemos de que ti Tenten -volteo a ver la chica -cuéntame un poco sobre ti

-bueno... yo, amm... estuve entrenando en Japón un tiempo y me convertí en ninja, experta en armas, también aprendí varias técnicas muy buenas... -dijo al principio nerviosa, pero poco a poco las palabras empezaron a fluir mas fácilmente. El hombre sonrió

-que tal si damos un paseo y hablamos mejor? enséñame tu hogar -dijo mirándola a la cara, ella volteo a ver a su padre quien solo asintió

-si, claro

-bien! -ambos se levantaron y salieron de la mansión rumbo a las afueras de la aldea, pasearon por horas hablando de Tenten y su vida en konoha, técnicas, estrategias y demás. Conforme avanzaba la platica y mientras mas conocia a Tenten, Dokho empezó a planear la estrategia y las medidas que tomaría para enseñar a la chica. Llegaron al muelle mientras el sol se escondía en el mar y donde se veía perfectamente toda la aldea.

-bueno, por lo que me has contado ya tienes practica en esto, pero no es suficiente -suspiro- empezaremos con el entrenamiento dentro de tres dos días

-entrenaremos en mi casa?

-no, tengo un lugar especial para eso -tomo el hombro de ella con una mano y con la otra señalo hacia las montañas -mas allá del bosque, entre esas dos montañas, vas a encontrar mi casa. Allí entrenaremos, te vas a divertir mucho tiene grandes prados y es muy amplio y hermoso. Te levantaras muy temprano y llegaras a las seis en punto, no seis uno, no cinco cincuenta y nueve, seis en punto ¿entendiste?

-si, claro

-perfecto, ahora debo irme, mandare a alguien por ti ese día, nos vemos en dos días -se despidió con la mano y se empezó a encaminar hacia el oscuro bosque. Tenten se quedo mirándolo un rato mientras su figura desaparecía entre los arboles, después suspiro, sacudió su cabeza y empezó a correr hacia su casa, mientras la noche caía y las estrellas aparecían en el cielo. 

* * *

Al día siguiente en una aldea mas alejada los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja se preparaban para salir a visitar a una de sus mas grandes amigas (para algunos algo mas). Ya se encontraban en la salida de la aldea despidiéndose adecuada y respetuosa del hombre que por suerte los trato muy bien en su muy corta estadía en ese lugar, proporcionándoles información sobre Tenten, comodidades y demás tratos especiales.

-nuevamente gracias por ayudarnos -el hombre se inclino ante ellos

-fue un honor servirle, ahora nos vamos todavía tenemos cosas que hacer -Neji y los demás se inclinaron de igual modo.

-si necesitan algo, algún día, lo que sea, no duden en pedirnos ayuda -dijo Yung seriamente

-gracias y hasta luego -todos se dieron media vuelta y se empezaron a encaminar hacia dentro del bosque. Fue Naruto quien empezó la conversación.

-esta misión fue demasiado fácil y aburrida no tuvimos nada de acción -dijo mientras caminaba con los brazos detrás de su nuca

-cállate Naruto! y se mas respetuoso! -grito Sakura

-pero tiene algo de razón... -dijo Lee

-es cierto -siguió Ino- ¿para que enviaría a tantos si era una misión sencilla?

-quizás por que el viaje era muy largo... venir hasta acá...- dijo Hinata con voz suave

-o quizás estaba tramando otra cosa... -dijo Naruto con los ojos serrados y la mano en la barbilla,

-no quieras hacerte el interesante -dijo Sakura

-ni lo intentes... -siguió Ino

-ha! -todos rieron menos Neji quien iba hasta adelante del grupo pensando en sus cosas, ¿que es lo que le diría a Tenten cuando la viera? ¿Como le diría que la amaba? ¿Como se presentaría con sus padres? y miles de preguntas mas rondaban en su cabeza. Enfoco sus ojos y suspiro al mirar por fin el rio que dijo Yung el cual ahora estaba a unos cuantos pasos, pasando ese rio estaría mas ceca de Tenten.

-no vamos a pasarlo? -pregunto Naruto a su lado, el no dijo nada solo se encamino y atravesó el rio siendo seguido por los demás, caminaron por otra hora mas cuando a lo lejos miraron los techos de las casas de la nueva aldea que visitaban

-esa debe ser la aldea donde vive Tenten... -dijo Lee. Nuevamente Neji se quedo callado y siguió caminado, los demás se miraron a las caras confundidos, pero imaginándose cual era el motivo de su comportamiento

* * *

En una casa en el centro de la aldea un joven se despertaba apenas de su sueño, se notaba que tan pronto llego se metió en la cama, pues no tenia puesta la piyama si no que usaba ropas del diario, seguramente ni se ducho. De inmediato al sentir el sol en la cara se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos apartándola tratando de que el inmenso dolor que sentía en ella desapareciera, aunque sea por un momento...

Martí, tenia resaca y era peor para el que nunca ante se avía emborrachado, sentía su cabeza explotar y ni ganas de moverse tenia, solo rodaba en la cama de un lado a otro. Gibbs entro con un a gran tasa de café en las manos, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen del chico, lo movió bruscamente de un hombro

-vamos muchacho levántate!

-dios... ¿voy a morir? -pregunto boca abajo y con la cabeza en la almohada

-jaja! no muchacho, pero no va a ser uno de tus mejores días, tomate esto -dijo mientras el se acomodaba sentándose e en el colchón, tomo la tasa de café y le dio un trago que de inmediato escupió

-no tiene azúcar!! -se quejo

-y que esperabas? tienes resaca muchacho, y el café te ayudara, dale otro trago rápido que tenemos trabajo que hacer

-siento que si salgo de aquí voy a desfallecer...

-eso debiste pensarlo antes de emborracharte anoche -lo regaño

-si, pero valió la pena... -dijo Martí con una sonrisa

-hay muchacho, cuando aprenderás...

-viste la sonrisa de su rostro? le encanto la serenata...

-"serenata" -Gibbs hiso comillas con los dedos

-pero le gusto y eso es suficiente por ahora, ya iremos avanzando poco a poco...

-hay... -suspiro- agrádese que Jack, Tiger y Tyzon no te sacaron a patadas de su casa y mejor prepárate por que cuando Jack te vea... uff mejor ya no digo nada

-oye quiero darte las gracias por ayudarme.... Gibbs...

-ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, no empieces a ponerte cursi, mejor vete abañar para que nos vallamos de una vez, el chico se termino de un trago le tasa de café, arrugo la cara, y salió de la cama para meterse a bañar.

* * *

-que te parece esta? -pregunto Titani mirándose en el espejo de su habitación, su hermana menor la volteo a ver y contesto su pregunta

-te queda bien... dijo sencillamente, Titani suspiro resignada

-eso dijiste de los otros vestidos...

-los otros también me gustaron -su hermana se sento en frente de ella en la cama

-esto no te gusta... -dijo Titani desanimada, Tenten cerró el libro que leía y bajo la mirada

-estoy... preocupada por lo de mi nuevo entrenamiento...

- ya no piense en eso, ya conociste al tipo y se ve que es buena gente seguro te ira bien, ahora ayúdame a escoger un atuendo para mi cita.

De pronto tocaron la puerta de la habitación, las chicas no se levantaron solo gritaron

-adelante! -dijeron al unisonó, se abrió la puerta, era Tanana

-Tenten, linda, ahí abajo hay algunas personas que quieren verte -dijo con una sonrisa, la chica se extraño y frunció el ceño confundido

-a mi?-pregunto bajito mientras salían del cuarto y bajaban las escaleras para llegar a la sala donde su corazón se acelero al ver el rostro del chico que ocupaba un gran espacio en su mente y en su corazón

-Neji...

* * *

_HOLA! HE REGRESADO CON OTRO CAP. QUE EMOCIONANTE NEJI Y TENTEN SE ENCUENTRAN POR FIN. ¿QUE PASARA? ¿QUE SE DIRAN? ¿TENTEN REGRESARA CON EL? TA TATA TAN LO ABERIGUARAN PRONTO_

_COMO VEN TYZON NO ESTA MUY DEACUERDO CON QUE MARTI SE ACERQUE A TENTEN Y QUE LES PARECIO LA SERENATA DEL CHICO DIANME PORFA_

_PRESTE MUCHA ATENCION EN LA CONVERSACION DE LOS PADRES DE TENTEN QUE DICEN MUCHO DE LA HISTORIA_

_TAMBIEN YA CONICIMOS AL MAESTRO DE TENTEN DOHKO (LO QUE HACE LA AFICION POR SAINT SEIYA^^)_

_POR LO MIENTRAS QUIERO AGRADECER MUCHO SUS REWIES, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ DE VERAS JAJA NOS VEMOS PRONTO_

_BESOS_

_BA-BAY*_


	8. PRINCIPIO Y FINAL

*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(**)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*

*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_CAP. VIII_

_"PRINCIPIO Y FINAL"_

Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, su boca se había secado, su respiración se había acelerado y sus ojos se abrieron, desmesuradamente y sin siquiera parpadear empezaron a humedecerse. Tenten no podía creerlo, ante ella se encontraba el, todo lo demás desapareció, solo estaban ella y él en una habitación oscura y silenciosa. Uno en frente del otro se miraban fijamente, tratando de descifrar la mirada del otro, encontrando respuestas en sus ojos. Las demás personas en la habitación, Titani, Tanana, sus amigos, todos se esfumaron en cuanto contemplo sus hermosos ojos color luna y la esencia de su aroma la envolvió, trayéndole recuerdos... dolorosos recuerdos.

Sintió una lágrima a punto de salir, así que se contuvo como pudo para no llorar, parpadeó un par de veces, inflo el pecho y suspiro.

-que hacen aquí? -pregunto lo más calmada posible

-venimos a visitarte amiga! -contesto entusiasta Sakura acercándose para abrazarla, Tenten solo permaneció estática como una estatua sin corresponder el abrazo

-vinieron hasta acá solo para verme? -pregunto un poco molesta

-no, tuvimos una misión en un pueblo cercano y decidimos pasar a visitarte! -dijo Naruto

-haa... -contesto sin animos

Titani sintió un ambiente extraño, volteo a ver a Tenten quien tenía la mirada abajo.

-bueno mejor nos retiramos y los dejamos hablar mejor... - Tenten le devolvió una mirada extraña que no supo como interpretar así que solo le sonrió

-enseguida les traigo algo para tomar -dijo amablemente Tanana -se quedan en su casa

-gracias! -contestaron todos al unisonó, menos Neji quien seguía con la vista fija en Tenten

-amm... siéntense -hablo Tenten bajo y sin ánimos, todos tomaron asiento, sintiéndose incómodos por la actitud de la chica no supieron de que hablar así que se sumergieron en un profundo silencio, sin saber que hacer o que decir. No había un tema en particular...

Hasta que Naruto se atrevió a empezar una conversación

-valla Tenten eres rica y no nos lo habías dicho! -Tenten volteo a verlo seria, de inmediato el chico borro la sonrisa boba de su cara

-haa... y... como has estado? -pregunto Hinata

-bien, muy bien hasta ahora...-le contesto con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa

-cuéntanos sobre tu familia - dijo entusiasmado Lee

-bueno... la chica que bajo conmigo es mi hermana Titani, la mujer que les atendió es mi nana, mi madre debe estar en la aldea de compras, mi padre trabajando y mis hermanos, Tiger y Tyson con el...

-tienes dos hermanos? -pregunto con cara picara Ino

-sí, Tyson es el mayor tiene 20 años, Titani tiene 18 y Tiger 17 -en ese momento entro Tanana con una bandeja con galletas y jugo

-espero que les guste, mi niña si necesitas algo me hablas -hablo dirigiéndose a Tenten

-gracias nana -la mujer se retiro

-se ve que te quiere mucho -dijo Hinata, a Tenten se le formo una pequeña sonrisa

-si... Tanana es como una abuela para mi, ha estado con mi familia mucho antes de que yo naciera y siempre me a cuidado mucho

-oye por qué no nos muestras tu casa! -pregunto Sakura -digo, si quieres...

-haa... si claro vamos- se levantaron, dejo que sus amigos salieran primero, volteo a ver a Neji un segundo y después bajo la mirada y salió con el tras de ella. Los ninjas se sorprendieron al contemplar el jardín trasero de la mansión.

-woow

-es hermoso!

-el jardín trasero. Acostumbramos a desayunar aquí, también me gusta bajar y leer de vez en cuando. A veces estoy aquí con mis hermanos y pasamos tiempo juntos aquí los cuatro

-que curioso que los nombres de los cuatro empiecen con la t -dijo risueña Sakura

-si, que curioso... -dijo con una sonrisa mirando el suelo

-quiero hablar contigo a solas... -la voz de Neji la asusto, le había hablado bajo y al oído lo que provoco que se estremeciera -por favor... -volteo a verlo sin saber que decir -en ese justo momento venia acercándose Tiger

-Tenten ayudarme a... -se detuvo -ho, disculpa no sabía que estabas ocupada

-Tiger, ellos son unos amigos de la aldea de la hoja, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Lee, Naruto y... Neji- los presento -chicos les presento a mi hermano Tiger

A Ino y a Sakura le brillaron los ojos al ver al chico, que traía una camiseta sin mangas dejando ver sus musculosos brazos y un paliacate en la frente, el chico sonrió e inclino la cabeza

-es un gusto, bienvenidos -dijo cortésmente

-ya lo viste Sakura es tan sexy! -le dijo en secreto Ino a Sakura, la cual solo sonrió mordiéndose los labios sin quitarle la vista de encima

-necesitas algo? -pregunto Tenten

-quería saber si podías ayudarme a practicar, pero estas ocupada así que mejor...

-espera! -dijeron Sakura e Ino acercándose a el

-si quieres, para nosotras seria un placer ayudarte -dijo Ino

-ho se los agradezco mucho, claro pueden ayudarme, síganme por favor, con permiso -se despidió de todos y las dos chicas se fueron pisándole los talones, pero una enorme sonrisa en sus caras

-que chicas... -dijo levemente molesto Naruto

-Tenten -insistió Neji aun a su lado, la chica se puso de nuevo nerviosa

-am... oye Tenten puedo pasar a tu baño? -Pregunto Naruto. Tenten suspiro aliviada, de nuevo se salvo de una platica incomoda con Neji

-claro Naruto, sígueme -Neji bufo molesto. Todos entraron nuevamente a la casa encontrándose con Tao

-necesita algo señorita? -pregunto cortésmente

-no Tao, llevare a los chicos al baño

-no se preocupe por eso, yo les muestro el camino

-no es necesario yo...

-por favor señorita es mi trabajo

-bien... está bien. Naruto el te llevara

-bueno, gracias

-yo también voy -dijo Lee

-síganme por favor -se encaminaron con Tao al frente, subieron las escaleras y desparecieron entre los pasillos de arriba, abajo quedaron solo Hinata, Tenten y Neji. Zaravi aprecio entrando por la puerta de enfrente con varias bolsas en las manos.

-ho, hola cariño salí de compras como vez! -se fijo en los otros chicos -quienes son ellos?- pregunto

-ellos son Hinata y Neji, son amigos de la aldea de la hoja. Chicos ella es mi madre

-hola señora

-es una gusto -dijeron amablemente

-así que ustedes son amigos de mi hija! es un verdadero placer conocerlos Tenten me ha contado maravillas de su aldea -dijo entusiasta la mujer

-madre, por fin llagas, creo que te compraste toda la tienda -dijo Titani que venía saliendo de la cocina

-pues casi jaja, pero también traigo algo para ustedes por qué no subimos para probarnos las cosas?

-claro! Hinata nos quieres acompañar? necesitamos un crítico- pregunto Titani. Tenten se estremeció si Hinata aceptaba se quedaba sola con Neji y eso la obligaría a hablar con ella

-_di que no, di que no Hinata!_- suplicaba en su interior

-si por supuesto

-_noooooooo!_

-entonces vamos! -nos vemos luego hijo te quedas en tu casa -dijo Zaravi

-sí, se lo agradezco señora -las mujeres subieron a la habitación.

Tenten se quedo estática, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo, su respiración se volvió a acelerar, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, se sintió caer por un gran vacio... mucho frio, mucho miedo...

-vamos a afuera... -dijo Neji trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad, ella no dijo nada solo salió caminando delante de él otra vez al patio de atrás, con la cabeza agachada, jugando constantemente con sus manos y haciendo muecas raras con su boca. Caminaron largo rata hasta que se toparon con una gran puerta de hierro muy vieja, Tenten la abrió y salieron al bosque deteniéndose en un prado claro con un gran lago cristalino, el se quedo a unos pasos detrás de ella.

-a que vinieron en realidad? -se atrevió a preguntar la chica dándole la espalda

-a una misión, es obvio -contesto un poco seco, Tenten suspiro melancólica Neji seguía siendo el mismo, no había cambiado ni siquiera un poco o eso creia ella.

-tantos miembros en una misión?

-fueron las ordenes de la hokague -Neji suspiro y se remojo los labios- Tenten esto no es fácil para mi, créeme -ella lo volteo a ver confundida

-qué?

-lamento mucho lo que paso, sé que no debí tratarte como lo hice...

-te refieres a cuando me marche de la aldea o desde siempre? -pregunto dolida

-tú ya sabes cómo soy deberías estar acostumbrada -se coloco a un lado de ella

-quizás tengas razón -suspiro- y ahora qué?

-me perdonas? -pregunto mirando el agua, ella se quedo en silencio un rato, cerró los ojos y suspiro una vez mas

-sí, estas perdonado...

-bien, y...

-y qué?

-cuando regresas?

-regresar de que hablas? -pregunto volteándolo a ver con el seño fruncido

-a la aldea, ahora que me disculpe...

-no creas que solo por decir "perdón" voy a regresar!

-pero...

-me quedare aquí! -dijo molesta y se dio la vuelta para regresar pero Neji la tomo del brazo para impedir que se alejara

-no es todo lo que tengo que decirte.... hay algo mas...

-creo que ya es tarde para eso, ¡ahora suéltame!

-no hasta que me escuches!- la tomo de ambos brazos y la arrastro hasta acorralarla entre un gran árbol y su cuerpo, puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de ella y le miro fijamente a los ojos

-Tenten tu me amas -dijo, le miro con los ojos bien abiertos y muy nerviosa

-no... no sé de qué me hablas! déjame ir!

-Tenten regresa conmigo y te prometo que...

-no me prometas nada! ya es tarde entiende! tu nunca cambiaras...

-lo hare

-si regreso serás igual de frio conmigo! igual en todo!

-claro que no, regresa con nosotros

-no... No se...

-por qué haces esto? -pregunto bajito y acercando su cara al rostro de ella a quien se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos -por favor regresa conmigo

-Neji...

-por favor... -se acerco más a su rostro, a sus labios...

-yo...

-por favor...- ambos cerraron lentamente sus ojos y se acercaron a un mas con el propósito de darse un beso... se olvidaron hasta del sonido, el mundo ya no existía para ellos dos. Sus labios estaban a nada de tocarse, de sentirse...

-aléjate de ella!- Martí apareció de la nada y jalo a Neji de los hombros tirándolo al suelo, Neji se levanto empujándolo también

-quien demonios eres tú? Quien te crees para interrumpirnos? -pregunto molesto

-no te acerques a ella nunca más escuchaste!- Martí empuño su mano y le lanzo un golpe que Neji esquivo fácilmente, eso lo enfureció aun más y activo su Byakugan. Tenten reacciono ante esto y se puso en medio de los dos interviniendo

-basta! Deténganse!

-si lo hare -dijo Martí - en cuanto le rompa la cara!

-ya quiero verlo!- contesto Neji

-es suficiente! Cálmense los dos! -grito la chica, los muchacho parecieron relajarse un poco, Martí bajo su puño y Neji desactivo su Byakugan, Tenten también se relajo.

-quien eres tú? que haces con la señorita Tenten? -pregunto molesto Martí

-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones- contesto Neji

-escúchame pedazo de...! -Martí se enfureció nuevamente y se encamino hacia él, pero Tenten se puso en frente de el deteniéndolo

-cálmate Martí, es un amigo no tienes que ponerte así- el chico se calmo y la miro con cara tierna

-solo estaba preocupado por usted, creí que estaba en peligro...

-pero no lo está y si lo estuviera ella podría defenderse ¿acaso no sabes que es una kunoichi? -dijo Neji- ahora ¿por qué no te largas de una vez y nos dejas solos?

-de ninguna manera! además ella ya no es kunoichi. Y para cuidar de ella estoy yo que soy su protector -dijo Martí

-Martí!

-protector? -pregunto Neji

-sí, el mismo capitán Zparow me dio la tarea de proteger su vida a costa de la mía si fuera necesario!

-ya basta! -grito furiosa la chica- me voy de aquí, si se quieren matar es igual háganlo y ya! solo déjenme en paz!- Tenten se fue rápido de ese lugar dejando a los dos chicos atrás

-te lo advierto "amigo" no te quiero ver cerca de ella otra vez ¿entendiste? -dijo Martí

-tú no eres quien para prohibírmelo... "amigo" -contesto Neji y se marcho siguiendo a Tenten. La chica llego a la puerta de hierro y recargo en ella respirando agitadamente y tocándose el pecho con la mano

-Tenten no hemos terminado de hablar -dijo Neji quien se acercaba a ella

-te equivocas ya no hay nada de qué hablar!

-por favor regresa con nosotros -dijo suplicante

-no puedo, además ya es muy darte... -bajo la cara ocultando la tristeza de sus ojos

-que quieres decir?

-mañana comenzare un nuevo entrenamiento, es como una obligación, ya no puedo echarme para atrás. Se lo prometí a mis padres- alzo el rostro con lagrimas en sus ojos -no puedo regresar contigo Neji... -rápidamente salió corriendo hacia su casa dejando a el chico confundido, asombrado, triste, derrotado...

*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(**)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*

Dentro de la gran casa Lee y Naruto salían del baño, bajando las escaleras

-oye que gran idea tuviste -dijo Lee- decir que queríamos ir al baño para dejar a Neji y Tenten solos

-y fue aun mejor cuando Hinata subió con la hermana y la mamá de Tenten- dijo con una sonrisa

-sí que suerte, pero que hacemos ahora?

-mmmmm...- Naruto se llevo una mano al mentón cerrando los ojos muy pensativo- mmmmmm...

-qué? -grito Lee desesperado

-espera estoy pensando! ha! ya se! qué tal si vamos con Sakura e Ino a ayudar al hermano e Tenten, ¿cómo se llama? ¡Raiyer!

-Tiger...

-lo que sea! vamos!

-pero no sabemos donde están -dijo Lee

-entonces preguntémosle a alguien del servicio, ven- bajaron las escaleras y entraron a la cocina donde encontraron a Tanana

-ho, mis hijos. Se les ofrece algo? tienen hambre? -pregunto la mujer -puedo prepararles algo de comer

-no, no es necesario, no se moleste -dijo Lee -no tenemos hambre

-tú no pero yo sí! -comento rápidamente Naruto

-enseguida les preparo algo, tomen asiento mientras tanto

-Naruto...- le reprocho Lee

-qué? Tengo hambre -dijo Naruto mientras se sobaba el estomago con ambas manos. Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa redonda de la cocina, mientras Tanana empezaba a cocinar

-y díganme quieren mucho a Tenten?- pregunto

-sí, ella es una gran amiga -dijo Naruto

-fue mi compañera de equipo, una muy buena amiga, la considero como... una hermana menor -dijo Lee- de verdad le tenemos mucho cariño a nuestra linda florecita...

-me alegra, mi niña ha estado muy triste por dejar su aldea, se encariño mucho con ustedes. Pero podrían decirme ¿cuándo se van?

-pues tenemos que regresar mañana a primera hora a la aldea -hablo Lee

-por eso nos iremos hoy mismo dentro de un rato, solo queríamos pasar a ver a Tenten y saber cómo estaba- dijo Naruto

-hay, que pena, pero si ni siquiera han conocido bien la aldea -comento la mujer mientras Lee dejaba un plato a cada uno de lo que parecía ser pasta y salsa

-ya será en otra ocasión- dijo Lee, luego ambos probaron el platillo

-woooow! Esta delicioso! -grito Naruto con estrellas en los ojos

-muy rico! -Lee se puso igual que su amigo. Ambos empezaron a saborear la pasta más deprisa mientras decían cosas como "muy sabroso" y "que rico", Tanana sonrió satisfecha de haber complacido a los muchachos. Se volteo para lavarse las manos pero en eso vio la silueta de Tenten corriendo hacia las escaleras ocultando su rostro. Eso la extraño y preocupo muchísimo.

-esa era Tenten? -pregunto Lee

-que le pasaría? -dijo Naruto volteando a ver al otro chico el cual se encogió de hombros. Tanana frunció el ceño confundido.

-Tanana! viste a la señorita Tenten? -pregunto Martí quien venía llegando muy agitado y respirando aceleradamente

-acaba de subir a su habitación...

-gracias!- el chico se movió pretendiendo querer subir al cuarto de Tenten

-pero...!- dijo Tanana

-qué? -pregunto Martí

-no creo que debas subir ahora, creo que deverias dejar que se calmara, sea lo que sea que le haya pasado

-pero Tanana...

-por favor hazme caso, la conozco. Sé muy bien que si vas ahora no te dejara entrar ni mucho menos hablar -comento la mujer mayor con cara seria- será mejor que vengas mas tarde cuando se haya tranquilizado un poco

El chico lo pensó un rato, bajando la cabeza un momento. Después de un minuto no tuvo otra opción que hacerle caso a Tanana y aceptar venir mas tarde. Hiso un movimiento con la cabeza dándole a entender que quizás tenía razón. Su vista se enfoco en Naruto y Lee, quienes aun seguían comiendo

_-nunca los había visto en la aldea, deben ser amigos de ese idiota que estaba con la señorita Tenten. ¡Parece epidemia! aparecen donde sea ¡malditos! tan solo espero que no traten de llevarse a la señorita, porque entonces si tendré que enfrentarme a ellos- _debatía interiormente el chico ojiverde. Frunció el ceño y dirigió su vista a la mujer mayor

-Vendré mas tarde a despedirme de ella, hasta entonces- se marcho con una cara de desagrado y... asco. Lee y Naruto se alteraron al escuchar lo que dijo el chico

-como que "despedirse?- pregunto Lee, Tanana suspiro

-Tenten se irá a un nuevo entrenamiento, en las lejanas montañas que se ven allá. Estará toda la semana entrenando y vendrá a visitarnos quizás los fines de semana

-haa... yo tenía la ilusión de que ella regresara con nosotros -comento Hinata quien apareció de un momento a otro en el lugar

-lo siento chicos, si me disculpen iré a ver como esta mi niña, con permiso -dijo Tanana, para después salir de la cocina y subir las escaleras un poco a prisa. Hinata y Naruto suspiraron al mismo tiempo cansinamente.

-¡¿bueno y dónde diablos se metieron Sakura e Ino?

*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(**)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*

Lejos de ahí, en un lo que parecía ser una especie de plaza abandonada estaba Tiger, Sakura e Ino "entrenando" según ellas...

-baya no imaginábamos que hicieras tanto esfuerzo -comento Ino con una sonrisa picara y fingiendo asombro

-si bueno... me gusta esforzarme cada día más- dijo el chico mientras levantaba una pesa pequeña con una solo mano

-Ho, con razón estas así de... fuerte ja- hablo Sakura nerviosamente. Tiger sonrió un poco apenado

-ja, pues gracias- dijo con una sonrisa que hiso que las chicas suspiraran -será mejor que regresemos, tengo otras cosas que hacer

-ha, si claro

-además nosotras ya tenemos que irnos

-qué? apenas llegan y ya se van?

-si es que son órdenes de la hokague- dijo Ino

-bueno entonces vamos, quiero estar con Tenten antes de que se valla -comento Tiger, a las chicas pronto se les ilumino el rostro

-Tenten volverá con nosotros? -pregunto alegremente Sakura

-no, no es eso. Es que mi hermana tendrá un nuevo entrenamiento y deberá irse a las montañas a practicar con su maestro- dijo el chico, a las chicas pronto se les borro la sonrisa de la cara

-haa... nosotras creímos que...

-volvería a la aldea...-Tiger sintió pena de verlas así. Así que les comento algo para mejorarles el ánimo

-tengo muchas ganas de visitar su aldea -las chicas lo voltearon a ver- quizás en poco tiempo vallamos a ver como es, y así ustedes podrían darme un paseo por ella -dijo con una sonrisa, ellas de igual modo sonrieron

-seria un placer!

-te esperaremos encantadas!

-bien

-pero tienes que prometerlo! -dijo Sakura

-perdón?

-sí, tienes que prometer que iras a la aldea de la hoja algún día! -dijo Ino

-bien, lo prometo -dijo con una sonrisa hermosa y beso la mano derecha de cada una sellando una promesa.

-ahora sí, vamos -empezó a caminar hacia su hogar, las chicas solo lo miraban caminar embobadas, sonrojadas y suspirando

*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(**)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*

A lo lejos de la aldea, en las grandes y majestuosas montañas donde el sol se ocultaba y salía todos los días, Dohko el que sería el maestro de Tenten hablaba con una figura escondida entre las sombras. El ruido que hacia el agua al caer por la cascada que estaba a un lado de ellos era armonioso y al mismo tiempo parecía que la fuerza que ejercía daba a entender que estaba furioso. Dohko estaba en una superficie plana de los picos de la montaña y abajo en otra superficie estaba la figura de la persona arrodillada y con la cabeza humillada, escuchando atentamente...

-mañana a primera hora iras por ella -dijo Dohko dándole la espalda -su nombre es Tenten, ella te estará esperando -la figura asintió -antes de que salga el primer rayo de sol quiero que estén aquí, en este mismo lugar donde estamos ahora -la figura volvió a asentir -tienes dudas?- le pregunto

-no gran maestro -la voz de la persona era suave y delicada -sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer y no fallare en mi misión -dijo levantando la cabeza, su rostro no se definió muy bien debido a la oscuridad que le ocultaba, Dohko sonrió satisfecho

-muy bien, ve a prepárate para salir -ordeno

-sí, gran maestro! -la persona humillo la cabeza en modo de reverencia, se levanto y de un rápido salto desapareció...

*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(**)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*

-maldita sea!- Neji golpeo un árbol con todas su fuerzas haciendo que este se partiera en dos por la potencia del golpe. La rabia que sentía en ese momento no se comparaba con nada ni a la de nadie, sentía que si volvía a ver a ese chico se le iría encima y no le importaría lo que dijeran de el, le rompería la cara y lo haría puré.

Como odiaba su suerte estuvo a punto de besar a Tenten, de sentir sus hermosos labios y en el momento menos oportuno se apareció se tipo y arruinarle todo. ¿Quién demonios se creía ese para decirle a el que se alejara de Tenten? las esperanzas de recuperarla se le acababan pero definitivamente no se daría por vencido, ganaría esta batalla, saldría victorioso al igual que lo hiso con otras mas difíciles y ningún tipo, fuera quien fuera, le quitaría a Tenten. Dana ni nadie lo harían renunciar a ella...

-cálmate Neji-nisan...- le suplico Hinata, Neji se dejo caer en el suelo recargándose en un árbol

-que fue exactamente lo que paso? -pregunto Lee, Neji suspiro mirando hacia otro lado

-estaba a punto de besarla.... y se aprecio ese...- se detuvo para no decir alguna blasfemia sobre el (por mucho que lo mereciera)- tipo...

-casi se besan? -Ino se sorprendió

-sí y en eso llego el

-por eso no te preocupes! -dijo Naruto

-ahorita vamos con él y le damos su merecido -le siguió Lee- le enseñaremos a no meterse entre nuestra florecita y tú! vamos Naruto! -dijo el chico de mallas verdes muy enojado, hiso un ademan con la mano para que Naruto le siguiera pero ninguno pudo dar siquiera un paso ya que Sakura e Ino los tomaron de las orejas impidiéndoles seguir

-de aquí no se mueven! -dijo Sakura quien tenía a Naruto haciendo caras raras por el dolor

-pero nos vamos dentro de poco... ¿ya no vamos a tratar de convencer a Tenten de que vuelva con nosotros? -Pregunto el chico rubio

-ya no tiene caso... -hablo Neji

-sí, ella se irá a entrenar, ya es tarde... -dijo Hinata

-tal vez no, quizás aun puedas convencerla y decirle lo que sientes -comento Ino

-si! ve con ella!- dijo Naruto y después con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa maliciosa pego su puño con la palma de su mano -y nosotros nos encargamos del marinerito jijiji -los demás se le quedaron viendo con cara rara -¿no?

-déjalo Naruto... -hablo Neji y después sonrió -no por una pequeñez como ese imbécil voy a rendirme, ya tendré un nuevo método para eso, por ahora creo que tenemos que prepararnos para regresar a konoha- ordeno, los demás asintieron

*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*

Mientras tanto dentro de la mansión Zparow, Tenten lloraba amargamente en su habitación. Tanana, Titani y su madre trataban en vano de consolarla con palabras de aliento y caricias en el pelo. Sus sollozos se escuchaban perfectamente a pesar de tener la cara totalmente hundida en la gran almohada de su cama. Las otras tres mujeres solo se veían a ocasiones sin saber que mas hacer para animarla.

-ya no llores linda -dijo Zaravi

-soy una tonta -dijo Tenten con voz quebradiza- yo deje que pasara, la plática, sus palabras, ¡las mentiras!

-si quiere revivir el pasado... -hablo Tanana con un tono de voz calmada

-yo estoy perdiendo! -cada vez estaba más desesperada -que voy a hacer? que voy a hacer? -se pregunto asi misma, Tanana la volteo a ver muy sorprendida y un tanto enojada con los ojos bien abiertos

-de que estás hablando? -le pregunto con voz dura

-mmm? -ella levanto la cara extrañada

-tú eres Tenten Zparow! -Tanana se puso de pie, tomo un periódico que traía en el delantal y lo enrollo es su manos- mírate! pon las cosas en su lugar! -grito pegándole en la cabeza con el periódico, mientras Tenten ponía sus manos tratando de que no le doliera tanto y sorprendida por la actitud de la mujer- recuérdale que el Neji hyuuga y que no olvide quien eres tú, ahora sabes que el también te ama, ve con él, dile lo que sientes, ¡gana! y se feliz para siempre querida es lo que te mereces- Titani y Tenten se le quedaron viendo muy sorprendidas

-nana... te volviste loca -dijo Titani

-Hyuuga? -se escucho la voz de Zaravi. Todas voltearon a verla -dijiste Hyuuga?

-sí, el apellido de Neji es Hyuuga- dijo Tenten

-no puedes ser...

-que pasa madre? -pregunto Titani extrañada

-bueno es que tu padre no se lleva muy bien que digamos... -dijo Zaravi

-por qué?

-haamm... Tenten creo que ya deberías prepararte para salir mañana, recuerda que te irás muy temprano -dijo su madre tratando de evadir el tema

-pero madre...

-Titani ayuda a tu hermana, Tanana vamos a preparar la cena

-si

Zaravi y Tanana salieron rápidamente del cuarto, sobre todo la primera, las hermanas estaban muy confundidas porque de pronto cambio a si de tema ¿qué era lo que realmente ocultaba? ¿y por qué no quería que lo supieran?

-Tenten, no deberías dejar que esto te separe de Neji, después de todo tu aun lo amas.... -dijo su hermana mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-ya es tarde para eso Ti -Tenten se levanto de la cama poniéndose en frente de la ventana hablo -además mañana comienzo mi nuevo entrenamiento, se lo prometí a mis padres y no pienso decepcionarlos -Tenten suspiro y volteo a verla con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿te digo algo? hasta tengo muchas ganas por que comience

-y quién no? con un maestro como ese, tienes que admitir que es muy guapo, yo me imagine que sería un anciano cascarrabias y horrible

-si yo también me imagine que sería diferente... Titani ¿cómo fue tu entrenamiento? -pregunto curiosa

-bueno pues, fue bastante duro. Mucho esfuerzo, dolor, incluso lágrimas, pero al final valió mucho la pena -dijo al final con una linda sonrisa

-como fue tu maestro? -volvió a cuestionar sentándose en la cama con las piernas flexionadas, su hermana también se acomodo mejor

-su nombre era Mu, era un excelente maestro algo estricto pero muy compasivo y con un gran corazón. Me entreno en un lugar montañoso donde hay muchos caminos peligrosos y rocosos, es muy difícil llegar hasta allí. Me enseño muy bien y le tengo un gran cariño y mucho respeto...

-donde está ahora?

-sigue viviendo allí, hace como tres años que no lo veo, pero estoy totalmente segura de que está bien

-que te enseño exactamente?

-el es experto en telequinesis domina muy bien el poder de la mente

-dame un ejemplo! -pidió entusiasmada, Titani asintió y dirigió su vista al tocador de la recamara donde estaba un espejo de mano, sus ojos brillaron intensamente y el espejo se elevo y floto hasta donde las chicas donde Titani lo tomo con la mano ante la asombrada mirada de su hermana menor

-increíble! Como lo hiciste?- pregunto Titani solo sonrió y con el dedo se toco la sien

-dime algo Tenten -hablo Titani - estas totalmente segura de que quieres quedarte aquí -pregunto Titani

-no sé que responderte Titani, lo único que se, y estoy totalmente segura es que, si Martí no se hubiera aparecido, yo hubiera cedido ante Neji y... hubiera regresado con el...

-osea que... el culpable es Martí -Tenten suspiro y tomo el espejo viendo su reflejo en el

-si... -frunció el ceño y hablo entre dientes- Martí...

*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*

-cálmate muchacho -pidió Gibbs con absoluta calma al chico ojiverde mientras él se paseaba de un lado a otro por el bar que en ese instante estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de ellos dos y otros tres hombres sentados en una mesa cercana

-no puedo! -se sentó en la mesa con la mano empuñada - no te das cuenta viejo, si ese tipo convence a la señorita Tenten ella se marchara otra vez, y para siempre!

-no creo que eso suceda cálmate! ¿Y desde cuando me dices viejo?

-olvídate de eso, tengo que evitar de ese imbécil hable de nuevo con ella, tendré que darle una lección para que no se acerque a ella

-hay ya! no empieces! ya no te metas en problemas muchacho suficiente tienes con la regañiza que te puso Jack- de inmediato el chico se puso blanco al recordar lo que el padre de Tenten le dijo en la mañana

_*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* FLASH BACK*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*_

_-escúchame muy bien Martí, te di la tarea de proteger a mi hija con tu vida, de que la cuidaras pasara lo que pasara, de que no se metiera en malos pasos, que te convirtieras prácticamente en su sombra... ¡y ahora me sales con que le llevas serenata! -dijo muy exaltado el capitán Zparow, todos los demás marinos reían divertidos mientras Martí estaba serio con la cabeza agachada escuchando atentamente, Jack se acerco quedando justo en frente de el_

_-solo contéstame algo chico -martí asintió -¡¿ en qué demonios pensabas cuando lo hiciste? -Martí se estremeció ante la fuerte pregunta de su capitán_

_-señor yo..._

_-no he terminado! -Martí bajo la cabeza otra vez -te prohíbo rotundamente como tu capitán y como padre de Tenten que vuelvas ha hacer una estupidez como esa escuchaste! mi hija no está en el mejor momento para andar con noviecitos estúpidos, no en este momento! quedas advertido muchacho, otra ridiculez de ese tipo y te juro que la próxima vez no respondo...._

_*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* FLASH BACK*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*_

-rayos! porque me pasa esto a mi? - se pregunto así mismo tapándose la cara con las manos

-porque tú te lo buscas ¡y hasta a mi me metes en tus locuras!

-no te hagas si tú me ayudaste por tu cuenta yo no te obligué a nada!

-ha no? quieres pruebas? me emborrachaste! ya sabes que cuando estoy borracho no sé ni quien soy...-dijo Gibbs con cierta gracia

-olvídate de eso ya! tengo que hacer algo con esos tarados de la aldea de la hoja!

-y dale! tú no estás a gusto si no te metes en problemas verdad?

-pero que tal si convencen a la señorita de regresar con ellos... -pregunto con miedo

-ya te dije que no! con lo de su nuevo entrenamiento no creo que Tenten regrese con ellos aunque quisiera. Pero si quieres estar tranquilo voy a su casa y veo como están las cosas y yo después te aviso -dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla

-si! si has eso! y luego me dices que paso -dijo entusiasmado- pero vete ya! ahora!

-ya, ya voy! lo que tengo que hacer por un mocoso enamorado -dijo Gibbs en un suspiro cansado y salió del lugar mientras el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas. Pero Martí se quedo muy inquieto y desesperado, no aguanto ni siquiera un minuto cuando salió del bar en dirección hacia la casa Zparow

*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*

Mientras tanto Neji y los demás alistaban sus cosas para partir de nuevo hacia la aldea de la hoja

-todo listo Neji -dijo Lee

-cuando tu digas...- menciono Sakura, Neji asintió

-esperen aquí un momento, tengo algo que hacer- acto seguido desapareció en una nube de humo. Apareció de nuevo en el balcón de la recamara de Tenten se asomo un poco por entre las cortinas blancas y la vio guardando un poco de ropa en una mochila pequeña, dio un pequeño golpe a la ventana para captar su atención.

Tenten escucho un pequeño ruidillo provenir de su ventana y cautelosa y un poco asustada se acerco a ella, aparto las cortinas y se sorprendió de ver el rostro de Neji del otro lado de la ventana, suspiro aliviada de que no fuera algún enemigo del cual preocuparse. Abrió la ventana y hablo bajito

-que haces aquí? me asustaste

-quería despedirme de ti

-ya... ya te vas...?- pregunto un poco sorprendida y algo triste

-si... quería darte esto antes de irme -de su bolsillo un collar del yin y el yang, lo separo en dos partes tomado cada uno en una mano, le dio el yang a ella y él se quedo con el ying

-porque me das esto?

-es para que me recuerdes y siempre lleves una parte de mi, así como yo llevare una parte de ti... -suspiro- Tenten te lo voy a pedir una vez mas... regresa con nosotros, regresa conmigo -pidió tomado sus manos- la chica bajo la mirada y salió al balcón dándole la espalda

-Neji, ya es tarde...

-no aun no lo es, aun podemos... estar juntos...

-no puedo...

-por lo menos déjame... - Neji se acerco a ella suavemente tomando su cara entre sus manos acariciándolo lentamente, ella ante tal acto cerró los ojos suspirando. El acerco su rostro al de ella para probar sus labios como recuerdo, para tratar con sus labios de hacerla entrar en razón. Por medio de ese beso le quería decir todo lo que ella le hacía sentir y no sentir. Sus alientos chocaron de repente, se miraron a los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus caras, volvieron a cerrar los ojos, acercando sus rostros lentamente, esperando el contacto de sus labios, pero no todo podía ser perfecto y la misma escena de la mañana se repitió: Martí se apareció de nuevo jalando a Tenten del brazo alejándola de los brazos de Neji, el cual enfurecido empuño su mano y activo su byakugan, Martí de igual modo se puso en posición de ataque. Pero esta vez fue Tenten quien estaba mas furiosa. Jalo a Martí del brazo muy enojada

-qué diablos haces aquí?

-evitando que este imbécil le haga daño!

-Martí es suficiente! ya estoy harta!

-pero señorita...

-lárgate de mi casa!- grito furiosa, era un milagro que nadie más en la casa no escuchara los gritos

-señorita Tenten...

-ya la escuchaste! largo de aquí! -dijo Neji

-tú no te metas!

-dije que basta Marti!

-no pienso irme de aquí sin darle su merecido a este... -no pudo terminar ya que la chica no pudo más le planto una cachetada al chico. Neji miro la escena muy sorprendido pero con mucha gracia. Martí volteo a ver a Tenten con la mejilla roja, los ojos abiertos, muy sorprendido y conmocionado, la chica respiraba agitadamente y tenia los ojos húmedos

-señorita...

-vete de mi casa Martí... ya - el chico bajo la cabeza y volteo a ver a Neji con mucho odio mientras se tocaba la mejilla derecha, no dijo nada más y de un salto bajo del balcón

-Tenten... -dijo Neji

-tu también vete Neji, por favor

-pero Tenten...

-por favor vete! si no también te daré una cachetada igual o más fuerte que la que le di a Marti- el chico suspiro, asintió, acaricio su cabello, retrocedió y desapareció en una nueve de humo

De inmediato la chica se echo a llorar amargamente, se dejo caer en el suelo recargada en la pared, empuño su mano y noto que tenía el collar que le dio Neji, lo miro por un momento, lo contemplo, lo acaricio y se lo puso, aun cuando lo tenía en su cuello lo tomo y lo apretó mirando al cielo mientras miles de lagrimas caían de sus ojos...

-adiós Neji... -sollozo- adiós...

Tiger miro el techo frunciendo el seño

-escuchaste algo...? -pregunto a Tyson quien escuchaba música en un reproductor, él le vio de reojo

-no -contesto indiferente y desganado y volvió a lo suyo. Tiger ante la actitud de su hermano se encogió de hombros y lo olvido

-ya estoy aquí! -anuncio el patriarca de la familia, los chicos se levantaron ante él y le saludaron

-buenas noches padre- dijeron al unisonó

-buenas noches- se quito el saco y se sentó junto a sus hijos en la sala. Rato después entraron Titani y Zaravi quienes venían de la cocina

-ha! amor que bueno que ya llegaste -dijo Zaravi y le dio un beso de bienvenida -como te fue?

-bien...

-mmm ese "bien" no estuvo muy convencido- dijo Titani, Jack la miro y suspiro

-tuve que hablar con Martí sobre lo que hiso anoche

-no fuiste muy duro ¿verdad? -pregunto su esposa

-solo le deje en claro que no volviera a hacer ridiculeces como esa... -suspiro -estoy cansado mejor voy a tomar una ducha- se levanto y subió las escaleras, Tiger, Zaravi y Titani lo miraron mientras lo hacía. De repente se escucho la tranquila risa de Tyson todos voltearon a verlo extrañado

-que te pasa? -pregunto Tiger

-solo me alegra que mi padre haya puesto en su lugar a ese chico -dijo arrogante y con los ojos cerrados

-Tyson se que nunca te a caído bien pero esa no es razón para alegrarte -le dijo Zaravi

-solo diré- se levanto del sofá -que obtuvo lo que merecía -salió de la sala y subió las escaleras mientras reía, Tanana quien venía bajando lo miro extrañada cuando paso a su lado

-y Tenten? -pregunto Titani

-dice que no quiere bajar a cenar, le deje una bandeja con comida de todos modos

-Bien, gracias Tanana - Zaravi suspiro -bueno a dormir chicos que ya es tarde vamos! -los dos chicos asintieron y subieron a descansar mientras afuera en la oscuridad los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja miraban por última vez la casa de una de sus mejores amigas antes de irse. Se levantaron y empezaron a caminar desapareciendo entre los arboles del bosque

*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*

_QUE ONDA! VOLVI CON OTRO CAP. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. PIDO 1000000000 DISCULPAS POR TARDARME TANTO _

_COMO VEN A TYSON NO LE CAE MUY BIEN MARTI. HAAAAAYY HASTA A MI ME CAYO MAL AHORA SI! PERO TAMPOCO SEAN MUY MALOS CON EL TIENE BUENOS SENTIMIENTOS. DE VERDAD_

_BUENO POR AHORA ES TODO YA CASI TERMINO EL SIGUIENTE CAP. ESPERO SUBIRLO PRONTO MIENTRAS TANTO SIGAN DIVIRTIENDOSE MUCHO_

_**100000 BESOS**_

_***BA-BAY***_


	9. Solo Yo

*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_CAP. IX_

_"SOLO YO"_

4:30 de la mañana, como siempre tenía que levantarse temprano pero en ese día (que más bien era madrugada) sin siquiera esperar a que su despertador sonara, Tanana se levanto y bajo rápidamente a preparar el desayuno para Tenten ya que antes de que se fuera hacia su nuevo entrenamiento tenía que alimentarse muy bien si quería soportarlo. Se vistió con una simple bata, se hiso un solo chongo en la cabeza como de costumbre y bajo hacia la cocina de la mansión, pero cual fue sus sorpresa (o más bien susto) que al encender la luz se encontró con Tenten recargada en la alacena con un plato rojo hondo en la mano como si nada.

-Hay! querida me diste un gran susto!- dijo agitada la mujer mayor con una mano empuñada en su pecho y otra recargada en el marco de la puerta

-perdón Tanana, es que no podía dormir y decidí levantarme de una vez, para prepararme

-bueno, no falta mucho para que sea la hora, mejor te preparo tu desayuno...

-no hace falta, ya estoy comiendo- dijo la chica mostrándole su plato rojo con cereal, ya casi vacío.

-qué? Cereal? No mi amor necesitas alimentarte bien, ahora te preparo otra cosa!

-pero ya estoy llena, de verdad nana, así está bien -puso el plato vacio en el lavadero y se sentó en una silla. Tanana lavo el plato y lo coloco en su lugar, al voltear a ver a Tenten se dio cuenta de que no traía sus tradicionales chonguitos sino una sola coleta baja.

-mi amor por qué no te peinaste como de costumbre? -la chica suspiro

-pues... me canse de peinarme como niña boba y decidí que si voy a cambiar de vida también tengo que cambiar de estilo ¿no? -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-como tú quieras...

-valla ya estas despierta!- Zaravi entro a la cocina vestida con una bata que cubría su pijama color crema

-buenos días madre

-estas lista?

-si! eso creo...

-quieres algo de desayunar Zaravi? -pregunto Tanana

-solo mi te Tanana -se sento en frente de Tenten

-a que horas vendrá por ti?

-dijo que mandaría a alguien por mi a las cinco, es una hora de viaje y me quiere allá a las seis en punto.

-no va a venir el personalmente? esta bien...- Tanana dejo una tasa en frente de Zaravi- gracias

-ya tienes todo listo?- pregunto Tanana

-si puse algo de ropa en una mochila, solo lo necesario

-muy bien

-permiso, voy a terminar de arreglarme- Tenten se levanto y salió de la cocina para entrar a su cuarto y darse una ducha de diez minutos. Cuando salió del baño Titani estaba arreglando unos cuantos atuendos en la cama

-que estas haciendo?- pregunto Tenten

-ha, bueno creí que para tu primer día de entrenamiento deberías de verte muy bien, así que estoy viendo varios estilos y atuendos que deverias probarte- explico con una gran sonrisa- Tenten dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada

-hermana no voy a buscar novio, voy a volverme mas fuerte

-si, pero...

-pero...?

-no me digas que no te gusto tu maestro, de verdad esta guapísimo!

-no te voy a negar que... si esta guapo, pero no me gusta, además ahora no puedo pensar en esas cosas!

-mmm como quieras, pero por lo menos ponte esta blusa azul, es que me encanta como te queda!

-ok -tocaron a la puerta

-toc toc, ja! lista? -pregunto Tiger asomando su cabeza

-ya casi, puedes bajar mi mochila a la sala?

-si claro, dámela -la chica se la entrego y el chico salió. Al poco rato Tenten bajo vestida con el pantalón color vino que siempre usaba, la blusa azul que Titani le dio pero la cual estaba cubierta con un suéter blanco y en sus pies sus típicas sandalias. En la sala ya estaban todos, sus padres, hermanos, Tanana, Tao y las otras dos chicas del servicio.

-bueno, ya es hora

-asi es, ten mucho cuidado linda- Zaravi le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente

-cuídate

-suerte- Tiger y Tyson la abrazaron

-hasta pronto cielo - Tanana le dio un beso en la mejilla y Titani la abrazo, Tao y las otras dos chicas solo se inclinaron suavemente cuando paso cerca de ellos dirigiéndose a la puerta donde su padre le esperaba con su mochila en la mano

-cuídate -la abrazo

-si

-te quiero- le beso la cabeza

-yo también -le sonrió y le entrego la mochila, en ese momento tocaron el timbre y Jack abrió la puerta encontrándose con la persona que había hablado con Dohko, su rostro aun no se veía debido a la oscuridad de la madrugada

-saludos a todos- dijo la persona, se acerco un poco mas dejándose ver, era una chica de buen cuerpo, un poco mas alta que Tenten, de cabello color pelirrojo ondulado, piel bronceada pero a simple vista muy suave. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara de bronce con una línea color rojo que cubría la parte de los ojos, impidiéndole ver su cara. Siguió hablando -mi nombre es Marín, vengo en nombre del maestro Dohko a llevar a la señorita Tenten a los cinco picos, el lugar de su nuevo entrenamiento

-si claro

-ya estoy lista -dijo la chica y volteo a ver a su familia -regresare en una semana -todos asintieron, volteo a ver a Marín y ambas salieron de la casa desapareciendo entre la oscuridad.

Lejos de ahí Neji y los demás llagaban por fin a la aldea de la hoja después de un cansado viaje.

-iremos a entregar el informe y después pueden irse a descansar -dijo Neji seriamente ninguno de los otros dijo nada solo se dispusieron a caminar hacia la torre de la hokague. Al entrar las dos mujeres los recibieron muy amablemente. Sakura le entrego los papeles los cuales revisó y después de sonreír satisfecha Tsunade les dio la orden de retirarse cada uno a sus hogares. Sakura se quede allí, Lee se fue rápidamente a hablar con su adorado sensei, Neji y Hinata se fueron a la mansión Hyuga para dormir y Naruto muy alegremente se dispuso a acompañarlos (en realidad a Hinata mas que nada).

En el camino el chico Hyuga tubo que soportar las conversaciones melosas y ridículas de su prima con el chico rubio y aunque iba muy adelante de ellos aun se escuchaban cosas como: "entonces cuando salimos" "quieres comer ramen? te invito!" y negaciones por parte de Hinata en su tono de voz bajo y apenado. Neji rodo los ojos y bujo molesto, pero muy a pesar de ser molesto y cansino no pudo evitar sentirse mal y un poco celoso de que ellos (en especial Naruto) pudiera tener un poco mas de felicidad que el, poder compartir con alguien que te escuchara y se riera de sus tonterías. El destino nuevamente le estaba jugando mal.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento llego a su casa. Quiso entrar de una vez e irse a dormir, estaba muy cansado y el muy tonto de Naruto y su prima caminaban mas lentos que una tortuga, pero tenia que esperarla, seria muy extraño que entrara solo a la mansión así que se recostó en la puerta a aguardar.

-muy bien entonces te veo mañana! -escucho que dijo Naruto

-si... -la voz tímida de Hinata

-adiós Neji! -se despidió de el, quien solo asintió. Sin siquiera ver a su prima hablo

-entremos ya, necesito descansar -la chica no dijo nada solo le siguió adentro, donde encontraron a Hanabi y Hiashi-sama hablando y tomado una tasa de te.

-Ho, ya regresaron- dijo el hombre mayor

-buenas noches padre... -dijo Hinata

-buenas noches Hiashi-sama- saludo Neji inclinando la cabeza

-como les fue?-pregunto Hanabi

-bien -contesto serio el chico

-me alegro -dijo Hiashi-sama

-con su permiso me iré a descansar -dijo Neji

-esta bien

-buenas noches primo

-descansa

Después de tomar una ducha se recostó en su cama mirando el techo con solo un pantalón blanco para dormir y el pecho descubierto, suspiro y cerro los ojos y en automatico a su mente volvieron imágenes, los momentos que estuvo con Tenten en su hogar. Su casi y muy anhelado beso, el cual nunca llego. En ese momento abrio los ojos de golpe de tan solo recordar por que no se pudo realizar su sueño de tocar sus carnosos labios. Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños cuando recordó a ese chico que en dos ocasiones le quito la oportunidad de besarla

-maldito- mascullo entre dientes. Después se llevo la mano al pecho y sintió su amuleto el cual una parte de el le dio a Tenten para que nunca lo olvidara. Acaricio el yin, con el punto blanco del yang en el, Tenten era como su yang en el corazón de el...

Mientras tanto en la torre de la hokague Sakura quien se había quedado ahí estaba platicándole a las dos mujeres detalles de la misión, preguntas que le hacían a las cuales contestaba muy gustosa. Como era su familia, su hogar y como los habían tratado en su estancia, además de detalles que ella misma aportaba a la conversación.

-entonces la familia de Tenten tiene mucho prestigio, vendria siendo como el clan Hyuga o Huchiha -dijo Shizune mirando a Tsunade

-así es- contesto en un suspiro -dijiste que Tenten comenzara un nuevo entrenamiento? -pregunto

-si, al parecer es algo obligatorio en su familia, de hecho creo que en este momento estaría comenzando -dijo Sakura

-entiendo

-Tsunade-sama...

-Tsunade-sama, usted dio de baja a Tenten verdad? ella... ya no es una kunoichi, una ninja de Konoha -cuestiono Sakura, la mujer mayor suspiro y se recostó en su silla moviendo unos papeles dejando descubierta una carpeta con el nombre y fotografía de Tenten

-no, a decir verdad no, es bastante difícil eliminar a una kunoichi tan buena como ella, realmente no se si darla de baja o no

-no lo agá!- grito Sakura -es que...

-que?

-bueno el hermano de Tenten dijo era muy posible que regresara y...

-ya veo... -cerro los ojos- Sakura ya es muy tarde casi amanece y no as dormido nada, vete a descansar mejor

-e...esta bien, con permiso -se levanto, hiso una pequeña reverencia y salió del lugar

-que esta pensando? -pregunto Shizune, la otra mujer sonrió sin contestar dejando a la chica confundida

La oscuridad de la madrugada se iba desapareciendo poco a poco, el sol no mostraba sus grandes rayos de sol pero aclaraba lo suficiente para ver el camino. Tenten y Marín no se habían detenido a descansar un solo minuto, Dohko había sido muy estricto al decir seis en punto y no quería hacer enfadar a su nuevo maestro en su primer día de entrenamiento. En todo el camino, las chicas apenas se avían dirigido la palabra, el silencio incomodo a Tenten y decidió comenzar una conversación.

-así que...-dijo- también eres su alumna?

-no, le digo maestro por respeto, pero, yo fui entrenada por otra persona

-haa, ya veo. Y... el entrenamiento, es muy dificil?

-al principio se te complicará mucho, pero al pasar el tiempo sera pan comido- dijo volteándola a ver, de no ser por la mascara que cubría su rostro, abría jurado que le sonrió.

-amm... falta...

-ya casi llegamos, solo debemos cruzar esa colina- Marín acelero el paso haciendo que Tenten de igual modo le siguiera, como dijo cruzando una verde colina estaba un hermoso prado, con bellas flores de cualquier tipo por doquier, aun se podían ver algunas luciérnagas brillando y volando dándole una bellísima vista. A lo lejos se podía escuchar el agua cayendo de la gran cascada de la montaña.

-bienvenida a los cinco picos! -dijo alegremente Marín extendiendo sus brazos -que te parece?

-es... hermoso!

-vamos, el maestro debe estar por llegar -dijo

-si! -siguiendo un limpio camino entre la flores las dos chicas se acercaron a la montaña para subir por unos niveles de grandes rocas hasta llegar cerca de la punta donde el sol se asomaba apenas. De repente Marín se arrodillo y Tenten por inercia y sin saber por que exactamente iso lo mismo. Por curiosidad levanto el rostro un poco a ver la punta de la montaña de donde apareció la figura de un hombre al mismo tiempo que se asomaban los rayos del sol mañanero. Cubierto en sombras miro hacia abajo y Tenten rápidamente bajo la cabeza un poco asustada. El tipo bajo en un salto quedando en frente de ellas

-bienvenida a los cinco picos... Tenten- dijo el hombre, era Dohko, sin saber por que con solo escuchar su voz la chica sonrió -de pie ambas- ordeno, las mujeres obedecieron

-he cumplido con lo que me pidió maestro, espero que este conforme con mi trabajo -dijo Marín

-así es, te lo agradezco Marín, has hecho un buen trabajo, por ahora puedes retírate y gracias de nuevo- dijo con una sonrisa, la chica pelirroja hiso una reverencia y volteo donde Tenten

-bien espero que la pases bien

-eso tratare, gracias por traerme

-no fue nada, puedes pagarme siendo mi amiga, ¿que dices? -pregunto extendiendo su mano, Tenten sonrió

-claro, amiga -le estrecho la mano, de repente se escucho una tos fingida por parte de Dohko

-bueno mejor me voy, nos vemos

-adiós -de un instante a otro Marín desapareció dejando a la chica a solas con Dohko

-Bien antes de empezar, me dijiste que tuviste entrenamiento antes, ¿exactamente que aprendiste a hacer? -pregunto de brazos cruzados

-ha! pues... aprendí a dominar muy bien las armas ninjas además tengo una excelente puntería, puedo controlar mi chakra para caminar sobre el agua, puedo crear varios clones y...

-bueno con eso es suficiente, por lo que me dices no te enseñaron prácticamente nada

-he...?

-comenzaremos de inmediato, no estas muy cansada o si?

-no -dijo ella negando rápidamente con la cabeza

-sígueme- ordeno y ella le siguió de cerca

En la mansión Zparow Tiger lanzo un bostezo mientras se servía un baso de leche, esta vez la familia no desayuno en el jardín como de costumbre si no en la mesa de la cocina

-que aburrido estoy- dijo Tiger

-pues ponte a hacer algo -hablo Tyson

-como que?

-puedes empezar a tomar clases de guitarra, seria algo

-tu me podrías enseñar? -le pregunto mientras se sentaba en una silla en frente de el

-claro -dijo con una sonrisa

-bien, vamos!

-ok -ambos se levantaron, pidieron permiso y salieron de la cocina. -Titani suspiro melancólica

-por lo menos ellos tienen algo en que entretenerse...

-por que no vas de compras? -sugirió su madre, ella solo negó con la cabeza

-que tal si vienes conmigo a revisar el barco hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos -dijo su padre, nuevamente iba a negar pero recordó que ese día trabajaba Kay el chico con el que estaba saliendo, de inmediato se le ilumino la cara y acepto la propuesta de su padre.

-esta bien solo déjame subir a arreglarme un poquito -se levanto de la mesa y subio las escaleras rumbo a su habitación

-tus hijos son raros... -dijo Jack mientras tomaba su café

-adivina de quien lo sacaron- dijo defendiéndose Zaravi -Tanana ya tienes pensado que quieres preparar para la comida?

-de hecho quería hacer algo sencillo y ligero

-muy bien era justo lo que te iba a pedir, Jack no te importa si los acompaño a ti y a Titani verdad?

-claro que no, voy a arreglarme bajo en un momento -al quedar a solas Tanana se centro frente a la señora de la casa muy pensativa

-como crees que este mi niña ahorita? -Zaravi suspiro

-no lo espero que bien, ya deberían haber llagado -tomo la mano de Tanana -no te preocupes estará bien , es mi hija que no se puede esperar de ella?

Lee lanzo un bostezo al aire muy aburrido mientras se resbalaba del asiento en el que se encontraba, Neji permaneció serio con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados como si nada, mientras Gai-sensen estaba recargado en la pared esperando a que la hokague les diera el permiso para entraran a la oficina

-cuanto tiempo mas vamos a esperar? -pregunto Lee intranquilo

-no te preocupes Lee no ha de faltar mucho- dijo su adorado sensei- además no hemos esperado mucho

-estamos aquí desde hace tres horas! -Grito desesperado -por lo menos sabe que es lo que quiere comunicarnos la hokague? -Neji abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a Gai

-mmm... -suspiro- será mejor que se los diga Tsunade-sama- Lee y Neji se voltearon a ver extrañados. Después de otros 20 minutos shizune salió y les dijo que ya podian pasar, Lee se levanto y se estiro el cuerpo exageradamente. Todos entraron a la oficina, hicieron una reverencia a la mujer hokague se dispusieron a escuchar lo que les tenia que decir.

-que es lo que necesita hokague-sama? -le pregunto Lee

-veo que aun no le has dicho nada Gai -dijo Tsunade mirándolo

-pensé que seria mejor que usted se los dijera... -menciono mirando el suelo muy seriamente

-ya veo -cerro los ojos y suspiro preparándose a hablar -bien, con respecto a los últimos sucesos, osea la partida de Tenten... su equipo queda incompleto, ustedes son unos grandes ninjas, cada quien con su especialidad, pero no permitiré que se quede así, tienen que ser 4 miembros y como Tenten la verdad no creo que regrese...- suspiro otra vez -he decidido agregarles una nueva compañera de equipo -todos (en realidad solo Neji y Lee) quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar lo ultimo, los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón latiendo a mil. Gai solo frunció el ceño, la idea se sustituir a su querida florecita le disgustaba mucho, Shizune apretó los papeles que tenia entre los brazos y cerro los ojos.

-como que una nueva compañera! Esta loca! -estallo Lee, todos se le quedaron viendo muy sorprendidos

-Lee... - dijo Gai

-no me grites niño!- dijo Tsunade levantándose de su silla

-no puede hacer eso nadie puede sustituir a Tenten! ella siempre será el único miembro femenino de nuestro equipo! ella y nadie mas!

-entiende que ella se fue y ya no volvera, no puedo dejar equipo incompletos así como así!

-nadie puede tomar el lugar de Tenten -se escucho la voz de Neji, todos voltearon a verlo, tenia el cerro fruncido, los puños cerrados y sus ojos brillaban de rabia- nadie -Tsunade suspiro sentándose en su cilla cansada

-puedo hacer una sugerencia? -pregunto Shizune -por que no hacer una prueba?

-prueba?

-de que hablas Shizune?

-si, usted dijo que tenia a varias chicas que podían entrar al equipo Gai, que tal si cada una ase una prueba de una misión con ellos, y que sean ellos mismos quienes decidan quien es la mas apta para entrar al grupo - la hokague se llevo una mano al mentón pensativa

-puede ser si es que así lo quieren ellos

-es una buena idea -dijo Gai

-de acuerdo -dijo Lee Neji solo asintió

-bueno, estas son las 5 candidatas que tengo- Tsunade saco unas carpetas donde estaba la información de cada una de ellas. Los tres miembros del equipo tomaron una y empezaron a leer. Todas podrían tener grandes habilidades pero ninguna se comparaba con Tenten, todos lo sabían, podían haber a una nueva compañera pero ninguna podría ocupar nunca el vacio que ella dejo.

-y cuando empezaremos a tener las misiones con ellas? -le pregunto Lee

-esta misma tarde, necesito que sirvan de guardaespaldas a un tipo muy importante de una aldea cercana -les dijo la hokague- yo le informare a la primera chica, los espero aquí a las 3:30 para que la conozcan, ¿entendido? -los tres asintieron -bueno ya pueden retirarse- los tres hombres salieron muy conmocionados de la oficina

-esta segura de esto Tsunade-sama?- le pregunto Shizune -Tsunade no respondió, solo veía los papeles de las posibles chicas que formarían parte del equipo Gai.

Muy lejos de ahí, en los cinco picos, Tenten y Dohko habían llegado a una pequeña pero muy cómoda cabaña. Donde al parecer vivía Dohko.

-no puedes entrenar con esa ropa

-que tiene de malo?

-no me gusta -tenten bajo la mirada -ha! no te sientas mal! no quise ofenderte, pero creo que no es la adecuada para este tipo de entrenamiento -dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa -ahora donde esta... Marín -de repente apareció la chica pelirroja en frente de ellos arrodillada

-me llamo maestro?

-si puedes ayudar a Tenten a vestir mas adecuadamente?

-como usted diga, vamos - Tenten se adentro junto con ella a un cuarto, de donde Marín empezó a sacar varios atuendos para Tenten -déjame ver... -Marín le tomo de la mano y le dio una vuelta -tienes buen cuerpo, pero por que no lo luces?

-perdón?

-si, tienes una hermosa figura y la ocultas bajo todos estos trapos, ahora creo que cualquiera de estos atuendos te quedaría perfecto, escoge uno- la chica empezó a revisar todos los trajes que le pusieron enfrente, probándose uno que otro y descarando los que definitivamente no le parecían- ha! otra cosa- hablo Marín, despues saco una caja negra

-que es eso?

-esto, es algo que me ha acompañado desde que me convertí en una guardiana de los cinco picos, en una guerrera, hasta ahora nadie me la ha quitado, me ha marcado, ha sido parte de mi y... ahora lo será igual contigo -ella abrió la caja dejando ver una hermosa y brillante mascara plateada, como la que ella usaba.

-una mascara...

-si, si de verdad quieres ser una guardiana, tienes que usarla siempre... jamás, nadie debe ver tu rostro, de ahora en adelante debes esconder tu cara a todos, en especial a los hombres, ahora te pregunto ¿estas segura de querer ser una guerrera, y ocultar tu rostro, como yo? -Tenten bajo la mirada, tomo la mascara de la cara y la acaricio por un rato, cerro los ojos y miro a Marín

-si- dijo, su amiga sonrió

-bien, ya escogiste tu ropa? -Tenten asintió- bueno entonces ahora estas lista para iniciar tu entrenamiento!

-como llegue a esto Gibbs?...-pregunto totalmente ebrio Martí quien se encontraba con su amigo en la taberna del pueblo

-tu te los buscaste, te dije "espera aquí" ¿y que hiciste?

-desobedecí...

-desobedeciste! tu vida seria mucho mas fácil si no fueras tan idiota!

-gracias Gibbs...

-ya, tampoco es para que te pongas así, digo hay muchas chicas en el mundo...

-pero ninguna como ella... -dijo comenzando a llorar -ha... ninguna ¿como voy a arreglar las cosas con ella? -le dio un trago a la botella de ron

-pues con beber así definitivamente no -dijo Gibbs quitándole la botella -tienes que ser mmmmm... detallista

-como con la serenata?

-casi... pero sin estar ebrio y esta vez trata de que sus padres o sus hermanos no te vean

-no me lo recuerdes

-hola chicos! -saludo Kai quien venia entrando al lugar -como están?

-no muy bien

-si me doy cuenta...

-que haces aquí? -pregunto Gibbs

-ha! vengo por un encargo del capitán Zparow, me dijo que le llevara 3 botellas de ron

-que extraño Jack no pide Ron en el barco, siempre que quiere tomar viene aquí -comento Gibbs mientras Martí seguía tomando de la botella con la cara roja y sudorosa, los ojos entrecerrados y llorosos y moviéndose torpemente

-pues la verdad no se para que quiera el ron, pero dudo que sea para tomar

-por que lo dices?

-por que Titani lo regaño diciéndole que eso estaba mal y el dijo "descuida hija no voy a tomar por ahora" -dijo Kai imitando el tono de voz de Jack

-parece que te llevas muy bien con Titani -comento Gibbs, el enrojeció, la platica solo era entre ellos dos ya que Martí seguía ahogándose de borracho, que incluso estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla, se acomodo bien y recostó su cabeza en su mano, mientras su brazo se apoyaba en la mesa.

-bueno yo ya tengo que irme, nos vemos luego -el chico tomo las botella y salió corriendo del lugar

-jajaja parece que Kai tiene mucha mas suerte con las mujeres que tu... -volteo a ver Martí pero este estaba ya dormido -hey! oye!- dijo moviendo para que despertara pero lo que hiso fue tirarlo de la silla y callera al suelo sin que despertara, Gibbs solo suspiro resignado mientras movía la cabeza

Neji, Lee y Gai ya estaban listos para su misión, se encontraban en la oficina de la hokague esperando a la primera chica, para iniciar la prueba.

-Bueno y a que hora llega? -pregunto Lee

-para empezar ya lleva un punto negativo: la impuntualidad -dijo Neji

-Tsunade-sama ya esta aquí -dijo Shizune abriendo la puerta desde afuera

-que pase! -Shizune abrió mas la puerta, dejando pasar a una chica, de piel clara, ojos azules y pequeños, cabello rubio corto, que vestía un pantalón azul y una blusa blanca. Era una chica muy hermosa.

-Lee, Neji, Gai , ella es Sango- dijo Tsunade -Sango ellos son tus posibles nuevos compañeros

-como sea, cuando empezamos la misión? -definitivamente era hermosa, pero muy arrogante, dos puntos negativos...

-ahora mismo, vallan- ordeno la hokague, todos, Neji, Lee, Gai, el hombre al que protegerían y la chica Sango salieron y mientras caminaban Lee inicio con peguntas una conversación con Sango

-así que no tienes novio, entonces tu crees que algún día podríamos...

-no

-pero por q...

-dije que no

-pero...

-niño lo único que me interesa es tener un equipo para que no me den de baja así que déjame en paz! -la chica se encamino mas hasta quedar a la par de Neji

-hola -dijo provocativamente

-hum

-como te llamas?

-Neji Hyuga

-y dime Neji que es lo que mas te gusta hacer?

-para que quieres saber?

-pues me gustaría conocerte un poco mas- menciono sensualmente con una sonrisa boba

-hum, niña tonta -menciono dejando atrás a la chica muy sorprendida y enojada

-jaja Neji, no crees que fuiste un poco grosero?- le pregunto su sensei

-no me importa si cree que soy grosero o no, me da igual -Sango alcanzo a escuchar esto

_-"no me importa, Neji me gustas mucho y no voy a descansar hasta que caigas rendido a mis pies, tu va a ser para mi"- _pensaba altanera y muy convencida la chica

-aun no olvidas a Tenten verdad?

_-"quien es Tenten"? _-se pregunto Sango

-no, y nunca lo are -Sango enfureció y frunció el ceño. Regreso al lado de Lee y le pregunto

-quien es Tenten?

-Tenten era nuestra antigua compañera de equipo, desafortunadamente tubo que irse de la aldea a vivir con sus padres en china...

-niño no te pregunte la historia de sus vidas pero dime ¿esa chica, Tenten, Neji sentía algo por ella? -le pregunto bajando la voz procurando que Neji no la escuchara

-claro! eran compañeros de equipo y muuuuy amigos

-que quieres decir con "muuuuy amigos"?

-que los dos se aman, pero son muy orgullosos y tontos para iniciar una relación, pero estoy totalmente seguro de que gran rival y mi bella florecita terminaran juntos! jajajaja

-_" ya lo veremos..."_

De repente se escucho un ruido extraño entre los arboles, todos se pusieron alrededor de hombre con kunais en mano preparados para cualquiera ataque enemigo

-Bien parece que ahora si estas lista, vamos con el maestro -dijo Marín mirándola por completo

-espera!- dijo Tenten- me falta algo... -tomo su mochila y saco de una pequeña bolsita roja de tela el yang que Neji le había regalado la ultima vez que se vieron. Se lo puso en el cuello y lo acaricio un rato, después tomo su mascara y se la puso sin pensarlo. Miro su reflejo en el espejo y volteo

-ahora si estoy lista...

_**Hola, hola, hola. Que bueno que continúan siguiendo este intento de fic, como se los prometí aquí les dejo la conti, muchas sorpresas, muchas intrigas y una nueva posible candidata a ocupar el lugar de Tenten ¿como la ven? además de arrogante se quiere ligar a Neji ¿le funcionara? pues tienen que esperar el otro cap. para saberlo**_

_**Pero si esta les cayo mal deberían ver la otras cuatro chicas, pero como les dije tiene que esperar, por ahora me despido diciéndoles: GRACIAS**_

_**100000 besos**_

_**BA-BAY***_


	10. Ninguna Como Tu

* TINK-TINK AMA*

_**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_CAP. X_

_"NINGUNA COMO TU"_

Sentía el viento helado en su espalda, el sonido que asían las hojas de los verdes arboles, oía el caer del agua en una cascada cercana y algunos pajarillos, se relajo un momento al escuchar su cantar, tomo entre sus dedos su muy amado amuleto: el ying el cual al acariciarlo le trajeron tantos recuerdos, un perfume, afrodisiaco con olor a frutas, una risita encantadora, una dolorosa despedida y unos ojos color chocolate. A lo lejos su maestro y amigo-rival charlaban sobre mejorar mas cada día y que cuando llegaran a la aldea entrenarían mas duro. Neji suspiro cansinamente con los ojos cerrados mientras regresaba a recobrar su concentración, la cual fue interrumpida por Sango su compañera temporal quien se poso en frente de el y le hablo con voz chillante y molesta

-oye Neji no tienes hambre? que tal si comemos juntos? -pregunto mientras se movía de un lado a otro enredando un mechón de su cabello en un dedo. El chico la miro desagradablemente miro hacia otro lado y contesto tajante

-no tengo hambre -se dio media vuelta pretendiendo regresar con sus compañeros. Realmente estaba muy molesto con ella, después de lo que paso momentos atrás con unos ladrones que pretendían atacar a el hombre que custodiaban, esa chica podía ser muy hermosa pero realmente patética en toda la extensión de la palabra para pelear. Todos habían tomado sus posiciones para proteger al hombre, cuando un tipo ataco por enfrente de ella se quedo totalmente paralizada, según ella estaba analizando el ataque del tipo. Pero no hiso nada mas que quedarse parada dando vueltas como loca, ellos hicieron prácticamente todo, inclusive el hombre que protegían ayudo un poco y ella nada.

Maldijo por lo bajo al no poder lograr lo que quería, Neji realmente era duro de conquistar pero no quería darse por vencida, no era amor por supuesto era solo un capricho de una niña consentida y boba, muchos andaban tras de ella demostrándoles amor puro y ella los rechazaba por que eran de un nivel bajo de economía o por no ser muy agraciados. Ellos prácticamente se arrodillaban ante ella y sus caprichos los cuales le cumplían sin objeciones, lo que a ella no le importo jamás, pero ahora estaba sintiendo lo que ellos habían y están sufriendo.

Lee y Gai-sensei conversaba alegremente asta que una duda asalto la mente de el menor

-que sucede Lee? -pregunto su maestro

-Gai-sensei, usted sabe como son las otro cuatro chicas que quieren entrar al equipo?

-mmmm... en realidad no jajajaja- dijo alegremente -no te preocupes Lee no pueden ser tan malas

-no tanto como Sango... -dijo en voz baja

-Lee - le reprimió- puede que no sea muy buena kunoichi pero es linda

-linda? -se escucho la voz de Neji- esa niña es una amargada que se cree la gran cosa

-odio admitirlo Gai-sensei pero es verdad

-bueno entonces... Sango queda descartada ¿no es así?

-si -dijeron al unisonó los dos chicos

Muy lejos de ese lugar en la mansión Hyuga, Hinata estaba sentada en la mesita del jardín tomando un tasa de te en compañía de su hermana menor, la heredera Hyuga parecía ida, perdida en otro mundo lo cual llamo la atención de Hanabi

-oye, que te pasa? -Hinata parpadeo un par de veces regresando a la realidad y fijo su vista en la menor

-que? -Hanabi rio ante la actitud boba de su querida hermana

-que te sucede? -pregunto una vez mas

-estaba pensando en Tenten... -dijo melancólica

-haaa... -de pronto los ánimos de Hanabi se vinieron abajo al escuchar el nombre de una gran amiga para ella

-me pregunto como estará...-suspiro -Neji no me dijo nada...

-Neji? -se extraño al escuchar el nombre de su primo -que tiene que ver el?

-te lo voy a contar, pero no se vallas a decir a nadie, ¿lo juras? -Hanabi levanto la palma de su mano

-lo juro

-bien... -miro a ambos lados procurando que nadie las observara- Neji esta enamorado de Tenten -soltó de repente, Hanabi estaba totalmente anonadada, con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos miraba a su hermana mayor completamente sorprendida

-e… Enserio? -pregunto

-si

-y ella lo sabe?

-creo que si...

-como?

-veras... cuando fuimos de misión visitamos a Tenten y Neji trato muchas veces de hablar con ella pero no se si se lo confeso o que...

-pero como que "trato"?

-pues hay un chico... no recuerdo como se llama pero creo que protege mucho a Tenten y no los dejo hablar muy bien, y hasta ahora Neji no a hablado conmigo

-mmm... sabes que me voy a involucrar -dijo Hanabi

-que?

-que los voy a ayudar, espérame aquí -la chica entro rápidamente a la mansión dejando a su hermana extrañada y asustada ya que su hermana podía ser muy peligrosa cuando algo se tramaba, eso la dejo muy inquieta y desesperada esperaba el regreso d Hanabi quien después de cinco minutos regreso con lápiz y papel en mano muy sonriente definitivamente algo tramaba esa niña

-que estas tramando? -pregunto Hinata preocupada al ver que se sentaba y empezaba a escribir sobre la hoja de papel con una sonrisa traviesa -en que estas pensando?

-solo voy a darles una ayudadita, voy a mandarle una carta a Tenten escribiendo que es de parte de Neji y escribiré cosas como "te amo, te necesito, eres mi sol, no puedo vivir sin ti" jiji tienes la dirección de Tenten verdad?

-si...

-bien- Hanabi empezó a escribir el encabezado en la carta mientras Hinata se ponía muy nerviosa

-bueno pero no te pases -dijo su hermana mayor

-descuida me lo agradecerán -Hanabi siguió escribiendo líneas y líneas de cosas románticas y un tanto exageradas tanto que ocupo parte de atrás de la hoja mientras Hinata se mordía las uñas preocupada y miraba a todos lados inquieta

Mientras tanto en china Marty arreglaba las velas del barco de la familia Zparow desde hace días se había puesto muy deprimido, aseguraba las cuerdas con fuerza como con odio

-maldito seas - mascullo entre dientes y jalo fuerte la cuerda, tanto que se hiso daño en la mano, su compañero Cotton, se sorprendió de su actitud y su comportamiento en los últimos días

-que te ocurre? -pregunto, Marty lo miro y suspiro

-no es nada -dijo volviendo a lo suyo

-si tu lo dices -siguieron con su trabajo, cuando terminaron bajaron de donde estaba deslizándose por una cuerda hábilmente, Marty seguía entre molesto y decaído así que Cotton volvió a preguntar

-oye, seguro estas bien? -Marty, por fin decidió confesarle lo que le pasaba, camino hasta recargarse en la baranda mirando la puesta de sol, lo que extraño mas a su gran amigo -enserio este raro

-alguna vez te has enamorado Cotton? -pregunto Marty

-haaa… con que eso es lo que te pasa he... -dijo riendo - pues... hasta ahora mi relación con mi novia va bien

-como hiciste para... conquistarla

-para empezar no me gusta la palabra conquistar, las mujeres nos son tierras o propiedades para "conquistarlas" -dijo serio- y pues la verdad al principio no fue fácil

-entonces que hiciste?

-ser paciente, Marty si ella es para ti, el destino será quien los una y si no lo es, pues solo queda resignarse a aceptar la realidad -Cotton le tomo del hombre moviéndolo un poco con una sonrisa sincera y bajo del barco pues ya el sol se había ocultado casi por completo y era hora de irse a dormir. Marty volvió la vista de nuevo al mar y contemplo las brillantes estrellas que comenzaban a salir, quedándose con muchas dudas en la cabeza. ¿Que era lo que realmente sentía por Teten? ¿Amor? ¿Amistad? ¿Cariño? ¿o respeto y admiración? ¿Tenten era para el? ¿Nacieron para estar juntos? ¿Como novios o como amigos? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta en ese momento, por ahora solo estaba seguro de una cosa: tendría que pensarla muy bien, ordenar su cabeza y su corazón para hablar con ella muy seriamente.

Mientras que en la mansión Sparow la cena ya estaba servida, cada quien en su respectivo lugar comía seriamente, algo muy raro en estos días, un silencio incomodo que molestaba a todos los miembros de la familia, pero ningún tema de conversación interesante o que durara mas de dos minutos, por lo que ninguno pronuncio palabra durante toda la cena, al termino de esta cada quien subió a su habitación como de costumbre para poder descansar, mientras Tanana recogía los platos del comedor.

Al llegar a su cuarto Titani tomo una ducha y se recostó en su cama leyendo su novela favorita: _Twilight_, la cual había leído ya tres veces, Tiger tomo su reproductor de música y se sentó en el sofá de su cuarto a escuchar canciones de _The Rasmus _y _OneRepublic_, sus bandas favoritas, Tyson se sentó cerca de la ventana y comenzó a tocar su guitarra (una de los tantos instrumentos que sabia tocar y que tenia en su habitación) para relajarse un momento, mientras Zaravi y Jack permanecían en silencio acostados en su cama sin saber que decir, la mujer miro una fotografía familiar que tenia encima de su mesita de noche, donde estaban todos juntos y felices. Jack la miro afligida y decidió levantase y salir de la habitación... Zaravi lo escucho pedirle una tasa de café a Tanana y adentrarse en su oficina, de inmediato supo que algo pretendía...

Tanana preparo de inmediato una tasa de café sin azúcar para su patrón y se la llevo a su estudio donde Jack miraba unos cuantos papeles y un mapa de la aldea de la hoja que la misma Tenten le había traído de allá. La mujer mayor no pudo mas con la curiosidad y le pregunto que se proponía con todo eso, el señor sonrió de medio lado y contesto sencillamente

-quiero hacer feliz a toda mi familia -levanto el rostro y con la misma sonrisa miro Tanana - en especial a Tenten

-que vas a hacer?

-ya lo veras... -dijo el con voz seria

El brillante sol de Konoha alumbraba maravillosamente, el día perfecto para salir disfrutar con los amigos y divertirse, Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Temari invitaron a sus amigos y compañeros de sus respectivos equipos a pasar un rato agradable y olvidarse de penas y problemas, algo que les funciono muy bien ya que todos y cada uno de ellos aceptaron ir a su cafetería preferida a divertirse entre amigos, a excepción de Lee y Neji que estaban de misión y que restaba de la semana buscando a su nueva compañera de equipo (por mas que lo odiaran). Horas y horas pasaron en ese lugar platicando y recordando viejos tiempos, las épocas de niños, risas y lágrimas derramadas

-oigan, ¿por que no vinieron Neji y el cejotas? -pregunto Naruto extrañado

-están buscando a su nueva compañera -dijo Sakura

-NUEVA COMPAÑERA! -gritaron todos a la vez muy sorprendidos y consternados

-como es eso? -pregunto Kiva, Sakura dio un suspiro para prepararse a hablar y contestar una a una las preguntas de sus amigos, quienes seguían muy sorprendidos por la noticia. Sin poder creerlo aun, Naruto, Kiva y Chouji, enfurecieron al solo pensar que a tan solo unos cuantos dias de que Tenten, su gran amiga se fuera de la aldea, pudiera ser remplazada por otra chica que definitivamente jamás podría superarla. La chica pelirosa olvido por completo decirle esa noticia antes a sus amigos, incluso a las chica, ellas tampoco sabían nada, por lo cual estaba igual o incluso mas sorprendidas. Por tal motivo se gano las miradas y regaños de todos al no comentarles antes esa..."traición"

-por que no nos habías dicho antes?- pregunto Ino

-lo olvide, he estado muy ocupada -se excuso

-tal vez aun podamos hacer algo, evitar que reemplacen a Tenten -dijo esperanzada Temari, quien a pesar de todo se convirtió en una gran amiga de Tenten

-no lo creo -comento -Shino- cuando Tsunade-sama dice algo no hay nada ni nadie que la haga retractarse

-pero tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Hinata

-ya es tarde... -dijo Sakura, todos voltearon a verla -no podemos hacer nada, quise ayudar a Tenten, pero solo conseguí que no la dieran de baja

-por lo menos es algo... -Kangurou se unió a la conversación -demás dijiste que son varias chicas las que están haciendo la prueba, quizás no sean tan malas como piensan -de inmediato se gano la mirada macabra do todos los presentes, así que deicidio callarse

-por lo menos podríamos aconsejar a Neji-nissan y a Lee-san de a quien elegir

-respecto a eso...- hablo Sakura -Tsunade-sama- dijo que no quería que nos entrometiéramos en esto

-DIABLOS! -maldijeron todos juntos

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja caminaba el equipo Gai, cruzaron las enormes puertas, respirando el agradable aroma del hogar, tan pronto llegaron fueron directo a la torre de la hokague a rendir su informe de la misión, Neji caminaba un tanto apresurado ya que quería desasirse de una buena vez de esa... chica que durante toda la misión no dejo de molestarlo y acosarlo, mientras ella estaba un tanto molesta de que la misión ya terminara pues no logro ni siquiera un cambio en la actitud de Neji para su beneficio, el chico seguía siendo igual de frio e indiferente con ella, pero eso no la desanimo ya que se propuso por todos los medios conquistarlo y hacerlo suyo a cualquier costo como dijo ella.

Subieron rápidamente a la oficina de Tsunade, quien les dio la bienvenida y le pidió a la chica que saliera y los dejara para poder hablar sobre su rendimiento en la misión, la chica un poco molesta acato la orden saliendo de inmediato.

-y bien como les fue?- pregunto la hokague- quiero saberlo todo, que tal les fue con Sango?

-esa chica no merece estar en nuestro equipo -hablo Neji- no la necesitamos, y a ninguna de las otras chicas tampoco

-lo que Neji quiere decir -dijo Lee - es que Sango no es muy buena que digamos

-además aun faltan otras cuatro chicas ¿no es así? -pregunto Gai

-si... claro -Tsunade suspiro mientras abría una carpeta -la siguiente es Kaori feng, vengan mañana a las nueve para conocerla y para que les de su misión de prueba con ella ¿entendido?

-hai! -dijeron los tres hombres al unisonó

-por ahora es todo, pueden retirarse, díganle a Sango que pase cuando ustedes salgan- los chicos asintieron, hicieron un reverencia y salieron de la oficina, Sango entro rápidamente al lugar.

-que paso que le dijeron? -pregunto desesperada

-cálmate niña... -suspiro-te voy a hablar con la verdad, los chicos no creen que seas suficientemente buena para entrar al equipo..

-QUE? PERO POR QUE? SOY HERMOSA! SOY...

-CON SER BONITA NO BASTA!- dijo molesta la mujer mayor -TIENES QUE ESFORSARTE PARA SER MAS FUERTE! NO PUEDES PREOCUPARSE SOLO POR TU CABELLO O TU FIGURA!- la chica quedo atónita al escuchar a la hokague hablarle así, nadie le había hablado así jamás -vete, te llamare luego -dijo Tsunade mas calmada -la chica muy molesta se retiro haciendo berrinche y azotando fuertemente la puerta la puerta al salir

-esa chica...- hablo Shizune

-no encajaría bien en el equipo Gai ¿cierto?

-no... Me temo que no...

-solo espero que las cosas no empeoren con las otras chicas que faltan...

Al otro lado de la aldea Hanabi Paseaba por las calles de la aldea con Moegi, Konohamaru y Hudon sus grandes amigos desde que entro a la academia ninja, a la cual les platico sobre su plan con Neji y Tenten, Moegi de inmediato se dispuso a ayudarla al igual que sus compañeros de equipo. Después de platicar un rato con ellos decidió que era hora de volver a casa, en frente de ella diviso a su primo Neji y de inmediato corrio a abrazarlo, este, un poco sorprendió le correspondió poniendo su brazo en los hombros de ella

-Hanabi-sama, que hace fuera de la mansión?

-Salí a dar un paseo jiji -le dijo con una gran sonrisa traviesa, Neji extrañado no le dio mas importancia al asunto

-vamos, vallamos a casa.. -dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

Totalmente cansado se sentía, tan pronto llego a casa se recostó en su cama. La misión que tubo no fue gran cosa pero los agoto el lidiar con esa chica Sango, Lee sabia que ella, como todas las otras tenían su oportunidad, de hacer un esfuerzo para entrar en el brillante y poderoso equipo Gai, pero definitivamente sabia, y no permitiría que suplantaran a su querida florecita jamás. Como la extrañaba, las tardes de entrenamiento, los días libres, las veces que iban a un restaurante a comer todo juntos después de una misión exitosa y las veces que la hacia reír cuando estaba triste o decaída. ¿Por que? ¿Por que tubo que irse? ¿No había una forma de que todo volviera a ser como antes?

Como se arrepentía por no prestarle atención cuando les pidió su opinión a el a y Neji que opinaban sobre su partida, le presto mas atención al entrenamiento que a su mejor amiga. Si le hubiera escuchado, muy seguramente Tenten estaría con ellos todavía.

Tocaron a la puerta de su departamento, muy pesadamente se levanto y camino hasta la entrada, abrió y vio la cara del chico mas escandaloso de toda la aldea, Naruto entro sin siquiera pedir permiso, pero no estaba solo, Kiva, Kanguro, Shino, Chouji y Shikamaru llegaron con el. Ante la mirada de sorpresa y extrañeza del chico de las mallas verdes se sentaron en la sala hablando cada quien por su lado haciendo un gran escándalo.

-CILENCIO! -grito Lee- quieren decirme que pasa? por que tanto escándalo?

-y todavía lo preguntas! -hablo Naruto -queremos saber todo, todo sobre la nueva chica, quien es, como se llama, como es, T-O-D-O!

-ha con que era eso... -Le se sentó en el sillón y suspiro pasándose una mano por la cara -pues... hasta ahora solo hemos visto a una chica, Sango y no es realmente buena.. -El chico de traje verde comenzó a contar la historia paso a paso, ante la total atención de sus amigos, les hablo de todo, como era la chica, la misión, lo patética que fue para luchar, la siguiente candidata y demás cosas que fueron saliendo a flote, preguntas de los chicos y respuestas de Lee. Aunque Lee en un principio quiso hacer su luchita con Sango (quien rápidamente lo mando por un tubo) se dio cuenta de que no era la mejor opción, una chica amargada, presumida, superficial y pedante no era su tipo, así que rápidamente se alejo de ella por su bien, lo que noto durante toda la misión es que ella se portaba de lo mas linda con Neji quien ni siquiera la miraba ni de reojo, ¿seria acaso que ella tramaba algo con Neji?, claro que eso no se los conto a Naruto y a los demás, prefirió primero sacar sus conclusiones y respuestas, pues no quería meterse en problemas por inventar cosas...

-así que es bonita, pero molesta... valla compañera -dijo Kiva

-nadie dijo que ya fuera nuestra compañera! aun estamos en eso!

-a mi la verdad me molesta muchísimo que la vieja Tsunade quiera poner a otra en el lugar que por derecho le corresponde a Tenten- dijo exaltado Naruto

-eso no pasara nunca! nadie ocupara el lugar de Tenten! -dijo Chouji

-ni siquiera si lo dice la hokague! -continuo Kiva

-SIIII! -dijeron al unisonó

Mientras, en un verde prado, enfrente de la gran cascada de los cinco picos, ella, Tenten, estaba recostada mirando el cielo, disfrutando de sus 3 minutos de descanso, como bien le había dicho su maestro, Dohko era muy exigente y estricto, pero también tenia buen corazón, compasión y sentido del humor, lo que hacia que cada ronda de entrenamiento fuera algo distinto, divertido, especial y único, tenia que admitir que aunque fuera difícil le gustaba, además disfrutaba mucho con su nueva amiga Marin, como ahora, que estaba con ella mirando el bello cielo azul de china. Sin querer un gran y melancólico suspiro se escapo de sus labios, lo que atrapo la atención de Marin

-que gran suspiro -dijo divertida

-he suspirado aun más -dijo en un tono serio pero divertido lo que hiso reír a su amiga

-que te pasa?- pregunto la chica pelirroja

-Marin... -hiso una pausa- te has enamorado?

-haaa.. Valla.. -ella volvió la vista al cielo -pues... Si, pero... no funciono, al menos conmigo

-que paso?

-el... murió... -hablo con dolor, Tenten se levanto y quedo sentada en el pasto, Marin hiso lo mismo

-lo siento...

-no te preocupes

-no te molestaría decirme, que.. Como paso? -Marin suspiro y después de un rato de silencio hablo

-yo tenia 16 años... igual que tu, llegue aquí a entrenar, un día estaba practicando mis patadas cuando lo vi venir hacia mi, y de inmediato me enamore de... su cara, sus ojos, de el... Empezamos a hacernos amigos y a salir juntos, a entrenar, en una ocasión nos mandaron a una misión juntos- poco a poco su voz se fue quebrando y haciendo mas baja - pero nos atraparon varios tipos y todo se complico, yo ya estaba exhausta de pelear por que apenas tenia poco tiempo aquí y me descuide, un tipo quiso atacarme por la espalda con una espada, entonces el se interpuso entre la espada y yo... el cayo en mis brazos cubierto de sangre, los tipos huyeron y el… Murió -dijo con voz quebradiza envuelta en llanto, las lagrimas de sus ojos caían por su rostro oculto, resbalando por su cuello y pecho - sabes que fue lo ultimo que me dijo? -Tenten negó -me dijo: "ojala te hubiera dicho antes que te amo" -no aguanto mas y bajo la cabeza llorando amargamente

Tenten se enfureció con sigo misma por causarle ese dolor a su única amiga en ese lugar, apenas una semana y ya la hacia llorar. Le dolía tanto verla así, sufrir por el amor de su vida, el cual ahora esta lejos de ella en cuerpo, pero en espíritu estaba segura de que todo el tiempo le acompañaba. Bajo la cabeza avergonzada y lo único que se le ocurrió decirle fue..

-lo siento... no debí preguntar... -Marin dejo escapar una pequeña risa y volteo a verla

-no te preocupes... pero por que me preguntaste si me había enamorado?

-pues es que... -Marin comprendió de inmediato

-entiendo, como se llama? - le pregunto

-Neji Hyuga

-ha! es el chico que fue tu compañero de equipo no?

-si...

-pero me dijiste que era serio, malvado y frio

-lo se...

-como puedas estar enamorada de el siento tu como eres de alegre?

-no lo se, te juro que no lo se! Marin lo extraño! cuando pienso en el siento que se me va el aire y se me acelera el corazón! quiero estar con el abrazarlo y besarlo! decirle que lo amo y que no puedo vivir sin el! pero tampoco quiero defraudar a mi padre, quiero que se sienta orgulloso de mi, que vea que soy digna de llevar su apellido! digna de ser su hija! no tengo salida! de una u otra forma salgo perdiendo, si regreso con Neji defraudo a mi padre y a mi familia y si me quedo aquí voy a perder a Neji para siempre! no se que hacer Marin! -ahora era ella quien lloraba, su rostro podía estar oculto pero sus ojos estaba llenos de lagrimas y su c ara tenia una expresión triste oculta.

Marin le dio un abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza después se separo de ella y le tomo de los hombros

-en mi opinión creo que estas pensando mucho en los demás y nada en ti, estas tan obsesionada por hacer feliz a tu padre que no piensas en ser feliz tu!

-tu crees?

-si...

Quizás tenga que hablar con mi padre...

-claro que si! tu también mereces ser feliz Tenten

-tienes razón Marin! no voy a dejar de ser feliz, de amar solo por el beneficio de los demás, ni siquiera por el de mi padre... voy a hablar con el y le diré que es lo verdaderamente quiero!

-bien por ti! y el maestro Dohko?

-aun no le diré nada, hasta hablar con mi padre, por ahora todo seguirá como si nada... _"solo por ahora, te lo juro Neji, are todo lo posible por regresar contigo, y ser felices por siempre, y nada ni nadie nos va a separar!"_

El sol se ocultaba entre la montañas de la aldea de la hoja, donde algunas persona serraban sus puestos para poder descansar y algunos otros apenas habrían para empezar a dar diversión, pues como decían "lo mejor sucede por la noche", ese era el eslogan del bar favorito de la soberana de la aldea de la hoja. Quien se encontraba en una mesa de cliente especial, una botella completa de sake ya se había terminado ante la mirada de desapruebo de Shizune, quien siempre tenia que acompañarla para que no hiciera nada inconveniente, pero esta vez no estarían solas ya que esperaba la llegada de Gai, para hablar sobre el "asunto". El susodicho antro al bar mirando a todos lados buscando a Tsunade, Shizune alzo una mano para que Gai las localizara, siendo ya así se sentó junto con ellas en la mesa junto al ventanal.

-Buenas noches Tsunade-sama, Shizune -saludo el hombre -que es lo que me quería comentar?

-como van con la búsqueda de su nueva integrante de equipo? esta... todo bien?

-no, ya nada esta bien, desde que Tenten se fue...- dijo Gai con voz y actitud seria -ninguna de las chicas es la correcta

-todavía falta una

-no creo que pase la prueba, al igual que las otras -aunque no lo pareciera Gai ya estaba cansado de todo ese asunto de una nueva integrante, lidiar con niñas locas y tontitas lo empezó a desesperar poco a poco, seria mas fácil si alguna no tuviera actitudes extrañas como esa chica Saki, que parecía tener tratos con seres ocultos o algo así, luego estaba esa chica Kaori, la viva imagen de Hinata multiplicada por 100, ¡casi no hablaba! y cuando lo hacia solo se escuchaban murmullos sin sentido, hasta salir al sol le daba miedo, después la chica boba Shisha que cuando le deban la orden, se la tenían que explicar con peras y manzanas por que la verdad era una tonta completa y no podía dejar de hablar de Sango, la princesita de porcelana, altanera y pedante y aun faltaba una, asi que tenia que sufrir un poco mas para encontrar a la indicada o a alguna que no fuera tan rara.

-ya casi sales de esto Gai, falta una, Tink Tink -al escuchar ese nombre centro su mirada en la hoja de papel que tenia la mujer enzima de la mesa y que miraba muy atentamente como hipnotizado, el hombre curioso le pidió la hoja a Tsunade, quien de inmediato se la otorgo, Gai al ver la foto de la chica abrió los ojos como platos, abrió la boca tanto como pudo y solo pudo atinar a decir tres palabras

-no... Puede ser...

En la mansión Zparow, Tyson escucho gritos en la sala e intrigado bajo rápidamente dándose cuenta de que era Marty que discutía sobre algo de Tenten con una de las chicas de servicio, lo que hiso que se molestara mas por su visita

-que demonios haces aquí? -pregunto desde las escaleras con voz potente, Marty y la chica callaron de inmediato y lo miraron con temor- Sumi, déjanos solos -le ordeno a la muchacha, la cual hiso una pequeña reverencia y se fue directo a la cocina a paso rápido, Tyson termino de bajar los escalones y quedo en frente de el con los brazos cruzados y el pecho inflado

-te hice una pregunta niño

-yo solo quería saber cuando vuelve la señorita Tenten

-para que?

-quiero hablar con ella de...

-tu no tienes por que hablar con mi hermana, ya te advertí una vez, pero parece que no te quedo claro- se acerco un poco mas a el- ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA -dijo remarcando bien cada palabra, pero Marty no lo soporto mas y se enfrento a el

-por que me tratas así? Que te hice para que me desprecies y me odies? he? -Tyson rio y suspiro como adquiriendo paciencia para no irse encima de el a golpes

-se que quieres a mi hermana, y no solo como amiga, lo se todo, te lo voy a decir ya ¡tu no la mereces! ella no es para ti! así que déjala en paz si no quieres que te de tu merecido!- dicho esto dio media vuelta dejando al chico extrañado, sorprendido y enojado. Trudy, la chica de servicio regreso después de haber escuchado toda la conversación y le hablo asombrada

-no creí que el joven Tyson te odiara tanto...

-yo menos, pero la verdad no creo que sea la señorita Tenten la razón de su odio hacia mi

-entonces que será?

-eso es lo que voy a averiguar Trudy, ya me voy, gracias por atenderme -le dijo con una sonrisa que hiso que la chica se sonrojará y contestara con un simple

-aja... -Marty se retiro mientras Trudy le miraba caminar

Quien iba a pensarlo! ya habían pasado tres meses desde que su querida Tenten se había ido y seguía extrañándola como el primer minuto en que se marcho... Pasaron tantas cosas, pruebas, misiones, entrenamientos y una nueva compañera a la que (increíblemente) aun no conocía, y es que Lee y Gai-Sensei no quisieron presentarla oficialmente hasta el día de hoy, a todos sus amigos y compañeros en la cafetería de costumbre, a donde se dirigía en este momento, caminaba pausada y tranquilamente como no queriendo llegar.

Quien sabe como seria la nueva integrante de su equipo que muy descaradamente su loco amigo-rival y su infantil maestro avían escogido sin preguntarle su opinión. Se le revolvía el estomago al solo imaginar que seria igual o peor que las otras cuatro anteriores y rogaba por que no se obsesionara con el como la niña mimada de Sango, que aun después de decirle que no quería nada con ella, ni como amiga ni como algo mas, valla, ni siquiera como compañera de equipo la quería, aun así ella lo buscaba y constantemente iba a visitarlo a la mansión Hyuga, para su mala suerte...

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado a ala cafetería, suspiro cansadamente, en el interior del lugar se escuchaba un gran alboroto, música, gritos y risas. Se poso en la entrada e iba a tocar la puerta para empujarla y entrar de una vez pero justo al estirar el brazo la puerta se abrió sorprendiéndolo. Era Naruto quien lo recibía con una gran sonrisa.

-Neji! te estábamos esperando, pasa! -Neji rodo los ojos y entro al lugar donde se dio cuenta de que solo estaban sus amigos, Kakashi, Kurenai y varios senseis más, la hokague con Shizune e incluso Gaara con Matsuri y sus hermanos, Temari y Kangurou. Se sentó frente a la barra junto con Kiva, Sasuke y Shikamaru.

-Hola Neji! listo para conocer a tu nueva compañera? -hablo Kiva con ánimos

-no quiero hablar de eso...- dijo secamente

-bueno...

-quiero hacerles una pregunta -dijo Neji - como reaccionarían, o que harían si tuvieran que cambiar de compañera de equipo? -Volteo verlos- como se pondrían al saber que tiene que remplazar a su mas preciada amiga, a la única persona que los entiende, la persona mas especial en su vida, la mujer a la que aman? -Sasuke suspiro y lo miro a la cara

-se que es muy difícil Neji, lo que estas pasando, debo admitir que... no seria lo mismo sin Sakura

-igual con Hinata

-y detesto admitirlo, pero es obvio que no seriamos los mismos sin las chicas, pero Neji, Tenten se fue ya hace tres meses y quizás nunca vuelva... es hora de que empiece con tu vida normal, en este caso con una nueva compañera de equipo. Oye quizás no sea tan mala como las anteriores

-sinceramente me da igual, jamás olvidare a Tenten y solo quiero estar con ella...

-lo sabemos Neji pero...

-HOLA A TODOS!- se escucho un fuerte y entusiasmado grito desde la puerta, todos voltearon a ver llegando a los alegres Lee y Gai al lugar de encuentro -todos sabemos por que estamos aquí, para darle la bienvenida nuestra nueva compañera, la nueva integrante del equipo Gai -Hablo Lee

-grandioso... -mascullo entre dientes Neji

-Se que... todos estamos tristes por la partida de Tenten, ella es una gran chica pero ahora ella esta lejos empezando una nueva vida, y me parece que nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo- todos tenían la mirada baja al escuchar las palabras de Gai, recordar a una de las personas mas importantes en tu vida, quien ahora se encontraba a miles de kilometros de ti era realmente doloroso

-Bueno ahora después de una ardua búsqueda, encontramos a la chica indicada para entrar en el equipo, ella esta aquí y esta lista para empezar, amigos y amigas les presentamos a la nueva integrante de nuestro ardiente equipo, ella es Tink-Tink! -dijo Lee señalando la entrada, todos los presentes e incluso las camareras del lugar miraban expectantes la puerta del lugar para ver entrar a la chica que aun no aparecía. Extrañado y un tanto preocupado Lee volvió a hablar

-ajam! dije ELLA ES TINK-TINK! -Lee se asomo un poco y dijo bajito pero de todos modos se escuchaba -Tink-Tink es aquí donde tu entras!

-si ya voy -se escucho una voz apagada -el chico se hiso a un lado al lugar entro una chica de piel un poco oscura, cabello castaño suelto y alborotado que le cubría algo de la cara, estaba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla muy flojos, unos tenia blancos enlodados, una playera azul marino un tanto grande para su talla y una chaqueta floja color negro y masticaba un chicle con la boca abierta, tenia una actitud despreocupada y aburrida como que todo le daba igual, pero lo que mas les impacto eran sus ojos color chocolate idénticos a los de Tenten...

-no puede ser... -hablo Sakura

-es...

-Tenten... -susurro Neji con los ojos bien abiertos dando unos pasos lentamente. Todos estaba igual de sorprendidos, esa chica era idéntica a Tenten casi su gemela de no ser por que estaba toda fachosa dirían que era ella.

-TENTEN! -grito Naruto corriendo a abrazarla rápidamente, la chica se quedo quieta siquiera mostro sorpresa, solo miro a Lee con cara aburrida y hablo con voz irritante

-y este loco que?

-Naruto ya suéltala! -dijo Sakura mientras lo jalaba

-pero no quieres que abrase a Tenten?

-ella no es Tenten -le susurro al oído, Naruto volteo a ver a Tink-Tink, y entonces si noto ciertas cosas que su gran amiga no tenia, ella nunca se soltaría el pelo, no vestiría con ropa tan floja y no tendría esa actitud tan... tan... ni siquiera sabia como describirla

-Bueno Amigos Sigamos La Fiesta! -grito Gai

-Si! -le siguió Lee jalando de la mano a Tink-Tink para que conociera a los amigos, la chica soltó un simple "haaaa..."

-Que te pasa linda? -pregunto Tanana a Tenten quien miraba por la ventana de su habitación la negra noche. Suspiro sonoramente y se alejo de ella para sentarse en su cama, ya preparada por su querida Nana

-Nana como te enamoraste de Tao? -le pregunto, su voz se escuchaba un poco áspera debido a la mascara que cubría su rostro. Ahora que el fin de semana llego, podría visitar a su familia, pero Dohko fue muy claro al decirle que NADIE podía ver su rostro. Ante la pregunta la mujer mayor sonrió

-para que quieres saber?

-Nana estoy enamorada- dijo soltando un suspiro y dejándose caer en el colchón con la cara al techo

-Ho linda es maravilloso!

-pero... no se si pueda ser...

-por que dices eso?

-Es Neji... Hyuga...- Tanana de inmediato capto el mensaje

-ya veo por que te preocupas

-Nana- dijo levantándose y gateando por el colchón hasta quedar en el borde en frente de la mujer -dime por que mi padre odia a los Hyuuga? -le pidió

-Esa es una larga Historia linda...

-pues mejor comienza a contármela ya -la mujer suspiro y se sentó junto a ella

-Tu padre estuvo un tiempo en la aldea de la hoja, cuando era joven, ahí conoció a dos hermanos gemelos..

-Hizasi y Hiashi Hyuga...

-si, tu padre viajo a allá para, convertirse en ninja al igual que tu

-que? -dijo sorprendida

-si, no era un sueño pero si lo entusiasmaba mucho

-pero por que dejo la aldea entonces? por que no se convirtio en ninja?

-los hermanos Hyuga lo ofendieron mucho, se mofaron de el, lo humillaron, lo discriminaron por ser... lo que es, un...

-pirata... -dijo con odio entre dientes

-marinero -le corrigió, Tenten la volteo a ver -estuvo allá como tres meses, pero no soporto mas burlas y decidió regresar y heredar el puesto de tu abuelo, y sinceramente creo que fue lo correcto, dejar Konoha fue lo mejor que pudo a ver hecho...

-por eso odia tanto a los Hyuga?

-no se si de verdad los odie o solo este resentido con ellos, pero creo que solo piensa que es mejor alejarse de problemas con esas personas ¿piensas decirle que estas enamorada de un Hyuga?

-no lo se... ¿como crees que lo tome?

-muy mal, eres su hija menor seguro se opondrá diciendo que son malas personas y que solo te harán daño

-pero yo lo amo Nana!

-entonces lucha por el! no permitas que nadie, ni siquiera tu padre los separe!

-eso quiero hacer nana y necesito que me ayudes

-yo? como te ayudaría?

-tengo una carta para Neji donde le digo todo lo que siento y que quiero estar con el, pero yo me voy mañana temprano y necesito que tu lleves la carta al correo ¿harías eso por mi nana? ¿si?-pidió juntando sus manos como niña pequeña

-claro que linda! lo que mas quiero es verte feliz!- Tenten de inmediato saco de su mesita de noche una carta color lila y se la entrego a la mujer mayor, ella tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas y la miro fijamente- te juro que esta carta va a llegar con Neji y ustedes dos van a estar juntos -las dos mujeres se abrazaron fuertemente

-eso espero Nana- suspiro -gracias

De un lado para otro Sango caminaba en su habitación, mordiéndose las uñas muy pensativa, finalmente se sentó en su tocador, hecho su cabello hacia atrás y acaricio su rostro contemplando se belleza en el espejo, definitivamente la arrogancia tenia nombre. Tocaron a su puerta llamándola suavemente, ella no respondió entretenida mirando su reflejo, la puerta nuevamente fue tocada y esta vez con voz mas alta la llamaron, ella bujo molesta y torció la boca

-quien?- pregunto molesta

-soy yo Sango- se escucho la voz de una mujer, la chica regreso al espejo

-pasa mama

-no bajás a cenar?- le pregunto una mujer con rasgos casi iguales a los suyos

-en un momento -dijo como hipnotizada por el cristal, lo que extraño a su madre

-pasa algo malo?- pregunto, Sango solo sonrió, giro y cruzo las piernas

-no nada malo, soy hermosa, ningún hombre podría resistirse a mi -dijo con arrogancia extrema- ninguno...

-por supuesto que no -dijo su madre tomándola de los hombros- pero por que lo dices? acaso quieres conquistar a algún chico que te gusta? dime-hablo muy emocionada la mujer, Sango frunció en ceño y se levanto de donde estaba

-hay mamá como molestas, ya bajo a cenar ahora déjame sola- pidió abriéndole la puerta, su madre no dijo nada solo salió de la habitación dejándola nuevamente con sus ideas, se acerco nuevamente al espejo esta vez y miro su cuerpo completo reflejado en el

-mas vale que te prepares Neji, por tu vas a ser para mi y ya se como te voy a atrapar, pero antes- tomo una hoja de papel del buro donde tenia anotados unos datos- voy a tener una pequeña e interesante platica con Rock Lee...

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la hoja, en la cafeteria "Flor De Loto" la fiesta continuaba, solo que no muchos estaban tan animados sabiendo cual era el motivo del festejo. Sakura, Ino y las demás chicas estaban en una mesa al fondo acompañados de Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino.

-que chica mas molesta! -dijo furiosa Ino mirando a la chica nueva, mientras Lee y Gai trataban de hacerla bailar -no entiendo como pudieron aceptar a esa tonta!

-que no es obvio?- hablo Sakura

-que?

-se parece a Tenten -dijo Hinata

-y eso les da el derecho de... ofenderla de este modo?

-es normal- se escucho la voz de Shino -es psicológico, es tanto el parecido con Tenten que Lee y Gai-sensei tratan de llenar el vacio que ella dejo con esta chica

-pero no es justo- hablo Matsuri con voz triste- solo mírenla! hasta en el nombre! como alguien que se parece tanto a Tenten puede ser tan... tan...

-odiosa

-malvada

-asquerosa

-si!

-tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Sakura- no podemos permitir que Neji y Lee olviden a Tenten por esta...

-shhh...! shhh...! -la callo Temari al ver que Lee se acercaba junto con Tink-Tink a la mesa

-hola chicos!- saludo con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaban junto a ellos- ya saludaron a Tink?

-hola...- hablaron al unisonó con una sonrisa falsa y sin ánimos, de momento se quedaron en silencio, escuchando solo la música de fondo que animaba el lugar, Lee se extraño de eso y frunció el ceño sin entender que pasaba, mientras los demás se miraban los unos a los otros sin saber qe hacer o que decir, en cambio Tink-Tink ni en cuenta de que era el motivo de tanto nerviosismo, se rascaba la cabeza alborotando aun mas su castaño cabello

-a si que fue muy dura tu prueba para entrar al equipo Tink-Tink?-pregunto Ino, Sango la miraba como ida, mastico tres veces su chicle e hiso una bomba sin contestar la pregunta

-Sango no hiso ninguna prueba -dijo Lee -Gai- Sensei y yo la elegimos asi al azar!

-si claro... -susurro Shikamaru

-dime Tink-Tink, cuales son tus habilidades?- cuestiono Temari

-ninguna...

-ninguna!

-dijo ninguna! -le confirmo su novio Shikamaru, lo que hiso que se molestara muchísimo

-entonces como día...!

-TINK-TINK... no quieres algo de tomar? -pregunto Lee interrumpiendo a la chica antes de que la ofendiera

-como sea...

-bien te gusta la soda de manzana? -pregunto con una sonrisa ridícula, Tink-Tink se le quedo mirando seria

-tu peinado es horrible

-ok, entonces vamos por una soda de manzana! - dijo el chico mientras se levantaban de sus lugares

-odio la manzana...

Mientras del otro lado del salón Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiva, Sai y Neji seguían platicando sentados en la barra, constantemente miraban hacia atrás donde se encontraban Lee y Tink-Tink, en especial Neji.

-no piensas ir a conocerla?- le pregunto Sasuke sin siquiera mirarlo

-para que?

-es tu nueva compañera -dijo Kiva- aunque te duela...

-ya lo se! ya lo se! -froto su cara con las manos tratando de tranquilizarse un poco -es que hay algo que... no me gusta

-que cosa?

-su parecido con Tenten es demasiado, me recuerda tanto a ella, que tal si me enamoro de ella también

-solo por que se parecen? no lo creo- dijo Naruto - o es que solo querías a Tenten por el físico?

-claro que no!, es solo que ya no se que hacer, el recuerdo de Tenten sigue atormentándome, no quiero caer en los brazos de otra mujer, a la única que amo y que amare por siempre es Tenten

-pero ella ya no esta aquí!- dijo Gaara que estaba a su lado- y es posible que no vuelvas a verla nunca mas...

-tal vez... -alzo la cara y lo miro a los ojos - yo nunca voy a dejar de amarla... -suspiro- pero tengo que olvidarla...

_**Chan, chan chan! he vuelto una vez mas, ahora que ya se acabaron la vacaciones por desgracia, vengo mas recargada que nunca!**_

_**Que creen que suceda con la nueva chica ¿se les hace conocido su nombre? jajaja huuuy la cosa se pone peor con Sango, que chica, pero Tenten no se queda atrás como leyeron esta mas que decidida a estar con Neji pero... ¿se lograra? ¿Podrán estar juntos? ¿Habrá algo o ALGUNOS que se opongan a esto? huy que interesante se pone.**_

_**de nuevo les agradezco mucho, un montón y un titipuchal que me alegren el día con sus rewievs que deberás los agradezco mucho. Por ahorita les dejo picaditos con este fic, pero en cuanto pueda subo el otro cap. prometido de corazón**_

_**MIL BESOTES**_

_**BA-BAY**_


	11. Mis Condiciones

*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_CAP. XI_

_"MIS CONDICIONES"_

_**Tenten**_

_"Conozco a Marty prácticamente, de toda la vida... La primera vez que lo vi tenia 3 años, nos presentaron en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, el llego junto a su padre. Recuerdo que en cuanto lo vi entrar me dio gran curiosidad... _

_Fui junto a mi padre y le pregunte quien era, el me sonrió, me tomo de los hombros y me dijo con voz suave: "el es Marty, este chico esta aquí solo por ti" no se por que pero no pude evitar sonreír ante tal respuesta, después miro a Marty a los ojos y le hablo firme pero alegre "Marty te voy a dar una misión muy especial" el sonrió y agito fuertemente su cabeza en gesto de afirmación "ella es mi hija y la amo mucho... tu serás su protector, por favor quiero que cuides de ella de todo, de todos, protégela hasta con tu vida, si lo haces bien tu recompensa será inmensa.." Marty me miro con los ojos brillosos y las mejillas rosadas "¿me... dará lo que yo quiera?" "así es, lo que tu quieras..."_

_De repente... todo en mi formaba parte de el, la familia, amigos, costumbres, tradiciones. No lo voy a negar, en algún momento estuve o creí estar enamorada de el, pero... éramos niños a esa edad todo es complicado y se confunden los sentimientos. Tal vez lo que creía que era amor era solo agradecimiento, compañerismo, amistad..._

_Eso lo descubrí a medida que pasaba el tiempo que estuve en la aldea de la hoja, por que... desde que llegue me olvide de todo lo que había dejado en mi aldea natal, a Nana, los brillantes amaneceres, los frescos vientos pero especialmente a el, y me sentí culpable, el, que, en ese entonces era mi mejor amigo, ¿como me pude olvidar de alguien tan especial para mi? Varias veces había decidido dejar Konoha y regresar a China, por el. Me sentí culpable, pero mi culpa creció mas cuando a mi vida llego Neji, el chico serio y frio de la clase. Fue mágico... hechizante, cuando formamos equipo no supe que decir, hacer o pensar, sentía una alegría enorme y de nuevo me olvide de Marty ahora me pregunto ¿soy mala por ello? pero en este momento mas que culpa siento dolor, un dolor que esta en mi corazón y se riega por todo mi cuerpo y mi alma, y encuentro la respuesta a la anterior pregunta: SI, soy mala por olvidar a Marty, por hacerlo sufrir, soy mala por dejar a mis amigos, por no enfrentar a mi padre, por no luchar por el amor de mi vida, mala por engañar a todos, por ser una falsa, que finge que todo en su vida es perfecto cuando en realidad no es así y que poco a poco cae en un vacio inmenso de dolor, soy mala por no poder ser realmente feliz..." _ -Tenten cerro el pequeño cuaderno y dejo la pluma aun lado, suspiro y calentó los brazos con las manos, eran las 2 de la madrugada y no podía conciliar el sueño, su dolor y angustia no le permitían descansar, después de rodar en la cama saco una pequeña libreta que encontró por casualidad, no era una hora apropiada para hablar con Marin además ella dormía así que se desahogo escribiendo en un cuaderno, no le sirvió mucho pero le permitió conciliar el sueño por fin

A la mañana siguiente esperaba sentada cerca de la cascada la llegada de su maestro, cerro los ojos un momento y no supo como se quedo dormida, pero su sueño no duro mucho ya que rápidamente escucho los pasos de su maestro parándose en frente de ella quien rápidamente levanto la cara y un tanto asustada se puso de pie y le dio los buenos días

-que te pasa?- pregunto con los brazos cruzados y la voz seria

-no dormí bien... -Dohko suspiro

-así no podemos entrenar, vete a dormir te doy una hora, procura descansar bien- Tenten se sorprendió de que su maestro le diera la oportunidad de dormir un poco mas, por eso agradecía enormemente el hombre que le toco como tutor, con una reverencia desapareció rápidamente, mientras Dohko miraba muy serio el sol, como temiendo algo...

¿Como era posible que hubiera llegada a esto? estar comiendo con Rock Lee es lo último que hubiera querido hacer pero sus ambiciones eran mas grandes que su vanidad. Sango miraba asqueada como el chico de las mallas verdes devoraba cada plato de comida que le traían, mientras ella apenas había comido una rebanada pequeña de pay de manzana, cuando lo invito a comer pensó que pediría a lo mucho un jugo con un pastel pero no fue así.

-así que Lee, dime, desde cuanto conocen a Tenten?-pregunto poniendo sus manos en la mesa

-desde hace años, ella entro a la academia como diez días después que Neji y yo

-ha... y dime -hiso a un lado su plato- que tal se llevaba con Neji?

-muy bien, siempre estaban juntos y se tenían mucha confianza, Tenten era la chica con la que Neji mas se relacionaba, siempre hubo química entre ellos

-que quieres decir con química?

-pues como te digo siempre estaban juntos, y sabían sus gustos, Neji platicaba mucho mas con Tenten que con cualquier otra persona

-ya veo... entonces fueron novios?

-no los dos eran demasiado orgullosos para declarase, pero estoy seguro de que ellos dos terminarían juntos

-_"eso ya lo veremos"_ -pensó muy confiada

-oye te agradezco que me hayas invitado! hoy no tuve tiempo de desayunar- decía el chico con la boca llena de comida

-ya me di cuenta, pero sígueme contando de ustedes, quisiera saber como era Tenten en el equipo, ¿era buena?

-la mejor! tenia la mejor puntería, no por nada se gano el titulo de maestra de armas!

-que interesante, pero podrías decirme, si alguna vez Neji te dijo si la quería como mas que una amiga?

-pues no, pero...

-pero que?- pregunto desesperada

-muchas veces vi a Neji mirando a Tenten por mucho rato parecía hipnotizado, y en alguna ocasión me dijo que tenia lindos ojos

-ha si?

-si, yo le pregunte que era lo que mas le gustaba de nuestra florecita y el respondió como siempre serio: "Tenten tiene lindos ojos"

-y la nueva chica que entro al equipo...

-TinK-Tink! a propósito lo siento, lamentamos que no hayas entrado es que veras...

-si, si, lo que sea ya no importa- dijo reprochando- he oído que se parece mucho con Tenten

-si el parecido en enorme!

-entonces es muy fácil que Neji se enamore de ella por eso

-mmm... no lo creo. Se parecerán demasiado físicamente, pero siendo sinceros su actitud es inmensamente diferente, pero dime por que preguntas tanto sobre mi florecita?

-ha! es que me dio curiosidad, es que últimamente he escuchado mucho su nombre y me... dio curiosidad jaja -dijo con una sonrisa boba- así que si no te molesta voy a pagar y me retiro, adiós! -se levanto rápidamente

-_que raro _-pensó Lee -la chica salió corriendo rápidamente del lugar, en una esquina Shikamaru la reconoció pero no le dio importancia, entro a la cafetería y encontró a Lee terminando su plato de Curri y decidió irlo a saludar

-hola Lee, me sorprende verte comiendo aquí- dijo sentándose en frente de el

-Sango me invito

-sango? no es la chica que iba a entrar a tu equipo?

-si! esa misma! estuvimos hablando

-de que?

-de muchas cosas pero tubo una especial curiosidad por Tenten

-Tenten? _"mmm... ¿por esa chica saldría tan rápidamente?"_ -pesaba seriamente el chico Nara, imaginando que algo tramaba y no era bueno.

_"maldita sea" _pensaba con mucha rabia Neji Hyuga, ¿como era posible?, después de levantarse una hora tarde ya que el maldito despertador no funciono hoy, bañarse con agua fría ya que el se habían acabado el agua caliente, y no desayunar ya casualmente s no había nada, salió corriendo lo mas rápido posible para tratar de llegar al campo de entrenamiento ¡ella aun no legaba!

Gai-sensei le dio la misión de entrenar con ella ya que el estaría fuera debido a una misión y según Lee no podía ayudarlo, definitivamente su relación con Tink-Tink estaba empezando mal.

Llevaba una hora y media esperando y ella no aprecia, cuando no aguanto mas decidió irse comenzó a ver a alguien acercándose, en definitiva era ella, con su look despreocupado y su lento andar llego, Neji furioso se acerco

-Donde estabas!

-durmiendo... -dijo rascándose la cabeza

-te das cuenta de la hora que es?

-oye tienes suerte de que este aquí... - el chico se quedo con la boca abierta, ella se rasco la naris y lo volteo a ver- empezamos o que?- Neji de repente se quedo pasmado, sus ojos a pesar de todo le recordaban tanto a ella, esa boca pequeña y rellenita, sin querer su brazo empezó a moverse por si solo hasta tocar el de ella quien rápidamente frunció el ceño confundida, en eso momento Neji reacciono, se alejo de ella y le dio la espalda

-espesemos.. -ella simplemente bostezo y le siguió el paso

-primero comenzaremos con una lucha simple de taiyutsu, ponte en guardia- el chico activo su biakugan y tomo su pose caracteriza y Tink-Tink solo abrió un poco las piernas y empuño sus manos, Neji frunció el ceño pero ya no le importo y decidió atacar. Tomo vuelo y corrió a toda prisa en dirección a ella quien seguía sin moverse, Neji estaba a punto de darle un golpe con la palma de su mano, pero no pudo, su mano se detuvo a centímetros del rostro de la chica, la cual ni siquiera parpadeo, Neji respiraba agitado, nuevamente el recuerdo de Tenten invadió le invadió, bajo el brazo rápidamente y dio vueltas con las manos en la cabeza enfurecido y desesperado

-no... No, ¿por que no puedo olvidarte? ¿por que sigues atormentándome? -dijo para si mismo, Tink-Tink ignoro todo esto y se sentó cerca de un árbol despreocupada

-por que eres tan raro?

-cállate!

-sabes esto no me gusta mas que a ti

-ya me di cuenta- dijo fríamente dándole la espalda todavía -como quisiera que todo fuera como antes... -Tink-Tink alzo una ceja confundida

-que aburrido...

_**Marty**_

_"Si lo haces bien te daré lo que tu quieras... lo que tu quieras... lo que tu quieras..." esas cuatro palabras, esa oración, se repetía en mi cabeza haciendo eco miles de veces reprochando mi suerte. Desde el primer momento que vi a la señorita Tenten sentí algo muy fuerte por ella, en eso momento no lo entendía bien, siempre que me pedía favores extraños o algo de lo que yo no estaba muy seguro juntaba sus manos y sonreía, y yo terminaba cesando. Yo mismo de jure protegerla a toda costa y no dejar que nadie la lastimara, ni siquiera yo..._

_Cuando murió mi padre sentí que todo se acabaría para mi pero... ella siempre estuvo conmigo, me abrazaba y consolaba, ella me devolvió a la vida y poco a poco fui comprendiendo el amor que sentía hacia ella. Mientras mas pasaba el tiempo se volvía mas fuerte y obvio, creo yo, aunque... Ella con su inocencia no se daba cuenta de mis intenciones, a los 8 años me dijo que se iría de vacaciones con toda su familia, estaba muy emocionada pues era el primero que hacia en mucho tiempo. Yo estuve allí el día que embarco y le prometí que me encontraría cuando volviera en ese mismo lugar, pero para mi mala suerte ya no regreso..._

_"Ahora una vez mas, me he jurado con mas fuerza, recobrar su confianza, su cariño... y juro a dios, por lo mas sagrado para mi, que es ella, que ella estará conmigo para siempre, y nadie me lo va a impedí, absolutamente nadie y si ahora esta enamorada de otro hombre yo la hare entender que no habrá otro que la ame igual o mas que yo, ella será mía..."_

El tiempo paso lento y rápido para el Marty definitivamente estaba mal y mientras se arreglaba para su habitual día de trabajo, planeaba paso a paso como "reconquistar" a Tenten. Salió de s u casa tranquilamente y con el rostro serio, algo muy extraño en el, lo cual noto Gibbs cuadro lo vio llegar al puerto

-rápido muchacho tenemos que descargar estas cajas! -le hablo desde arriba del barco, el chico solo asintió y alzo los brazos para recibir la caja que le estaban pasando. Siguieron así por mas o menos una hora, Gibbs se dio cuenta de la actitud seria e indiferente del chico pero prefirió no decirle nada por ahora, cuando terminador todos se pusieron a descansar, algunos se sentaron a beber otros platicaban, otros conquistaban a las chicas que pasaban por ese lugar y Marty mientras tanto afilaba su navaja, Gibbs quiso acercársele para hablar con el pero en ese instante llego Jack, el capitán, todos de inmediato se levantaron, se sacudieron el polvo y se reunieron, Jack subió al timón junto con Tyson y comenzó a hablar

-tengo que hacer un viaje, a la aldea de la hoja en la nación del fuego- Tyson lo regreso a ver confundido y sorprendido pues no sabia nada de esto- pretendo salir mañana temprano, así que ya saben -dijo con firmeza -quiero todo listo, no voy a repetirlo dos veces y otra cosa- dijo con el ceño fruncido y la voz sebera, todos se asustaron y se pusieron tensos, después Jack sonrió de medio lado y dijo riendo- empaquen mucho ron- todos gritaron de alegría y corrieron rápidamente a sus deberes, Tyson llamo a Jack

-padre, que pretende hacer yendo a la aldea de la hoja?

-tengo un asunto pendiente, algo que tengo que arreglar

-se trata del clan Hyuuga?

-en parte... pero hay algo mas, vendrás conmigo?

-quisiera pero no puedo, Yaney me invito a una comida con sus padres y no puedo faltar

-entiendo, hay que ganarse a los suegros jajaja

-jaja si, pero por que no le dices a Titani y a Tiger, tal vez ellos quieran ir, he oído a mi hermana decir que quisiera salir unos días de la aldea

-si tienes razón, bueno regresemos que tengo que hablar con tu madre jaja no le he dicho nada todavía

-"Tenten" "Tenten" "Tenten" que tienes tu Tenten? -se preguntaba Sango mientras se revolvió un mechón del cabello y caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación -que es lo que le hiciste a Neji? pero sabes que tontita? el te va a olvidar, yo voy a hacer que te olvide y sabes por que? por que soy mejor que tu! ningún chico puede resistirse a esto -dio una vuelta completa frente al espejo- te voy a demostrar que Neji es un hombre como todos, y como a todos debe de dársele una recompensa a su hombría y yo lo hare esta noche jajaja hay Tenten, eres tan poca cosa comparada conmigo... que pena me das, yo le voy a dar a lo que tu no puedes, por que no lo tienes jajaja -Toc Toc tocaron a su puerta- pasen- dijo con voz molesta

-hija aquí están las cosas que me pediste- dijo su madre y ella rápidamente le quito le quito la bolsa que traía en la mano y empezó a sacar ansiosa las cosas, una peluca ropa y demás cosas para su macabro plan, su madre curiosa pregunto

-para que quieres todo esto hija?

-mama esto no te interesa, y ahora salte de mi cuarto! no tienes cosas que haces como lavar los pisos o algo a si?- le contesto arrogante, su madre solo bajo la mirada y salió de la habitación, el consentir tanto a su hija y nunca decirle "no", fue algo que hiso muy mal ya que ahora pagaba las consecuencias, su hija se había vuelto fría y muy superficial sin una pisca de humildad y respeto hacia los demás

-perfecto ya tengo todo listo! prepárate Neji esta noche sabrás lo que es una verdadera mujer jiji -reviso bien las cosas y frunció el ceño molesta y se cruzo de brazos- no puede ser se le olvidaron los guantes! que no puede hacer nada bien? Ahora voy a tener que ir a comprarlos yo -tomo algo de dinero y salió de su casa, pero al pasar cerca de una tienda sin dejar de caminar se distrajo mirando el vestido de un aparador, sonrió, pero eso le costo ya que choco con alguien, era Hanabi quien pasaba rápidamente por allí. Ambas cayeron sentadas en el suelo, Sango se levanto rápidamente muy molesta

-Hay! que no te fijas por donde caminas mocosa?

-ahu... -dijo Hanabi sobándose la espalda, levanto la cara dejando ver sus ojos grisáceos lo que sorprendió a Sango- que dijiste?- dijo igual de molesta

- _"esos ojos" _ha! discúlpame por favor- dijo ayudándola a levantarse y sacudiendo su ropa

-que te pasa he?

-lo siento es que no he tenido un buen día- dijo fingiendo tristeza -oye... de casualidad tu eres familiar de Neji?

-si el es mi primo

-"_haa... interesante"_ oye y a donde ibas? -pregunto curiosa al saber que era prima de Neji- al correo a dejar una carta para una amiga... Tenten,

-_"esa estúpida otra vez! haaa... pero esto me da una idea..."_ oye por que no me dejas llevar tu carta, tómalo como disculpa por haberte tirado al suelo -Hanabi le pareció muy extraño por lo que de inmediato dio su negativa

-prefiero hacerlo yo misma -pero en ese instante uno de los criados de la familia llego y le dijo que su padre la necesitaba urgentemente después desapareció en una nube de humo

-lo vez? mejor déjame ayudarte llevando esa carta -dijo Sango "amablemente" -después de un rato Hanabi termino aceptando todavía dudosa, Sango tomo rápidamente la carta y se fue corriendo dejando a Hanabi preocupada, frunciendo el ceño y no muy contenta se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga. Sango corrió como si la persiguieran hasta que se metió a un callejón donde abrió la carta sin ningún cuidado, empezó a leer y a fruncir el ceño, cuando termino arrugo la hoja con mucho enojo

-maldita seas estúpida, pero ni creas que con esto me ganas, voy a sacar un buen provecho de esto -abrió la hoja, - TU, NO, TE QUEDARAS, CON MI NEJI- dijo rompiendo en muchos pedazos la carta, remarcando con desprecio cada palabra, después la tiro a un bote de basura cercano, pero al salir del callejón no se dio cuenta de que alguien la había escuchado, era Shino quien estaba pasando por ese lugar

-mmmm...?

Mientras tanto en los cinco picos Tenten se secaba el cabello después de haberse dado una ducha fría para despertar mejor, después de un rato tocaron la puerta

-pasen

-hola amiga! -era Marin quien venia muy alegre -ahora empezaron tarde el entrenamiento

-si... algo así, que haces aquí? creí que estarías fuera

-si pero solo un momento, hice lo que tenia que hacer y para atrás -dijo mientras se sentaba en el colchón- ya hablaste con tu padre?

-no aun no... No he podido y me desespera! estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo -su voz se escucho ronca bajo la mascara que tenia

-oye, ahora que estuve en la aldea, pase cerca del puerto y escuche a uno de los marinos de tu papa decir que mañana viajaran a la aldea de la hoja

-que? De... de verdad?

-si al parecer salen muy temprano, todos estaban muy ocupados

-no puede ser! -en ese momento arrojo la toalla que tenia en las manos y salió corriendo a toda prisa dejando a Marin muy confundida y preocupada

Tenten corría a toda prisa, no le intereso dejar el entrenamiento, que después la castigaran, que hiciera enfadar a Dohko en ese momento no siquiera recordaba que existía, sus piernas no podían parar, corría sin pensar, cuando vio el mar azul desde el camino dio un gran suspiro desesperado y corrió mas rápido al observar el techo de su mansión, atravesó la gran puerta trasera y entro agitada a la casa donde se encontró a su Nana

-Tenten! que haces aquí linda?- pregunto preocupada levantándose del sofá

-donde esta mi padre?

-Tenten que...?

-donde esta mi padre?- dijo alzando la voz

-en su despacho -rápidamente la chica entro sin siquiera pedir permiso, sorprendiendo a Jack y a Zaravi

-Tenten!

-quiero ir contigo a la aldea de la hoja- pidió poniendo sus manos en el escritorio frente a su padre

-no -dijo el firme

-pero es que yo...!

-he dicho que no! tu ahora tienes que concentrarte solo en tu entrenamiento- dijo dándole la vuelta

-padre- bajo la voz -por favor... - dijo suplicante- por favor -pidió juntando sus manos y con la voz quebradiza, Jack volteo y le miro serio

-no iras a ningún lado hasta que Dohko haya dicho que tu entrenamiento esta completo - le hablo mientras caminaba hacia ella quien retrocedía a cada paso que el daba

-pero...

-Jack...- susurro Zaravi

-no saldrás a ningún sitio mientras tanto, y mucho menos a la aldea de la hoja! a si que no insistas mas por que no cederé! entiéndelo de una vez si no terminas tu entrenamiento primero soy capas de encerarte de por vida... -dijo con voz fría, Zaravi quedo impresionada de la actitud de su esposo al igual que Tenten quien salió corriendo de ese lugar justo cuando venían llegando Tyzon, Tiger y Zaravi que se alteraron ante tanto alboroto, Zaravi le frunció el ceño a su esposo y fue tras su hija.

-que paso aquí?- pregunto Titani

-nada, prepara tus cosas tu también Tiger, mañana quiero que vengan conmigo a un viaje- dijo como si nada, después de eso salió dejando aun mas confundidos a sus hijos

-haa... cla... claro!- fue lo único que pudo decir la chica, mientras tanto Tenten que había llegado llorando al jardín trasero, respiraba hondo como si se ahogara con su propio llanto, sintió unos tibios brazos en sus hombros, no necesito saber nada mas para abrazar a su madre quien la apretó fuerte

-que es lo que le pasa? -dijo entre sollozos- por que es así conmigo, ha... cambiado tanto...

-el solo quiero mejor para ti, pero no sabe demostrarlo de la mejor manera, el quiere protegerte de la familia Hyuga

-pero yo lo amo... -dijo dándole la cara, aunque estuviera cubierta por su fría mascara, a pesar de todos no se la había quitado ante nadie- yo amo madre... - su madre beso su frente

-si, lo se- la acurruco entre su pecho -solo que tu padre no lo entiende

-y no dudo que no quiera entender muy fácilmente -dijo Titani que venia llegando

-que voy ha hacer?...

-Tenten, mira, mi padre va a llevarnos a mi y a Tiger con el, yo ya conozco a Neji, si tu quieres podría hablar con el

-de verdad? harías eso por mi?

-claro hermana- dijo con voz dulce

-gracias Titani!- la abrazo fuertemente

-tu déjamelo a mi

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuuga, en la aldea de la hoja, Neji entrenaba en el dojo de la familia. La practica con Tink-Tink no lo dejo conforme del todo y deicidio seguir el solo, llevaba ya dos horas y media sin parar hoy si que tenia mucha energía. Rato después un criado de la mansión llamo desde afuera

-joven Neji

-si?- dijo deslizando la puerta corrediza a un lado- que sucede?

-ha llegado esto para usted- dijo el hombre entregándole un sobre color lila

-gracias

-lo dejo solo -Neji cerro la puerta otra vez mientras tomaba una toalla para secarse el sudor del cuerpo, se sentó en el centro del dojo sintiendo un vuelco al corazón al ver de donde provenía esa carta, y mas sorprendido se sintio al ver quien la mandaba, desesperado y un tanto preocupado la abrió rápidamente. Saco la hoja con cuidado y empezó a leer

_"Querido Neji, primero que nada, quiero que me perdones, acepto que me comporte muy mal contigo y no entendí de razones, pero eso a cambiado... ahora me doy cuenta de que te amo, te amo mas que nada y no puedo estar sin ti" -_El corazón de Neji se empezó a acelerar y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras seguía leyendo

_"Me deje controlar por mi padre y me olvide de lo que realmente me hace feliz, estar contigo es lo que mas quiero, pero también quiero que entiendas que fue muy difícil elegir entre las dos personas que mas quiero, vivo en dos mundos totalmente diferentes y para mi fue muy duro aceptar el alejarme de de ti o de mi familia" _-su rostro se torno templado y tranquilo - _"En mi entrenamiento voy bien hasta ahora, mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado, según mi maestro tengo mucho potencial, ¿quien hubiera imaginado que cuando estaba con ustedes era la mas débil del equipo y ahora resulta que soy muy buena?"_

_"Debo admitir que, aunque alguna que otra vez me imagine que me tenias un cariño especial, jamás pensé que tu me amaras como yo a ti, ¿cuando fue que paso? ¿en que momento dejaste de verme como tu compañera, después como tu amiga y ahora como mujer? como cualquier otra chica normal, no creas que soy diferente que el resto, seré un tanto agresiva, en ocasiones un tanto rara, pero no por eso dejan de interesarme cosas de chicas, siempre he soñado con encontrar al hombre perfecto para mi, casarme y tener una familia, siempre me han gustado los niños, desde pequeña me imagine tener mis hijos y vivir feliz por siempre, como en los cuentos" _-Neji quedo sorprendido, Tenten jamás le conto sobre eso en sus platicas, siempre se pregunto que era lo que mas anhelaba en su vida y ahora lo sabia, al igual que sabia que era una mujer como cualquiera en el mundo, nunca tubo duda de ello, pero nunca pensó que debajo de la maestra de armas, la integrante del ardiente equipo Gai, debajo de Tenten, se escondiera este ser, dulce, tierno, casi indefenso y soñador...

_"Tal vez pienses que soy cursi o algo así, pero así soy aunque te cueste aceptarlo o te impresione esta es la verdadera Tenten. Con respecto a Marty, no debes preocuparte por el, jamás amaría a alguien que no fueras tu, yo le are entender que lo nuestro no puede ser mas que una simple amistad, yo te amo Neji, por favor tenme paciencia, hablare con mi familia y les diré lo que realmente siento por ti, así podremos estar juntos por fin, si todavía me amas te pido que esperes un poco, hare todo lo posible por que estar contigo es solo cuestión de tiempo."_

_"por favor espérame, por ahora me despido diciéndote que te cuides mucho en las misiones que tengas, no me olvides Neji... te amo"_

_"nos veremos muy pronto con cariño:_

_Tenten"_

Neji doblo la hoja de papel suspirando aliviado y muy feliz, su sonrisa lo delataba, estaba contento, por fin podría estar junto al amor de su vida

-Tenten, sea como sea, yo te amo así, y así como eres siempre te amare -nada ni nadie los podría separar ahora o al menos eso creían...

Mientras muy lejos de allí, en la mansión Zparow, Titani empacaba sus cosas para estar lista para su viaje, a pesar de todo estaba muy contenta y emocionada por viajar, pero tampoco olvidaba su deber y la promesa que le hiso a su hermana, Tenten confiaba en ella y no podía fallarle.

Miro por la ventana de su cuarto la luna, cerro los ojos y escucho el oleaje del mar y se puso a pensar que haría ella si estuviera en el lugar de Tenten, tal vez ella no se esperaría como ella y correría a los bazos de su amado Kay con quien llevaba casi un mes de noviazgo, para su padre fue difícil aceptarlo, pero al final se dio cuenta de que era un gran chico para ella, quizás con suerte pasaría lo mismo con Neji y Tenten, de verdad que eso es lo que quería. De repente tocaron a su puerta, regresándola a la tierra.

-Ti?

-pasa Tiger...- su hermano entro con un saco largo el los brazos

-toma, mi padre quiere que "nos demos a notar" en la aldea de la hoja

-darnos a notar?

-si, mira- tomo el saco color negro con franjas en tonos vino y le mostro el lado izquierdo de en frente del atuendo donde estaba el escudo de la familia: una calavera con un paño rojo en la frente y detrás de ella dos antorchas encendidas cruzadas formando una x- y mira- la volteo dejándole ver que en la parte de atrás, estaba el mismo escudo pero mas grande.- ¿soy solo yo o tu también crees que nuestro padre esta exagerando?

-no no eres el único yo también lo creo- dijo guardando la prenda en su maleta

-para que crees que haya venido Tenten? y por que habrá discutido con mi padre?

-no lo se... -dijo fingiendo no saber nada, dándole la espalda

-bueno al menos saldrá algo bueno de todo esto- dijo recostándose sobre la cama

-ha si? y que es?

-que por fin podremos vengarnos de los malditos Hyuga- dijo apretando los dientes, su hermana lo vio confundida

-y tu por que los odias? a ti no te han hecho nada

-te parece poco que humillaran y se burlaran de nuestro padre? si se meten con alguno solo de nuestra familia se meten con todos y tienen que pagar

-hay Tiger... -suspiro- si tu supieras

-que?

-nada, y tu como sabes esa historia?

-Nana me la conto...

-ha...

-bueno te dejo, voy a descansar

-si, nos vemos mañana- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-descansa, ha por cierto! -dijo dándose la vuelta justo cuando iba a tocar la perilla para abrir la puerta- Kay me dijo que vendría mañana temprano a despedirse

-gracias Tiger - se cerro la puerta y suspiro con una sonrisa en los labios

Como odiaba los días libres, sin entrenamientos, sin su sensei, sin sus amigos (la mayoría ocupados en misiones), sin su florecita y además de todo eso, se sentía con mucha calor, Lee jamás pensó sentirse tan aburrido, como extrañaba esos días cuando convivan en equipo, salían a pasear y a platicar los tres juntos, cuando todavía estaba Tenten con ellos, cuando todo era como antes...

Jamás pensó que Tenten se alejaría de ellos para siempre, tal vez su exceso de confianza y creer que ella estaría allí por ellos y para ellos no la hiso disfrutar de su presencia, sus risas y su cariño. Se arrepentía tanto, de no decirle tatas cosas, darles tantos obsequios que hubiera querido, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, ella ya se había ido y no regresaría jamás y no podía hacer nada mas, lo único que quedaba era resignarse y esperar con fe que ella recapacitara y regresara con ellos a la aldea de la hoja para que todo quedara en el pasado por fin... aunque lo dudaba mucho ahora que estaba con sus padres y hermanos, recordó que en alguna ocasión ella misma hiso un comentario sobre eso :_ "por lo menos ustedes tienes algún familiar cerca de ustedes, tal vez quieran prestarme a su familia por una semana jajaja"_ dijo ella con gracia aunque sabia que en el fondo se moría de tristeza. Siempre pensó e incluso aseguro que Tenten no había sufrido en la vida, ¿se había equivocado?

Se quedo dormido un rato sentado en el sofá de la sala roncando como un oso, con la cabeza colgando y babeando como un tonto, pero despertó estrepitosamente al escuchar que tocaban la puerta y el timbre al mismo tiempo

-ya voy, voy- dijo medio dormido y limpiándose la baba que tenia en la boca y parte del cuello y el hombro, se sorprendió mucho al abrir la puerta y descubrir que eran Shino y Shikamaru

-Lee creo, que hay algo que tenemos que decirte- dijo el chico Nara

-pasen -dijo un poco confundido, fueron a la sala donde los recién llegados se sentaron en frente del chico- que sucede?

-se trata de esta chica, Sango, no se si te hayas dado cuenta cuando comiste con ella hoy

-darme cuenta de que?

-pues cuando la vi salir de la cafetería, estaba muy extraña, ansiosa y apresurada

-y eso que?-pregunto sin entender los detalles

-a eso vamos, ¿Shino?- Shikamaru le cedió la palabra a su acompañante, el cual asintió y se decidió a hablar

-hace rato, la escuche en un callejón hablando de cierto modo... -no supo como describir la situación

-de que hablas- Lee cada vez estaba mas confundido

-estaba insultando... a Tenten- dijo lo ultimo en un suspiro, el chico de mallas verdes abrió los ojos muy impresionado- además...

-hay mas?

-si, dijo que ella se quedaría con Neji

-al parecer esta enterada de lo que pasó entre Neji y Tenten y quiere separarlos para quedarse con Neji- corroboro Shikamaru

-no puede ser...

-solo queríamos advertirte, a ti y a Neji, tengan mucho cuidado con esa chica- hablo el chico Nara

-pude que no lo parezca pero debe ser muy peligrosa... -finalizo Shino

-por eso me invito a comer, para sacarme la sopa, ¡todo sobre mi florecita!, ¡yo le dije todo lo que quería saber!- dijo desesperado con las manos en la cabeza- yo tengo la culpa!

-solo queríamos que lo supieras

-yo hablare con Neji, gracias por advertirnos...

El sol se escondía entre las montañas, la oscuridad de la noche invadía al mundo otra vez, las aves nocturnas empezaban su cantar, algunas personas regresaban a sus casas después de un agitado día, otras mas apenas salían a divertirse, ¿que estaba haciendo ella, ahora? ¿En este momento que estaba castigada? ¿en la oscuridad y el frio de la noche? respuesta! cumpliendo la voluntad de su amado padre y aceptando el reformatorio de su maestro al a ver huido del entrenamiento en todo el día, se encontraba en el árbol mas grande del bosque con los pies colgando de una de las ramas mas altas haciendo flexiones.

Desde abajo Dohko la observaba con la mirada seria y enfurecida, no le agrado en lo absoluto lo que hiso en el día, y aunque le explico lo que sucedió esta vez no pudo escaparse de recibir un castigo. Tal vez 10,000 flexiones era un reformatorio un tanto exagerado, ¿pero quien hacia entender a su maestro? si el también debió haber recibido el mismo tipo de entrenamiento...

Sus piernas ya ni siquiera las sentía, no sabia ni como podía moverse, a pesar de ser una gran kunoichi jamás se entreno de ese modo con Gai-sensei, era cierto que en la mayoría de las ocasiones les ponía pruebas un tanto exageradas, pero no se comparaba con esto, pero a pesar de todo no podía reclamar, no se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra por que reconocía que había cometido un error al irse de ese modo sin permiso, es por eso que acepto su castigo sin rezongar y al mirar los ojos brillantes y en ese entonces llenos de rabia de su maestro lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada y asentir suavemente.

Sintió un dolor terrible en la pierna derecha, se sobo tratando que calmar el dolor inútilmente, Dohko frunció el ceño y parpadeo al darse cuenta de esto, Tenten dejo caer los brazos respirando agitada y con los ojos llorosos (aunque estos no se vieran), el hombre dio dos pasos al frente y le hablo con voz fuerte

-vamos! que esperas? no dejare que bajes de allí hasta que hagas 10,000 flexiones!

-no puedo mas... -dijo apenas pudiendo respirar, inhalaba lo mas que podía, trataba de conseguir tanto aire hasta sentir que se llenaban sus pulmones

-claro que puedes! ya solo te faltan 40070, vamos 50031, 50032- contaba mientras la chica se esforzaba mas, al fin y al cabo se lo merecía, mientras flexionaba con mas fuerza rezaba por que al dia siguiente su hermana le cumpliera su promesa, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando por fin termino el ejercicio, al escuchar a su maestro decirle que parara, suspiro, se le nublo la vista y callo desmallada, Dohko se apresuro a atraparla entre sus brazos, sonrió satisfecho y emprendió camino hacia la cabaña donde la recostó en su cama, la cobijo y la dejo descansar.

Se dispuso a preparar un café y después irse a descansar, encendió la estufa y calentó un poco de agua y busco en la alacena una taza, de pronto tocaron a la puerta, extrañado la abrió sorprendiéndose al ver que se trataba del padre de Tenten, su gran amigo y casi hermano, tenia la misma mirada de siempre, seria, fija y un tanto fría que le daba el aspecto de un hombre malvado, todo lo contrario de lo que en verdad era...

-vaya! a que debo el placer de tu visita?- dijo con una sonrisa Dohko- pero pasa no te quedes allí parado

-debemos hablar del desempeño de Tenten -dijo caminando hacia adentro, se detuvo y dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente- como es que se te escapo?- Dohko se empezó a reír cosa que extraño a Jack

-realmente has cambiado mucho, pero al mismo tiempo sigues siendo el mismo Jack de siempre... ¿como lo haces?

-ya no somos unos niños Dohko, las cosas han cambiado y mucho...

-si, lo han hecho -dijo seriamente viéndolo a los ojos, se quedaron en silencio un rato, ambos muy serios pero sin quitarse la mirada de encima- pues para empezar, ni siquiera estaba aquí cuando ella se fue... -dijo quitando de la estufa la olla donde había puesto a hervir agua la cual ya había empezado a ejercer su clásico sonido

-que quieres decir? -pregunto Jack tomando haciendo

-pues... -abrió nuevamente la alacena y saco otra tasa- me dijo que no había dormido bien- suspiro- y la verdad la note realmente cansada así que le di permiso de que descansara un par de horas, ella regreso aquí y yo fui a meditar, cuando regrese a la cascada no estaba, lo que me extraño pues ella es muy puntual, así que vine aquí y me di cuanta de que no estaba, Marin era la única que se encontraba aquí y fue ella la que me dijo que había ido a la aldea, no fui tras ella por que sabia que regresaría- le conto mientras preparaba los cafés, dos cucharadas de azúcar para el suyo y sin azúcar para su amigo. Dio la vuelta, se sentó frente a el en la mesa y le dio la taza.

-donde esta ahora?- pregunto mirando el liquido negro y humeante

-durmiendo, por si quieres saberlo le he puesto un castigo por haberse fugado

-bien- siguió en la misma postura

-quedo exhausta, 10,000 flexiones desde un árbol, fue muy duro pero lo logro- Jack solo asintió

-que te sucede? antes no te hubiera interesado que tus hijos, en especial Tenten entrenara de este modo

-tengo miedo... -reconoció

-que?

-tengo miedo de perderla...

-ha! por favor el entrenamiento es duro pero no le pasara nada! -dijo con una sonrisa enorme

-no, tu no entiendes- empezó a jugar con la taza caliente a la cual no le había dado ningún trago- ella estuvo alejada de mi ocho años , en todo este tiempo no la vi crecer, madurar, convertirse en una señorita, cuando estuvo triste no estuve allí para consolarla, cuando necesito apoyo no estaba con ella, cuando quería algún consejo no estaba con ella, me perdí de tantas cosas como padre... y ahora que esta aquí, siento que si la suelto un poco de la cuerda la perderé para siempre...

-te entiendo pero... ¿no piensas que ella también esta sufriendo por la forma en que la estas tratando?

-yo solo la estoy cuidando! si lo dices por esos chicos de la aldea de la hoja...- dijo levantándose de la silla

-si! lo digo por ellos, en especial por ese chico Hyuga

-no nombres ese apellido frente a mi! -dijo amenazándolo, señalándolo con el dedo, Dohko frunció el ceño y se levanto de golpe

-no es justo que la agás sufrir a ella por lo que te paso a ti! además ese chico tampoco tiene la culpa de nada!

-donde esta mi hija?

-Jack...

-donde esta Tenten?

-en el cuarto...- Jack lo hiso a un lado y entro a la habitación encontrando a su hija durmiendo plácidamente, ajena a lo que sucedía afuera, su semblante de repente se relajo, suspiro y se sentó a un lado de ella en el colchón, la miro tan tranquilamente, jugo con sus mechones sueltos que cubrían la mascara de metal que al mismo tiempo cubría su hermoso rostro

-mira lo que le estas haciendo... -se escucho la voz de Dohko- es tu hija, se que quieres lo mejor para ella, pero fíjate bien, en lugar de hacerla feliz es todo lo contrario! la haces sufrir...

-no me digas como educar a mis hijos- dijo sin voltearlo a ver, se levanto y continuo hablando- tu solo dedícate a hacer lo que te pedí- se dio la vuelta y se acerco a el- y no te metas con mi familia- dijo firme, Dohko solo se quedo quieto y bajo la mirada cuando escucho la perta cerrase después de la salida del que a pesar de todo era su mejor amigo...

Mientras el e un dos por tres llego a su casa, siendo recibido por la mirada preocupada de su esposa

-donde estabas?

-fui a hablar con Dohko- dijo como si nada subiendo las escaleras, Zaravi aun preocupada le seguía de cerca

-sobre que? Tenten esta bien?- pregunto imaginándose lo peor

-si esta bien, solo fui a decirle a Dohko que la tuviera mas vigilada, no te preocupes...- le aclaro mientras entraba en su recamara y abriendo el closet para sacar algo de ropa

-Jack no crees que estas exagerando, es que Tenten se siente muy triste, ella cree que no la quieres

-que tontería! cuantas veces tengo que aclararlo? yo solo quiero protegerla

-de este modo? lo estas haciendo muy mal!

-créeme Zaravi, me lo agradecerás después

-Jack déjame preguntarte algo ¿que pasaría o que harías, si tu hija se enamorara de un Hyuga...?

-QUE ESTUPIDECES ESTAS DICIENDO? -Grito muy enojado- MI HIJA JAMAS TENDRA NADA QUE VER CON ESOS MALNACIDOS! SUFICIENTE TUBE SOPORTANDO QUE HICIERA EQUIPO CON UNO DE ELLOS! JAMAS VOY A PERMITIR QUE UN HYUGA SE LE ACERQUE OTRA VEZ!

-pero Jack...- en ese momento Jack se quedo en seco de repente se quedo pensando...

-Zaravi, por que me dices esto?

-bueno es que...

-Tenten esta enamorado de ese chico Hyuga? dime la verdad!- Zaravi suspiro arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la boca

-no, sabes que olvida lo que dije y apresúrate que ya vamos a cenar- dijo para después salir del cuarto con dirección a la cocina, dejando a su esposo muy confundido y molesto

_**Fiu por fin termine este cap. Creí que mi cabecita no me daría para mas tanto, pero ahora que me siento mejor que nunca decidida a continuar este fic. Ahora si se están dando cuenta de por que Jack odia a los Hyuga. Quizás sea un poco difícil de entender pero el es así...**_

_**Ha! una aclaración que se me paso la vez pasada, como se dieron cuenta el nombre ya no es "Marti" si no "Marty" es el mismo personaje, la historia seguirá igual y todo solo cambio ese pequeño detalle**_

_**"No Fear"**_

_**-Ba-Bay- **_


	12. NUESTRA TRISTE REALIDAD

*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_CAP. XII_

_"NUESTRA TRISTE REALIDAD"_

-Me siento horrible... -dijo Tiger mientras se recargaba en la baranda del barco

-aléjate de allí o te marearas más!- le dijo su hermana

-ni siquiera puedo moverme, hace tanto que no viajo en barco, siento que voy a vomitar todo lo que comí

-hay Tiger... -suspiro Titani sentada en un escalón que llevaba al timón, en donde se encontraba su padre dirigiendo en velero con su rostro serio y un tanto molesto, pero con la vista muy fija y atenta al frente. Mientras que los demás estaban en su trabajo, limpiando los pisos, arreglando las velas etc. Aunque eran pocos hombres, ya que al final, por órdenes del capitán Gibbs y Marty se quedaron en China junto con otros hombres para arreglar asuntos pendientes en la aldea, además de que no quería dejar sola a su familia, aunque confiaba en la fuerza de Tyson más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Poco caso hiso a los quejidos de su hijo, quien en este momento vomitaba, mientras repetía: "no debí haber comido zanahorias". Desde que salieron de la aldea, o más bien desde la noche anterior, estaba muy inquieto y preocupado, esa pregunta que le hiso su esposa lo dejo muy confundido y se repitió la misma cuestión a el mismo varias veces ¿qué haría si Tenten se enamorara de un Hyuga? sinceramente, no lo sabía, por lo menos ahora no, no lo quería.

Titani se levanto dejando su libro en los escalones y se acerco a su hermano quien seguí vomitando y tosiendo, ella un tanto asqueada solo palmeo su espalda consolándolo

-quiero morir...

-no exageres, quieres que te traiga algo? agua?

-no! más agua no!

-bien solo decía... quiero hablar contigo sobre algo...

-de qué?

-los Hyuga

-ahora que con esos...

-Tai!

-oye no puedo evitar odiarlos!

-no puedo creerlo eres igual a mi padre!

-que pretendes hacer he?

-nada olvídalo...

-humm...- Titani suspiro y se quedo mirando el mar

-_como diablos voy a hablar con Neji, con Tiger siempre a mi lado, lo conozco y sé que no se va a despegar de mi ni un solo segundo..._- pensó preocupada

-dónde diablos esta Lee? -pregunto molesto Kiva- quedamos de vernos aquí cierto?

-si- contesto Sakura- a esta hora, no te preocupes de estar por... ha! ya viene- dijo levantándose del sofá de la sala que estaba en la cafetería

-que paso por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto Shikamaru

-es que quede de venir con Tink-Tink, pero no llegaba

-ha...- todos se molestaron al escuchar ese nombre, cosa que Lee no noto- esperen aquí, voy a buscarla- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero paro de inmediato al ver a la chica entrando como siempre con su aburrida actitud

-ha qué bueno que llegaste! pasa siéntate con nosotros- le dijo alegremente- quieres una malteada?

-es igual...- le contesto mientras se rascaba la espalda

-como es que soportamos esto?- susurro Ino a sus amigos

-no lo se...

-oigan hay que hablar con Lee, esto no puede seguir así- dijo igual de bajito Sakura, mientras más al frente Lee hablaba alegremente ante la miraba tediosa de Tink-Tink

-oye me dijiste que tu cabello te molestaba en el entrenamiento verdad?

-aja...

-bueno tengo la solución- de su bolsillo saco unas horquillas y dos ligas negras, todos los demás se pusieron atentos a lo que sucedía- bien! tengo la horquillas, tengo las ligas...- Lee cepillo el cabello de la chica con los dedos, lo dividió en dos, tomo una mitad y lo empezó a enrollar

-haaaa!

-no, puede... ser!- dijeron sorprendidas Temari y Sakura al ver que le había hecho unos chonguitos iguales a los de Tenten

-listo! así no te incomodara mas

-esto muy tonto- dijo, Lee no hiso caso y solo sonrió mas

-buenos amigos hay que ordenar algo ¿no?

-oigan, tenemos que hablar con Lee ya- dijo Ino

-nosotros nos encargamos -contesto Kiva- esto no puede seguir así- se levanto y se acerco a él- Lee, amigo tengo algo que decirte

-claro! Tink-Tink ve a sentarte con los demás

-hmm...

-escucha Lee...- Kiva le puso el brazo sobre el hombro y se encaminaron hacia la puerta- se que extrañas a Tenten, se que era como tu hermana, se que la quieres y que quieres que este aquí ¿cierto?

-por supuesto que sí, peo sinceramente, de un tiempo acá siento que su ausencia ya no es tan fuerte, quizás sea que al fin entendí que se tuvo que ir

-no lo creo- Lee lo regreso a ver extrañado- la estas reemplazando con Tink-Tink

-claro que no, es cierto que se parecen pero jamás reemplazaría a Tenten

-fíjate bien Lee, no hiso ninguna prueba, la escogieron solo por su parecido, vas con ella a todos lados, haces todo con ella y ahora quieres peinarla como a Tenten, amigo eso no está bien debes darte cuenta

-tú crees?

-claro, pero no te preocupes estaremos contigo solo trata de no seguir con esto- le palmeo la espalda

-eso tratare Kiva...

Al otro lado de la aldea Sango se encontraba en el correo, entregando la "supuesta" carta que "supuestamente" neji había escrito para Tenten-supuesta por que recordaran que no fue Neji quien la escribió sino Hanabi- Salió de la oficina caminando tranquilamente con dirección a su casa y con una sonrisa muy extraña. Cuando llego a su casa ya se había puesto el sol, entro a su habitación y tomo una duche, cerro las ventanas y la puerta con llave. De abajo de su cama saco una bolsa negra, la misma que su madre le había traído. Se puso un traje color blanco y vino idéntico al que usaba Tenten, saco la peluca y la peino con dos chonguitos, maquillo su blanca piel con maquillaje para que parecía más morena, se puso unos guantes negros y la banda ninja que tenía guardada. Al final se puso unos lentes de contacto color café, en fin su plan era vestirse de Tenten y seducir a Neji, con ese plan en mente salió de su casa con una capa encima.

Su madre subió unos minutos después y toco la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta supuso que ya estaba dormida por lo que no insistió mas y bajo a la sala. Mientras ella caminaba, escondiéndose en los callejones y en lugares oscuros para que nadie la viera, cuando llego a su destino, la casa Hyuga, sonrió aun más. Como pudo subió la enorme pared y camino por los pasillos que en ese momento estaba solos, reviso los cuartos de cada uno de ellos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, la habitación de Neji, que en ese momento estaba en el baño tomando una ducha. Entro y le puso el seguro. Se quito la capa y se puso de espaldas mirando hacia la ventana. Minutos después Salió Neji con una toalla enrollada y con otra secándose la cara y el pelo.

Alzó la mirada y quedo petrificado al ver la figura, su respiración se agito y la toalla de sus manos resbalo hasta caer en el suelo haciendo un ruido pesado

-Tenten...- susurro, camino lentamente hacia ella, como temiendo que si se acercaba más la imagen podría desaparecer, con temor alzo su brazo lentamente hasta tocar su hombro -Tenten...- susurro de nuevo al sentirla de verdad, sin pensarlo la acerco a él y la abrazo de la cintura fuertemente. Sango quien todavía estaba de espaldas sonreirá maquiavélicamente al tener éxito en su plan, no podía creer que callera tan fácilmente, el siento un ninja de prestigio, de los más grandes cayendo en la trampa de una chica cualquiera, definitivamente tenía que amar demasiado a Tenten para cegarse de ese modo, sin mirarlo a la cara volteo lentamente su cuerpo y oculto su rostro en el pecho de el deleitándose con su aroma. Sin querer una risilla escapo de sus labios al sentir sus manos frotando su espalda, Neji abrió los ojos extrañado y ella se quedo quieta sabiendo que se había descubierto así misma.

La separo bruscamente, tomo su cara con las dos manos y la levanto para verle el rostro, aunque se había hecho mil cosas en la cara a simple vista se notaba la enorme diferencia, sus rasgos totalmente diferentes a los de Tenten...

-Sango...- pronuncio Neji apretando los dientes con mucha rabia

-hola...- sonrió nerviosa, Neji se enfureció aun mas, se podía notar a simple vista que hasta Sango se empezó a asustar, Neji cerró los ojos se acerco a la puerta, le quito el seguro.

-Lárgate -dijo secamente y con vergüenza de el mismo, no podía creer que una chica tonta lo engañara tan fácilmente sin siquiera utilizar algún jutsu

-Neji por favor dame una oportunidad- dijo abrazándolo y susurrándole al oído con una voz provocadora, Neji solo permanecía con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y los brazos abajo- déjame estar esta noche contigo, y veras que para mañana no recodaras siquiera el nombre de ella- dijo besando la comisura de sus labios y al instante Neji movió la cabeza a un lado- por favor- susurro- solo esta noche...

-vete de esta casa

-por que no me das una oportunidad? Que es lo que tiene ella que no tenga yo?- dijo exaltada, Neji sonrió cuando dijo lo ultimo

-Tenten es mejor que tu...- volteo la cara con los ojos abiertos- mil veces mejor que tu

-por favor! basta con mirarla una vez para saber que es una...

-cállate! Ya me tienes harto! entiéndelo de una vez yo AMO a Tenten y JAMAS estaría contigo, ni siquiera para una noche, porque hasta para eso, te aseguro que ella podría ser mejor que tu, ahora vete

-te arrepentirás de esto, ya lo veras, un día vendrás a buscarme Neji te lo aseguro, y no te tranquilices tanto porque de una vez te digo, no me voy a dar por vencida, no aún, algún día serás mío, entiéndelo- dijo para después salir rápidamente de ese lugar.

Neji cerró la puerta y se acerco a la ventana suspirando cansado, era cierto todo lo que había dicho, pero se había prometido a el mismo tratar de olvidar Tenten y por más que intentaba no podía hacerlo, todo le recordaba a ella, menos aun después de haber recibido esa carta que ahora guardaba como un tesoro, esa hoja de papel le dio un poco mas de esperanza, fue como un rayo de luz e ilusión que lo mantenía con vida aun. Se maldijo a el mismo por caer tan fácilmente en una trampa como esa ¿realmente estaba tan mal? y toda la culpa la tenia ella, Tenten, por que no lo dejaba en paz, porque aún en sueños estaba ahí, en sus deseos ocultos, en sus fantasías reprimidas, todo el tiempo está ahí, su sombra, su recuerdo lo seguía a todos lados todo el tiempo. Y no sabía cómo dejar de pensarla, de soñarla, de desearla cada vez más, desde que ella se fue sintió que todo su mundo se escureció nuevamente, dejándolo solo en un universo sin paz. Desdichado y maldito se sentía cada vez más, al mismo tiempo que sentía que todas sus fuerzas se le escapaban dejándolo sin alma. Quería tenerla de vuelta, con él, a su lado para que fuera ella misma quien le devolviera el alma al cuerpo y llenarlo de vida una vez más como lo hiso tiempo atrás, ya ni le importaba que es lo que dirían los demás, no le importaba nada con tal de que ella regresara con él, estaría seguro de que sin medida la amaría, para que todo el dolor y la tristeza junto con todos los demás recuerdos y lagrimas del pasado, se quedaran encerradas en la caja que ella misma había creado en lo más profundo de su alma, sellando esa caja con llave, llave de la cual solo ella era poseedora.

-Neji-nisan- entro de repente Hinata- escuche gritos, sucedió algo?- pregunto preocupada

-no sucedió nada Hinata-sama, vuelva a dormir ya es tarde- dijo Neji mientras se alejaba de la ventana

-estás seguro... de que todo está bien?

-ya le dije que sí, no se preocupe, por favor déjeme solo- pidió abriéndole la puerta, Hinata, asintió y salió de la habitación aun preocupada. Neji se acerco a su armario de donde saco una caja de madera con detalles dorados muy hermosa, se sentó en la cama y la abrió, de ella saco su ying y la carta que Tenten le había mandado la cual estaba muy bien guardada en su sobre, además tenía unas cuantas fotos, la primera estaban él, Lee y Tenten con Gai-sensei cuando formaron equipo, la segunda era de él y Tenten, ella estaba atrás abrazándolo del cuello, mientras el miraba hacia un lado con el ceño fruncido pero se alcanzaba a notar un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas. Y la ultima era una foto de ella sola, la cual ella misma le había regalado en su cumpleaños, donde solo se veía su rostro y parte de los hombros, ella sonreía angelicalmente, Desde que vio la fotografía le gusto mucho, solo que siempre la tenía guardada para no maltratarla. Suspiro cerrando los ojos y susurrando su nombre

-Tenten...

Mientras afuera Sango caminaba furiosamente pisoteando en suelo fuertemente, tirando la peluca y los guantes al suelo

-Maldita sea!- dijo parando para quitarse los lentes de color- como pude fallar? Maldita seas Tenten!- apretó su mano en forma de puño- Maldita seas... solo espero que después de haber leído la carta que te mande, por fin te desaparezcas de mi camino basura...

Tanana toco la puerta de la habitación nuevamente, y nuevamente no recibió respuesta, hasta después de un rato de silencio, se escucho una voz cansada

-pase... -Tanana entro con una charola en la mano con comida y suspiro preocupada al ver a Tenten aun en la cama

-mi niña ya casi es medio día y aun no has probado bocado- dijo dejando la bandeja en una pequeña mesita cerca de la ventana

-no tengo hambre Nana- respondió escondiéndose bajo las sabanas

-te puedes enfermar mi amor...

-no me importa... - un momento después tocaron a la puerta, sin recibir respuesta Zaravi entro a la habitación, y paro de inmediato al ver la escena,

-aun no quiere comer? -Tanana solo negó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba el brazo de la chica por encima de las mantas, Zaravi frunció el ceño y se acerco a ella- levántate! vas a comer!

-no quiero...

-no te estoy preguntando, es una orden!- dijo con voz fuerte- levántate, ahora!- Tenten asomo su rostro cubierto por su máscara y después de ver la mirada de su madre se sentó en el colchón y se levanto acercándose a la mesilla sentándose encima de un cojín en el suelo, pero solo jugueteo con el tenedor y no probo bocado

-Tenten!

-no quiero comer!- su madre suspiro

-ágamos un trato

-un trato?

-sí, tú te acabas todo lo que está en el plato y yo te doy esto- le mostro un sobre blanco que traía en las manos

-es para mí?

-si

-quiero verla..! -dijo levantándose rápidamente para tratar de quitársela de las manos, pero no pudo

-primero come y después te lo doy

-nana... -dijo mirándola como pidiéndole ayuda, ella solo se encogió de hombros

-tienes que obedecer a tu madre- la chica se cruzo de brazos bufando molesta, su madre, con una sonrisa le mostro la carta en forma de chantaje, Tenten no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. De inmediato se sentó empezando a comer ante la mirada atenta de las dos mujeres mayores que la acompañaban, poco a poco fue disfrutando el platillo, a pesar de eso no dejo de comer rápido, en un momento casi se atraganta, bebió un poco de agua y en un dos por tres dejo el plato completamente limpio, no quería que su madre o su nana le reclamaran por no terminarse todo y después le hicieran comer el doble.

No le recriminaba a ninguna de las dos, después de todo solo se estaban preocupando por ella, y eso lo agradecía muchísimo, sentir que alguien la quería y cuidaba de su bien estar, la hacía sentir dichosa, necesitaba cariño ahora más que nada, su relación con su padre ya no estaba funcionando muy bien del todo y lo único que podía hacer era refugiarse en los brazos de las dos mujeres que la criaron, solo hasta que ella se fue a vivir a la aldea de la hoja. Como le hubiera gustado estar todo el tiempo con ellas, pedirles consejos de cómo convertirse en una verdadera mujer, ellas dos, además de Tsunade eran su ejemplo a seguir y las admiraba por lo que eran unas verdaderas guerreras que luchaban contra las dificultades de la vida para proteger a sus seres queridos, eso quería ser ella, ser como su madre y su Nana

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en la aldea de la hoja, no hubo un solo día que no las extrañara. En las situaciones más difíciles de sus misiones o de su vida diaria se preguntaba "¿qué es lo que harían ellas en una situación así?", casi siempre le funcionaba meditar eso, venia de familia.

La familia de su madre no se quedaba atrás, respetable, honrosa, una dinastía realmente reconocida por sus dotes en la batalla y sentimentales, porque esa familia era realmente generosa, podría ver cuando alguien realmente estaba arrepentido, la verdad en sus ojos sin necesidad de un Byakugan como la familia Hyuga. Zaravi desde que conoció a Jack supo toda la verdad de su odio hacia ellos, a pesar de ello, ella nunca tuvo razón para despreciarlos, entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de su ahora esposo, así como sabia que algún día lo olvidaría y los perdonaría de corazón, es por eso que ella nunca odio al clan Hyuga, ella prefirió mantenerse al margen en todo ese asunto. Es por ello que Tenten admiraba tanto a su madre, porque sabía que hacer, cuando lo tenía que hacer, en cualquier situación

Tan pronto acabo, se levanto y fue al baño a lavarse las manos, su madre la esperaba con su postura derecha, digna de una dama, salió del tocador secándose las manos con su camiseta y se poso enfrente de su progenitora

-toma- le dijo entregándole el sobre, tan pronto lo tuvo en sus manos, la abrió desesperadamente al ver que era de Neji.

-te dejaremos sola- dijo Zaravi que salió de inmediato con Tanana siguiéndole el paso, se sentó en el sillón de la esquina y empezó a leer desesperada la carta que, en realidad, le había escrito Sango

_**Tenten, es una verdadera pena que hasta ahora te dieras cuenta de todo lo que me escribiste, realmente, me das pena...**_ -abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida_** -será mejor que tu sigas tu camino por otro lado como y lo haré con alguien que realmente me ame, no como tú, no pienso esperarte mas, perdiste tu oportunidad, ahora alguien más ocupa tu lugar, una chica realmente maravillosa, hermosa, digna de mi y de mi amor, en fin, alguien mejor que tu.**_

_**No te agás mas ilusiones conmigo, realmente no te amo, ¿tú crees que de verdad me abría enamorado de alguien tan patética como tú?**_

_**por favor! todo lo que paso, todo lo que te dije, absolutamente todo fue un juego para divertirme, el cual funciono a la perfección, con la excepción de que no logre llevarte a la cama como me lo propuse, pero bueno, de todos modos estoy totalmente seguro de que no me hubieras podido complacer. De verdad eres tonta, te creíste todo, fue tan fácil engañarte, me encanto ver tu cara de niña ilusionada, aún me da risa cuando lo recuerdo. Ahora es Sango quien me hace soñar, y me desvela con unas exquisitas noches de pasión, algo que estoy seguro tu no harías jamás, no le llegas ni siquiera a los talones, jamás te quise ni siquiera como compañera, ni como amiga y mucho menos como algo mas, valla ni para entrenar me serbias...**_

_**Ha por cierto! si quieres saber como están las cosas por aquí, ¡todo está de maravilla ahora que no estás tú! todos están tan alegres por tu ausencia, nadie te extraña, ni siquiera se acuerdan de ti, ni Lee, ni Gai-sensei, nadie, así que si estas pensando en volver, no te lo recomiendo, olvídate do todo, de todos, aquí nadie te necesita, espero lo entiendas y no te vuelvas a acercar por aquí. Adiós para siempre**_

_**Neji Hyuga**_

Su rostro cubierto lo sentía totalmente empapado producto de las lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, dejo salir un enorme sollozo que se escucho como si se estuviera ahogando por falta de aire, esa carta la dejo sin palabras. La había engañado, Neji la engaño- o eso creía ella- y ella cayó como una tonta, ahora entendía por que su padre los odiaba tanto. De repente se puso rígida dejo de llorar, se puso de pie, tomo la carta y la rompió con furia en mil pedazos, los que tiro en el bote de la basura y que de inmediato quemo, su rostro escondido estaba lleno de rabia y rencor, empuño sus manos y en ese instante tomo una gran y muy difícil decisión, a partir de ese día le diría adiós a la Tenten tonta, la que se dejaba, la chica débil y despistada. Encerraría con llave a esa Tenten para dejar salir a una nueva, una más fría y fuerte. Una Tenten diferente, a cual jamás nadie más le vería la cara de estúpida. Haría a un lado todos sus sentimientos para hacer sufrir a los demás como lo hicieron con ella, no se tocaría el corazón ante nadie, su corazón ya estaba demasiado herido para amar a alguien más. Su padre tenía tanta razón, nunca debió confiar en ellos, en especial en el

-Neji...- pronuncio su nombre entre dientes con un odio enorme- te odio- por fin lo avía dicho- te odio con todas mis fuerzas, jamás!- se dio la vuelta y se acerco a la ventana- jamás! nadie! me vera la cara, como tú dices yo seguiré mi camino, lejos de ti, y seré mejor que tu, te superare y te olvidare, te odio Neji! odio a los Hyuga! odio a la aldea de la hoja, los odio a todos- todo lo que decía lo remarcaba con odio y dolor- algún día... algún día me las van a pagar, pagaran por todo este dolor que me hacen sufrir- miro por la ventana al mismo tiempo que una lagrima se escapaba por su fría mascara de metal, la cual resbalo por su mandíbula y cuello hasta perderse en su pecho, se acaricio el sendero húmedo que dejo y susurro con dolor

-nadie me va hacer sufrir nunca más...- tomo el yang que tenía en el cuello, estaba a punto de arrancárselo, lo tomo entre su puño y lo jalo un poco pero no pudo seguir, lo escondió nuevamente entre su escote y sollozo una vez más- nadie...

Las velas se enrollaban nuevamente al mismo tiempo que Tiger y Titani bajaban del barco después de un duro viaje en el cual el chico agradecía a dios por llegar sano y salvo a tierra firme

-bendito sea el señor!- dijo al tirarse de rodillas en el suelo con los brazos extendidos y mirando al cielo

-no sabía que eras religioso- dijo su hermana con sarcasmo

-ni yo...

-levántate hijo tenemos cosas que hacer!- ordeno su padre al pasar a su lado dándole una palmada en la espalda, de inmediato se puso de pie y le siguió junto con su hermana al pequeño pueblito, en donde después de almorzar y arreglarse un poco, abastecerse con provisiones y resolver unos pequeños asuntos, Jack dio la orden a sus dos hijos de partir con dirección a la Konoha. Titani y Tiger aun extrañados lo siguieron sin preguntar nada, aunque no por eso, Jack no se dio cuenta de que estaban preocupados. En todo el camino, casi siempre hubo silencio, a excepción de unas cuantas charlas pequeñas entre los hermanos, las cuales no duraban más de dos minutos

-oye- susurro Tiger a su hermana para que su padre no los escuchara- crees que mi padre haya venido para darles una lección a los Hyuga, si es así yo quiero participar- dijo con entusiasmo

-estás loco, ya te dije que tú no te metas, no es asunto tuyo

-hay Ti...- suspiro con pena- que poca pimienta tienes...

-soquete!

-muchas gracias!

-que tanto murmuran ustedes dos?- pregunto su padre con voz dura, mirándolos de reojo

-nada!- dijeron al unisonó

Después de caminar un largo tiempo, por fin se asomaban a lo lejos los techos de las casas, por fin avían llegado. A pesar de los años Jack aun conocía el camino a la perfección. Tyson y Titani se quedaron impresionados con la belleza de la aldea. Pararon un momento admirando la enorme puerta que les daba la bienvenida. Jack poso su vista al frente, con una postura erguida y orgullosa que no demostraba nada de miedo, empezó a caminar atravesando el portón, los guardias de la entrada le llamaron para hacerles unas preguntas, ya que les parecieron unas personas muy sospechosas por su apariencia, ellos sin dudar se acercaron a los ninjas seriamente

-díganos sus nombre por favor

-nuestros nombres no importan -dijo Jack, el hombre levanto la vista y observo en él un rostro relajado pero a la vez severo y algo más que lo intimido un poco

-que... amm... cuál es el motivo de... su visita? -pregunto nerviosamente

-varios asuntos, personales- Jack se acerco dos pasos- no creo que se quieran involucrar en mis asuntos- les susurro intimidándolos- si me entienden? verdad?- los dos guardias se quedaron en silencio con verdadero pánico, Titani solo negó con la cabeza decepcionada mientras su hermano sonreía altaneramente

-bienvenido a la aldea de la hoja... señor- dijo el otro guardia, dejándolos pasar libremente

-no creo que eso fuera necesario- dijo Titani obviamente molesta

-bromeas? fue tan gracioso verlos de ese modo- menciono Tiger riéndose- a donde vamos ahora?- pregunto ansioso con la esperanza de que dijera algo como: "vamos por esos malditos Hyuga para aniquilarlos a todos!"

-a la oficina del Hokague- el chico bufo decepcionado

Cuando llegaron a la torre fueron recibidos por Shizune, quien de inmediato supo que eran familiares de Tenten, los invito a pasar a la oficina de la hokague, quien en ese momento no se encontraba, como les había dicho Shizhune había salido al hospital a atender a unos ninjas heridos, tomaron haciendo en completo silencio, mientras la alumna mayor de la hokague anotaba algo en una carpeta, pero no pudo evitar de vez en cuando mirar de reojo y por largo tiempo a los tres invitados, hasta que Titani se dio cuenta

-que tanto nos vez?- pregunto molesta

-ha! nada yo... -Jack y Tiger la miraron también terminando de ponerla más tensa- lo siento... -dijo en voz baja bajando la cara avergonzada. Cinco minutos después, los cuales se les hicieron eternos a todos entro Tsunade rápidamente

-Shizune prepara el antídoto para...- callo al darse cuenta de que tenia visitas- ho, buenos días...

-saludos Hokague- dijo Jack levantándose y posándose en frente de ella- soy Jack Zparow

-el padre de Tenten..

-sí, ellos son mis hijos, Titani y Tiger. Estamos aquí por un asunto importante

-claro, por favor tomen asiento- una vez sentados todos continuo- en que les puedo ayudar?

-vera estoy pensando en pasar unas vacaciones con mi familia en esta aldea- sus hijos lo vieron de reojo con mucha atención, ya que ni ellos sabían por que estaba alli- y realmente me molestaría quedarme en un hotel, a cualquier lugar que voy me gusta sentirme en casa con todas sus comodidades

-_"es por eso que tenemos tantas casas regadas por el mundo?"- _pensó Titani

-_"tengo hambre"- _pensó Tiger

-quisiera saber si hay algun terrenos disponible que puedan venderme, quiero hacer una casa aqui

-cof cof cof!- Tiger empezó a toser descontroladamente

-estas bien?

-no, me trague el chicle cof- dijo con dificultad

-entonces quiere vivir aqui?- pregunto Shizune

-no lo sé todavía, si me acostumbro y a mi familia le gusta quizás lo considere- le contesto mientras Titani, auxiliaba a su hermano que todavía seguía impresionado con la noticia al igual que ella

- bueno pues déjeme ver que terrenos están disponibles, me imagino que quiere uno: seguro, con buena comunicación y demás lujos ¿verdad?

-claro que si- dijo con seguridad, Tsunade saco un monton de papeles y empeso a hojear un cuaderno lleno de folletos y hojas

-que le parecen estos? -le puso en frente unos cuantos y de inmediato sus hijos se pusieron a cada lado del mirando curiosos

-que le parece si se los llevan, los miran mejor y...

-quiero este!- dijo rápidamente, Tsunade tomo el folleto que le tendía sorprendiéndose al ver que el lote que había escogido está muy cerca de la mansión Hyuga

-está seguro...

-estoy seguro- dijo con una sonrisa

-Tenten? puedo pasar?

-si... -Zaravi entro lentamente, y se asusto mucho al ver la habitación en completo desorden, la cama desordenada, un montón de cosas tiradas y y vidrios en el suelo, mientras su hija sacaba toda la ropa de su closet, muy preocupada se acerco a ella

-hija! pero... que paso?

-nada...- dijo enojada

-por qué haces esto?

-por nada- contesto una vez mas mientras tomaba entre sus brazos toda la ropa que podía y la tiraba en el suelo sin importarle donde callera, Zaravi se acerco a ella, la tomo de los brazos muy fuerte sin permitirle moverse

-que es lo que paso Tenten? porque estas así?

-mi padre tenia razón...- susurro

-qué?

-los Hyuga son unos malditos!, todos en la aldea de la hoja lo son!

-de que hablas?

-me engañaron! todos! se burlaron de mi como lo hicieron con mi padre! y Neji...- dijo con la voz quebrada

-Neji? esa carta que te llego es de Él?

-si- dijo librándose del agarre de su madre y se alejo hacia la ventana, Zaravi busco la carta con la mirada pero no la encontró- si buscas la carta, no tiene caso, la queme, pero te contare algo de lo tanto que tenia escrito, el dijo que nunca me amo, que solo jugó con migo, que nadie me extraña allá- sollozó- y que ya tiene a alguien más- dijo rompiendo en llanto sin voltear a ver a su madre la cual frunció el ceño molesta

-que vas a hacer ahora?- se escucho la voz de Tyson, su madre volteo y lo vio en la puerta mirando serio la escena, el avía escuchado todo

-enséñame a ser como tu

-qué?

-dime como hacerle para ser tan frio- dijo volteándolo a ver- quiero ser como tu quiero odiar, que no me importe nada, quiero cambiar ser totalmente diferente, enterrar a la Tenten que ves aquí y dejar salir a una mas... malvada

-Tenten...- susurro su madre preocupada

-por favor, hermano- se acerco a él - por favor, ya no quiero ser como antes... -Tyson se quedo en total silencio y cerró los ojos meditando, Zaravi jamás opino se quedo totalmente anonadad al ver el carater de su hija, ¿era tanto el dolor que sentía que quería ser malvada, dejar de ser la chica dulce y alegre que siempre fue, dejar todo lo que es por una traición amorosa?

Tyson abrió los ojos mirándola fijamente y suspiro

-como quieras, solo espero que no te arrepientas después

-no te preocupes, no será así- miro el cielo azul- ya no mas...

Odiar: era una palabra dura... y tan dulce de pronunciar, pero tan doloroso al final, y como en el principio estas, te quedas igual, solo...

Amor: la peor de las equivocaciones... sentía pena por todas aquellas personas que aun creían en esa triste ilusión, era tan... patético

Destino: el peor de los castigos, el espejo de la vida, el reflejo del dolor, que te hace ver tu triste realidad "nunca serás feliz"

El Hombre: el ser mas débil y miserable del planeta o solo algunos...

Tristeza: su amiga inseparable, desde hace ya dos años, a quien en las noches le regalaba sus lagrimas como tributo, a quien le daba gracias por hacerla más fuerte

Vida: su definición a un no la encontraba ¿por qué? por que ella no quería esa vida, no le gustaba, su ingrata, miseria, patética y desgraciada vida...

¿Quién no ha sufrido? por una situación económica, por una enfermedad, por amor... siempre pensó que todo el dolor que la vida te daba deberías de tomarlo como una experiencia positiva y tratar de sacarle provecho. Ella siempre, ente todo y ante todos mostro una sonrisa, no todas las veces sincera, pero trataba de animar a lo demás con su carácter positivo y nunca imagino que a la que engañaban era a ella. A todos y a cada uno de ellos les dio todo de ella, cariño, apoyo, comprensión... amor. En sus noches de soledad y llanto se preguntaba ¿por qué? ¿Por qué a esto? ¿Por qué a lo otro?. Después de dos años Tenten no olvidaba tanto dolor, a pesar de haber cambiado como se lo propuso, a solas seguía derramando lagrimas de dolor y se maldecía a si misma por no dejar de sentir tanto dolor por él.

Con el alma destrozada entrenaba cada día imaginándose que algún día lo tendría en frente, no para pedirle una explicación si no para que hiciera pagar por todo el dolor que le habían causado a ella y a su padre. Desde ese amargo día, dedico lagrimas, sudor y sangre a su entrenamiento con el único objetivo de vengarse de el. Ya no sonreía, ya no reía, su actitud siempre animada se volvió amargada y fría, ya no era ella, ya no era Tenten. Su imagen la cambio totalmente, ahora tenia el cabello tan largo que le llegaba a la mitad de las piernas, siempre lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta alta y entrelazado con una cinta roja, ya no usaba ropas flojas sino un atuendo mucho mas ajustado y atrevido, pantalones negros pegados a las piernas, botas sin tacón que le llegaban a las rodillas con hebillas y broches, una blusa que usaba por dentro del pantalón la cual dejaba ver toda su espalda, ajustada a su plano abdomen, un guante largo negro en la mano izquierda y otro chico en la izquierda y el símbolo de su esfuerzo su mascara ya un poco desgastada por el ajetreo del entrenamiento.

Poco a poco fue visitando menos a su familia, aun cuando estaba en su casa se dedicaba todo el día a entrenar mas y mas con ayuda de su hermano Tyson y ante la preocupación de su madre y su nana, su padre parecía mas que feliz con su desempeño, Titani y Tiger hablaban poco con ella, desde que habían regresado de Konoha la notaron totalmente cambiada pero ella nunca les dijo el por que, nadie en casa sabia de los planes de Jack en la aldea de la hoja mas que ellos dos, ya que Jack les había ordenado guardar el secreto, al igual que a la hokague, desde china arreglaba todo detalle de su plan y de ves en cuando iba personalmente a arreglar unos asuntos.

En cuanto a Marty ya no se acercaba a la mansión ni para platicar, el y Tenten perdieron todo contacto, eso si siguió trabajando con el capitán como si nada

_Noche, fría y oscura noche, te olvidare, te despreciare y te odiare. Sueños... llévenme lejos de la realidad y háganme creer que soy feliz..._

Con dos años y medio ya transcurridos y los 18 años ya cumplidos, despertó abriendo los ojos de golpe. Desde los cinco picos, su lugar de entrenamiento, en la cascada esperaba la llegada de su maestro, ya preparada siguió con la rutina de entrenamiento que cada día se hacia mas difícil pero se acostumbraba al ritmo pues había mejorado mucho, mas de lo que esperaban muchos, incluidos su padre y su propio maestro, quien también se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud de su alumna, sin embargo no lo molesto al contrario, debido a eso le puso mas empeño a las cosas.

La cena: como de costumbre silenciosa desde hace dos años...

-¿iras conmigo a tu casa mañana?- pregunto Dohko sin mirarla

-si- dijo seriamente

-¿que crees que sea eso tan importante que quiera decirnos tu padre?

-no lo se, y sinceramente no me importa mucho - hablo un poco fastidiada, se levando lavo su plato y tomo camino a su habitación- me voy a descansar

Dohko suspiro juntando sus manos y cerrando los ojos

-¿que te hiso cambiar así Tenten?

Ala mañana siguiente despertaron muy temprano y después de desayunar se dirigieron a la mansión de la chica, al llegar fueron recibidos por Tanana, quien abrazo alegremente a Tenten mientras ella solo tenia los brazos quietos a los lados

-pasen por favor Jack los espera en la sala- los tres entraron pero Tenten se sorprendió de encontrar a toda la familia reunida allí hasta Gibbs se encontraba junto a su padre

-hija, Dohko tomen asiento- dijo Jack

-para que nos reuniste a todos?- pregunto Zaravi Jack se levanto y se puso enfrente de todos cerca del ventanal

-tengo algo que informarles- dijo mirando a Titani y Tiger quienes sonrieron nerviosamente- desde hace dos años tengo la intención de que toda la familia tome vacaciones, estar juntos, como no lo hemos hecho desde hace un largo tiempo

-a donde iremos esta vez?

-a la aldea de la hoja- todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos (menos Titani y Tiger) pero regresaron a ver a Tenten quien no se movía para nada pero por dentro estaba muy sorprendida, nerviosa y atónita sin saber que hacer... de nuevo se enfrentaba a lo que mas odiaba, a lo que había enterrado en el fondo de su corazón... el pasado

-aammm...- balbuceo Zaravi- bueno no se que decir, tu crees que sea conveniente, digo Tenten aun esta entrenando...

-claro que no!-dijo Dohko -de echo quería hablar con ustedes de eso, el desempeño de Tenten ha sido realmente... increíble- todo miraban aténtenos incluso la chica- mi trabajo contigo a terminado- dijo mirándole- no tengo nada mas que enseñarte de cualquier forma quiero que pases esta ultima semana en las montañas tengo algo de que hablar contigo- Tenten no dijo ninguna palabra ni siquiera un sonido pequeño, solo bajo la cabeza lentamente

-perfecto!- dijo Jack- entonces Tanana, hijos, todos prepárense que partiremos en una semana

-Jack, quieres que Trudy y la demás servidumbre valla?

-claro Tanana! quiere ser bien servido- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- bien, pues no se diga mas pueden retirarse

-Tenten hija quieres...

-iré a mi habitación- interrumpió a su madre y subió corriendo las escaleras para encerrase en su cuarto, Jack suspiro

Cuando entro se recargo en la perta respirando agitada y pausadamente, dio tres pasos lentamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama

-por que me pasa esto?-susurro, alzo la cara al techo -por que me castigas así?

La vida es cruel, muy cruel, muchas veces, no podía negar que la noticia la tomo por sorpresa, sin embargo una parte de ella se sentía feliz por regresar a donde vivió gran parte de su vida, sorpresa, alegría y miedo es lo que sentía, miedo de que si lo volvía a ver a los ojos caería nuevamente enamorada como una tonta. Lo que no entendía era por que si su padre no quería que tuviera nada que ver con nadie de la aldea de la hoja ¿por que los llevaría de vacaciones a ese lugar?

Como tomar esta situación? con que actitud estar después de esto? Después de dos años tener que regresar y soportar ver a la persona que mas amaste paseándose con otra, viendo su cara de burla y pena mientras ella moría de tristeza y dolor...

La lastimo, se burlo de ella solo jugo con sus sentimientos ¿entonces por que seguía queriéndolo, extrañándolo? seguía soñando con el, recordando los momentos que pasaron juntos no podía negarlo seguía amándolo, igual o mas que antes...

Mientras en la aldea de la hoja el sol relumbraba como todos los días calurosos, la gente iba de aquí para allá cada quien en su asunto al igual que ellos, saltando de árbol en árbol rápidamente llegaban a su hogar, la aldea de la hoja después de una agotadora misión de tres días, aparecieron cuatro personas en medio de la enorme puerta del la aldea. Los guardias les saludaron alegremente

-valla ya que están aquí!

-que alegría!

-todo es gracias a la fuerza de la juventud!- dijo energético como siempre Gai- cierto Lee?

-claro que si Gai-sensei- le contesto su alumno-hijo mientras la otra integrante femenina del equipo los veía con su siempre cara aburrida, a pesar del tiempo y de estar en un grupo con un compañero y maestro como esos dos no cambio para nada. Mas atrás se encontraba el, Neji Hyuuga, quien veía serio y frio la escena, bufo molesto y se cruzo de brazos

-vamos chicos tenemos que darle el informe a Tsunade-sama- dicho esto se dirigieron a la torre de la hokague, quien hablaba en ese instante con Shizune

-procura que todo esto este listo Shizune- Sakura estaba por entrar, toco la perilla pero para al escuchar lo siguiente- ellos estarán aquí en una semana

-_"ellos" quienes son ellos?_- se pregunto confundida

-es lo único que falta para la mansión Zparrow

-_Zparrow? ese es el apellido de Tenten..._

- si todo esta listo para cuando Tenten y su familia lleguen aquí

-_Tenten regresa? _- se pregunto a si misma, poco a poco se le fue formando una sonrisa en la cara- Tenten regresa!- susurro y salió corriendo, era tan grande la emoción que sentía en ese momento que quiso decírselos a sus amigos lo antes posible, Ya iba bajando las escaleras cuando se topo con el equipo Gai

-ya saben la noticia?- pregunto emocionada

-que noticia?-pregunto Lee confundido

-Tenten regresara a la aldea- dijo en un suspiro alegre, todos los integrantes del equipo abrieron los ojos a mas no poder (acepto Tink-Tink)

-Que..?- dijo Gai anonadado

-Tenten...- susurro Neji para si mismo- ella regresa... por fin...

_¡ESTOY VIVA! Jajaja, uff les dejo el reciente cap. por si creían que la lo había dejado ¡NO! Voy a terminarlo cueste lo que cueste, espero que les guste de verdad. Y con respecto a mi ENORME TARDANSA tengo una explicación, ya que debió a andar de traviesa hice que se fuera la luz en toda mi casa me quede sin computadora ¡POR CASI UN MES! lo bueno es que mis papas no saben que fui yo de lo contrario me dejarían sin compu por todo un año_

_Pero bueno, he vuelto con mucha pila y con cap. muy interesante para mi gusto, la historia se empieza a poner picante! si que si!_

_Por ahora es todo me despido¡y que haya muchísimo mas NejiTen!_

_**BA-BAY**_


	13. ENFRENTANDO EL PASADO

*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_CAP. XIII_

_ENFRENTANDO EL PASADO_

-!- Grito emocionadísima Ino- NO PUEDO CREERLO TENTEN REGRESA!- dijo mientras abrazaba a Sakura y brincaba dando vueltas alegremente

-como lo supiste Sakura?- pregunto Hinata con un tono de voz un poquito mas alto que el que normalmente usaba

-escuche a Tsunade-Sama hablando con Shizune, dijeron que ella y su familia estarían aquí en una semana- les explico con una sonrisa

-esto tenemos que celebrarlo! hay que darle una buena bienvenida a Tenten!

-eso mismo estaba pensando Ino, una fiesta para recibir a nuestra amiga ¿que dicen?- de inmediato todos y todas aceptaron sin chistar

-que les parece si la asemos en mi casa?

-excelente idea Hinata tu casa es muy espaciosa, es el lugar perfecto, comenzaremos con los preparativos mañana en la mañana- todos asintieron con una sonrisa, la idea de tener de vuelta a su gran amiga los lleno de felicidad, no podían negar que en algún momento perdieron las esperanzas de volver a verla, por lo que ahora estaban mas emocionados que nunca, además venia con su familia eso les hiso creer que regresaría para quedarse a vivir allí y no volver a irse jamás.

-no sabia que Tenten tenia planeado regresar, en donde piensan quedarse?- pregunto Sai

-pues... no lo se, lo mas posible es que sea en un hotel, aunque son varias personas

-si, dudo que se quieran quedar en un hotel- dijo Naruto

-oigan supieron de la nueva casa que se construyo?- pregunto Kiva

-"casa" querrás decir mansión- hablo Naruto- no has visto el tamaño que tiene ¡es enorme!

-nueva casa?

-si se esta construyendo muy cerca de la mansión Hyuuga, y como dice Naruto es en realidad lujosa- hablo Hinata

-Kiva, estas tratando de decir que esa mansión como dice Naruto, sea el nuevo hogar de Tenten y su familia?

-es solo una suposición Shino...

-de todos modos hablare con Tsunade-sama con mas calma para saber mas del asunto- dijo seria Sakura- ha! ahora que lo recuerdo tengo que regresar debe estar echando chispas por que aun no llego con su pedido- dijo saliendo corriendo rápidamente mientras se despedía con una mano

-oigan-hablo Shikamaru- y a todo esto Neji y Lee ya lo sabrán?

Claro que lo sabían, estaban, ¿emocionados? ¿Ansiosos? ¿Confundidos? todo un mar de emociones juntas sentían en ese momento, sin saber que hacer o que decir, no podían ni siquiera pensar claramente. Es ubio que les alegraba la noticia de que ella regresara, pero fue tan sorpresiva la noticia que todavía no lograban entender a la perfección. Por fin después de dos años ella regresaba para estar con ellos otra vez, pero... ¿que harían ahora que su lugar como integrante del equipo Gai ya estaba ocupado? no podían simplemente sacar así como así a Tink-Tink (fuera como fuera era su compañera de equipo) y menos ahora que faltaban poco menos de dos meses para que el equipo se desintegrara por completa y que cada quien siguiera su camino como Jounin, no sabían que hacer, en especial Lee, desde que Kiva le dijo que estaba mal lo que hacia con Tink-Tink, en su cabeza loca y escandalosa, se presento varias veces un debate interno de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, era muy cierto que extrañaban a Tenten pero, el pensó que jamás la volvería a ver y es que pasaba seria en muchos años mas, y también se había encariñado mucho con Tink-Tink, aunque muchos no lo creyeran esa chica antipática y aburrida se había vuelto muy unida a el, incluso sonreía un poco debido a los comentarios y actos ridículos de su compañero de mallas verdes.

Por otro lado Neji, estaba totalmente atónito, cuando Sakura se los dijo sintió como una especie de calambre en el cuerpo y miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recuerdos de ella y de ellos dos juntos. Todas las noches en estos últimos dos años soñó con ella, con estar cerca de ella, susurrarle al oído que la amaba, tenerla en su cama y hacerle mil carisias, besar sus labios y no separase de ella nunca mas, jamás perdió las esperanzas el sabia que al igual que el ella lo seguía amando y ahora por fin regresaba con el para ser felices juntos como se lo prometió en la carta, pero que equivocado estaba, por supuesto el aun no estaba enterado de la trampa que les había puesto Sango, quien todavía se acercaba a el para seducirlo, en ese tiempo pensó que se alejaría pero no siempre regresaba con mas trampas, todo con tal de quedarse con el, pero afortunadamente el nunca callo siempre siguió vivo su amor por Tenten ahora mas que nunca.

Sonrió suspirando y miro al cielo justo cuando un par de aves pasaban volando y recito su nombre como si fuera una bendición, disfruto de la alegría que tenia en ese momento, no quería que nadie lo arruinara si imagino miles de escenarios donde el y Tenten se reencontraban, lo que le diría lo que le haría todo era perfecto pero...

-Neji!- apareció Sango abrazándolo por la espalda, la que parecía extraño que no se presentara en todo el día, no tenia idea de como ella sabia cuando y donde iba o estaría en todo momento

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me dejes en paz?- dijo quitándose los brazos de la chica de sus hombros muy molesto- entiéndelo de una maldita vez! no quiero nada contigo, lárgate de mi vida!- no podía creer que esa chica no sucumbiera ante esa mirada fría y llena de ira

-jamás! por favor Neji ya te lo he dicho JAMAS te desharás de mi jijiji- dijo cruzándose brazos muy convencida, Neji suspiro y sonrió de lado

-eso ya lo veremos, por lo visto aun no sabes la buena nueva- dijo con altanería

-de que hablas?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño- se acerco a ella con la misma sonrisa para que escuchara bien lo que tenia que decirle

-Tenten regresa en una semana

-QUE?-pregunto asombrada y un tanto asustada, pero después sonrió y rio en voz alta- jajaja si que buena broma

-ya quisieras que fuera broma verdad? pero no, es verdad, ella estará aquí pronto y entonces ni siquiera tu podrás separarnos

-eso ya lo veremos- dijo altanera- Yo no estaría tan segura-hablo mientras se limpiaba las uñas

-que quieres decir con eso?

- Neji, ¿como sabes que ella aun te ama? o si es que alguna vez te amo! apuesto a que ya se olvido de ti

-de verdad le tienes envidia...

-envidia? a esa...

-CALLATE!- dijo Neji entre dientes, la chica se puso las manos en la cintura

-ya veras Neji cuando ella regrese, ya me dirás si de verdad te ama tanto como dices, y cuanto te des cuenta de que no es así vendrás corriendo a mi para que te consuele en mis brazos y yo te voy a estar esperando dispuesta a todo ya lo veras Neji- dijo con voz melosa y se acerco a el- tarde o temprano tu serás mío- le dijo mientras tomaba su mejica con sus dedos, para después de eso irse de allí. Neji ya estaba mas que arto ese acoso lo estaba volviendo loco, esa chica de verdad era necia, y por que trataba no podía deshacerse de ella, tenia que hacer ya, no quería acusarla con la hokague, seria muy vergonzoso para un ninja de su categoría ir con ella y decirle "por favor dígale a esta chica que me deje en paz" toda la aldea entera se reiría por eso, tendría que ingeniar algo mas y pronto.

Mas adentro del bosque Lee y Tink-Tink seguían con su entrenamiento diario, como de costumbre ella tenia su actitud aburrida, tediosa, a decir verdad se notaba un tanto triste, cosa que Lee noto y un poco preocupado le pregunto que le pasaba, ella se le quedo mirando un momento, después bajo la mirada Lee se extraño aun mas

-que?- se acerco a ella- que sucede?

-Lee, que pasara cuando Tenten llegue?

-que?

-ella es su compañera original, me imagino que regresara al equipo ¿verdad?- constantemente juba con sus manos en señal de nerviosismo

-lo dudo- la chica alzo la mirada- Tenten salió definitivamente, pero no por eso deja de ser un miembro mas de nuestro equipo, aunque no este siempre lo será, al igual que tu- dujo dulcemente, extrañamente la chica sonrió, si, sonrió

-Lee, tu eres el único que ha sido bueno conmigo, me has apoyado y ayudado sin siquiera importarte mi apariencia, yo quiero decirte...- se acerco a el y de un momento a otro le dio un tierno abrazo- gracias-susurro- el chico correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa

-de nada...

-Akane! ya estoy aquí- grito el hombre de la casa desde la puerta cerrando tras de si la misma- en donde te metiste?- su esposa bajo rápidamente las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- para que me llamaste con tanta urgencia mujer?

-es que es algo increíble, asombroso, maravilloso, divino es... es...- la emoción que la invadía no la dejaba hablar con claridad confundiendo mas a su compañero

-cálmate! dime de que se trata

-Shion es increíble!

-y vuelvo a preguntar: ¿que sucede?

-Tenten regresa!

-que... que?- dijo balbuceando atónito

-si la asistente de la hokague, Shizune vino a informarnos personalmente ¿no es maravilloso?

-claro que si! nuestra niña regresa!

-y no viene sola

-de que hablas?

-Jack, Zaravi todos vienen!

-que gran noticia! entonces tendremos que preparar todo, ¿pero...- su cara tomo una forma distinta a una sonrisa- tu crees que quepamos todos aquí?

-ha bueno es que ellos no se quedaran en nuestra casa- dijo su mujer

-e un hotel?

-tampoco ya sabes como es Jack

-si, pero entonces donde dormirán?

En su propia casa, Jack mando construir una aquí cerca

-hm- bujo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa - ya se me hacia raro que construyera una casa aquí también

-olvida eso- dijo su mujer - nuestra niña volverá la volveremos a ver- con gran emoción abrazo a su esposo que la recibió igual de feliz

Mas emocionados no podían estar, la noticia se estaba regando muy rápidamente a pesar de solo unas horas antes se supo. Pero todos se llevarían una gran decepción al recibir a Tenten, ella ya no era la misma con nada ni con nadie... aunque ellos eran sus tíos (no de sangre pero si de cariño) y los quería mucho, pero Tenten estaba tan invadida por el odio y el rencor que hasta ellos sufrirían por el comportamiento de la chica.

Desde ase dos años ya no recibieron carta de ella ni ninguna noticia, eso los preocupo mucho, pero nunca se entristecieron sabían que la volverían a ver aunque sea una sola vez, Desde que ella se fue se sintieron mas solos que nunca, y es que estar tan acostumbrados a su presencia los hacia sentir incompletos en esa pequeña pero humilde casa, ella mas que su sobrina de cariño era su hija siempre lo supieron y el saber que estaría con ellos en poco tiempo los lleno de una inmensa felicidad.

-maldita sea!- Sango golpeo con furia extrema la pequeña mesilla a un lado de su cama- estúpida! como te atreves a regresar - dijo sobándose la mano pues el golpe le había dolido- ¿acaso de nada sirvió esa carta? bueno no podre saberlo hasta que lo vea...

-Sango!-hablo su madre al otro lado de la puerta- estas bien hija?

-si! déjame sola quieres?- su madre suspiro y siguió su camino -que voy a hacer? si se encuentran se aran novios y me quitara a Neji!

Definitivamente eso no era amor, obsesión era la palabra correcta para lo que ella sentía, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se estaba volviendo loca, y las personas así no hacen cosas muy buenas, estaba casi segura de que su plan había funcionado, y si fue, solo que tenia esa pequeña duda e incluso temía de lo que pasaría cuando Tenten pisara de nuevo la aldea. En todo ese tiempo, no solo estuvo tan de Neji día y noche, sino que también se puso a entrenar un poco mejorando, aunque no le llegara ni a los talones a un genin común y corriente ella estaba feliz pues se creía una gran kunoichi, lo que por supuesto no era así. Se tumbo en su cama boca abajo y moviendo los pies.

-sea como sea, de todos modos tendré un plan de emergencia por su las cosas no salen como planee, y eso tampoco funciona- se volteo mirando el techo- tendré que deshacerme de ti definitivamente Tenten, y esta vez para siempre- dijo entre dientes, para después sonreír hipócritamente.

Ni siquiera ella misma sabia de que era capas por el chico Neji, pero se estaba volviendo loca, era oficial, Y a pesar de que todo estaba en su contra no quería darse cuenta que estaba en un error tratando de enamorar a Neji, sintió cierto temor al saber que Tenten volvería ¿y si ella no había creído lo de la carta? ¿y si se enteraba que fue ella quien trato de engañarla y después la buscaba para darle su merecido? no por nada era llamada "La Kunoichi Maestra En Armas" sabia perfectamente que aunque hubiera entrenado hasta el cansancio no podría durar en un pelea con ella ni 5 segundos. Su temor aumentaba a cada momento

Nunca se había percatado de el azul del cielo, lo blanco de las nubes y su apariencia tan esponjada y suave, se pregunto internamente como se sentiría estar encima de una de ellas seguramente, tomaría una gran y deliciosa cuesta, Marty siempre se preocupo por mas cosas materialistas, jamás se le ocurrió ir a un día de campo, pasear por la aldea o ir a disfrutar a la playa con los amigos, era cierto que siempre estaba cera del mar pero era tan duro su trabajo y tanto el empeño que jamás se preocupo por estar en contacto con la naturaleza, a pesar de ello amaba el mar como todos sus compañeros, sin embargo siempre le intereso mas ver televisión jugar partidos y otros asuntos muy alejados de cualquier contacto con el mundo natural. Ahora se daba cuanta de que el mundo exterior era muy diferente a lo que el pensaba, recordó que desde siempre Tenten le hablaba sobre el aire los lagos, los bosques, el mar y todo lo hermoso que según ella tenia la naturaleza.

Suspiro con pesadez, como si le hubieran quitado un enorme yunque del pecho que no le dejaba respirar, se levanto del suelo del barco, el cual en ese momento estaba en total calma

-Cotton...- llamo al chico en cuanto lo vio pasar a su lado, cargando unas cajas

-si?

-no sabes por que aun no llega el capitán?

-ni idea, aunque también se me hace extraño que ni siquiera Gibbs llegue

-si que raro-susurro extrañado mirando de reojo con el ceño fruncido-donde estarán?

-algo en especial?

-que?

-bueno, estas muy... impaciente por que llegue ¿quieres hablar de algo en especial con el?

-si supongo...- susurro mientras se encaminaba a la baranda, Cotton lo miro extrañado pero aun así siguió con su camino dejándolo con sus asuntos

Como fue que cambio? tanto, cuando fue? por que? Tenten no tenia la culpa de nada, a su parecer toda la culpa recaía en un chico, al cual odia con toda el alma, el cual con solo escuchar su nombre se moría de rabia, Neji Hyuuga, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir ese resentimiento hacia ella, quería hablar con ella, arreglar todo y que todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando juntos jugaban en el puerto, cuando le robaban las galletas a Tanana y miles de recuerdos mas, pero no sabia como arreglar este asunto.

Su meditación fue interrumpida cuando a lo lejos pudo distinguir a Jack y Gibbs acercándose, mientras platicaban animosamente lo cual hiso que le entrara una gran curiosidad. Rápidamente subió al lugar del timón a sabiendas de que en cuanto los hombres abordarían el barco subirían a ese sitio, Tomo el timón y rasco con su dedo desprendiendo un poco de madera vieja mientras suspiraba pesadamente

-que pasa chico?- escucho la voz de su capitán cuestionándole con voz serena, mientras se acercaba al chico junto a Gibbs

-aammm... señor tengo que hablar con usted

-bueno empieza de una vez, que tenemos mucho que hacer antes de partir- hablo mientras sacudía su sombraron negro, el cual casi nunca usaba

-un nuevo viaje? que cargamento traeremos esta vez?- pregunto con curiosidad

-no, esta vez no es un viaje de negocios- Gibbs se alejo recargándose en la baranda, en todo momento se mantuvo al margen y en silencio, el deber de informarle era de Jack, ya el después se encargaría de hablar con Marty mas agosto y a solas

-ha no? entonces?- dijo con cierto temor de que le respondiera furioso como "¡que te importa!" o algo así, muchas veces llego a pensar que su capitán era bipolar, lo conocía bien, tenia ciertos cambios de actitud de repente, que hasta daban miedo, pero no fue así Jack siguió sereno, del mismo modo contesto la interrogante del chico

-toda la familia iremos de vacaciones un tiempo a la aldea de la hoja- Marty abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, no lo entendía ¿no había dicho y jurado que odiaba la aldea de la hoja y a todos los que Vivian allí? ahora además de bipolar se volvía loco -la señorita Tenten también ira?- ahora si el semblante del hombre cambio por completo frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos, Gibbs desde atrás negó con la cabeza por la indiscreción del chico

-por que quieres saber?- pregunto con voz seria e intimidante, el chico balbuceando pensaba en una respuesta lógica que lo zafara de ese problema en el cual el mismo se había metido

-ha... pues yo soy su protector, tengo que preocuparme por ella ¿no? además... es decir ¿la aldea de la hoja? no es muy conveniente- lotería! a eso se le llama pensar rápido, Jack aflojo el rostro y se que pensando

-si quizás tengas razón chico, quizás si...- dijo mientras tomaba el timón- ahora sigue con tus obligaciones, es tarde- Marty asintió tímidamente y se alejo de allí, ya la charla que quería tener se le había olvidado, no recordaba ni siquiera el tema de que quería hablar, Gibbs sonrió de lado.

-POR QUE TARDASTE TANTO?

-lo siento Tsunade-sama, me entretuve un rato

-UN RATO? ESTOY ESPERANDOTE DESDE HACE DOS HORAS! CASI MUERO DE HAMBRE!

-hay ya no es para tanto...

-QUE!

-nada, nada no dije nada- Sakura movía sus manos enfrente de ella nerviosa

-que estuviste haciendo?- pregunto sentados en su silla un poco mas tranquila, Sakura agacho la cabeza

-estuve con mis amigos...- susurro

-esto es decepcionante, estoy pensando seriamente en ya no darles tantos días libres...- dijo mientras abría el paquete de comida que había encargado

-hablando de eso... -tartamudeo un poco, la mujer mayor alzo la cara y Sakura tembló al ver su rostro molesto- quisiera pedirle el día libre mañana- sonrió nerviosamente juntando sus manos en forma de suplica y poniendo una mirada disque dulce

-para que?

-es que queremos hacer una fiesta para darle la bienvenida a Tenten -Tsunade se sorprendió o se enfureció aun más

-como sabes que Tenten regresara?

-la escuche hablan con Shizune hoy en la mañana

-estuviste de chismosa!

-ha... "chismosa" es una palabra tan...

-CIERTA! Sakura esto es serio nadie debía saberlo, nosotras solo le informamos a los tíos de Tenten

-lo siento...

-ya no importa, solo te pido que no hagan mucho escándalo con esto, que nadie mas lo sepa, en especial el señor Hash Hyuuga, ¿entendiste?

-si, pero eso significa que mañana me puedo ausentar?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-has lo que quieras, creo que no tenemos mucho trabajo

-si! gracias- dijo alegremente, pero después su rostro se torno de otra forma, serio y curioso- Tsunade-sama...

-si?

-me puede decir de quien es la nueva casa que construyeron- la mujer levanto la cara masticando su bocado- es una que esta cerca de la mansión Hyuuga ¿sabe de quien es?- Tsunade bajo la cabeza y siguió comiendo

-si...

-y...

-y que?

-no me va a decir?- Tsunade suspiro, junto los palillos y los azoto en el escritorio, Sakura se asusto

-esa mansión pertenece a la familia Zparrow- dijo simplemente con un tono molesto

-ósea que esa casa es de Tenten

-si- siguió comiendo y de su escritorio saco una batalla de sake y una pequeña copa

-Eso significa- sonrió enormemente- que Tenten se quedara a vivir aquí!

-eso no es muy seguro...

-que?

-descuida, ya sabrás de que estoy hablando... pero antes de que te vallas entrega estos informes a Shizune, esta en el hospital, entre mas pronto mejor- le dio una enorme montaña de carpetas a la chica que sin remedio y sin intenciones de hacerla enfadar los tomo sin reproches.

-hai!

Con total concentración e inspiración Tyson tocaba la guitarra en uno de los sofás de el jardín, el sol ya se estaba metiendo formando un hermoso matiz de colores, el viento soplaba fresco y ligero, con los ojos cerrados en todo momento entonaba el instrumento mientras cantaba en voz muy baja

-_Quiero amarte hasta saber que ya existe esa palabra... que describe todo este sentimiento...-_su voz era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, cada palabra que cantaba tenia una entonación maravillosa- _que tiene este corazón que esta en tus manos...- _suspiro mientras tocaba la ultima cuerda de su sinfonía, en ese instante salió Titani caminando un tanto a prisa hacia el

-Thai, tengo que hablar contigo

-dime- dejo su guitarra a un lado para prestarle total atención a su hermana

-Tiger es un tonto!- dijo enfurecida, Tyson sonrió de lado

-eso ya lo se

-es que es un bruto!

-también lo se- dijo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza el comentario

-lo quiero decir es... -se sobo la sien y se sentó enfrente de el un poco mas relajada pero igual preocupada- aammm... déjame hacerte una pregunta

-claro

-tu que piensas de los Hyuuga?- el chico suspiro mientras se recargaba por completo sobre el sofá, se quedo en silencio meditando un poco su respuesta mientras Titani esperaba impaciente, hasta que después de un total silencio Tyson respondió serio

-realmente no se que pensar... no los conozco bien

-entonces no los odias?

-por que los odiaría? ellos no me hecho nada

-pero humillaron a nuestro padre...

-Ti, eso paso hace años, es un asunto solo entre ellos, y ninguno de nosotros tenemos la culpa o razón para odiarlos- dijo con su típico tono de voz

-eso deberías decírselo a Tiger, el si los día

-tranquila, ya sabes que es muy resentido si alguien maltrata a la familia, pero tarde o temprano entenderá que no debe meterse en ese asunto, ninguno de nosotros tenemos motivos para odiar a personas... desconocidas ¿pero a que viene todo esto?

-es que...- titubeo un poco no sabia si debía hablar con el sobre ese tema

-es sobre Tenten?

-si... y ese chico Hyuuga... ellos

-están enamorados

-eres adivino o que?- pregunto muy sorprendida

-no, solo observo bien- sonrió de lado

-que crees que pase entre ellos ahora que vallamos a la aldea de la hoja?

-no lose, por que tengo entendido Tenten se enfado con el, es por eso su gran cambio de actitud, pero lo que no entiendo es que es lo ese chico hiso para Tenten empezara a odiarlo, aunque muy en el fondo se que ese odio es solo para ocultar todo su dolor y aun existente amor por ese chico Hyuuga

-Thai, quiero ayudar a Tenten y a Neji, ellos merecen ser felices, se aman, a mi no me gustaría estar alejada de Kaki y se que a ti tampoco te gustaría alejarte Yaney- Tiger baja la cabeza, tenia razón no soportaba la a idea de estar lejos de su novia

-ya hablaste con ella? le dijiste que nos vamos de aquí?

-si, pero lo tomo de manera razonable, además llegamos a un acuerdo

-que acuerdo?-pregunto con curiosidad obvia

-eso es asunto mío-dijo con una sonrisa Titani bufo -y que piensas hacer?- pregunto aun con la cabeza agachada

-no lo se si interfiero mi padre y Tenten se enfadaran

-por ahora quédate quieta- dijo tomando de nuevo su guitarra- no hagas nada hasta que lleguemos a allá, de todos modos quiero hablar si Tenten, necesito saber algunas cosas...

Desde hace dos años Tenten y Tyson se habían vuelto mas unidos que nunca, entrenaban, charlaban, comían juntos, se contaban varias cosas. Estaba seguro de que si le preguntaba sobre el tema se enfadaría pero terminaría diciéndole todo.

Dentro de la mansión, en su despacho, Jack revisaba ciertos papeles atentamente, poco después entro Zaravi sin siquiera tocar la puerta, Jack no se inmuto ni un poco seguí leyendo atentamente el papel

-Jack, quiero una explicación- hablo recargando sus manos sobre el escritorio

-sobre que?- dijo sin siquiera mirarla, mientras tomaba otra hoja mas pequeña en su otra mano

-por que no me dijiste que la casa que mandaste a construir esta a unos cuantos pasos de la mansión Hyuuga? que planeas hacer?- hiso sus ojos pequeños y movió la cabes a un lado

-no se de que hablas... - hablo sin ponerle atención todavía, seguí comparando la información en las dos hojas, Zaravi molesta tomo las hojas y se las quito rápidamente de las manos

-hay! mujer!

-Jack por favor no quiero que hagas algo imprudente, olvida el pasado, no vallas a cometer alguna tontería, no pongas en resto a tu familia por favor... -pidió suplicante la mujer

-calamite ya! no se por que piensas que todo esto es para vengarme de los Hyuuga- Jack se levanto de la silla un poco enfadado, suspiro y cerro los ojos- Zaravi solo quiero pasar unos días de descanso junto con mi familia lejos del trabajo y las complicaciones ¿no puedes entenderlo?

-Jack te conozco bien, te lo voy a pedir una vez mas- se acerco a el- por favor no hagas nada malo- tomo sus manos- por mi- vio sus ojos brillar intensamente, se deleito con su belleza, no podía decirle la verdad, aun no,

-no te preocupes, amor...- la abrazo tiernamente- todo estar bien- le dijo mientras el sol se ocultaba para dar paso a otra noche mas y a un nuevo día

Gai nunca se imagino cuan difícil seria separarse de su equipo, dejar que sus alumnos siguieran cada uno su camino por separado. Lee, era el mas querido era como un hijo, su clon su cómplice en todo su pupilo querido, Neji, aun siendo el chico serio y frio, el mas destacado el primero en convertirse en junan todo un orgullo, y Tenten su florecita, su doncellita, la niña guerrera del equipo todo un ejemplo de mujer, solo la sombra del ayer, ahora un simple recuerdo.

Como dejar atrás esas misiones en equipo esos retos que se anteponían, adoraba hablar sobre la juventud con Lee, entrenar y apoyarse mutuamente, adoraba poner en ridículo a Neji y a Tenten, aunque no lo demostrara sabia que los avergonzaba, pero eso era lo que le gustaba, ver sus caras avergonzadas y enfadadas, cuando Neji bufaba molesto y Tenten inflaba las mejillas y su cara se enrojecía de molestia. Cuantos sueños y esperanzas puso en esos chicos, se esforzó al máximo para darles todos sus conocimientos, para que fueran mejor que los otros mejor que ellos mismos. Ahora a poco tiempo de separase de ellos, sabia que nada volvería a ser lo mismo, se seguirían viendo en la calle y en mas misiones seguramente, pero ya no serian llamados el equipo Gai, el equipo que luchaba por la juventud. Sus hijos ahora debían seguir su camino por si solo a el solo le bastaba con que le dijeran "Gracias Gai-sensei". Con solo eso era suficiente. Suspiro mientras miraba a los pequeños novatos entrenar afuera, y recordó cuando los vio por primera vez, tan pequeños...

-que rápido pasa el tiempo verada Gai?- pregunto su amigo-rival Kakashi, quien se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos detrás de su nuca

-si-contesto sin desviar su mirada- muy rápido

-comprendo como te sientes, pero velo por el lado positivo, tu siempre dijiste que querías verlos convertidos en grandes ninjas y ahora lo serán

-si, ceo que tienes razón- se alejo de a ventana y se sirvió un poco de agua en un baso, después se recargo en la pared- pero solo podre ver a dos de mis chicos a serlo- suspiro- jamás pude ver a mi florecita convertiré en una mujer...

Kakashi jamás vio a Gai tan deprimido y serio, esa separación de verdad le estaba afectando, y lo entendía, el sentiría lo miso aunque, antes con la partida de Sasuke sintió algo parecido, Gai era muy unido a sus alumnos y esa depresión no era nada de por que sorprenderse.

-oye que hay con esa chica, Tink-Tink?- Gai lo volteo a ver- que pasara con ella?- Gai se acerco a el caminando lento y sentándose en el sofá enfrente de el

-ella y Lee se han vuelto muy unidos, el se ofreció para seguir entrenándola y hacer que mejore sus habilidades, ella acepto con buena actitud, así que el será como su maestro de ahora en adelante

-Lee es un buen chico

-si-sonrió-lo es

-pero que pasara con Tenten ahora que vuelva?- Gai se sobresalto- ya sabes que harás?

-realmente no, no te puedo negar que estoy realmente feliz por que regrese por fin, pero no puedo evitar sentir cierto miedo, algo extraño y no se que es, por ahora me dedicare a disfrutar mis últimos momentos con mi equipo, como equipo- sonrió- y tengo que irme ahora mismo a hacer eso- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y una energía que quien sabe donde la saco- Y QUE VIVA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD! JAJAJAJA!- comenzó a correr hacia la puerta

-bien Gai así se hace! que animo!- grito Kakashi con tono de sarcasmo mientras aplaudía- que bárbaro eres...- dijo con fastidio

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuuga todas las chicas empesgan con los preparativos de la fiesta, inclusive Hanabi y Moegi estaban allí, se encontraban sentadas en el piso de madera en medio de una gran habitación, Ino tenía en sus manos una pequeña libre en donde anotaba todo detalle

-bien, creo que esto es todo lo que necesitaremos, Hinata y Hanabi se encargaran de comprar los bocadillos y la comida

-Hai!

-Moegui, Sakura y yo, nos encargaremos de los adornos

-ok

-bien

-bueno en cuanto a Temari y Matsuri...

-yo me encargare de enviárselo un mensaje con un ave hoy- dijo Sakura

-ok, pero a todo esto alguien sabe exactamente a que hora llega Tenten?- pregunto Ino cerrando el cuaderno con pasta color azul cielo, todas se quedaron viendo a Sakura quien se sentía como un animal atrapado, mientras las otras chicas la miraban impacientes esperando una respuesta

-aammm...- balbuceo, las chicas se acercaron mas a ella como asechándola, Sakura cada vez estaba mas nerviosa y... asustada-aammm- suspiro-no se que decir- Ino y las demás cayeron sorprendidas

-hay frentesota! ¿no se supone que habías hablado con Tsunade-sama sobre esto?

-si pero es todo lo que le pude sacar, ¿además por que siempre tengo que hablar yo con ella? sin querer una discusión mas sin sentido entre esas dos amigas había comenzado

-chicas tranquilas- Hinata trato de arreglar las cosas- si dijeron en una semana estarán aquí el lunes que viene ¿no?- Sakura e Ino la miraron tenia razón, lo que ahora importaba era tener todo listo para que Tenten fuera bien recibía, tanto esfuerzo estaban haciendo cuando quizás esa fiesta ni se realizaría...

Después de terminar de hablar todas salieron juntas de la mansión Hyuuga, pero en el mercado los dos grupos se separaron, las hermanas Hyuuga se fueron por un lado y Sakura, Ino y Moegui se dieron por otro

-Hermana- Hablo Hanabi mientras escogía unas fresas- crees que Tenten haya creído lo de la carta

-no lo se, además me dijiste que esa chica, Sango se ofreció a llevar la carta al correo ¿no?

-si-la verdad ni siquiera se si realmente la mando, para serte sincera esa chica me da la espina- Hanabi bajo el rostro y contesto en voz baja

-a mi también, además creo que esa chica acosa a Neji-Nissan- Hinata la miro sorprendida pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada- la he visto varias veces tras el, en alguna ocasión los encontré afuera de la mansión discutiendo, y aunque el le dacia furioso que lo dejara en paz ella... simplemente se rio y le dijo que no- explico mientras miraba el cielo recordando aquello- hay que tener cuidado con ella

-si...

mientras al otro lado del mercado...

-bien chicas esto servirá muy bien para adornar la entrada!- dijo emocionada Moegui mientras metía una bolsa de globos de muchos colores en una canasta

-si, todo tiene que estar perfecto- menciono Ino-y ahora que lo recuerdo ¿que los chicos no vas ha hacer nada?- todas quedaron petrificadas, era cierto ninguno de ellos les había ayudad en nada (aunque apenas comenzaran)

-por que no hacemos que esperen a Tenten en la entrada así ellos la llevaran ala mansión Hyuuga donde la estaremos esperando, como una sorpresa- Ino y Sakura quedaron sorprendidas por la rápida e ingeniosa respuesta de Moegui y solo atinaron a decir

-buna idea...

-DEMONIOS!-grito furioso Tiger por que su maleta no quería cerrar, ya había sacado y acomodado todo cinco veces y el maldito cierre no avanzaba, su hermano mayor que pasaba por ahi escucho los gritos del chico y curioso se asomo por la puerta que estaba entre abierta, al ver la divertida escena no pudo evitar sonreír

-tienes problemas hermanito?- pregunto entrando a la habitación

-tu que crees?

-solo saca algo- se acerco a el viendo el equipaje- no vas a necesitar esto- le dijo mostrándole un pato de hule

-pero no puedo dejar a mi patito!

-Tiger...

-Ho! bueno ya!- dijo tirando el pato en la cama, después intento otra vez cerrar la maleta negra que esta vez si cedió

-lo vez- Tiger solo bufo -y tus otras maletas?

-en la esquina- Tyson miro las otras tres petacas puestas en el rincón de la habitación

-mi madre que bajes a cenar

-si, en un momento- contesto mientras dejaba la maleta junto con las otras- ya empacaste?

-si, voy a ver a Tenten- rápidamente salió dejando a su hermano un poco confundido, toco dos veces la puerta sin recibir respuesta, volvió a insistir y después de dos segundos una voz fría y baja contesto, al abrir la puerta se encontró con su hermana Tenten de espaldas mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados, el cero la puerta tras de si y sin siquiera mirarla hablo

-partimos en pocos días

-lo se...

-ya tienes pensado que vas a hacer cuando llegues, cuando los veas otra vez?- se sentó en el colchón mirando una fotografía de ella cuando era pequeña, Tenten aun no respondía, pero el no insistió, debía dejarla pensar, era demasiado para ella. Desidia que lo mejor era dejarla sola en ese momento, recorrió la habitación con la mirada y se encontró con tres maletas, dos grandes y una mochila pequeña al pie del tocador, casi todo estaba en sus sitio, colonias, cremas accesorios que nunca uso y demás, al parecer su ahora vida no le daba tiempo ni siquiera para su arreglo personal y recordó cuando el era el que entrenaba bajo el propio mando de su padre, se pregunto si el entrenamiento de ella se le hacia tan difícil como el de el.

Suspiro, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, tomo la manija y en ese instante se escucho la voz de su hermana

-la vida es cruel...- se quedo estático- ¿la muerte también debería de serlo no? -se cuestiono, ninguno de los dos se movió siquiera un milímetro- he dedicado estos dos años de mi vida a entrenar, a ser mejor cada día, pero mi vida ya no tienes sentido- callo por unos segundos mientras su hermano escuchaba atento- solo vivo por venganza...

-la venganza no es buena niña...- susurro mientras bajaba la mano de la perilla

-ya no soy Tenten... ya nada queda de ella en este cuerpo, en cuanto llegue a Konoha, nadie me conocerá, nada volverá a ser igual- dijo entre dientes con cierta rabia- _** El **_ya se burlo sufriente de mi, ya jugo conmigo, hiso que llorara, que desea morir, hiso que cada amanecer se volviera oscuro y doloroso- se encogió de hombros empuño las manos con tanta fuerza y dijo con los dientes apretados de rabia- lo odio...

-¿que piensas hacer?- pregunto con cierto temor, el silencio se apodero de ellos otra vez, Tiger sabia que su hermana estaba dolida, y herida pero su mete y su razón no esperaba la siguiente respuesta

-voy a matar a Neji... -Tiger abrió mas sus ojos.

_**Holla! nuevo cap.! Que les pareció? interesante no? jajá espero que no les moleste que haya convertido a Tenten una Sasuke en busca de venganza, pero conforme baya avanzando la historia verán que las cosas nos son lo que parecen ji ji recuerden que todo eso de la carta fue planeado por sango pero Tenten ni Neji lo saben**_

_**Hace poco leí por ahí unos comentarios en contra del NejiTen y de toda la fanaticada de esta pareja, unos comentarios bastante bajos y sin sentido realmente, pero estoy segura de que escriben eso solo por celos y envidia de que ninguna pareja se compara con el NejiTen NINGUNA! a si que real y sinceramente les digo ME VALE LO QUE DIGAN EL NEJITEN ES LO MEJOR Y PUNTO! **_

_**Bueno por ahora me despido esperando muchos reviews de su parte, mil bendiciones y mas fics Neji que esta pareja es lo mejor**_

_**BA-BAY***_


	14. REENCUENTRO CON EL CORAZON

*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_CAP. XIV_

_"REENCUENTRO CON EL CORAZON"_

Su mirada centro en el sol naciente del amanecer. El día había llegado, las puertas de la mansión se cerraron, los papeles se firmaron, los compromisos se cancelaron, solo faltaba ella. Sus maletas y equipaje ya estaban en el gran barco con velas negras de la familia, legendario y aterrador…

El ambiente de ese día tenia algo extraño, no supo exactamente como fue que los días pasaron tan rápidamente, en un abrir y cerras de ojos los 7 días de la semana se fueron volando, el tiempo se le escapo como agua entre sus dedos. Una parte de ella quería que ese día llegara, pero su otra parte le pedía agritos que alguien detuviera el tiempo, Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco de un momento a otro ya no supo que hacer decir o como actuar ante tal situación. El viento frio le erizaba la piel, el cielo nublado le daba escalofríos, las aves alborotas volaban haciendo un sonido macabro, sus cantos hermosos fueron cambiados por aterradores bramidos, tembló, suspiro... siguió meditando.

Unos cuantos metros de allí, Dohko miraba su posición, con los brazos cruzados y un semblante serio. Marin llego de repente, dio un saludo cordial, como el que él se merecía y le hablo con voz suave

-Maestro, ¿donde esta Tenten? ha llegado la hora de que regrese a la aldea de la hoja...

-esta en lo alto de la montaña, ha estado dos años entrenando su cuerpo y ahora esta relajando su mente- contesto sin siquiera mirar a la recién llegada

Después de unos cuantos minutos en total silencio, la figura de la ex-kunoichi se apareció entre la neblina de las montañas, con total calma caminaba en un compas lento y rígido.

-hora de irse- dijo su maestro, la chica asintió, hiso una reverencia y de inmediato corrió los dos pasos que los separaban para abrazarlo, Dohko le correspondió acariciándole la cabeza y susurrándole al oído

-luego te alcanzo- la chica solo asintió

-vamos Tenten-dijo Marin, se separo del hombre y las dos chicas empezaron a andar hacia el muelle donde toda la familia esperaba calmada. Después de que las tres amigas (Tenten, Titani y Marin) se despidieran en casi un mar de llanto por parte de las últimas dos, el providente barco comenzó a andar con rumbo a la aldea de la hoja, al pasado y el dolor otra vez.

Silencio absoluto en su boca, gritos de desesperación y dolor en su interior, miro el mar desde el borde y a la mente le vino una imagen de ella lanzándose y dejándose ahogar, llenando sus pulmones de ese liquido salado y frio, sacudió su cabeza molesta consigo misma, ya no era una niña, había crecido, era una mujer y como tal debía afrontar los problemas que se le presentaran, fueran cuales fueran ya no se escondería a llorar en el armario como lo hacia antes, ya no se encerraría en su habitación sin cenar y ya no confiaría en lo que muchos llama el sentimiento mas hermoso de todos: el amor

Su decisión ya la había tomado, no había planeado como hacerlo pero a pesar de eso no daría marcha atrás, nadie la convencería de no hacerlo, nada ni nadie, su reacción al llegar a la aldea, al ver a sus antiguos amigos y conocidos aun no la sabia, sinceramente no le importaba, ni Lee, ni Gai, ni siquiera sus "amigas". Qué difícil era seguir nombrándolas así, no sabia si seguir haciéndolo. De lo que si estaba segura era de que su corazón estaba roto, mucho esfuerzo le costo encontrar y juntar los pedazos para seguir viviendo, y todo por la culpa de _**"el" **_mas vale que no fuera el primero que encuentre al llegar por que de ser así lo mataría sin dudarlo...

_"Vida eterna quisiera tener... para verte y hacerte sufrir aun en tus otras vidas..." "Aire, congela mi corazón, vuélvelo duro como piedra, para no sucumbir ante sus ojos..."_

-¿En que tanto piensas?- su padre se acerco a ella con las manos cruzadas en su espalda con postura derecha

-en nada en especifico...

-¿como te sientes?- se poso a un lado de ella quien tenia la mirada todavía en el mar

-no lo se...- de un momento a otro el silencio los invadió, solo se escuchaba la marea del agua y las voces del la tripulación- padre... - su voz se escucho entre todo lo anterior- que pensarías...- su padre la vio de reojo con atención, esperando lo que iba a decir- si... yo odiara a los Hyuga?- su vista regreso al frente, el limite del mar y el comienzo del cielo, sonrió de lado como orgulloso, Tenten alzo la cara queriendo obtener con ello su respuesta

-sinceramente, me sentiría el hombre mas orgulloso sobre la fas de la tierra, "odiar" es un palabra muy difícil y dura, no puedes odiar sin una razón lógica, normalmente va ligada a la palabra "venganza"- remarco la ultima palabra volviendo a mirarla, ella bajo la vista nuevamente- no puedo negar que aun odio a esa familia, pero tu estuviste ligada con ellos mucho tiempo, de lo único que les estoy agradecido es que no te hallan hecho daño jamás- Tenten rio bajito pero logro ser escuchada por su padre, si supiera que aunque, quizás sin querer, si fue herida muchas veces, por Neji...-que pasa?

A Tenten le dio gracia que imaginara que los Hyuga sabían que ella era su hija, lo que por supuesto no era así, la mirada insistente de Jack, estaba cada vez mas extrañado, Tenten decidió terminar su confusión

-ellos no saben que soy una Zparow... - dijo con cierto tono de diversión, pensó en la actitud que tomaría su padre, lo mas seguro seria que se pusiera a gritar maldiciéndolos o peor, pero no fue así, solo se quedo en silencio, mirando al frente, Tenten abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpida por el.

-no me extraña...-susurró- malditos-gruño con los dientes apretados

-¿tanto los odias?- pregunto con un susurró y cierto temor y algo de tristeza

-no tienes idea...- suspiro- yo... -tomo su mano apretándola un poco- no quiero obligarte a que los odies

-no es necesario que me obligues- sintió como su mano se empuñaba bajo la suya

-explícate

-solo te diré, que los odio tanto o mas que tu- Jack estaba mas que sorprendido pero no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, inflo su pecho orgulloso pero de repente frunció el ceño extrañado, volteo a verla e hiso que ella le mirara a los ojos

-¿que te hicieron?

¡No! ¿Para que abrió la boca? si le decía estaba segura que se enfadaría muchísimo y en cuanto tocaran tierra haría una matanza completa en la aldea de la hoja, suspiro tomando la mano de el, entre las dos suyas y contesto con voz baja

-no te preocupes, es solo que me molesto mucho que te hayan tratado tan mal, es todo

-¿segura es solo eso?

-si, no te preocupes- soltó aire con una pequeña risita altanera- como dijiste deberías estar orgulloso de que también los odie ¿no?

-si, es cierto- la acerco a el y la estrecho entre sus brazos- solo te pido que no hagas algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir

-ya veras que no será así... -¿De verdad? ¿De verdad seria así?

-capitán- esa voz, se le hiso tan familiar, acaso seria... se separo de su padre para ver detrás de ellos, no esperaba verlo allí, Marty se encontraba en frente de ellos, con su mirada algo perdida pero fría

-necesitan su presencia abajo- le hablo a Jack

-gracias Marty- tomo a su hija de los hombros- piensa en lo te dije- después le dio un beso en la frente y se retiro, al pasar junto al chico le dio una palmada en la espalda. Tenten miro el océano una vez mas antes de regresar la vista hacia el chico, quien desvió la mirada un poco apenado

-no esperaba verte aquí...- susurró ella lo suficientemente alto para que el la escuchara claramente

-¿le molesta mi presencia?- su voz se escuchaba... ¿molesta? ¿Dolida? ¿Triste?

-no! es decir, no sabia que tu también venias- trato de excusarse, el chico se puso mas derecho y suspiro desviando la mirada

-fueron las ordenes de su padre...

-haaaa...

-el cree que todavía necesita mi protección- Tenten frunció el ceño bajo su mascara, ¿como era posible que la siguiera tratando como una niña? ¿Acaso la creía tan débil para ponerle un niñero? escucho una risilla por parte del chico- sinceramente creo que, son otros los que necesitan mas de alguien que los proteja- sonrió, Marty la entendía a la perfección o eso creía ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan cruel con el? ¿Cómo? si el solo trato de protegerla, y por no escucharlo estaba sufriendo, lo mínimo que se merecía era una disculpa.

-Marty...- llama su atención- yo...- suspiro no sabia como comenzar- yo... lo siento- lo soltó de repente mirando como los ojos del chico se abrían mas de lo habitual- tenias razón, debía escucharte desde el principio- el chico no necesito preguntar, sabia perfectamente a que se refería- perdóname- hablo con un hilo de voz bajando la cabeza, el se acerco a ella lentamente, poco a poco fue levantando su brazo para rozarlo con el de ella, al sentir su tacto se lanzo a sus brazos suspirando melancólicamente, el le acariciaba la espalda en gesto de consuelo, diciéndole mudamente que ya no hacían falta mas disculpas todo había quedado atrás.

-no me dejes...- dijo bajito-no me dejes nunca Marty- se aferro mas a el

-jamás- dijo apretándola fuertemente entre sus brazos, tratando de eliminar la ira que sentía contra Neji Hyuga- jamás la dejare...

-Hinata! ¡ ¿Que pasa con los globos? Temari ten lista la música! frente sota donde diablos estas?- parecía que Ino se había vuelto loca, o histeria en el menor de los casos, constantemente revisaba y volvía a revisar cada detalle de la lista que traía en sus manos, no quería que faltara ni fallara nada, todo debería ser perfecto para la llegada de Tenten- que pasa con los chicos? ¡Los mande por las sodas hace una hora!

-cálmate Ino- le hablo Temari quien había puesto una montaña de discos compactos en la mesa de la esquina donde estaba el estéreo, el cual había sido un prestamente de Kiba

-¿¡como puedo tranquilizarme?- se acerco a ella - todo va a ser un desastre- dijo extendiendo sus manos y dejándoles caer pesadamente a sus costados

-claro que no...- dijo Sakura- todo va a salir bien no te preocupes, no querrás que Tenten te vea toda estresada y fea ¿verdad?- Ino le devolvió una mirada de miedo

-¡YA LLEGAMOS!- la voz de Naruto se escucho en la puerta, de inmediato Naruto, Sai, Kiba y Shikamaru tenia en frente a una Ino con cara de psicópata queriendo matar a quien se le atravesara

-¿donde se habían metido? ¿Qué ustedes mismos se pusieron a hacer los refrescos o qué?

-cálmate- dijo Kiba- es que la tienda estaba llenísima y tuvimos que hacer una larga fila- se acerco a ella, disimuladamente le tomo la mano y le hablo al oído- no quiero que te salgan arugas jajaja- la chica se sonrojo pero trato de disimularlo

-claro... q-que no...- desvió la mirada molesta y apenada, mientras los otros chicos dejaban las botellas en una mesa junto a el estéreo

-los globos están listos...- dijo Hinata, acercándose a ellos y tirando la bolsa de los globos vacía en el cesto de basura

-wooooow Hinata- dijo Naruto- que buen trabajo hiciste- puso uno de sus brazos en sus hombros y le sonrió ampliamente

-Gra- gracias Naruto-Kun- a pesar de llevar poco mas de un año de relación la chica no podía dejar de sentirse apenada con los comentarios y gestos de su novio

-¡ustedes dos ya vasta de arrumacos! ¡a trabajar!- Ino interrumpió a la pareja, y todos disimuladamente la insultaron y le recodaron a su mami por lo bajo- Shikamaru que paso con lo que te encargue?- el chico suspiro cansado con los brazos detrás de su nuca

-Sasuke, Lee y los demas ya están en la puerta de la aldea esperando la llegada de Tenten y su familia-explico- creo que no tardan en llegar

-espero que Tenten y su familia lleguen a salvo, en la mañana parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta- dijo Temari

-si, pero parece que el cielo ya se despejo, no hay ninguna nube negra- dijo Sai asomándose por la ventana

-a propósito ¿donde esta Neji? -hablo Naruto con la boca llena debido a que comía una de las galletas de la bandeja que se encontraba cerca de el

-Mi padre le encomendó una misión, ayer en la tarde, por más que mi primo se negó término aceptando, dijo que distraerse le ayudaría a no sentirse tan impaciente por la llegada de Tenten- Dijo Hinata

-pues solo espero que este aquí a tiempo... ¡Deja de meter el dedo!- Sakura le pego en la mano a Naruto quien seguía devorando la comida antes de tiempo, el solo se molesto y cerro los ojos dándole una apariencia de gato a su cara.

Unos cuantos detalles mas que arreglarse, decorados, mas comida (por si acaso) sillas y demas, todo estaba listo, echaron un ultimo vistazo al salón, e Ino reviso una vez mas la tabla, ahora si nada faltaba, solo la anfitriona claro. Después de eso las chicas se fueron a casa a terminar de arreglarse para estar listas. Esa podría ser la fiesta del año gracias a Ino quien desafortunadamente se decepcionaría al ver que su esfuerzo había sido en vano...

Coria impaciente, saltando de árbol en árbol, tratando de llegar lo mas rápido posible, hoy era el gran día, el que tanto había esperado, hoy por fin llegaba el amor de su vida, creía que esa misión duraría mas tiempo, pero lo único que hiso fue impacientarlo aun mas, deseaba llegar lo antes posible, para verla entrar por las enormes puertas con esa sonrisa radiante, Quería verla y correr a abrazarla fuertemente, estrecharla entre sus brazos, besarla y decirle miles de cosas al oído, algunas no tan aptas para el publico, otras mas que harían derretir a cualquiera, para muchos cursi, quizás.

-Neji-sama, por favor mas despacio... -hablo desde atrás uno de los miembros del clan con quien había ido a la misión, el solo volteo sin hacer un gesto en especial y volvió la vista al frente sin siquiera dar señales de parar, el hombre saco fuerzas de flaqueza para por lo menos acercarse un poco mas a el chico que le llevaba gran ventaja. Siguieron con ese ritmo por lo menos 15 minutos mas, cuando por fin, y para el alivio de ambos las grandes puertas de Konoha se divisaron, Neji se sorprendió de ver a varios de los chicos allí entre ellos Lee, llego hasta ellos de un salto.

-¿que hacen aquí?

-esperamos a Tenten y a su familia- contesto Lee

-Neji-sama iré a la mansión a dar el informe a Hiashi-sama- dijo el miembro del clan con la voz agitada tratando de tomar aire y con las manos en las rodillas, Neji solo asintió

-vaya Neji que estricto eres- dijo Divertido Sasuke- ni siquiera lo dejas descansar- Neji volteo a verlo, tenia una expresión en la cara que le molesto, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared -tan grande es tu emoción por volver a verla?- Neji solo desvió la mirada molesto, no podía negar que su felicidad era inmensa pero no se avergonzaría dejándola ver ante todos. Sasuke rio

-no tanto como tu emoción al ver a Sakura anoche- dijo con una sonrisa, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y algo nervioso, era el turno del Hyuga para reír- Verdad Sasuke?-remato

-como... es que tu nos vis...- se detuvo al ver que tenia las miradas de todos los demas encima de el - no se de que hablas Hyuga!- ahora era el quien reía, y mas le valía quedarse callado al chico Uchiha, de lo contrario Neji contaría a todos lo que vio y escucho la noche anterior al pasar cerca de la casa de Sasuke. Los demas chicos se miraron unos a otros confundidos.

-¿Oye Neji vas a ir a la fiesta?-pregunto Lee después de un rato de silencio

-¿que fiesta?

-Ino organizo una fiesta para Tenten- dijo Chouji- ¿Vas a ir?

-humm... no lo se

-¡vamos Neji anímate va a ser muy divertido!- lo animo su amigo-rival. Al instante le llego un recuerdo

_**-¡Vamos Neji acompáñame! por favor- pidió la chica juntando sus manos en forma de suplica **_

_**-ya te lo dije Tenten no me gustan ese tipo de fiestas- le contesto sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos**_

_**-pero es qué yo quiero ir, por favor vamos, será divertido**_

_**-¡dije qué no!**_

_**-Neji...- escucho su voz mas baja como quebrada y al instante la volteo a ver tenia los ojos brillosos como si fuera a llorar -desacuerdo, si no quieres no te insiste mas...- dio la vuelta para marcharse pero fue detenía por el brazo del Hyuga**_

_**-¿a qué hora paso por ti?-pregunto mirado el suelo, la chica de inmediato sonrió emocionada**_

_**-te adoro Neji- se lanzo a su brazos, se acerco a su rostro y susurró- gracias- sus labios rosados tocaron su mejilla pálida e hiso que un leve tono rojizo iluminara sus mejillas**_

-Neji?

-¡¿ha?- regreso a la realidad

-¿oye qué te pasa?- pregunto Lee cruzándose de brazos

-nada- susurro con actitud seria mirando la entrada

-oye Neji, ¿por que no vas a la mansión?- el chico volteo a ver al ninja de mallas verdes ¿acaso le incomodaba su presencia?- no te pongas así lo que quiero decir es que vayas a descansar tomes un baño y te relajes, debes estar estresado por tu misión, ¿no quieres que mi florecita te vea así verdad?- entendió que Lee tenia razón, jamás imagino decir o pensar eso, Lee teniendo razón, que ironía, el chico le sonrió y se encamino a su hogar. Casualmente paso por la que antes era la casa de la chica allí se encontraban sus tíos, a través de las cortinas se distinguían sus siluetas andando de aquí para allá, también ellos estaban ansiosos por su llegada, tomo su collar y lo apretó fuertemente el momento casi llegaba

Mientras tanto en la misma aldea, en la mansión Zparow Tsunade y Shizune revisaban que todo estuviera en orden para la llegada de la familia que la habitaría, desde muy temprano llegaron para revisar cada detalle que el mismo Jack solicito, los muebles que el mismo había escogido y ordenado donde se debían poner, el jardín con cada flor que el había dicho, nada de hiervas o animales que le dieran mal aspecto, incienso con aromas frutales y demas cosas, quizás un tanto exageradas pero el y su familia ya estaba acostumbrados a vivir así con todos esos lujos. La única que seria más humilde era Tenten claramente.

-parece que toda esta en orden Tsunade-sama

-si eso parece, Shizune ¿sabes si Gai ya llego de su misión?- pregunto mientras abría las cortinas de la amplia sala dejando que el sol entrara iluminando maravillosamente el lugar

-me envió un mensaje, dijo que se retrasaría un poco en el camino, pero estará aquí hoy en la noche

-comprendo...

-realmente es una hermosa casa- dijo maravillada la chica- parece un palacio...- sus voces hacían eco debido a que no se escuchaba ningún otro sonido dentro del lugar aun, Tsunade ni siquiera escuchaba a Shizune, desde ase tiempo estaba muy pensativa y extraña

-sucede algo, Tsunade-sama

-no, no es nada, Shizune, por favor quédate aquí y espera a la familia Zparow, es necesario que alguien les muestre la casa y les de la bienvenida, lo haría yo misma pero tengo otros asuntos que deben ser atendidos urgentemente

-si claro, no se preocupe- la mujer mayor camino hacia la puerta con intenciones de irse, pero se detuvo repentinamente tronando sus dedos en señal de que había recordado algo, volvió hacia la chica

-antes quiero que vallas al mercado y compres algo para la despensa ¿esta bien?

-¡hai!- después de eso salió de la casa atravesando los grandes jardines de enfrente y abriendo el gran portón de hierro que era la entrada, mismo que cerró bien antes de partir, al ir caminando paso cerca de la mansión Hyuga, paro un momento mirando la entrada, no sabia si debía pasar, de repente escucho como la puerta se abría, dejando ver al cabecilla del clan.

Tsunade y Hiashi, se miraron un momento sin decir nada, ella frunció el ceño, el cero los ojos y hablo

-pase, hokague-sama- ella suspiro y le siguió el paso hacia dentro de la mansión, caminaron por los largos y oscuros pasillos hasta adentrarse en un cuarto que supuso era la oficina del hombre, tomaron asiento uno frente al otro y nuevamente quedaron en silencio.

-¿alguna razón en particular para que quisiera hablar conmigo?- pregunto la mujer

-quisiera... preguntarle ¿es cierto que la compañera de Neji, Tenten regresara hoy?

-así es ella vendrá con toda su familia

-ya veo...

-¿como se entero?- pregunto con curiosidad y algo de molestia

-Hinata y otras chicas están haciendo una fiesta para darle la bienvenida, mis hijas me pidieron permiso para hacerla aquí y yo acepte, sin embargo nunca me dijeron el motivo de dicha celebración, me entere hoy casualmente mientras hablaban de eso

-entiendo, Sakura también me pidió permiso para faltar unos días debido a esa dichosa fiesta, pero nunca me dijeron que planeaban hacerla aquí...

-amm- el hombre cerró los ojos meditando cosa que extraño a Tsunade

-¿alguna otra pregunta?

-mas bien curiosidad...- alzó la mirada y se acerco a ella inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante- Neji, me hablaba de su equipo en ocasiones, sobre Lee y Tenten, pero esa chica siempre me dio curiosidad

-¿curiosidad?

-si, casi no sabia nada de ella, ni su apellido ni su familia, nada, incluso cuando la veía tenia la impresión de que me recordaba a alguien pero no se a quien...

Tsunade quedo en silencio un momento preparada para lo que iba a decirle

-Hiashi, recuerda usted a un chico que estuvo una vez en esta aldea? un joven de piel moreda ojos y cabellos oscuro, estuvo muy poco tiempo aquí,

-¿un chico? ¿De piel moreda...? -el hombre cerro los ojos tratando de recordar- Ho si ya recuerdo ¿como se llamaba? solo recuerdo su apellido Zparow me parece...

-así es, tengo entendido que usted y su hermano lo ofendieron mucho- el hombre bajo la cabeza avergonzado

-así es, pero en esa época éramos jóvenes no entendíamos lo que era bueno o malo y realmente estoy muy apenado, ahora se que lo que mi hermano y yo le hicimos a ese pobre chico estaba mal, y quisiera disculparme, pero el se fue de la aldea debido a nuestra discriminación y ya nada puedo hacer pero... ¿a que se debe que pregunte por ese chico?

-el apellido de Tenten... es Zparow, Tenten Zparow- Hiashi quedo petrificado, ahora entendía por que esa chica se le hacia parecida a alguien

-entonces si Tenten viene con su familia quiere decir...

-si -se levanto- Jack Zparow, su padre, el chico que humillaron y discriminaron también viene

_**Corría, corría entre la muchedumbre empujando a las personas abriéndose paso para poder escapar, escuchaba las risas de los chicos atrás, llamándole, gritándole cosas como "regresa ladrón" "no huyas asqueroso" y demas obscenidades, el ya estaba cansado de decirle que lo dejaran en paz y sin embargo ellos seguían molestándolo cuando el no les había hecho nada malo para qué lo odiaran así.**_

_**Llego a un callejón sin salida, estaba atrapado, miro hacia atrás esos chicos gemelos lo miraron con gracia mientras se reían, ellos con sus ropas elegantes, colores claros y ojos color luna, además de hermosos, privilegiados, el con un pantalón café, playera roja y un trapo azul marino que le hacia de cinturón, dio un paso mas atrás con cierto temor, no sabia nada de lucha pues apenas estaba aprendiendo y sinceramente no le gustaba pelear con nadie a menos que fuera muy necesario**_

_**-ahora si no escaparas..- dijo uno de ellos mientras jugaba con una piedra en una de sus manos**_

_**-¿por favor por qué me hacen esto? que les hice para que me traten así?**_

_**-eres un pobre diablo que te crees mucho, ni siquiera eres de esta aldea, no debes estar aquí- dijo el otro muy enojado y señalándolo con el dedo- y ahora hasta entras a la academia ninja cuando ni siquiera mereces respirar nuestro mismo aire...**_

_**-por favor... Hiashi, Hizashi... -retrocedió dos pasos más**_

_**-haremos que te vallas de nuestra aldea aunque sea por las malas- se acercaron a el con sonrisas malvadas con varias piedras en sus manos**_

_**-no...- su espalda toco la pared detrás de el ya no había escapatoria**_

_**-si...- entre los dos empezaron a lanzarles muchas piedras pero el no podía defenderse mas que con su manos, recibió varios golpes uno de ellos en la frente que hiso que empezara a sangrar, callo al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza mientras ellos seguían riendo**_

_**-haaaa... me vengare...- dijo con rabia y los dientes apretados- ¡LO JURO!**_

-¿Hiashi-sama? ¿me esta escuchando?

-no puede ser...

_**-Tenten...- una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos, tan suave, tan cálida -Tenten... -otra vez la misma voz**_

_**-¿en donde estoy?- se pregunto, una luz la alumbro no había nada solo un espacio en blanco, sintió algo húmedo bajo sus pies, era agua, vio su reflejo en ella, tenia un vestido blanco de tirantes, su cabellos suelto y no usaba su mascara**_

_**-Tenten...- alzó la cara al escuchar esa voz otra vez cada vez se le hacía mas conocida**_

_**-¡¿quién es?- exigió una respuesta la cual no llego de inmediato- ¡responde!**_

_**-aquí estoy...- susurraron, se asusto, la voz se escucho justo detrás de ella -Tenten... -quiso voltear a ver pero le dio temor al reconocer al dueño de esa voz**_

_**-Neji...- lentamente volteo su cuerpo mirando el suelo, solo vio los pies del chico, armándose de un poco de valor alzó la cara y miro su hermoso rostro como lo recordaba- Neji...**_

_**-aquí estoy Tenten- dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la estrechaba fuertemente, ella se sintió tan bien, querida, amada, desea, correspondió el abrazo sin pensarlo mucho, sintió como el acariciaba su espalda lentamente, después beso su cuello, ella cerro los ojos dejándose llevar, mientras ahora sentía los labios del chico en su mejilla.**_

_**Poco a poco fue perdiendo el control, ya no recordaba por que lo odiaba, por que lloro tanto por el, ni siquiera recordaba quien era, de repente como un trueno a su memoria llegaron imágenes de el riéndose de ella burlándose, que si bien nunca pasaron, pero si imagino que pasaron le hicieron quebrarse de dolor, bruscamente lo separo de ella en el instante justo en que sus labios se iban a tocar**_

_**-Tenten...- intento acercarse a ella**_

_**-no te me acerques!**_

_**-Tenten...**_

_**-te odio...**_

_**-...**_

_**-TE OD...- callo al ver el rostro del chico a milímetros del suyo, lentamente se fueron acercando, poco a poco**_

_**-Tenten...**_

_**-Neji...**_

_**-Tenten...**_

-TENTEN!- todo volvió a la normalidad, el sonido, el color, las personas, Titani se encontraba a su lado mirándola preocupada

-¿que sucede?- pregunto levantándose del colchón

-eso te pregunto, te quedaste dormida...- le explico

-solo fue... un sueño...- susurro para si

-qué?

-nada ¿que sucede?

-ya llegamos...- reacciono de repente, se levanto rápido saliendo a la cubierta mirando los arboles y la tierra de Japón, frunció el ceño sin saber por que exactamente, al verla afuera Marty se acerco a ella lentamente y la tomo de la mano, ella no hiso ningún gesto de reacción ante su gesto.

-tranquila...- susurró, pero ella seguía atenta mirando que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que le hablaban

-Señor, ya tenemos todo listo atracaremos en unos minutos...- se escucho la voz de uno de los hombres hablándole a Jack el solo asintió con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente en la misma dirección que su hija y todos los demas miembros de la familia, En cuestión de segundos ya se encontraban bajando del barco Jack, obviamente fue el primero el tocar tierra, Tenten seguida de el, la miro pasar junto a el mas rápido parecía que de verdad tenia ganas de llegar ya

-Tenten!- le grito desde atrás, ella regreso la vista a el -ten calma... -ella asintió mientras miraba a Marty y a otros hombres bajar todas las maletas y equipaje, no sabia por que pero le alegraba realmente que el estuviera con ella en ese momento, pero no podía dejar de sentirse triste por la ausencia de su querido maestro, en dos años que estuvo con el se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que le ya le hacia falta, suspiro, no valía la pena pensar en eso ahora, fijo su vista otra vez en el camino. Su venganza cada vez estaba mas cerca, solo esperaba que al escuchar su voz, mirar sus ojos, o respirar su fresco aroma, no se desmoronara y se lanzara a sus brazos. Pero negó con la cabeza maldiciéndose a ella misma, eso no podía pasar, no debía humillarse de ese modo, además el ya tenia a alguien mas, y estaba segura de que en cuanto llegara los miraría juntos y nuevamente el dolor aparecería, como odiaba amarlo tanto aun. Sentía que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas creyendo que se le saldría del pecho, tubo que poner su mano en el para tratar de parar los constantes latinos que le azotaban el cuerpo mientras empezaba a respirar mas rápidamente.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto su hermano Tiger a su lado

-si...- trato se tranquilizarse lo mas que pudo- si, si estoy bien- dijo rápidamente

-si...- dijo no muy convencido todavía- amm... mi madre y nana quieren que vallas con ellas en todo momento, para que les enseñes todo detalle de la aldea

-si, claro- dijo aún con la mirada fija en el camino de tierra y las enormes montañas que se asomaban mas adelante-gracias Tiger- le dijo, después regreso con su madre y su hermana, quien al tenerla al lado la tomo del brazo, como un acto de tratar de calmarla.

Después de bajar todo equipaje y tener todo listo, empezaron a andar hacia la aldea, todos decidieron caminar para disfrutar mas del paisaje, además según los que ya habían estado allí no estaba a mas de media hora de distancia. Algunos hombres (Jack, Tiger y Gibbs) iban al frente platicando muy animadamente, en medio iban Tenten con su hermana, Su madre y Tanana, Titani en ningún momento le soltó el brazo, mientras que hasta atrás caminaban Tyson y Marty junto con los demas hombres que llevan parte del equipaje.

En todo el camino Tenten se mantuvo en absoluto silencio, mientras su hermana y su madre estaban de parlanchinas con Tanana y las chicas de la servidumbre, que fastidio, ellas estaban tan alegres mientras ella se sentía morir, ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer cuando los viera? según Neji nadie la extrañaba nada, lo mas seguro es que ni enterados estaban que de volvería. Sintió su corazón acelerarse una vez mas al ver por fin las enormes puertas de la prestigiosa aldea de la hoja, apretó el brazo de su hermana sobre el suyo. En acto reflejo y de apoyo ella le sonrió amorosamente.

Su sorpresa fue que al llegar, miro a los chicos que fueron sus amigos parados en la entrada, ellos (en especial Lee) sonrieron enormemente al ver a la familia llegar, buscaron a la chica con la mirada, pues constantemente se movían de aquí para allá alzando la cara y enfocando su mirar

-_no me reconocen... _- pensó

-valla, que buenos chicos son te están esperando!- dijo su hermana

-Titani

-¿si?

-no les digas que soy yo

-pero...

-¡por favor!

-como tu digas...

Los hombres de enfrente pasaron junto a ellos, intimidándoles un poco, incluso a Sasuke quien lo miro con el ceño fruncido muy intrigado. Lee quiso preguntar por su amiga pero sinceramente le dio miedo, solo al ver a Titani y a Nana pareció relajarse

-Titani!- la chica se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, se detuvo un poco nerviosamente- y Tenten?- pregunto

-haaaa...- sentía morir- ella...- Tenten apretó su brazo- haaaa...- Lee la miraba cada vez mas desesperado al igual que los demas ninjas en espera de un respuesta, mientras ella no sabia que contestar

-Titani!- escucho la voz de su hermano mayor pasar junto a ellas- vamos no debemos retrasarnos

-si...- Vendito seas Tyson, mientras los chicos se quedaron intrigados sin que respondieran su gran duda, se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber que hacer.

-wooooow- Konoha de verdad es hermosa, ya ni recordaba como era- dijo Zaravi- ha pasado tanto desde la ultima vez que vine...

-de veras es muy bonita- corroboró Tanana- Mientras caminaban no pudieron evitar ganarse la mirada de todas las personas que los observaban intrigados y curiosos, Tenten soltó el brazo de Titani

-¿a donde vamos primero?- pregunto Zaravi a su esposo, quien iba mas adelante paro y dirigió la mirada a su amigo

-¿Gibbs puedes ir a dejar todas las cosas a la casa? ya sabes el camino cierto?

-si claro, yo me encargo

-mientras nosotros vamos a visitar a Shion y a Akane- dijo con una sonrisa, todos asintieron gustosos, después de eso el grupo dirigido por Gibbs se retiro mientras Marty miraba preocupado a Tenten, sin embargo tuvo que irse, ella en cambio seguía con la mente en blanco. Raro le pareció no encontrar a ninguna de las chicas en todo el camino, quizás estaban en misiones o ocupadas en otras cosas. Increíblemente molesto era recibir miradas de chicos libidinosos, esas ropas tan ajustadas eran realmente un imán de chicos desafortunadamente no era la atención que quería. Miro como su padre tocaba la puerta de la que años atrás había sido su hogar. Dos golpes fueron mas que suficientes para que al instante Akane saliera a recibirlos muy animada y alegre al igual que su madre, las dos mujeres se abrazaba amorosamente.

-¡Cuanto tiempo!

-¡me alegra tanto que estén aquí! SHION BAJA YA ESTAN AQUI!- Grito hacia adentro después volvió la vista a ellos- ¡Ho Jack!

-Akane...- dijo su nombre mientras se abrazaban- ella es Tanana- las presento, las mujeres se dieron la mano y un beso como saludo

-encantada ¿y estos muchachos? -Tiger y Tyson sonrieron avergonzados- vengan acá- abrazo a ambos muchachos- y esta señorita...- por un momento imagino que era la misma Tenten pero al mirarla bien supo que no era así- Titani...

-si, hola tía Akane- saludo tímidamente

-pero... y mi niña Tenten?

-aquí estoy- hablo a su lado, Akane quedo quieta por un momento sin ninguna reacción, Tenten bajo la cabeza triste, pero de momento sintió unos brazos cálidos, su tía la abrazaba con tanto amor...

-no sabes como te hemos extrañado linda...

-yo también los extrañe- dijo mientras la correspondía

-mujer deja que pasen no los vas a tener a fuera todo el día ¿verdad?- el al igual que su mujer le dio la bienvenida a toda la familia, después todos pasaron a la casa, mientras Tenten miraba los rostros de los Hokagues en la montaña después poso su vista en el cielo donde dos aves volaban... suspiro disimuladamente antes de escuchar la voz de su madre y entrar.

-no puedo creerlo- dijo muy triste Lee mientras el y los demas caminaban muy lentamente y con desgane hacia la mansión Hyuga donde las chicas y todos los demas ya los esperaban- creí que mi florecita iba a ser la primera que vería, pero... no estaba allí

-que le vamos a decir a Ino?- se pregunto Chouji muy preocupado ante la reacción de su amiga y compañera

Mientras tanto Sasuke caminaba muy pensativo y con el ceño fruncido, en cuanto vio al padre y los hermanos de Tenten se dio cuenta de que eran muy fuertes y pensó que seria muy emocionante y divertido tener una pelea con alguno de ellos, sonrió ante tal pensamiento

-en qué piensas Sasuke?- la voz de Lee lo despertó

-en nada, me pareció extraño el no ver a Tenten...

-si es cierto

-¡qué creen que le haya pasado?

-nada malo espero- dijo Shino

-si eso espero...

Caminaron en silencio, una vez mas con aburrimiento y tristeza, ¿como era posible ninguno se dio cuenta de que ella realmente estaba allí? ¿De verdad había cambiado tanto que no la reconocían nada? pronto descubrirían muchas cosas mas que ni los mas listos se imaginaban.

-POR FIN LLEGARON!- escucharon la chillona voz de Ino haciéndolos reaccionar, la vieron esperándolos en la entrada de la mansión, todos los demas salieron corriendo muy entusiasmados, esperando ver a Tenten- bien, ¿donde esta? en donde se encuentra?- pregunto mirando detrás de ellos pensando que venia mas atrás o tal vez se encendía detrás de un árbol para sorprenderlos, pero no era así, la sonrisa de todos se fue borrando poco a poco mientras ellos no sabían como comenzar a explicarles lo que paso, se miraron unos a los otros sin saber como decírselos

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Sakura un poco preocupada

-humm...- Lee Chouji se rasco la cabeza y miro nervioso a los otros chicos

-¿qué?

-Tenten no vino...

-¿qu-qué?- tartamudeo Ino sin poder creerlo

-llego su familia, pero a ella no la vimos

Todos quedaron petrificados ante lo qué habían escuchado, no podían creerlo, tanto tiempo, tanta emoción, tantos preparativos ¿para... nada? eso parecía, algunos suspiraron melancólicos, otros solo vieron al suelo con la mirada triste y otros mas dejaron caer sus hombros deprimidos

-Lee...- Naruto hablo cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico no estaba con ellos- ¿Donde...?

-allá esta- todos miraron en la misma dirección de Shino, Lee se encontraba hablando con Tink-Tink mas alejados de todos, ella le hablaba y el tenia una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Todos pusieron cara de molestia, a pesar del tiempo no podían evitar que aun les callera mal, en especial Temari, por que según ella alegaba que ella solo quería ocupar el lugar de su mejor amiga. Lee dejo a la chica y regreso con los demas muy ansioso

-¡chicos, chicos!

-¡¿qué?- dijeron exasperados

-Tink-Tink dice que Tenten si esta aquí!

-¡QUÉ!

-no eso es imposible Lee, nosotros estábamos allí tu también, ella no venia, hasta le preguntaste a su hermana- dijo Shino

-lo se pero...- volteo a ver a Tink-Tink- yo confió en Tink-Tink...

-Lee esa...- Temari callo de repente al darse cuenta de que lo que iba a decir no era muy apropiado- chica... es solo una tonta abusadora!

-no es cierto- estallo- y no voy a permitir que la insultes así- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella amenazante

-_lee..._- Tink-Tink escuchaba todo desde lejos

-¡ya basta!- Shikamaru alejo a su novia del chico y le susurró al oído- "¿qué te pasa?"- ella solo movió la cabeza molesta

-por favor cálmense...- dijo Hinata- Lee ¿como es eso de qué Tenten si esta en la aldea?

-eso me dijo Tink-Tink

-¿puedes decirle que nos explique eso?

-si, claro!- Lee le hiso una seña a la chica quien entendió de inmediato y con cierta timidez se acerco a ellos, aunque no lo aparentara o fingiera que no le importaba, sabia que no era bienvenida en ese grupo de amigos, por eso apreciaba tanto a Lee. Su inseguridad aumentó cuando vio la mirada fulminante de la chica embajadora de la arena, quien su novio la sostenía de un brazo, se situó al lado de Lee como escondiéndose, el chico se sonrió dándole confianza.

-hoy salí temprano de mi casa, me dirigía a entrenar como todos los días y pase por la casa, que según Lee- miro al chico y todos asintieron mientras escuchaban- me dijo que vivía antes allí, bueno pues, vi a una mujer dándole la bienvenida a muchas personas

-debió ser la tía de Tenten con la familia de ella

-si, eso creo

-pero como sabes que allí estaba Tenten? ¿tu la viste?- pregunto Naruto

-bueno, la mujer pregunto en donde estaba Tenten, y ella misma le respondió, era la chica con la mascara...

-¡"mascara"!- pensaron al mismo tiempo los chicos

-si, ahora recuerdo, había una chica con mascara justo al lado de Titani

-si...

-tenemos que hablar con Tenten ¿por que no nos saludo siquiera?

-es extraño...

-bueno hay qué ir a buscarla, pero solo las chicas- dijo Ino

-¿por qué?-reprocho Naruto

-no creo que sea apropiado que vallamos todos, si a Tenten le sucede algo será mejor que hable solo con nosotras, después de todo somos sus amigas- dijo con confianza Sakura

-bueno...- hablo con desgane y cruzo los brazos

-y Tink-Tink...- la chica se asusto un poco al escuchar su nombre- gracias...- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera, de verdad, Tink-Tink, se sonrojo mientras sonreía y ponía el mechón de su cabello que cubría casi todo su rostro detrás de su oreja

-de nada...

-pero... que pasara con la fiesta? -pregunto Ino- hice todo esto, me esforcé... ¿para nada?- miro en suelo entristecida

-no te preocupes en cuanto conversamos a Tenten podremos continuar con la fiesta- la animo Sakura

A unos cuantos pasos de allí en la esquina estaba Sango escuchando todo, estaba furiosa

-"no puedo creerlo esa maldita ya llego, me va a echar todo a perder, tengo que hacer algo ya"

Después de haber paseado y explorado el enorme poblado de la hoja, haber tomado y comido las delicias gastronómicas, haberse gastado un montón de dinero en recuerdos, ropa y demas objetos quizás sin saber por que los compraron o sabiendo que nunca las utilizarían regresaban a su casa, la cual por cierto apenas conocían desde que llagaron. Jack, Shion y Tiger se negaron a ir con ellas y decidieron mejor irse a su casa de una vez, Tyson en cambio dijo que no era seguro que anduvieran solas en un aldea prácticamente desconocida por lo que se ofreció a acompañarlas, se asombraron enormemente, incluida Titani, al ver la arquitectura, corroborando una vez mas que el patriarca de la familia era muy excéntrico, aun así entraron felices de estar en casa, de alguna manera.

Akane miro de reojo a Tenten, en todo el día se mantuvo en completo silencio, quería preguntarle el por que de su actitud, pero debido a la parlanchina de su amiga Zaravi y sus insistentes preguntas no pudo hacerlo.

-¡ya llegamos!- grito Titani, todas pasaron dejando al ultimo a Tyson cargando el montón de cajas bolsas y un montón de cosas mas apenas pudiendo caminar, por suerte llego a la sala y con todo el cuidado que pudo dejo caer todo lo que traía, después se dejo caer sentándose en el sofá cansado

-hay cariño, lamentamos hacerte cargar todo esto- le dijo con cariño su madre, el simplemente y sin aliento levanto la palma de su mano sonriendo, diciéndole en silencio que no había problema

-valla que bueno que ya están aquí- Jack apareció entrando a la sala seguido de Shion y Tiger quien jugaba con una pelota en las manos

-esta casa en grandiosa, bien hecho padre- dijo emocionado

-Tanana, no es presionarte ni nada, pero puedes preparar algo de comer me estoy muriendo de hambre

-¡Jack!

-Ho no, no importa Zaravi! de hecho quería preguntarse eso mismo me siento extraña sin estar en una cocina- se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta- solo que antes debo comprar algo para prepara la comida...

-por eso no te preocupes Nana, la ayudante de la hokague compro todo lo necesario para la cocina puedes darte cuenta cuando entres

-bueno entonces me voy a hacer la cena

Rápidamente se fue dejando la familia, Tenten miraba por el ventanal como poco a poco la oscuridad se apoderaba del el lugar, estaba atardeciendo, todo se pintaba de un color anaranjado

-¡Tenten por qu...?

-¡tengo sed!... voy a la cocina- interrumpió a su tía quien en ese instante iba a preguntarle sobre su actitud

-¿que le pasa?- pregunto Shion

-ha cambiado mucho desde que comenzó con su entrenamiento- dijo Jack- sinceramente no yo se por que cambio tanto, quizás solo vio la vida de otra forma

-¿y esa mascara?

-es parte de su entrenamiento

-menos mal pensé que le había pasado algo en la cara- dijo con gracia Shion, todos sonrieron menos Tyson, el solo frunció el seño, no molesto pero si perturbado

-bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos- dijo Akane mientras se levantaba junto con su esposo a su lado- vendré mañana para ver a Tenten si no les molesta

-claro que no, los acompaño a la puerta- dijo amablemente Zaravi

-buenas noches

-hasta mañana

-por favor cuiden a Tenten siento que le sucede algo...

-no te preocupes Akane, no la descuidare - ambas sonrieron antes de darse un beso y despedirse, la pareja empezó a caminar mientras Zaravi los veía perderse en la esquina, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando alguien le grito

-ESPERE!- eran Ino y las demas: Sakura, Hinata y Temari venían corriendo para que no cerrara la puerta por completo

-¿quienes son ustedes? ¿que quieren?

-amm no nos recuerda- dijo Sakura, la mujer frunció en ceño mirando sus caras haciendo conciencia

-ha si son amigas de mi Tenten!

-si exacto ¿podemos pasar a verla?

-ha si claro pasen

-la mujer los guio por el camino de piedras hasta la entrada de la casa donde un olor delicioso llego a su narices, pasaron a la sala donde los hombres de la casa discutían con Titani sobre el corte de pelo de la chica, pero callaron de inmediato al ver entrar a la mujer con las cuatro chicas, Tyson y Titani de inmediato las reconocieron

-Sakura! Hinata! Ino- Titani se levanto para abrazarlas quienes la recibieron gustosas

-Hola Tyson...-saludaron tímidamente

-hola niñas- dijo con un tono seductor lo que hiso sonrojar al máximo a las chicas

-¿quien es ella?- se refirió a Temari, las chicas la presentaron ante la familia

-esperen aquí voy por Tenten...

-tomen asiento -dijo Jack

-gracias...

-gracias...

En la cocina:

-¿Nana?- pregunto Tenten mientras movía de un lado a otro el vaso de agua frente a su cara

-dime cariño- contesto ella mientras picaba un poco de lechuga

-por qué te gusta tanto cocinar? que le encuentras de... divertido? -la mujer mayor dejo el cuchillo, por un momento pensó que la había hecho enojar con su comentario, ella alzo la cabeza recargando sus manos en barra

-es un poco difícil de explicar...- Tenten puso sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa alta- creo qué siempre me ha gustado, desde qué mi madre me enseño ha prepara un simple arroz, me encanto los aromas los colores y sabores- volteo a ver a la chica quien tenia la cabeza de lado escuchando atentamente- este es mi mundo linda, las ollas, los cuchillos todo esto y yo soy feliz- dijo sonriendo con sus manos dentro de las bolsas del mandil blanco, Tenten bujo riendo mientras hacia para atrás su espalda suspirando- no me digas que no te gusta, tu también eres muy buena para cocinar no lo niegues

-no lo niego, es solo qué... yo no lo disfruto tanto como tu, ¡sin ofender!

-no te preocupes...

-como me gustaría tener algo que disfrutar tato como tu la cocina- suspiro

-tu eres joven, puedes disfrutar muchas cosas

-no Nana, ya no puedo disfrutar nada...

-pero...

-Tenten!- Zaravi entro interrumpiendo la conversación sin darse cuenta- linda hay alguien que quiere verte

-¿a mi?

-si- dijo con una sonrisa mientras asentía. Que extraña se sentía ella misma había asegurado que nadie la extrañaba y estaba totalmente segura que ni siquiera sabían que volvía, se bajo de la alta silla de un brinco y se dirigió a la sala mientras las dos mujeres mayores quedaban en la cocina sonriendo, mientras caminaba se preguntaba quien podría ser ¡quizás Neji! ¡No! no podía ser no estaba lista, ¿que haría si era el? suspiro varias veces cuando por fin estaba frente a la puerta corrediza, levanto su mano y armándose un poco de valor la abrió encontrándose, quizás para su alivio o tal vez no con sus "amigas". Ellas se asombraron de ver a una Tenten totalmente diferente físicamente, jamás la vieron con eso tipo de ropas y mas extraño, esa mascara... sintieron algo abrumador, pero no tardaron en levantarse y correr hacia ella abrazándola

-Tenten!

-no sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado amiga!- ella simplemente se dejaba hacer, pero eso ultimo que le dijeron "no sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado" la lleno de rabia, que no pudo controlar ¿como podían ser tan hipócritas? ella sabia a la perfección que no eran así ¿por que fingían? ¿Tanto les gustaba hacerla sufrir? ahora no era solo Neji eran TODOS...

Empuño sus manos con furia, estrepitosamente y sin cuidado las separo de ella, poniéndose en frente, ellas solo la miraron confundidas y sin entender nada

-Larense...

-¿que?

-Tenten- Tyson se levanto preocupado

-¡LARGENSE DE MI CASA!- Grito histérica- NO TIENEN NADA QUE HACER AQUI NO SON BIENVENIDAS, NI USTEDES NI NADIE MAS EN ESTA MALDITA ALDEA LARGO DE AQUI!- termino de decir para luego subir corriendo las escaleras dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta, incluyendo a Zaravi y Tanana quienes habían salido de la cocina debido al escándalo. No podían creerlo ¿de verdad era Tenten? no sabían ni siquiera que pensar, Tiger y Jack solo se miraron confundidas, el ultimo no pudo disimular una pequeña sonrisa, Tyson miro a las chicas presentes y le hablo

-lo siento mucho niñas, mi hermana cambio un poco desde que se fue, pero... no se preocupen en unos días se le pasara, este... - les dijo cambiado ¿un poco?- lamento de verdad lo que les dijo les aseguro que...

-no te preocupes- le interrumpió Temari- entendemos

-lo mejor será, que nos vallamos

-gracias por su hospitalidad buenas noches- se despidieron acompañados por Titani, Tyson miro las escaleras por donde había subido su hermana, suspiro muy, muy preocupado, tenia que hacer algo para ayudar a Tenten y debía ser pronto

-¿como qué les grito?- pregunto Naruto muy impresionado y sin poder creerlo todavía- y las corrió?

-si...- dijo Hinata muy triste

-definitivamente algo le paso en estos dos años para qué cambiara a si y las tratara de esa forma...

-eso me temo

-pero que pasara con la fiesta que le hice?- dijo Ino cabizbaja- para eso hice esto? para eso me esforcé tanto? para que... me gritara?

-tranquila Ino...- trato de consolarla Kiba

-creo que débenos decírselo a Lee y a Neji ¿donde están?

-y todavía preguntas- dijo Temari molesta - Lee esta con Tink-Tink..- pronuncio su nombre con molestia

-vi a Neji en la torre de la hokague, parece que esta trabajando en algo- comento Sai

-bueno alguien tiene que decírselo...- de inmediato todos miraron a Hinata y a Hanabi, esta ultima salió corriendo mientras veía a su hermana con una sonrisa

-Hanabi... no...

-bueno Hinata, es obvio que tu tienes que decirle a tu primo

-Ha... Hai...

A la mañana siguiente, Neji tenia que ir a como siempre a entrenar con su equipo, antes de salir Hinata toco su puerta

-adelante- dijo mientras amaraba su cabello con una liga, Hinata entro y tímidamente como siempre bajo la cabeza y jugueteaba con sus dedos, no sabia como comenzar a decirle, a su primo lo de Tenten que gracias a sus amigas le toco a ella decirle todo

-Neji-nisan... ya... ya hablaste con Tenten?

-no, pensaba hacerlo ayer pero me surgieron unos asuntos y no salí de la torre de la hokague en todo el día, planeo hacerlo ahora después del entrenamiento ¿por que lo pregunta Hinata-sama?

-es que solo quería prevenirte...

-¿prevenirme?- dijo confundido- perdóneme pero no la entiendo

-para empezar no la reconocerás como se vestía antes, solo sabrás que es ella por que lleva una mascara puesta

-¿mascara?- Neji se tenso, ¿por que usaría una mascara? ¿Le habría pasado algo en la cara?

-¿le paso algo...? -pregunto tímidamente

-no, no lo se realmente, pero no es todo- Neji frunció el ceño preocupado- ya no es la misma cambio tanto... ayer las chicas y yo la fuimos a ver a su nueva casa y...

-¿nueva casa?

-si, la mansión que construyeron apenas, la que esta cerca de aquí- el chico asintió comprendiendo, y algo molesto hasta apenas ahora se enteraba de todo eso ¿por que no se lo habían dicho antes? pensó en hablar seriamente con Lee, estaba seguro de que el sabia todo esto, tendría que darle muchas explicaciones- y bueno como te decía, ya no es la misma, se volvió fría y... mala...

-¿mala? ¡Ja! Hinata-sama usted exagera las cosas...- dijo con cierta gracia pero respeto ante todo- con permiso tengo que irme

-pero...

-adiós- salió de la habitación dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca

-pero... -suspiro- suerte primo Neji...

Caminaba tranquilamente tenia tiempo de sobra, y estaba seguro que tanto Lee como Tink-Tink no llagaban todavía, paro de repente al ver que estaba enfrente de la casa de Tenten, volteo lentamente su cara, miro la enorme puerta de metal color negro y el letrero a un lado "Clan Zparow", despacio termino de poner su cuerpo de frente al lugar, se tenso mas, quería entrar, pero...

Sintió un sentimiento extraño no sabia si era miedo, nervios o algo mas, aunque quería verla, abrazarla y decirle miles de cosas aun no estaba preparado. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento, como supuso sus compañeros de equipo aun no llegaban, bufo molesto bajando la cara, al levantarle se encontró con una figura de espaldas a unos metros frente a el, no le reconocía era una mujer a juzgar por su figura, se acerco un poco mas con cierta curiosidad

Tenten, decidió levantarse temprano, salió de su casa para ir a su antiguo campo de entrenamiento, al llegar le lleno un aire lleno de recuerdos, se poso frente al árbol donde Neji y ella se ponían a descansar después de entrenar, toco la madera con su mano llenándose de dolor

-disculpa, pero no puedes estar aquí- escucho su voz, el estaba detrás de ella, por fin después de dos años por fin lo tenia cerca, su pecho se acelero y tratando de disimular lo mas que pudo dio vuelta quedando frente a el ya no de espaldas, Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿quien era? de pronto recordó las palabras de su prima en la mañana "solo la reconocerás por que lleva puesta una mascara"

-Tenten...- pregunto tímidamente en un susurro

-...

-¿eres tu?

-Neji...

El momento de aclarar las cosas había llegado...

_**¨¨hola, hola¨¨ espero que les haya gustado el cap., he de decir que "reencuentro con el con el corazón" va a tener dos partes, tal vez tres. Mientras en este cap. también se desarrollan otras relaciones: Kiba-Ino, Shika-Tema, Naru-Hina, Sasu-Saku y algo muy curioso entre Lee y Tink-Tink ¿ustedes creen que sea amor? esperen el siguiente cap., para saberlo**_

_**Ahora me despido por un ratito, cuídense, pórtense mal ¡Y QUE VIVA EN NEJITEN!**_

_**BA-BAY***_


	15. REENCUENTRO CON EL CORAZON II

*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_CAP. XV_

_"REENCUENTRO CON EL CORAZON II"_

Su nombre se perdió entre el soplo del viento haciendo erosión en su corazón, después de escuchar su voz, no hubo mas sonido, se sintió realmente estúpida al ponerse nerviosa con tal solo escuchar su voz, ¿eso era lo que había aprendido en dos años? ¿A ponerse nerviosa cuando juro y juro mil veces más que en cuanto lo mirara otra vez lo acabaría sin piedad? ¿De nada sirvió? sintió que su cuerpo se entumió, el tiempo se detuvo tempestuoso y un aire helado le acaricio su espalda semidesnuda, trago tanta saliva que sintió que se ahogaría, suspiro largamente un par de veces antes de mover su pie derecho empezando a voltear su cuerpo. Cuando por fin reacciono ya lo tenia enfrente de ella, pensó que al ver sus ojos correría para abrazarlo y besarlo, pero no fue así en cuanto vio sus ojos quien sabe de donde una rabia inmensa, una furia incontrolable le lleno el alma, el chico medio sonrió tratando de encontrar respuesta a su duda. Sin embargo ella, al ver ese gesto lo tomo muy diferente, para ella, esa sonrisa era hipócrita, de burla una forma de decirle: "¿realmente estas tan urgida de mi que volviste? ¡que patética eres!" Bajo su mascara apretó los dientes tan fuerte que crujieron y su mandíbula dolida mientras su ceño no podía estar mas fruncido.

Neji sintió una corriente eléctrica muy extraña y muy familiar eso solo le pasaba cuando veía a Tenten, triste, enojada, alegre, eso solo lo provocaba la castaña. Pero no pudo sentir cierto desconcierto ¿realmente era ella? Su prima le había dicho que llego muy diferente, totalmente cambiada, y no era que no le gustara, ese nuevo _look _le encantaba, la hacia verse mucho mas sensual, atrevida y... sexi. Jamás la vio con ese porte tan derecho y recto, hacia resaltar su pecho, lo cual le agradaba, y además estaba esa mascara de la cual también le había hablado Hinata. No podía siquiera moverse, la había llamado por su nombre pero la chica enfrente de el no respondía ¿que tal si no era ella? quedaría en ridículo en frente de una desconocida. Desde hace dos años, desde que ella le dijo que también lo amaba y que quería estar con el sintió que se llenaba de vida, esperanzado espero día a día que ella llegara sorprendiéndolo para poder estar juntos, sin siquiera importarle lo que diría o pensara la gente ordinaria, ellos no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de todo lo que ella le había enseñado, de todo lo que esa chica había echo por el, de lo que estaba seguro es que ni en toda su vida podría pagar todo lo que ella le dio.

Un aroma llego a sus fosas nasales, un aroma afrodisiaco que no sabía que era exactamente, un aroma fresco, salado y frio... ¿la brisa del mar? esa chica, fuera quien fuera, era muy... misteriosa...

Ni siquiera supo cuando cerro los ojos para disfrutar de ese incienso, los abrió lentamente y miro enfrente de el, una vez mas a la chica misteriosa, le echo una mirada nuevamente de pies a cabeza un poco morbosa he de decir, sus piernas torneadas, largas y bien ajustadas a sus pantalones negros, su cadera y vientre plano haciendo una curva perfecta al llegar a la cintura estrecha, subió un poco mas hasta llegar a sus redondos grandes y a simple vista firmes pechos, centro su vista en su escote pero no por morbosidad, bueno en realidad si en un principio, pero frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos inmediatamente después muy sorprendido de ver el regalo que le había echo al amor de su vida hace dos años, la mitad de sí, el ying que era prueba de su amor, la mitad de su corazón para ella, ya no tenia duda, la miro a la cara (aunque estuviera cubierta) y comenzó a acercarse lentamente cada vez mas, la chica se tenso aun mas y llego al punto mas alto al escuchar su voz otra vez...

-eres tu...- dijo Neji susurrando sin poder creerlo aun, la tenia enfrente de el, por fin, después de dos años, al fin estaban juntos- regresaste- Camino mas y mas, cuando por fin la tubo a solo centímetros de el se dio cuenta de que aun era mas bajita que el y nuevamente ese aroma lo envolvió y sintió que estaba en la orilla del mar, casi podía escuchar el sonido de las olas, sentir la arena bajo sus pies, quiso tomar sus manos pero ella las alejo rápidamente, Neji soltó en un suspiro el aire que tenia en sus pulmones - no entiendo por que estas asustada- dijo con una diminuta sonrisa- al fin estas aquí...

Tenten no sabia por que actuaba así ¿realmente le encantaba verla sufrir? ¡Que hipócrita! pensó

Neji no supo que pensar y realmente no le importo lo único que quería hacer era sentir sus labios, cuantas veces había soñado con ese anhelado beso entre ellos, diversas ocasiones se pregunto que sabor tendrían, como seria la escena de ese beso y miles de detalles mas, suspiro preparándose, quería besarla pero no podría con esa estorbosa mascara, levanto sus manos lentamente para acercarla a su rostro y quitársela para probar sus labios, la chica permanecía quieta, imagino que ella también quería lo mismo que el y estaba cooperando. Sonrió complacido y tomo el borde de la mascara, su hermoso rostro estaría ante sus ojos una vez mas pero...

Lo único que sintió fue una tremenda bofetada en su mejilla izquierda que casi sintió que su cabeza se desprendería de su cuerpo debido a lo potencia del golpe. Tenten respiraba agitada mientras su mano se mantenía extendida en la misma dirección que la cara de Neji. El no entendía nada ¿se había equivocado? ¿No era Tenten? ¿Que pasaba? extrañado y con la mejilla roja como una manzana dejo caer sus brazos y miro a la chica enfrente de el

-eres tu Tenten?- pregunto

-Que hipócrita eres...- ¡era ella! realmente era ella, era su voz aun distorsionada por su mascara supo de inmediato al escucharla que era su voz! de verdad era Tenten! ¿Pero si era ella por que actuaba así? extrañado de su comportamiento quiso acercarse a ella un poco mas pidiendo una explicación pero ella se alejo de el de un salto quedando a sus espaldas, el chico volteo asombrado de su rapidez y agilidad

-¿que sucede Tenten? ¿No me reconoces?

-¡ERES UN MALDITO! -grito furiosa - ¡un mentiroso, me engañaste y te burlaste de mi!

-¿de que hablas?- no entendía nada ¿por que decía todo eso de el?

-¡y ahora haces como que no sabes nada!- dijo con sarcasmo extendiendo sus brazos y dejándolos caer rápidamente- ¿no te cansas de verme sufrir? ¿No has tenido suficiente?

-Tenten basta! no se de que diablos me hablas!- dijo el chico empezando a molestarse, salto hacia ella y la tomo entre sus brazos- ¿quieres explicarme por que me tratas así?

-¡Por que eres solo un mentiroso!- dijo ella zafándose de los brazos del chico- ¡un maldito que se aprovecho de mi!- empezó a bajar la voz- me engañaste... cuanto lo disfrutaste ¿verdad? fue tan divertido para ti ver como yo sufría por querer estar contigo... amándote ¡y no solo tu! ¡Todos en esta aldea me engañaron! me hicieron sufrir como hicieron sufrir a mi padre- Neji frunció el ceño todavía mas confundido- ahora veo que tiene razones muy buenas para odiar a tu familia así como yo también te odio a ti...

Al escuchar lo último sintió como si se congelara de pies a cabeza y cayendo en un abismo totalmente oscuro, todo su mundo se vino abajo: escenas pasadas futuras, palabras, gestos y miles de cosas más se hicieron polvo al escuchar como ella decía que lo odiaba. Tan solo dos años ¿dos años bastaron para que ella olvidara ese amor? ¿Cuando en ese mismo lapso de tiempo los sentimientos de el hacia ella crecías cada día, cada hora, cada segundo...?

¿Por que? destino, nuevamente el destino jugaba con el ¿acaso nunca hallaría la felicidad? sintió como sus ojos empezaban a picar y lagrimas pedían a gritos salir pero no lo permitió, ella no bromeaba su tono de voz y el efecto de sus crueles palabras en su corazón de afirmaban que no estaba jugando. No quería creerlo, no quería perderla otra vez, al menos una explicación por parte de ella de decirle todo eso merecía y la quería...

-¿por que dices que me odias?- pregunto en voz baja con tono doloroso cosa que a ella no le importo

-no mereces siquiera una explicación ¡por que sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando! solo te diré que respires muy hondo y disfrutes tus últimos segundos de vida ¡por que voy a matarte!- una especie de aura color blanca envolvió el cuerpo de la chica mientras se ponía en posición de ataque, Neji quedo paralizado al escuchar lo ultimo, además tubo cierto temor al ver el aura de Tenten, no era chacra definitivamente, era otra especie de poder que desconocía, retrocedió tres pasos, la chica de verdad iba enserio, empezó a acumular cierto energía en sus manos como una esfera y corrió hacia el decidida... lo iba amatar...

-¡DRAG...!

-¡NO! ¡SEÑORITA TENTEN!- la voz de Marty la detuvo cuando su puño se encontraba a dos centímetros de la cara asombrada de Neji. Marty bajo del árbol y tomo a la chica de los brazos y la alejo del Hyuga, el cual no pudo evitar ponerse furioso al saber que el también había venido

-¿Que estas asiendo aquí Marty?- pregunto Tenten

-la vi salir muy temprano y me preocupe así que la seguí hasta aquí- dijo con la voz agitada, después hablo mas calmado- por favor señorita no se meta en problemas por este tipo- Neji frunció el ceño

-¡¿que diablos haces tu aquí? ¡Tenten y yo teníamos una conversación privada!

-por lo que alcance a ver no era precisamente una "conversación"- dijo Marty con una sonrisa haciendo mas grande la ira de Neji- por favor señorita regresemos a casa...-hablo en un susurro dirigiendo su mirada a la chica, Tenten vio el rostro de Marty unos segundos, después simplemente asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar saliendo de esa zona junto a Marty ante la mirada del chico Hyuga. No podía creerlo era otra totalmente, fue un duro golpe al corazón, y aunque ella tenia mucha seguridad en sus palabras, el sabia que no era verdad, algo le había pasado, alguien hiso que Tenten cambiara tanto y por la memoria de su padre averiguaría lo que sucedió. Ella se detuvo de repente comenzando a hablar

-mas vale que te cuides muy bien Neji, ya no soy la misma chica débil de antes, la próxima vez que nos veamos te combatiré sin tregua y deberás peleas bien... pero eso no importa por que de todos modos...- volteo a verlo- voy a matarte sin importarme nada... -Después de eso Marty y Tenten desaparecieron entre el camino de salida.

-Tenten?- Zaravi dio dos golpes mas a la puerta de la habitación de su hija sin recibir respuesta nuevamente, extrañada desidia bajar al comedor, lentamente pisaba uno a uno los escalones con las manos juntas a la altura de la cintura.

-y Tenten?- pregunto Jack al ver a su esposa tomar asiento junto a los demas miembros de la familia

-me dijo que tiene sueño- sonrió mintiendo- la deje dormir otro rato...

-este bien- dijo mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca

En ese justo momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a Tenten, todos se sorprendieron pues habían escuchado decir a Zaravi que ella estaba dormida, Jack un poco molesto le pregunto

-¿!en donde estabas?

-tenia cosas que hacer- dijo fríamente

-¿en donde?- pregunto Tiger

-¡que te importa!- contesto mientras pasaba de largo y subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación dejando a todos sorprendidos y a Tiger mas

-¡¿escucharon como me hablo?- pregunto muy ofendido, sus hermanos solo bajaron la mirada entristecidos ¿donde quedo la Tenten de antes? Jack miro a su esposa pidiendo una explicación de su mentira ella quien tenia la mirada en las escaleras todavía, al sentir la fuerte mirada de su esposo rodo los ojos hacia el y sonrió bobamente soltando aire en una especie de risa. Jack solo junto sus manos puso su frente en ellas y negó con la cabeza.

-haaaa... ¿alguien quiere mas jugo?- pregunto Tanana tratando de subirle los ánimos a todos, pero no fue así toda la familia se levanto de la mesa sin siquiera responder, Tanana suspiro mientras veía a su esposo quien estaba mas atrás.

Arriba Tenten luego al entrar a su cuarto se sentó en la cama y se quito los zapatos. La puerta se abrió sin que siquiera tocaran

-¡¿en donde te habías metido?- pregunto su madre

-¿que importa? ya estoy aquí...- dijo quitándose los guantes

-por favor no me digas que fuiste a la mansión Hyuga...

-¿para que iría a ese lugar? no tengo nada que hacer allí- contesto tranquilamente mientras suspiraba y se sobaba la nuca

Su madre puso su mano en el pecho y suspiro cero por completo la puerta la cual estaba entreabierta, pues cuando entro lo hiso tan rápido que el trozo de madera se abrió por completo rebotando en la pared sin cerrarse completamente. Tomo asiento junto a ella con intención de abrazarla pero en cuanto ella se sentó, Tenten se levanto rápidamente entrando al baño dejando a Zaravi con los brazos extendidos y la mirada baja. La puerta cero con fuerza se recargo en ella y suspiro melancólica ¿que había echo? por fin veía a Neji, el amor de su vida después de dos años y casi lo mata, no podía creer que ni siquiera lo dudo ¿tanto era su odio? de no haber sido por Marty ahora el prodigioso chico Hyuga estaría muerto. Abrió la llave del agua fría esperando que se llenara la tina del baño, Se quito la mascara y el resto de su ropa para darse una segunda ducha en esa mañana.

Al otro lado de la mansión Marty llego al lado de Gibbs quien guardaba un montón de cajas en una especie de almacén de madera la cual estaba detrás de la casa

-¿en donde estabas? ¡Tuve que bajar todo esto yo solo los demas se fueron a arreglar lo del barco!- dijo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente

-si...- ni siquiera avía puesto atención, Gibbs lo vio pasar a su lado para sentarse en una banca cerca de allí

-¡niño! -grito, Marty se sobresalto y parpadeo varias veces- en donde estabas, dime- le ordeno con los brazos cruzados

-Gibbs, la señorita Tenten ha cambiado tanto...- el otro hombre relajo el rostro y soltó los brazos

-¿apenas te as cuenta? sabia que eras despistado ¿pero a tal grado chico?...

Marty frunció el ceño extrañado y miro al suelo, junto sus manos y suspiro cansinamente. Gibbs cero las puertas del almacén y se sentó a su lado mientras tomaba agua de una botella que tenia cerca.

Permanecieron en total silencio por un buen rato, ambos con la mirada baja, Marty pensaba en lo que había sucedido hace apenas unos minutos con Tenten y Neji. En esos dos años nunca hablo con ella, solo la miraba de lejos, pero con la información que le dio Gibbs supo que ella ya no era como antes. En ese momento no le creyó mucho, quizás había cambiado pero nunca dejaría esa sonrisa y ese animo alegre que la caracterizaba, el estaba totalmente seguro que Tenten jamás dejaría su forma de ser y ahora que por fin vio con sus propios ojos cuanto había sido su cambio de actitud le había intrigado demasiado ver esa escena de la mañana, cuando Tenten estuvo a punto de matar a sangre fría al chico que según ella había asegurado amar eternamente.

_**"¡ERES UN MALDITO! ¡Un mentiroso, me engañaste y te burlaste de mi!"**_

-¡CHICO!

-¿que?- por fin volvió a la realidad

-¿me dirás donde estabas?

-¡no, no es importante nada olvídalo!- dijo rápidamente mientras se levantaba y se iba casi corriendo a la mansión, Gibbs suspiro cansado.- Tal vez esto es beneficie un poco- pensó Marty mientras caminaba y una especie de sonrisa torcida aparecía en su rostro

Neji permanecía totalmente quieto, ni medio centímetro se había movido desde que las últimas palabras Tenten escucho antes de verla marcharse del campo de entrenamiento. ¿Que había sucedido? esa pregunta se repetía miles de veces en su cabeza haciendo eco. Sentía ganas de llorar, constantemente pasaba saliva por su garganta tratando que controlar sus emociones, pero la amaba y estaba seguro de que ella también lo amaba a el, aunque le grito, aunque le haya dicho que lo odiaba, aunque... tratara y jurara matarlo, el sabia que ella lo seguía amando y en sus manos estaba hablar con ella y convencerla de que estaba equivocada en todo lo que dijo. Aun mas intrigado le dejo al escucharla decir todo eso, ¿que había pasado para que ella pensara todo eso de el? ¿Que le habían dicho y quien?

-NEJI!- la voz de aun compañero de equipo lo hiso reaccionar, se tallo los ojos para que Lee no se diera cuenta de sus orbes llorosos-buenos días- dijo alegremente al estar enfrente de el, Tink-Tink, quien venia junto al chico sonrió pequeñamente, la curva de sus labios apenas se tono debido a su cabello alborotado y suelto

-buenos días...- dio con su típico tono de voz, Lee extrañado pregunto

-¿esta todo bien?

-si comencemos ya

-amm... Gai-sensei dijo que no vendría a entrenar por que esta atendiendo unos asuntos sobre nuestro equipo y nuestra separación

-lo que sea- pasó de largo a sus compañeros quienes se vieron intrigados

El entrenamiento ocurrió como de costumbre o lo mas parecido posible, distracciones y un cansancio muy rápido del Hyuga, además de las seguidas miradas y sonrisas que se realizaban Lee y Tink-Tink, cosa que Neji noto pero prefirió no darle importancia, suficiente tenia con sus asuntos amorosos como para preocuparse por que Lee y Tink-Tink estuviera sintiendo algo mas que solo amistad el uno por el otro.

Recargado en un gran árbol con los brazos cruzados pensaba en una explicación de por que Tenten comenzara odiarlo. Quería pensar que Marty tubo algo que ver ¡tal vez era eso! ¡Si, como no lo pensó antes! ese chico siempre lo odio al igual que el, seguramente Marty la engatuso y le lavó el cerebro, tubo tiempo de sobra para hacerlo

-¡maldito seas!- gruño sin ser escuchado por los otros dos miembros de su equipo, quienes estaban muy "ocupados" Lee destapaba el rostro de la chica haciendo su cabello a un lado mientras ella sonreía con los ojos cerrados dejándose hacer- ¡que porquería!- pensó Neji.

Se alejo del árbol caminando en dirección a ellos y la salida

-Tengo que irme- hablo sin siquiera mirarlos al pasar a su lado, ellos simplemente se quedaron en silencio. Después de casi una hora en la cual no habían entrenado ni un poco, decidieron irse a pasear, ya era común entre ellos esa misma rutina. Apenas era medio día y ya hacia hambre por lo que Lee invito a la chica a comer a su casa diciéndole que el mismo cocinaría para ella, quien acepto con una sonrisa de las cuales solo le dedicaba a el chico de las mallas verdes. Más que feliz estaba, pero tuvieron que pasar primero a la tienda donde el chico compraría lo necesario para lo que según el, seria un banquete. La chica lo vio comprar cosas extrañas y raras que no parecían combinar en una comida, como yogurt, puré de tomate, mostaza, unos dulces picantes y un polvo extraño que no supo jamás que era, al ver al chico pagar en la caja trago saliva arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado la invitación de su amigo.

-¿te sucede algo?- pregunto Lee al ver a la chica pálida y estática

-no, no es nada, ya vámonos ¿si?

-claro ahora veras que solo soy un buen ninja! ¡si tan bien un gran cocinero jajaja!

-si Lee, lo eres...- susurro ella para si misma con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas

-me siento peor que cuando Tenten no estaba- dijo Ino tristemente mientras estaba acurrucada entre los brazos de sus novio- ahora ella esta aquí pero... ya no es la misma...- Kiba la estrecho mas a su cuerpo

-si... cuanta nostalgia...

-Hinata no nos hagas sentir mas tristes

-lo siento...

-¿que vamos ha hacer?- pregunto Ino separándose de Kiba- Temari tuvo que irse y ahora estamos solas con esto ¿como vamos a hablar con Tenten así?

-además de que la familia de Tenten en especial su hermano y su padre, parece que... no les agradamos mucho

-si ¡¿pero donde esta Sakura en estos momentos?

-con la hokague, como todos los días Ino- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa ante la pregunta obvia de su novia- escuche que la trae de aquí para allá con algo sobre... un gran evento o no se muy bien- dijo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos en el cielo tratando de memorizar

-¡lo que sea! estamos solos... Temari regreso a Suna, los demas están en misiones, la frentesota ocupada...- suspiro largamente- solo quedamos nosotros tres- dijo mientras recargaba su mejilla en su mano la cual estaba sobre la mesa, su novio la tomo de la cintura abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-estoy seguro de que encontraremos una solución para esto

El silencio se apodero del jardín en la mansión Hyuga, el Té se había quedado helado sin que ninguno de los tres diera un solo sorbo a la tasa

-¿Hinata, puedo pasar a tu baño?

-si claro Ino, ya sabes donde esta- Hinata le sonrió, Ino se levanto diciéndole a su novio que enseguida venia, se perdió entre los pasillos de la mansión, dejando a Hinata y Kiba solos en silencio atormentador, hasta la actitud alegre y carismática se había desvanecido ante la situación de Tenten, hasta Akamaru se sentía sin ánimos estaba echado aun lado de su amigo y dueño quien le acariciaba la cabeza tratando de animarlo

-y... bueno... yo, ¡no se que decir!- dijo Kiba con gracia sacándole una sonrisa a Hinata

-es increíble que la tengamos muy cerca de aquí y no podamos estar con ella... como antes...

-si...-dijo en un suspiro-¡oye!

-¿que?- pregunto asustada ante su inesperada actitud Akamaru se levanto de inmediato muy preocupado.

-tengo una idea

-¿cual?

-como tu dijiste la tienes aquí cerca, puedes ver que esta haciendo con tu Byakugan

-pero... pero... pero...

-pero... pero... pero…- dijo imitando su tono de voz- ya Hinata! así vemos que hace y tal vez nos demos una idea de que hacer para que ella sea como antes, o por lo menos nos deje hablar con ella, quizás sepamos que es lo que hiso que cambiara así...

-¿tu crees...?- pregunto no muy convencida por la idea de su amigo y compañero de equipo

-rápido antes que venga Ino!

-esta bien, pero solo un poquito...

-¡si, si!-

Rápidamente y con temor de ser descubierta se levanto de la silla y activo su técnica en un susurro y ante sus ojos se aparecieron varias figuras, centro su vista en el primer piso encontrando a Tanana, y Zaravi en la cocina, en el cuarto de al lado a Jack con Gibbs, subió su vista al segundo piso se le aparecieron dos figuras muy parecidas las que conoció o dedujo que era Titani y Tenten la ultima estaba saliendo de lo que parecía ser el baño de su cuarto envuelta en una toalla y otra cubriendo su cabello, solo la vio de espaldas, mientras su hermana tendía algo de ropa en la cama.

-¿sabes? seria bueno que usaras colores mas vivos ¿no crees?- pregunto Titani

-no puedo usar ropa de color si me identifico tanto con el color oscuro- respondió su hermana, Titani suspiro

-¿te ayudo en algo mas?

-no gracias...

-Tenten... - Titani callo de inmediato extrañando a su hermana, quien la volteo a ver dándose cuenta de que no seguía hablando, su hermana tenia una actitud extraña, el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta, miraba a todos lados como buscando algo

-Titani...

-silencio- la callo mientras levantaba la palma de su mano- siento una presencia extraña, alguien nos esta observando...- cerro los ojos tratando de saber de quien era esa esencia, se acerco a la ventana abriendo las cortinas, se concentro, una especie de energía amarilla apareció a su alrededor, como la de Tenten quien ni siquiera le presto mas atención y continuo con lo suyo, mientras su hermana se concentro cerrando los ojos nuevamente y con su poder de telequinesis envió un fuerte golpe de energía bloqueando el Byakugan de Hinata, esta rápidamente soltó un grito de dolor, desactivo su técnica y cerro los ojos llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-¿que paso? ¿Estas bien Hinata?- pregunto Kiba preocupado al mismo momento que Ino salía de la mansión

-¿que sucede?

-nada- contestaron al unisonó

-¿de quien seria esa extraña presencia?- pregunto para si misma Titani- Tenten?- volteo a verla

-yo no se y sinceramente no me importa - dijo con fastidio mientras amaraba su cabello con una cinta gris, su hermana miro el suelo entristecida al mismo tiempo que tocaban la puerta de la habitación, la dueña del lugar dio el permiso para pasar cuando ya estaba toda lista y con la mascara puesta.

-Tenten quisiera hablar contigo...- dijo su hermano Tyson

-¿si claro, de que se trata?- increíblemente para Titani el tono de voz de Tenten cambio por uno mas amable e incluso alegre, definitivamente Tyson era el único de la familia o de todos a su alrededor, con quien su relación era casi normal

-en privado...- dijo su hermano Tenten miro a Titani en silencio, esta de inmediato entendió la "indirecta" y salió de allí sin decir ni media palabra

-¿de que quieres hablar?- pregunto sentándose en la cama invitando a su hermano a hacer lo mismo, el chico se sentó a su lado y ella en buen gesto le acomodo unos mechones de sus cabellos disparejos, el solo sonrió en modo de agradecimiento

-veras antes que nada- comenzó- quisiera saber en donde estuviste en la mañana...- Tenten suspiro-¿Tenten?- insistió

-estaba en mi antiguo campo de entrenamiento, no podía dormir a si que salí temprano

-¿paso algo mientras estabas allí? ¿te encontraste con alguien conocido?- ella lo miro a través de su mascara, pensando que quizás su hermano tenia el poder de leer la mente o algo así.

-si, se puede decir... me encontré con... Neji

-¿que paso?- pregunto con cierta preocupación

-hablamos, trato de besarme, discutimos y trate de matarlo- hablo tan tranquilamente como si la charla fuera del clima

-¿trataste?

-si, Marty se apareció y detuvo- su hermano suspiro,

-¿enana, sigues con esa idea?

-¡si, no me voy a echar para atrás! ya lo decidí- contesto firmemente ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su hermano- Tyson no me mires así, no tienes idea de lo que he sufrido- dijo con cierta tristeza en sus palabras, se levanto de la cama, salió al balcón y se recargo en el barandal- nadie la tiene... -susurro aunque fue escuchada por su hermano quien también se levanto y se acerco a ella lentamente

-si sigues con esto te vas a arrepentir, enserio Tenten, te lo voy a pedir - guardo silencio un minuto- olvídate de esta absurda venganza...

-¡¿como puedes decirme esto?- dijo exaltada- ¡pensé que tu me apoyabas! ¡¿Nadie me entiende? ¡¿Que no comprenden el dolor que siento?

-te estas obsesionando con esto! te estas haciendo daño tu misma! entiéndelo de una vez si sigues con esta locura cometerás un grave error, irreparable, te arrepentirás y no podrás remediarlo después... Tenten

-¡NO! ¡YA NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSEN MIS PADRES NI NADIE MAS!- dijo dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo- ni siquiera tu... a ti tampoco te intereso

-¡NO DIGAS ESO!- le hablo muy molesto, ofendido, con voz grave y una mirada que haría que cualquiera muriera de miedo- ¡ERES MI HERMANA Y TE AMO NO CREAS QUE NO ME INTERESAS!

-pues no parece- el chico se llevo la mano a la frente sobándose y tratando de tranquilizarse

-enana, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, se que arrepentirás después de esto

-Tai ya tome mi decisión, solo te pido un poco de tu ayuda, de tu apoyo por favor...

-se que después me reprocharas por no haberte detenido pero...- suspiro- esta bien solo tengo una condición

-¿cual?

-que no lo mates solo pelea con el, déjalo herido, pero no lo mates

-pero...

-es mi condición si quieres mi ayuda, además hay algo que te puede ayudar a descargar tu ira un poco

-¿de que hablas?- el saco de el bolsillo de su pantalón un papel el cual estaba doblado, lo extendió y se lo mostro

**"TORNEO DE LUCHA EN LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA"**

**Tsunade-Sama Hokague De Konoha Hace La Atenta Invitación A Este Especular Evento Con Motivo Por Un Aniversario Mas Por La Reconstrucción De Nuestra Aldea, Este Evento Se Realizara Dentro de Un Mes En El Coliseo Central.**

**Todo Tipo De Lucha Es Admitida. No Importa Sexo, Lugar De Origen Ni Rango Ninja**

**Solo son Admitidos Ninjas Mayores De 12 Años. Las Inscripciones Ya Están Abiertas **

**Abra Tres Etapas:**

***Pre-Eliminares**

***Semi-Finales**

***Gran Final**

**La Cual Se llevara A Cabo A La Vista de Toda la aldea De La Hoja Y Demas invitados especiales Provenientes De Aldeas Aliadas**

**Se Premiaran Los Tres Primeros Lugares:**

**3.-Estuche Completo Ninja Y Comida Gratis En El Ichiraku Ramen Por Un Año**

**2.-Entrenamiento Especial A Cargo De Un Ninja De Alto Grado (Especialista En Un Campo En Especifico Y Escogido Personalmente Por El Ganador Del Segundo Lugar)**

**1.-Ascendensia Directa A Rango Ambu Y Un Pergamino Con Habilidades Y Técnicas Ninjas Ultra Secretas**

**Si Deseas Participar Pasa A Inscribirte En La Casilla En La Torre De La Hokague. Solo Habrá 22 Lugares Disponibles**

**¡INSCRIBETE YA!**

-¿entiendes?- ¿pregunto su hermano- que opinas?

-por que demonios querida entrar a un tonto torneo- dijo tomando entre sus manos el papel arrugado- no tiene ningún sentido

-creo que eso es suficiente venganza- dijo con cierta preocupación

-quiero vengarme de Neji, los demas no me importan - soltó una risilla- por ahora

-vamos Tenten, inscríbete, quizás así te des cuenta de que las cosas no son como parecen

-¡¿y tu como sabes?

-no se, fue un decir, solo inscríbete, Tiger también lo hará y no quiero dejarlo solo es esto

-¡entonces por que no te inscribes tu?

-por que eres tu quien necesita desahogarse ¿que dices?- Tenten cruzo los brazos y volteo la cara

-esta bien

Al otro lado de la aldea Sango caminaba sin rumbo en su habitual rutina de buscar a Neji, lo fue a buscar al campo de entrenamiento pero no encontró a nadie. Molesta lo busco por horas pensó en ir a la mansión Hyuga pero sinceramente tenia miedo de que la sacaran a patadas, se sentó en una banca en el parque, cruzo las piernas y soltó aire pesadamente.

Enfrente de ella pasaron dos chicos como de su edad, no les presto atención hasta que escucho su plática

-¿vas a inscribirte en el torneo?- pregunto uno de ellos a el otro

-eso tratare pero no soy muy bueno...

-los premios son geniales

-si! es por eso que quiero competir, pero tiemblo al solo escuchar a los otros participantes, te los voy a nombrar solo para que te des cuenta- dijo un chico y empezó a hablar nuevamente- Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Usumaki recuerda que el es zorro de las nueve colas- el otro muchacho asintió- y además de ellos Neji Hyuga

-¿"NEJI"?- Sango escucho lo ultimo y rápidamente se paro y se dirigió hacia ellos

-¿disculpa, acabas de decir que Neji Hyuga participara en el torneo de la aldea?

-s... si- dijo tímidamente al ver a la chica de repente a su lado- pero...-su mirada cambio por una mas seductora, miro a la chica de pies a cabeza- que tal si en lugar de pensar en Neji y el torneo te invito al cine ¿he?

-ja ya quisieras gusano- dijo riendo arrogante- tu no eres suficiente para mi- hablaba mientras con sus manos hacia ademanes como con asco del chico, después se alejo de ellos caminando seductoramente mientras el otro chico se reía de su amigo ante el rechazo de la chica

-solo uno es suficiente para mi y ese es Neji Hyuga... pero ahora debo preocuparme por que "Tenten"- dijo su nombre con asco- no se acerque a el... -levanto la visto y para su suerte y para mala de el se acercaba Neji caminando

-Neji!- rápidamente corrió hacia el y lo abrazo- ¡te estaba buscando! ¿Donde te habías metido mi amor?

-¡no me llames así!- dijo mientras se quitaba de enzima los brazos de la chica, a quien ni siquiera le importo su actitud

-¿adivina que?- le pregunto con una sonrisa, solo rodo los ojos sin contestar a su interrogante- te quiero tanto que pienso ir a apoyarte en el torneo! es genial a si podrás ganar sin ningún problema! ¡Con mi apoyo!- dijo emocionada mientras volvía a abrazarlo

-que emoción...- dijo en modo de sarcasmo mientras volteaba los ojos

-bueno pero por ahora me tengo que ir, pero no te preocupes mañana estaré contigo- beso su mejilla mientras abrazaba su cuello asta casi ahogarlo, después se fue corriendo como loca que era, mientras Neji se dirigió a la torre de la hokague para inscribirse en el torneo, entro rápidamente a la habitación donde se encontraba Shizune con los registros, la chica sonrió dándole la hoja que tenia que llenar sin que el le dijera una sola palabra, contesto las cuestiones rápidamente: nombre completo, edad, lugar de origen, sexo, y demas unas incluso le parecieron innecesarias y tontas.

Entrego la hoja a Shizune y salió de la habitación con la cabeza agachada, realmente no tenia ánimos para nada. Al cerrar la puerta se topo de frente con la maestra de armas, sus rostros estaban a centímetros podía escuchar la respiración agitada de la chica detrás del metal de su mascara y sentir como su cuerpo estaba tenso y nuevamente su nuevo aroma, que tanto le había encantado respiro de nuevo.

De un momento a otro ella volteo el rostro y soltó aire cansada e irritada

-¿me dejas pasar?- su voz se escucho molesta, el fruncía el ceño e ignorando lo dicho anteriormente le pregunto

-¿que haces aquí?

-¡¿que te importa?

-si no me dices no te dejo pasar- se recostó sobre la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos y con una pequeña sonrisa. Tenten suspiro otra vez, la estaba molestando pero no quería armar un escándalo

-vengo a inscribirme al torneo ¿ya?

-amm... ok- se retiro y le dio la vuelta, ella tomo la perilla de la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar lo ultimo que el chico le dijo- nos vemos luego- ella volteo rápidamente, un rostro de verdadero enojo apareció bajo su mascara, para ella todo estaba saliendo de "maravilla" hasta ahora. Como todos los demas lleno su solicitud ante a mirada de las otras personas que ocupaban el cuarto, sin prestarle importancia a los demas termino y salió rápido de ese lugar, no quería encontrarse con alguien conocido

Pero no fue así ya que al otro lado del pasillo venían Lee, Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba quienes también querían participar en una lucha y ganar algún primer lugar con sus respectivos premios

-Vamos Naruto, no tienes oportunidad, es cierto que venciste a Pain, Gaara y no se cuantos mas y es por que tienes al zorro de las nueve colas dentro de ti, pero por favor esta vez no podrás ganarme - decía muy confiado Kiba- así que si te toca conmigo ten mucho cuidado

-hm ya lo veremos Kiba, ¿ha?- se detuvo de repente mirando al frente, los demas hicieron lo mismo- ¿quien es?- dijo señalándola con su dedo, los otros chicos miraron hacia donde apuntaban afirmando que era ella, se quedaron muy sorprendidos era la primera vez que la veían por lo que no supieron que era Tenten

-wooooow es muy guapa

-¿quien será?- Lee parpadeo un par de veces mirando como ella se acercaba lentamente

-Tenten...

-¡¿que?

-¿no recuerdan? Tink-Tink dijo que ella usaba una mascara debe ser ella

-¿y como saberlo?- pregunto Naruto

-voy a saludarla, si es ella me contestara, si no pues... ya veremos

-tiene sentido- dijo Kiba con las manos detrás de su nuca. Esperaron quietos hasta que ella pasara a su lado, cuando estaba muy cerca Lee levanto el brazo y saludo efusivamente

-hola Tenten!

-¿!por que diablos me hablas? - dijo con voz molesta, todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos

-parece que no era ella, y al parecer no le caíste muy bien...- dijo Naruto

-si era ella- se escucho la voz de Sasuke

-si, era su voz- dijo Lee- es ella...

-Tenten! ¡hija que bueno que llegas!- apenas llegando a su casa fue recibida por su madre en un gran abrazo muy alegremente lo que la extraño mucho

-¿por que estas tan alegre?

-llego alguien que de seguro te alegrara ver

-¡ha! ¿Si?- Zaravi la condujo hasta el jardín trasero en donde estaba Jack platicando con alguien, que como habían dicho Tenten se alegraría de ver

-Maestro Dohko!- la chica corrió a abrazarlo quien la recibió sin problemas-lo extrañe mucho- dijo con melancolía y el rostro oculto en su pecho

-tranquila ya estoy aquí...

-tiene que ayudarme, entréneme otra vez- dijo separándose de el un poco

-¿mas?- dijo con gracia

-¡es enserio necesito mejorar mas!

-cálmate, te voy a seguir entrenando, pero por favor déjame descansar fue un largo viaje

-si... claro...

-¿pero por que quieres mas? eres muy buena mejoraste muchísimo

-amm... pues

-bueno nosotros nos retiramos- dijo Jack

-si, voy a revisar que tu habitación este lista Dohko

-gracias- la pareja se retiro dejando solos a maestro y alumna

-¡ha casi lo olvido! te traje un regalo- dijo Dohko, se acerco a una pequeña mesa cerca de ellos tomo una caja de metal muy brillante y con las molturas de un dragón que rodeaba la misma, Dohko abrió la caja enfrente de ella mostrándole un par de brazaletes gruesos igual de hermosos y brillantes que la caja, con el mismo diseño.

-¡son hermosos! ¿De verdad son para mi?- pregunto emocionada

-¡claro!- ella tomo uno a la vez y se los puso con cuidado, después estiro sus brazos para mirar como lucían en sus muñecas

-gracias, de verdad- dijo con voz cálida

-de nada, pero nunca te los quites- dijo seriamente para después sonreír nuevamente- pueden salvarte la vida, de verdad

-esta bien

-Tenten...- se escucho la voz de Titani- ¡ha! ¡Maestro Dohko, no sabia que estaba aquí!

-acabo de llegar Titani

-bueno pues... ¡bienvenido! jajaja

-gracias...

-¿querías decirme algo hermana?

-¡si! hay alguien que te esta buscando, te espera en la sala

-demonios, ¿cuantas visitas mas tendré que soportar? dijo enfurecida y se fue pisando fuerte

-realmente cambio mucho- dijo Dohko

-si...

-pensé que al llegar aquí, cambiaria aunque sea un poco- Titani suspiro pesadamente

-pues ya ve que no...

Dentro de la casa Tenten no se esperaba que la persona que la visitaba fue en realidad su antiguo maestro Gai

-¡quien demo...!- callo de inmediato al ver al hombre de mallas verdes- Gai... sensei...- sintió que casi se atragantaba con la ultima palabra

-mi florecita- dijo Gai- que bueno que regresaste- se levanto del sofá estirando los brazos con intención de abrazarla pero ella retrocedió mas impidiéndoselo

-¿por que esta aquí?

-quería verte, ¡mírate nada mas! estas tan cambiada ¡para bien obviamente! no entiendo por que en estos días no nos habías ido a visitar

-usted no entiende muchas cosas Gai- dijo sin intenciones de pronunciar el "sensei"

-si, eso creo- el hombre comenzó a ponerse serio- que te sucedió? -pregunto

-usted mismo lo dijo, todos lo han dicho- resalto- cambie, ya no soy la misma de antes, así que le voy a pedir de favor que no me trate como lo hacia antes

Gai, frunció el ceño entristecido y confundido

-¿ya has hablado con Neji y Lee?

-si, mas o menos, pero por lo menos nos hemos visto- le explico

-hable con Lee hace unos momentos me dijo que lo saludaste de una forma muy... "especial"

-humm... no es ni la mitad de lo que se merecen- se cruzo de brazos y camino a su lado para servirse un poco de agua, de una jarra que estaba en la mesilla de la sala.

-que quieres decir flo... Tenten?

-Gai, le voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me responda con total honestidad, por favor- pidió

-¡claro que si!- dijo seguro sin dudar, ella espero un momento para hablar

-¿como, se sintieron todos desde que me fui? ¿Me... extrañaron?

-¡claro que si! todos te extrañamos muchísimo, Lee, Naruto, Sakura... Neji, todos son sentimos tan tristes desde que te fuiste

-¿eso es verdad?- pregunto creyéndose por un momento las palabras pero no convenciéndose totalmente

-es cierto, Tenten- dijo tomándole el hombro- Tenten...

-DISCULPEN...- de repente se escucho la voz de Jack atrás quien estaba con brazos cruzados y mirada seria, Dohko estaba a su lado con una mirada confundida, el y la bestia verde de Konoha se dedicaron a mirarse con intriga, Gai se alejo de la chica

-tengo que irme, piensa en lo que te dije, Tenten, piénsalo bien

-si... claro

Gai paso rápidamente a la salida dejando a los presentes muy confundidos, Tenten se disculpo con los hombres y subió rápidamente al balcón se su habitación, suspiro recargándose en el barandal, después de un rato levanto la cara fijándose en una chica que pasaba por la calla, caminaba con dificultad, casi cayéndose, por un momento pensó que estaba borracha, pero al ver sus cabellos alborotados y sus ropas sucias se imagino que podría estar herida y necesitaba ayuda, no supo como pero su corazón se lleno de preocupación y rápidamente bajo hasta el gran portón de la entrada, lo abrió y allí estaba ella recargada en la pared de rodillas y sujetándose fuertemente el estomago, se acerco a ella rápidamente y le hablo

-¿oye estas bien? ¿puedo ayudarte?- la chica levanto el rostro y Tenten solo pudo distinguir sus ojos pues su cabellos alborotado no le permitía distinguir su rostro

-necesito...

-¿que?- pregunto preocupada su voz se escuchaba adolorida mientras se oprimía mas el abdomen

-un... un...

-¿un que?

-un... antiácido...- Tenten casi se va de espaldas al escucharla empuño sus manos y frunció el ceño enfurecida ¿se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Como se atrevía?

-¿que? -dijo con una especie de risilla- ¿te estas burlando de mi? no te conviene hacer eso

-no, es enserio- Tenten suspiro cansadamente ya se había metido en esto, no podía dejarla así como así

-ven, entremos a mi casa- con delicadeza la ayudo a levantarse, la sentó en la sala y rápidamente fue a la cocina a buscar algún remedio rápido en la alacena, sin encontrar nada que usar, pues aun no se acostumbraba a su nuevo hogar, en eso momento Tanana, entraba por la puerta trasera con una bolsa con víveres.

-que haces Tenten?

-busco algo que alivie un dolor de estomago

-¿te sientes mal?

-no soy yo, es una chica que esta en la sala...

-bien, enseguida le preparo un te para que se recupere

-gracias nana

La mujer mayor busco en la alacena y saco un bote de plástico con unas hiervas dentro de el, hirvió un poco de agua en la estufa y en una taza agrego una pisca de esas hiervas y la coloco en un pequeño plato que hacia juego con la taza, todo en menos de dos minutos, Tenten parpadeo sorprendida.

-ahora vamos que la pobre niña se debe estar muriendo

-aja...-salieron juntas de la cocina, en la sala la chica casi se caiga del sillón debido a sus movimientos frenéticos.

-toma cariño, con esto te sentirás mejor- dijo Tanana amablemente mientras le acercaba la taza, la chica forzosamente alejo sus manos de su estomago y tomo con temblores la pieza de cerámica, tomo un sorbo y suspiro con alivio, volvió a tomar otro trago mas grande casi acabándose todo, Tanana sonrió y volteo a ver a Tenten quien estaba de brazos cruzados y volteo la cara bufando molesta.

-¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto Tanana

-si, gracias…

-bien entonces ya vete

-¡Tenten!

-¿que?... no pienso tener personas enfermas en mi casa y mucho menos si no los conozco! ya te sientes mejor ya puedes irte

-si, ya me voy muchas gracias- se levanto con dificultad aun pero fue detenida por Tanana

-espera por favor, debes esperar un poco después de tomar este te, no hagas caso de Tenten esta... un poco molesta, yo creo que esta es su periodo...

-TANANA!

-Tenten?- pregunto extrañada la chica- te llamas, tu eres Tenten?

-Si...- dijo extrañada- ¿nos conocemos?

-no pero... he oído mucho sobre ti, tu eres llamada "la kunoichi maestra en armas"

-"era"- remarco- ya no soy una ninja de Konoha...

-¿entonces por que estas aquí?

-¡¿a ti que diablos te importa?- grito fastidiada- parece que ya te sientes mejor ¡entonces vete ya!

-Tenten!- la reprimió Tanana- no puedo creer que trates a esta chica así... por cierto ¿como te llamas?

-hee... Tink-Tink...

-Tink-Tink?- se pregunto Tenten- eres una kunoichi?

-si, pertenezco al... al equipo Gai...

-¿Qué?- susurro sorprendida e entristecida Tenten-tu eres la chica que me sustituyo ¡genial! ¡en cierta forma tengo a mi enemiga en mi propia casa!

-piensa bien en lo que dices- hablo Tink-Tink- yo no soy tu enemiga, al contrario pienso que puedes encontrar una aliada en mi, al igual que yo en ti...- Tenten se quedo inmóvil un momento

-Déjanos solas Nana... -susurro, y la mujer salió caminando lentamente -¿que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto una vez que su Nana salió de la sala

-tu... tu amas a Neji

-¡¿disculpa?

-es cierto, y el también te ama a ti...- bajo la mirada entristecida, yo... yo no tengo grandes habilidades ninjas, no se nada de genjutso, taijutsu y mucho menos ninjutsu, ellos, Lee y Neji me escogieron por esto...- Tink-Tink se recogió el cabello alborotado dejando ver su rostro, Tenten tomo aire sorprendida

-eres, idéntica a...

-a ti, si, ellos no me hicieron pruebas como a las otras solo me escogieron por que me parezco a ti... pero he visto a Neji estos dos años y me basta para saber que el siempre te amó y siempre lo hará, a pesar de todo lo que paso

-lo que paso?- Tenten tomo asiento junto a ella

-tu verdadera enemiga es una chica llamada Sango

-¿Sango…?

-si, ella ha estado detrás de Neji en estos dos años, seduciéndolo, provocándolo pero el nunca la ha aceptado ¿y sabes por que? por ti, por que te ama como tu lo amas a el- Tink-Tink la había dejado sin habla de verdad Neji resistió a esa chica solo por ella

-¿de verdad?

-si, y ahora esta muy triste, no se que paso entre ustedes pero se ve muy mal, se que tu has cambiado mucho por lo que me ha dicho Lee, y el es... -se sonrojo- un gran amigo por eso te pido que hables no solo con Neji si no también con Gai-sensei y Lee, ustedes cuatro merecen muchas explicaciones y oportunidades... - Tenten jugueteo con sus manos y suspiro- te dejo para que lo pienses y gracias por salvarme la vida- dijo con gracia, dejando a la chica muy pensativa y en una enorme incertidumbre.

_**¡Wooooow al fin regrese! cuanto tiempo ¿no? bueno para que vean que no soy mala les dejo el cap. espero que les guste! ya tengo varias ideas para crear mas historias (NejiTen por supuesto) que pronto subiré y que igual espero sean de su agrado. Y ahora quiero pedir su ayuda, la solicito urgentemente, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe de una pagina OFICIAL de Naruto? he buscado pero siempre son creados por fans, y no es que los menosprecie, de verdad alago su trabajo, pero desde hace mucho tengo la intención de ver la verdadera pagina, actualizada y así. Es por eso que si tienen alguna información sobre alguna, se los agradeceré mucho, mucho, mucho. **_

_**Espero me dejen muchos reviews por que me suben el animo enorme, recuerden que acepto todo tipo de criticas, aparte quiero agradecer nuevamente todo su apoyo, si, mil gracias**_

_**Cuídense mucho**_

_**BA-BAY***_


	16. CONDENADO A SUFRIR

*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_CAP. XVI_

_"¿CONDENADO A SUFRIR?"_

En toda la noche no pego el ojo, ni siquiera pudo moverse, permaneció en la misma posición con la que se acostó, con los brazos tras la nuca, Neji se la paso toda la noche mirando la redonda y brillante luna llena que se divisaba en su ventana y pensaba en ella... no podía dejar de pensar en ella, además ese extraño presentimiento que lo abrumaba desde hace días. Ya eran las seis de la mañana y no pudo dormir ni un poco. Se levanto tallándose los ojos y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y así dirigirse a ya sus últimos entrenamientos en equipo.

Por mas que trataba de olvidarse de Tenten aunque sea un momento no podía y menos por que al dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento o para ir a cualquier otro lado tenia que pasar enfrente de su casa, no podía vivir sin ella tenia que hacer algo para recuperarla y fuera lo que fuera lo iba a lograr.

Tenten miro por su ventana a Neji pasar enfrente, suspiro melancólica, parpadeo y movió la cabeza a los lados molesta, eso no estaba bien, ya le era casi costumbre ver a Neji pasar todos los días. Se dejo caer sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados

-¿por que...? -susurro- por que Neji? si tan solo me dieras razones...

-entonces déjalo que te de sus razones

-nana!- se levanto sorprendida

-será mejor que te pongas esto- Tanana le extendió su mascara con una sonrisa, Tenten sin poder evitarlo igual le sonrió, sinceramente una sonrisa que había estado estando guardando mucho tiempo y que ya deseaba liberar, se puso el metal, se levanto y abrazo a su nana sin dudarlo

-perdóname nana... por ser tan mala contigo, no se que me pasa...

-no te preocupes linda, ya paso ahora como te dije deberías darle una oportunidad a ese chico de hablar

-creo que tienes razón, eso hare nana, gracias -dijo con una sonrisa

-¡grrrrrrrr!- Sango grito con su cara tapada por la almohada de su cama - odio esto han pasado dos semanas y no he conseguido nada con Neji! pero no me voy a rendir, lo bueno de todo es que Tenten no se ha aparecido a molestar, hoy es el día en que Neji va a caer en mis brazos ¡si!- rápidamente corrió a su armario a buscar un atuendo muy sensual y atrevido, una falda azul marino muy corta y una blusa roja de tirantes con un pronunciado escote. Salió rápidamente de su casa sin siquiera avisar o despedirse. Neji estaba totalmente solo, al parecer sus compañeros no llegaban todavía, se acerco silenciosamente, Neji tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba recostado sobre un árbol con los brazos cruzados. Siguió acercándose, planeaba robarle un beso, ingenuamente creyó que lo lograría, mas olvido las grandes habilidades del Hyuga, no se acerco mucho cuando Neji abrió los ojos asustándola con su mirada.

-¿que demonios pensabas hacer? -dijo molesto

-n-nada- tartamudeo, Neji suspiro

-¡cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te me acerques!

-¡no las suficientes! ¡Que no entiendes que te quiero para mi!

-estas loca...- se alejo un poco

-Neji ya me estoy cansando

-que bueno, así que me dejaras en paz

-no bromeo, no pienso dejarte ir, tu vas a ser mío ¡y estoy dispuesta a llegar hasta las ultimas circunstancias para lograrlo!

-de que estas...- Neji no termino de hablar ya que Sango le tomo el rostro y lo empezó a besar bruscamente, la chica de quien sabe donde saco fuerzas ya que Neji no podía zafarse, entre tanto movimiento dieron la vuelta solo para darse cuenta de que Tenten los estaba viendo lo que pasaba, Sango se estaba quedando sin aire y Neji aprovecho para separarse por fin, volteo a ver a Tenten quien ni se movía, solo empuñaba las manos

-Tenten...- Neji intento explicar pero ella salió corriendo rápidamente- TENTEN!

-cielos que drama...- dijo hipócritamente Sango, quien solo se gano una mirada asesina por parte de Neji, después el chico salió corriendo tras Tenten, mientras Sango sonreirá malvadamente.

-eso es lo que te merece por entrometida... -dijo la rubia mientras se mordía una uña

-una chica tan linda no debería hablar así de los demas- se escucho una voz entre las copas de los arboles- per no me sorprende pues eres de esta aldea- era Marty mientras bajaba dando brincos por las ramas de un árbol

-¿quien demonios eres tu? Te advierto que si eres unos de mis admiradores no tienes oportunidad

-no soy tu admirador ni quiero nada contigo... ni en sueños...- mascullo entre dientes la ultima parte

-¿entonces que quieres aquí?

-soy... un amigo de la señorita Tenten

-¿enserio? eso de señorita lo dudo...- ahora ella susurro las ultimas palabras

-como sea la estaba siguiendo y vi lo que sucedió, veras... - empezó a caminar a sus lados- yo estoy interesado en Tenten...

-valla valla... ¿y que?

-que por lo que veo a ti te interesa el Hyuga y me parece que podemos hacer una especie... unión para separarlos, y los dos ganamos, yo me quedo con Tenten y tu puedes irte a... donde mas te guste junto con el así que ¿que dices?

-interesante... me gusta como piensas y como tu dices los dos ganamos.

-¿y que dices?

-digo que... ¡acepto! soy capaz de todo con tal de tener a Neji

-y tu no te imaginas lo que soy capaz de hacer con tal de alejar a ese Hyuga de Tenten.

-bien y que haremos primero por ahora, nada aunque ese Hyuga alcance a Tenten y le explique todo ella no le creeré, la conosco sembrada duda si, pero eso me encargo yo después tu sigue como ahora sedúcelo, atrápalo bésalo a la fuerza como lo hiciste hace un momento, sobre todo cuando haya alguien cerca y mas si es la señorita Tenten

-como tu digas...

-¡TENTEN! ¡ESPERA!- gritaba desesperado Neji corriendo tras de ella, por mas que trataba no podía alcanzarla se había vuelto mas veloz, no cabía duda- "maldita Sango"- pensaba Neji -"me las va a pagar" - de repente Tenten desapareció, no la vio mas, Neji se detuvo mirando a todos lados tratando de encontrarla, pero fue inútil, furioso golpeo una pared cercana con su puño, suspiro y decidió irse a buscarla a otro lado. Tenten mientras se escondió entrando en una tienda de quien sabe que, una señorita se le acerco preguntándole si se le ofrecía algo, ella solo suspiro y sin decir nada salió ir la puerta trasera, los ojos le picaban, le faltaba el aire y sentía el corazón destrozado, siguió caminando sin rumbo por una calle oscuro y abandonada, muy sucia.

-¿como es que pude ser tan tonta? ¿Por que no puedo... odiarte como quisiera?- dijo para si misma desesperada mirando al suelo, se detuvo cerro los ojos y se llevo las manos a la cabeza llorando ahogadamente. De repente sintió un pequeño golpe en sus pies abrió los ojos y miro una pelota roja, parpadeo y esta vez era un niño, de ojos de ojos azul celeste, cabello alborotado de un tono negro brilloso y tez blanca pero empañada por una capa de tierra y harapos viejos, el niño la oro extrañada haciendo sus ojos pequeñitos para visualizarla mejor, Tenten se llevo la mano al pecho en un suspiro. El niño sonrió de repente

-¡hola!- dijo alegremente

-ha... hola

-¿tu quien eres?

-ha... pues... yo...

-¿no tienes nombre?

-s-si... pero... yo...

-¿no te acuerdas de tu nombre?

-si p-pero...

-¿no quieres decirme?

-haaaa… Yo...

-Ryo? deja de molestar a esta señorita- una mujer se acerco a ellos

-pero no la molesto...

-vete a jugar con tus compañeros

-pero...

-ahora!- el chico inflo sus cachetes y se fue de allí con la pelota en las manos hacia donde estaban algunos otros niños, la mujer volvió la vista a Tenten

-lamento que Ryo la haya molestado señorita, es un niño algo indiscreto y muy pregunto como se habrá dado cuenta- dijo con una sonrisa, Tenten casi no la había escuchado seguía mirando a los niños quienes tenían la misma facha que el pequeño Ryo, sucios, con harapos, algunos sin zapatos y al parecer mal alimentados por su complexión, la mente se le nublo, los ojos le dejaron de llorar y olvido por que estaba huyendo

-todos esos niños...- dijo con voz neutral

-¿he?- reacciono la mujer

-son... sus hijos?

-Ho, no vera este edificio que tenemos a un lado...- Tenten miro a su izquierda- es un orfanato, atendemos a niños que no tienes padre y que están solos en el mundo... - la chica estaba atónita, ¿eso era ayudarlos? la estructura del edificio estaba casi destruida y oscura

-¿un orfanato...?

-desgraciadamente... no recibimos mucha ayuda que digamos, como se habrá dado cuenta nos alcanza a penas para comer- dijo con la mirada baja

-por que no le piden ayuda a la hokague?

-eso hicimos enviamos una solicitud cada mes pero... nunca ha habido respuesta...- Tenten sintió la sangre hervir de coraje ¿como era posible que la mujer que algún día admiro mas que nadie no se tentara el corazón para ayudar a unos pobres niños?

-¿puede decirme las características de este lugar?

-Ho... si claro, le mostrare el lugar, sígame por favor- ambas caminaron hasta entrar al edificio, estaba casi sin luz una pequeña estancia llena de muebles viejos, el piso lleno de polvo, una parte estaba hecha de madera llena de hollín y otra mitad solo era tierra ni siquiera un piso completo. La cocina tenia una pequeña mesa con una flor en un vaso de agua sirviéndole de adorno. Se tomo la libertad de abrir la alacena y como imagino no había nada

-ni siquiera se que les daré de comer hoy- escucho la voz de la mujer detrás de ella llena de dolor

-¿solamente usted atiende a estos niños?

-no, me ayudan otras dos chicas, una de ellas de 13 años también es huérfana y ha estado aquí desde que nació

-¿cuantos niños son?

-en total tenemos 32 niños, 15 niñas y 17 niños

-ya veo... ¿me dice su nombre?

-si, Miho Kido y usted es...

-Tenten Zparow puede enseñarme los dormitorios de los niños

-si, las niñas duermen en este cuarto y los niños en aquel del otro lado del pasillo

-¿duermen todos juntos en un solo cuarto?

-si, como le dije no tenemos los recursos para son tentarlos

-"esto es... horrible" no se preocupe mas señora Miho, yo ayudare a estos niños

-¿de... de verdad nos ayudara? ¿lo hará?

-si, no aguanto ver a estos niños sufrir mas, vendré mas tarde con algo de comida y hablaremos sobre otras cosas

-¡muy bien!, se lo agradezco muchísimo, de verdad, gracias

-ni lo diga, me voy, nos vemos mas tarde

-claro que le valla bien- al salir nuevamente Ryo se acerco a ella

-¿ya te vas?

-si pero volveré después- dijo agachándose un poco y acariciándole la cabeza

-bueno te voy a estar esperando- Tenten sonrió

-haaaa! el sake es lo mejor que hay- dijo Tsunade mientras se recargaba en su silla después de haber tomado una copilla del licor, miro su escritorio y torció la boca, tenia el montón de papeles que revisar, firmar o lo que sea, suspiro cansada de tan solo verlos, de repente escucho golpes y voces

-¡no puedes pasar!- la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente

-Tenten!

-lo siento Tsunade-sama le dije que no podía pasar pero...

-esta bien Shizune ¿que se ofrece Tenten?

-¡solo vine a decirle que es la persona mas malvada e hipócrita que he conocido!- Shizune y Tsunade abrieron los ojos sorprendidas

-¡¿que dices?

-no puedo creer que algún día haya sentido admiración por usted, creí que era diferente, abría esperado otra cosa de usted pero no esto, es el colmo, le habría perdonado todo pero esto no!

-¡¿de que me hablas?

-abandonar a unos pobres niños no tiene perdón, fingir que nada pasa, hacer como que no sabe de esto es lo peor! puede hacer sufrir a cualquier persona, a cualquiera!- grito- pero a ellos no..., ellos no- finalizo para después salir azotando la puerta- las dos mujeres se quedaron boquiabiertas totalmente desconcertadas

Neji caminaba desganado, después de no encontrar a Tenten decidió regresar al campo de entrenamiento

-¡Neji, mi pupilo! al fin llegas, primera vez que llegas tarde ¿a que se debe?- pregunto Gai

-yo... haaaa...- Lee y Tink-Tink lo miraron extrañados, el suspiro bajando la cabeza- empecemos con el entrenamiento

Después de eso se dedicaron a la práctica, como de costumbre, como si nada hubiera pasado, al menos eso creía Neji. No duraron más de tres horas, las prácticas ya no eran tan largas y concisas como antes, por órdenes de la hokague. Al final Gai les informo que su separación definitiva del equipo seria una semana después del gran torneo, de inmediato todos se pusieron nostálgicos, pronto se separarían, Gai había pedido a Tsunade seguir siendo equipo, no como sensei-alumnos sino como compañeros todos, así como el equipo de Kakashi, pero hasta ahora no le habían informado nada, por lo que pensó que no podía ser.

Después de que Lee levantara el animo de todos con un comentario bobo, se despidieron y se retiraron a sus casas. Neji seguía cabizbajo ¿y como no?, después de que te arruinen la posibilidad de ser feliz por fin con la personas que de verdad amas, una chica sencilla bella de corazón y no una chica loca obsesionada contigo, pero ya había esperado mucho, había soportado mucho, todo este tiempo nunca hiso nada coherente para reconquistarla, siempre espero que las cosas se solucionaran por si solas, y solo empeoraron, ya no se escondería, ya no se sentaría a esperar a que ella viniera hacia el, ahora el tomaría la iniciativa, y no le importaba lo que sucediera, quienes se negaran o se lo impidieran el seria feliz con Tenten.

-no puedo creer que Tenten me haya hablado así, digo es Tenten! ella siempre fue una de las chicas mas respetuosas conmigo ¿que la habrá orillado a hacer esto?

-no lo se Tsunade-sama... ella dijo algo sobre unos niños

-niños abandonados...

-si

-no recuerdo ningún informe sobre niños abandonados o algo así ¿tu Shizune?

-en realidad no, pero puedo buscar algo

-¡no!, no, déjalo, no tiene caso de todos modos si fuera cierto y le diera mi ayuda ya no la aceptaría, esa niña a cambiado mucho, a ostentado cierto rencor y odio, no solo hacia mi o a sus antiguos compañeros...- levanto el rostro- si no a todos los que fueron sus amigos alguna vez y no entiendo por que...- jugo con sus dedos mientras veía por la ventana- me preocupa... mucho ¿esta inscrita en el torneo?

-si, ella y uno de sus hermanos

-ya veo

-quiere que la descalifique

-¡no!, no quiero crear un conflicto con su familia, déjalo así pero quiero saber contra quien peleara ¿entendido?

-si Tsunade-sama, en cuando lo sepa le informare

-bien ahora revisare el papeleo de hoy- mientras movía las hojas una le llamo mucho la atención

**PETICION INPORTANTE **decía hasta arriba, tomo la hoja ya arrugada y empezó a leer

_"Tsunade-sama, por este medio, yo Maito Gai, le quiero pedir un gran favor, como sabrá mi equipo y yo estamos por separarnos, pero, usted nos ha visto, sabe de nuestro sentir._

_Le suplió de favor que forme un nuevo equipo con nosotros, no de alumnos y Sensei si no de compañeros, amigos, es muy difícil decir adiós, se que no nos iremos a otras aldeas, nos seguiremos viendo, pero ya no será lo mismo, por favor si lo hiso con Kakashi también podrá hacerlo con nosotros._

_Espero su respuesta pronto, se despide: __**Maito Gai"**_

-Gai...- Tsunade suspiro

-¡Tenten! ¿Que bueno que llegas como te fue?- pregunto Tanana al ver a la chica cruzar la puerta de entrada, ella solo volteo a verla y siguió caminando sin decir nada- al parecer no muy bien...- dijo para si misma la mujer

Tenten toco la puerta de el despacho de su padre, escucho la voz de su padre diciéndole que podía entrar y así lo hiso

-padre necesito hablar contigo

-¿sobre que?- dijo sin siquiera mirarla parecía hacer unas cuentas

-quiero pedir tu permiso para usar algo de mi dinero

-bueno, como tu dijiste es tu dinero, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el

-¿no te molesta?

-¿por que me molestaría? o... ¿para que necesitas dinero?

-bueno, hoy encontré un orfanato muy necesitado, es urgente que alguien ayude a esos niños o si no...

El silencio reino entre los dos por un rato, Tenten de verdad quería ayudar a esos niños.

-¿estas consiente de que esos niños son habitantes de esta aldea? - levanto la mirada hacia ella fijamente- la aldea de la hoja

-si, pero ellos no tienen la culpa de nada ni siquiera me conocían, ni yo a ellos realmente...- dijo bajando la voz sintiéndose culpable de no poder ayudarlos antes

-como te dije antes es tu dinero para eso lo tienes, si quieres ayudar a un orfanato o... comprarte una cama de bronceado es asunto tuyo

-¿una cama de bronceado? -se pregunto a si misma

-bueno, creo que quieres una firma mía con mi permiso ¿no?

-si, eso creo...

-espera...- Jack tomo una hoja en blanco y escribió unas cuantas líneas y hasta abajo su firma- dale esto a Gibbs y que lo mande de inmediato a China para que te manden el dinero que quieras- dijo dándole la hoja, Tenten miro la hoja

-¿cuanto tardara esto?

-si no te das prisa cinco días

-diablos...- susurro y salió corriendo a buscar a Gibbs, Jack sonrió de medio lado

Afuera Tanana llevaba una charola con fruta y vio a la chica acercarse, llena de curiosidad por saber que paso con Neji le hablo

-linda ¿como te fu...?

-donde esta Gibbs?

-amm... creo que... esta en el almacén de atrás creo...- Tenten corrió, dejando a Tanana conmocionada otra vez

-Gibbs!

-ha Tenten hace días que no te veo aunque vivamos en la misma casa

-hazme un favor

-claro el que quieras niña

-puedes mandar esto a china- el hombre tomo la hoja y la leyó

-un retiro en tu cuenta ¿para que si se puede saber?

-es... privado

-¿te compraras una cama de bronceado?

-¿que? ¿Que tienen con eso?

-olvídalo- dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias- Gibbs se encamino con la carta en las manos mientras Tenten suspiraba

-¡señorita Tenten!

-Marty...

-¡hola! ¿Como ha estado?- dijo con una sonrisa, Tenten bufo

-no se por que preguntas, si lo sabes muy bien...- Marty frunció el ceño- ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de que me sigues a todas partes? -lo miro a la cara- no soy tan tonta- el chico se quedo sin palabras mientras ella se alejaba

-yo solo trato de protegerla- hablaba mientras daba pasos largos para posarse a su lado- todo lo hago por su bien

-¡Ho! no me digas ¿me crees tan débil y estúpida para no poder defenderme?

-¡yo no dije eso!

-es lo me tratas de decir

-¡no! yo confió en usted y se que es muy fuerte puede defenderse de cualquiera pero... no dejo de pensar en ese miserable Hyuga- dijo con odio

-¿por que lo odias tanto Marty?- le pregunto Tenten mientras se detenía- Marty bajo la cara

-yo... usted... pues... yo...

-¡NO TARTAMUDEES!- grito asústanoslo

-lo siento, es que no se como empezar...

-Marty...- dijo con una voz mas suave y calmada pero sin mirarlo a la cara- tú... sientes algo más por mi que amistad... ¿verdad?

-señorita Tenten...- susurro- yo... si- dijo mientras las mejillas se le teñían de rosa

-entenderás que... yo no siento lo mismo por ti- el borro su sonrisa- quisiera corresponderte...

-puede intentarlo- se apuro a decir- podemos intentarlo... por favor...- se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos- deme una oportunidad, usted me conoce, sabe que jamás le he fallado, nunca la he lastimado y nunca lo hare, antes me sacrifico por ver sus ojos mojados una vez mas, llenos de lagrimas ya no- levanto su rostro y aun sobre la mascara pretendía besarla

-también creí conocer a Neji, a mis amigos... y no fue así... -susurro

-si tan solo me dejara acercarme mas a usted le podría demostrar que soy el hombre que necesita, le aseguro que conmigo no necesitara nada mas... por favor- siguió acercándose

-Marty... yo... ¡NO!- rápidamente se separo de el empujándolo y sobándose la cabeza

-lo siento...- dijo el

-no te preocupes...

-¡señorita! al menos dígame que lo pensara...- suplico, ella no dijo nada solo asintió levemente como no muy convencida, para después caminar hacia adentro, Marty se mordió los labios

-Marty!- escucho la voz de ella y rápidamente se dio la vuelta

-ya háblame de "tu"- dijo con una risilla y voz cálida, lo que dejo al chico satisfecho, muy satisfecho.

Mas tarde Tenten llego como lo prometió al orfanato donde les llevo comida, algo de ropa y algunos juguetes a los niños, quienes la recibieron con mucha alegría, aparte de que le agradecieron con un gran abrazo que conmovió al máximo a la chica, así misma se prometió proteger a esos niños con su vida y no dejarlos solos mas. El tiempo siguió pasando, ya faltaba poco para el gran torneo, todo estaban entrenando al máximo, en especial Tenten, se levantaba muy temprano para practica con Dohko hasta las doce del día cuando se sentaban a almorzar se daba un baño y se dirigía al orfanato el cual seguía mejorando, pues con el donativo que hiso tenia nueva fachada, otro color mas dormitorios, mas higiene y sobre todo mas alegría. Convivía al máximo con los niños quienes eran los único en alegrarle el día. Después en la tarde se despedía de ellos -en algunas ocasiones se quedaba a cenar con ellos- y regresaba a casa a bañarse y a encerrase en su habitación, se recostaba en la cama y miraba el techo pensando, en todo: en el torneo, en los niños en la aldea, en su familia, en Marty, en Neji...

-Marty me ama...- dijo mientras rodaba en la cama- mi relación con el ha mejorado...- pensó un poco- tal vez... deba darle una oportunidad... quizás- cerro los ojos dejando que el sueño la venciera, pero aunque sintiera algo por Marty no podía evitar soñar con Neji y con tal anhelado beso de amor- Neji... -dijo entre sueños y por un momento sintió su cálido cuerpo, sus brazos tibios y su presencia cerca de ella, cada vez mas que sintió claramente como la abrazaba, asustada y extrañada abrió los ojos sentándose en la cama pero no había nada

-que extraño... -se dijo a si misma con la mano en el pecho- sentí que estaba aquí de verdad..- movió la cabeza- me estoy volviendo loca... -regreso a dormir abrazando una almohada, la acaricio pensando en el y cerro los ojos por fin, el viento soplo fuerte afuera.

Al otro día mientras desayunaban en la cocina Tanana le dio una nota donde se le notificaba que su primer contendiente ya se le había asignado, pero que el mismo se encargaría de ir a su casa para que supiera quien es.

-que tonterías

-¿por no simplemente te dicen quien es?

-siempre tienen que salir con sus rodeos...

-¿no dice nada sobre mi oponente?- pregunto Tiger quien también se había inscrito en el torneo

-pues dice que tu oponente es... ¡Ho valla! es Lee- dijo Tenten con asombro extremo y obvio sin interés

-¿Lee? el chico raro que dices que era tu compañero de equipo?

-si

-¿el que se viste siempre de verde?

-¿si!

-el que...

- ¡SI TIGER ES EL!

-huy perdón- dijo con una sonrisa, disfrutaba hacerla enojar

-cuando va a venir tu oponente

-en la tarde

-¿no iras a ver a los niños hoy?

-claro que si, llegare antes de que el o ella llegue -suspiro y se levanto de la mesa- sea quien sea de todos modos no importa, lo venceré muy rápido y sin problemas

-supongo que tengo que practicar en mi velocidad si me va a tocar con ese chico raro...- decía Tiger para si mismo

-no crees que te estas confiando demasiado linda? que tal si te toca pelear con ese chico que tiene un demonio dentro... -dijo su madre preocupada, Tenten suspiro

-realmente madre te preocupas demasiado- dijo molesta- parece que no confías en mi...- susurro para salir de la cocina enfadada

-¿cuando volverá a ser la misma de antes?

Tenten estaba a punto de salir de su casa, abrió la puerta y al mismo tiempo al otro lado apareció Marty, casi chocando de frente

-¡ha! ¡Marty! - dijo tratando de equilibrase para no caerse

-jejeje lo siento

-no importa...

-a donde va si se puede saber

-amm... voy a ver a los niños de el orfanato

-Ho si, ya veo...

-¿y tu?

-pues... en realidad venia a verla a usted para invitarla a pasear un rato, digo si usted quiere

-¿por que no mejor me acompañas y así estaremos juntos...- dijo no muy convencida en realidad, en cambio el acepto de inmediato feliz de la vida, rápidamente salieron de la casa juntos caminando un poco rápido, en realidad Tenten se sentía incomoda, Marty se le acercaba mucho y de una forma extraña, cada vez que pasaban junto a alguien le empezaba a decir cosas raras, tal parecía que les quería hacer creer que ellos dos era pareja, ella en cambio no esperaba la hora de llegar con los niños para "alejarse" un poco de el. Cuando vio la pared pintada de azul acelero el paso, la puerta estaba abierta así que entro rápido, y como de rayo los niños y niñas corrieron a abrazarla como ya era costumbre.

-¡que bueno que llegas Tenten!

-¿como están? ¿Que tal durmieron?

-¡muy bien y muy bien!

-jajaja - los niños y la chica siguieron platicando mientras se encaminaban a la sala ante la mirada de Marty, se sorprendida de el cambio de actitud que tenia la chica ante los niños, esas criaturas hacían maravillas, como deseaba ser un niño para así poder ser consentido y querido como quisiera por ella. Estuvieron allí hasta el medio día cuando Tenten tenia que regresar para entrenar, en realidad el casi no se divirtió, a decir verdad en algunas ocasiones le molestaban los niños, que se le acercaran, le hicieran preguntas, etc. Pero ¿como hacerle? eran niños. El camino de regreso a casa seguía en silencio,

-amm... ¿por que hoy vino mas temprano?

-mi maestro, tenia cosas que hacer temprano así que pospuso el entrenamiento para la tarde...- dijo en automático

-Ho... y...

-Marty

-¿si?

-necesito pensar...

-si, entiendo-de inmediato supo de que hablaba. Al llegar a casa ni siquiera se despidió de el entro rápidamente y subió a su cuarto, Marty quedo consternado, dio la vuelta para volver y para su mala suerte se encontró con un miembro de la familia no muy amigable al menos con el...

-hola Tyson- saludo, el se cruzo de brazos y dijo molesto

-las personas que tiene un poquito de educación saben a quien darle respeto- bajo la cara a la altura de Marty- escúchame bien niño, yo respeto quiero y reconozco la labor y esfuerzo de los marineros que ayudan a mi familia y los tomo como miembro de la familia también, pero tu sabes que contigo no me llevo muy bien y sabes por que...- Marty frunció el ceño, sabia a la perfección de que estaba hablando -así que como te he dicho antes, cuídate de mi, no me caes bien nunca lo has hecho, si haces algo que me moleste de verdad te matare- le dijo para después pasar de largo chocando el hombro del chico quien solo se dio un pequeño quejido de dolor- hay que saber como tratar a la basura...

Marty se toco el hombro y volteo con cara de furia mirando a Tyson quien se marchaba andola la espalda, bufo otra vez y agua su camino maldiciéndolo

-ese tipo ya me esta hartando, maldito seas Tyson me las vas a pagar...- dijo con mucho enojo

Mientras tanto arriba Tenten caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, pensando, de repente tocaron a su puerta

-adelante...

-Tenten Dohko te esta esperando para entrenar...

-ya voy nana- la mujer se retiro, mientras Tenten, se sentaba frente a su tocador con las manos quietas sobre las piernas, mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, después de un rato, algo apresurada se peino el flequillo con sus dedos y salió corriendo de su habitación, para llegar al jardín donde su maestro la esperaba

-¿comenzamos?

-si- cada movimiento que daba lo hacia muy apresurada

-¿estas bien?

-si...- dijo soltando aire como si estuviera preocupada

-ok... continuemos- empezaron con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, pasando los minutos Tenten se empezó a relajar y olvidarse de lo que (fuera lo que fuera) le afectaba. Después de casi 30 minutos de descanso Tanana se acerco a ellos diciéndole a Tenten que alguien la buscaba, la chica al ver el rostro de su nana, se preocupo nuevamente. Sin saber por que su corazón empezó a acelerarse, le pregunto a la mujer que le pasaba pero esta no respondió solo se fue dándole la espalda a ella y a Dohko, Tenten se quedo paralizada, sin poder moverse quería hacerlo pero no podía

-¿y bien? ¿No vas a ir a ver quien es?- pregunto su maestro desde atrás, ella, juntando un montón de fuerzas logro moverse lentamente, se dirigió hacia la gran puerta de enfrente, donde al ver al chico que la visitaba las fuerzas se le esfumaron nuevamente, se sintió caer, no dio un paso mas, el dio la vuelta al sentirla cerca y le sonrió

-pensé que me dejarías esperando mil años...- dijo con los brazos cruzados pero sin borrar su sonrisa

-Neji...- dijo enojada- ¡¿como te atreves a poner un pie aquí?- le recrimino, se acerco a el con los brazos tensos y los puños cerrados

-cálmate- dijo poniéndole los brazos enfrente- no estoy aquí para pelear- dijo seriamente y con un aire de tristeza, bajo los brazos- solo vengo a decirte quien es tu contrincante en el gran torneo

-¿y por que tu?

-por que tu contendiente - suspiro con mas tristeza cosa que ella noto- soy yo...

_**¡Hola! ¿Les gusto el cap.? ¡Yo espero de verdad que si! por que lo hago con mucho cariño, como les he dicho ya tengo nuevas ideas para nuevas historias, y creo yo, que son muy buenas y que subiré muy pronto, eso espero si la vida cotidiana, el estrés y la dismenorrea no afectan mi vida jajaja. No se me olvida como siempre agradecerles mucho que sigan leyendo mis locas ideas. No se que dirán pero como que tengo un presentimiento, como que el NejiTen esta cada vez mas cerca y quizás en muy poco tiempo en algún capitulo se de este ansiado romance.**_

_**En mi opinión Tenten no necesita una cama de bronceado, lo que pasa es que cuando escribía mi hermanito veía un capitulo de "Drake y Josh" y dijeron una línea sobre es, así que solo salió para darle humor al fic **_

_**¿Se sorprendieron al saber que Neji va a ser el oponente de Tenten el torneo? ¿Que creen que pase mientras estén peleando? ¿Y que aran sus familias? sinceramente ni yo lo se todavía por completo, espero ahora si subir pronto el siguiente cap. así no dejen de leer ni de dejar reviews por que eso me alegra mucho**_

_**Nos leemos luego**_

_**BA-BAY***_


	17. BLANCO Y NEGRO

*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_CAP. XVII_

_"EN BLANCO Y NEGRO"_

-¿disculpa?- pregunto Tenten inclinando un poco su cabeza al frente

-tu contendiente, para tu primera pelea del torneo, de la aldea, soy yo- dijo Neji pausadamente explicándole con detalle para que no volviera a preguntar

-¿tratas de jugar conmigo otra vez? Te advierto que no tengo más paciencia para ti…

-no estoy jugando, créeme que a mi también me gustaría que fuera una broma- dijo susurrando la ultima frase, Tenten se acerco un poco mas con las manos en la cintura

-respóndeme algo- ordeno, no pidió - ¿tu pediste que peleáramos en la primera ronda?

-no, yo no lo hice- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-como sea, quien quiera que haya sido, no me importa, además estoy totalmente segura de que te venceré en un instante que ni siquiera te dará tiempo de activar tu Byakugan – cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y susurro con voz fría- será mejor que te prepares por que aparte de ser vencido serás avergonzado frente a millones de personas – después se dio media vuelta, pero fue tomada del brazo por el chico quien la acerco a el y le hablo

-no quiero pelear contigo, renunciemos al torneo así ninguno saldrá lastimado

-tu piensas de verdad que no quiero pelear contigo- dijo zafándose de sus brazos- lo que mas deseo ahora es acabar con tu vida- Neji quedo impactado, cerro sus ojos y los abrió lentamente mientras suspiraba

-y después de que me mates que harás entonces, arrepentirte de haberlo echo, no me engañas Tenten me sigues amando… como yo a ti- Tenten se estremeció al escuchar lo ultimo, su voz se escuchaba tan cálida y real, tan convincente, en ese instante no supo si seguir o no con su venganza ¿Cómo era posible que con solo escuchar esa frase hiciera que su corazón se removiera? La respuesta la sabia fácilmente, ella también lo seguía amando, ya lo había dicho para si misma y lo volvía a hacer,

-yo ya no te amo…- trato de engañarlo y engañase cosa que no logro

-Tenten no sigas con esto- Tenten bajo su rostro dejándolos en absoluto silencio mientras el viento se llevaba las hojas secas de los arboles cercanos

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto en un susurro ella sin levantar su rostro, el frunció el ceño

-¿que?

-engañarme así, tu, todos a los alguna vez llame amigos ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganabas tú con hacerme sufrir tantos años? hacerme creer que eras mi amigo, luego algo mas y después votarme como cualquier cosa ¿disfrutaste el hacerme llorar? – sus palabras las prenunciaba con dificultad, sintiendo algo atorado en la garganta y un gran peso en el corazón, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían, pronto una lagrima fue derramada de sus orbes estancándose en el borde de su mascara.

-si hice algo que te lastimo… yo…- Tenten activo sus sentidos al máximo preparada para escuchar algo que nunca antes había escuchado, espero un poco mas pero nada, al genio Hyuga le costaba trabajo, mucho trabajo, decir dos simples palabras, en ese instante supo que si lo escuchaba decir esa simple frase muy probablemente se lanzaría a sus brazos a besarlo y olvidar todo lo pasado – yo…- el chico casi se atragantaba, simplemente las palabras no salían, parecía que había algo en su garganta que le impedía que esa pequeña frase no saliera a la libertad, el mismo se sentía enormemente estúpido. Tenten sonrió por poco realmente sintió que Neji se lo diría, pero no era así,

-no tienes que decir nada mas, no es necesario… ya me di cuenta de verdad, pero no voy a renunciar a nuestra batalla

-¿que mas quieres Tenten? ¡Estoy aquí! Por ti…- pero la chica no mostraba ningún interés, seguía sin moverse ni levantar su rostro por completo- ¡esta bien! ¡Si eso es lo que quieres!- Neji levanto el rostro de ella con sus manos sorprendiéndola le dio un kunai y se acerco mas a ella extendiendo sus brazos a los lados- ¡si vas a matarme alzó de una vez! ¡Acaba de una vez con todo esto! ¡Hazlo ya! ¡Mátame!- dijo desesperado mientras Tenten estaba estática, sin saber que hacer, era su oportunidad, justo ahora frente a ella ¿de verdad lo haría? ¿Tendría el valor?

No, no pudo, el miedo la invadió de inmediato el ver sus ojos, el corazón se le paralizo y solo pudo articular una frase en su mente: "lo amo"

El kunai resbalo entre sus manos sudadas y temblorosas haciendo un duro tintineo al caer al suelo, segundos después ella se desplomo también de rodillas, el chico rápidamente se acuclillo frente a ella mientras tomaba en sus manos su rostro cubierto, su cuello ya estaba muy húmedo debido a las numerosas lagrimas que había dejado caer, acaricio su cabello mientras se mordía los labios

-por favor Tenten… olvida esto, no se que te hiso cambiar así odiar a todos aquí pero sea lo que se a que te hayan dicho no es verdad, en esta aldea todo lo que viviste fue totalmente real, las batallas, las lagrimas, las risas los momentos que pasamos juntos fueron reales… aun ahora lo que siento, lo que sentimos nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar

-Neji, ¿lo que me dices es cierto? ¿Me lo juras?

-si Tenten…- el chico se acerco mas a su rostro mientras sus manos tomaban el borde de la mascara, Tenten coopero acercándose mas a el también… de repente

-¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!- la voz de el padre de Tenten, Jack los sorprendió, el hombre al ver los ojos de Neji supo que era un Hyuga, se lleno de rabia completamente y se encamino a el con gran furia reflejada en el rostro, Tenten al ver esto rápidamente se levanto interponiéndose

-¡padre espera por favor!

-!¿QUE DEMONIOS HACE UN MALDITO HYUGA AQUÍ EN MI CASA? !

-¡Neji vete!

-pero Tenten…

-¡VETE YA!

-¡NO! DEJALO QUE SE QUEDE TENEMOS MUCHAS COSAS QUE ACLARAR

-no entiendo de que me habla señor…

-¡QUIZAS TU NO, PERO TU PADRE SI!

-padre…-susurro Tenten al saber que había sido un mal comentario

-mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo- dijo Neji con disgusto y tristeza

-VALLA POR LO MENOS RECIBIO LO QUE MERECIA ESE MALDITO…

-¡NO LE PERMITO QUE HABLE ASI DE MI PADRE!

-¡EL QUE NO TE PERMITE SOY YO! ¡ES MI CASA Y HABLO MAL HASTA DEL MISMO DEMONIO AQUÍ! ¡MI FAMILIA Y YO YA TENEMOS SUFICIENTE DE TU ASQUEROSA FAMILIA NO TE ACERQUES MAS NI A TENTEN NI A NADIE MAS DE MI GENTE! ¡¿ENTENDISTE MOCOSO? ¡AHORA LARGATE!

- ¡Neji ya vete por favor! - pidió Tenten volteándolo a ver mientras empujaba a su padre lejos de el, Neji frunció el ceño molesto y confundido por lo anterior, pero decidió irse de allí, en ese momento parecía ser lo mejor, sin decir nada se alejo y desapareció en un rápido salto, Tenten suspiro aliviada, Jack volvió su mirada hacia la chica, quien rápido se sintió como atrapada

-¿Qué hacías con ese chico?

-vino a…- suspiro bajando la voz- decirme que somos contrincantes en el torneo de la aldea

-¿pelearas contra el en la primera ronda?- Tenten asintió, pero volvió a ser cuestionada- ¿Por qué estabas en el suelo?

-me… resbalé y el me ayudaba a levantarme

-creí que me inventarías algo mejor que esto- la chica se tenso y trago saliva – entra a la casa

Tenten no dijo nada mas asintió ligeramente y se adentro a la casa en absoluto silencio mientras las miradas de sus hermanos y madre se centraban en ella y Jack

-¿Qué sucedió allá afuera?- pregunto Zaravi preocupada

-nada- dijo Jack mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si, al mismo tiempo Tenten subió corriendo a su habitación, el patriarca de la casa cerro los ojos suspirando y volvió la vista a los presentes, pero no era una mirada linda, al contrario sus ojos reflejaban algo de enojo

-iré a… preparar la cena- dijo Tanana nerviosamente para adentrarse en la cocina, un método de escape efectivo…

Neji llego muy enojado a la mansión Hyuga, se metió rápidamente a su habitación sin responder el saludo de su prima mayor, la cual se quedo preocupada con la mano en el aire. El chico cerró la puerta corrediza y se sentó en el borde de la cama cubriendo su rostro. ¿Por qué el padre de Tenten reacciono de tal modo al verlo? Además había mencionado a su familia y su padre

-eso significa que conoció a mi padre… pero… ¿Cómo?

Ese hombre se veía realmente molesto de no haber sido por Tenten, seguramente ahora mismo estaría muerto, pero ¿Por qué reacciono de tal modo al verlo? Neji estaba muy confundido y necesitaba respuestas de inmediato, lo peor de todo, lo que mas le disgustaba era que apareció justo en el momento que el y Tenten estaba por besarse, todo parecía ya estar arreglado y de pronto un nuevo suceso se entromete ¿Cómo demonios les podía suceder esto?

Por mas que intentaba buscar o formular una respuesta, nada era totalmente convincente, algo en el pasado debió haber provocado ese enorme odio entre familias, ¿pero por que justo ahora? ¿Por qué con Tenten y el? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

De repente tocaron a la puerta haciéndolo reaccionar

-¿Quién?

-soy yo Neji, Hiashi

-pase Lord-Hiashi

El hombre entro y cerro la puerta tras de si para poder hablar sin interrupciones y sin molestias, se acerco a el con los brazos metidos en las mangas de su traje

-Hinata me dijo te vio llegar algo molesto ¿puedo saber que es lo que te pasa?

Neji quedo en silencio sin saber si contestar o no,

-¿Neji? – insistió el hombre, Neji suspiro y se levanto de la cama, lord-Hiashi supo que algo estaba mal en cuanto lo vio y eso solo hiso que se preocupara aun mas por el chico, Neji se volvió hacia el y lo miró a los ojos

-Lord-Hiashi… nuestra familia a tenido altercados antes con la familia Zparow?- Hiashi abrió sus ojos mas que nunca pero aun así trató de aparentar compostura, Neji frunció el ceño

-¿a que se debe tu pregunta Neji?

-contésteme por favor…

-jamás pensé que tendría que hablar de esto contigo…- se sentó en un sillón cercano

-¿entonces es cierto? – Neji se acerco a sentarse en frente de el

-cuando tu pare y yo teníamos 6 años…- comenzó a relatar – un día llego un chico a la aldea, no era un chico de por aquí cerca, se notaba a leguas, su tono de piel era distinto, su forma de hablar, su forma de vestir, era totalmente ajeno a nuestras costumbres. Su nombre era Jack Zparow…

-el padre de Tenten…

-si, tu antigua compañera es hija de ese hombre

-¿pero que sucedió entre ustedes para que se odien tanto?- pregunto intrigado

-el entro en unos días a la academia ninja, el primer día hablo con todos tratando de hacer amigos, los otros chicos de la academia solo lo ignoraron pero tu padre y yo, empezamos a molestarlo con insultos y ofensas, en alguna ocasión lo perseguimos al salir de la escuela, el no tenia intenciones de pelear con nadie a menos que fuera necesario, el mismo lo dijo, a pesar de todo lo mal que lo tratamos tenia las ganas de que fuéramos amigos- suspiro para proseguir- en ese entonces no éramos muy consientes de lo que hacíamos, ahora me arrepiento mas que nada- bajo la mirada avergonzado- nosotros lo golpeamos, lo lastimamos aun cuando el nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos, nunca nos ataco siempre tubo un corazón noble con todos aquí, hasta que un día se arto de esperara a que reaccionáramos y juro vengarse de nuestra familia, creo que lo que siente ahora es lo que sentiría también si hubiera sufrido lo mismo, ahora a regresado para cumplir lo que juro, y no lo culpo

-¿por eso odia tanto nuestro clan?

-así es

-pero… ¿que culpa tenemos Tenten y yo para que nos impidan estar juntos?- Hiashi se asombro de lo que escuchó y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Neji ¿tu sientes algo por esa chica?- al susodicho se le subieron los colores al rostro

-yo…

-una pelea entre familias no es nada para separar a dos personas que realmente se aman… por lo menos eso creo yo...- dijo para después levantarse dejando a Neji muy apenado- pero creo que debo hacer algo para ayudarte- termino diciendo para salir definitivamente de la habitación mientras Neji se quedo con una gran inquietud

Al día siguiente en la entrada de la mansión Zparow, un mensajero del clan Hyuga sufría los malos tratos de Jack, el pobre chico sentía tanto pánico que casi se orinaba en sus pantalones.

Jack tenía al hombrecillo del cuello insultándolo a más no poder, por suerte para el pobre muchacho Zaravi salió a su rescate

-¡Jack deja a ese pobre niño por dios! – Jack inconforme por no terminar soltó al chico quien tenia la cara ya casi morada

-que demonios haces aquí maldito Hyuga asqueroso hijo de…

-¡Jack! ¡Ya basta!- Zaravi miro al muchacho -¿se te ofrece algo?

-Lo… Lo… Lord-Hiashi les envía esto- extendió un sobre color beige con a mano temblorosa, Jack hiso cara de asco y cruzo los brazos, entonces Zaravi decidió tomar el sobre, lo abrió y en segundos fijo su vista en su esposo

-una invitación para una cena en la mansión Hyuga…- Jack frunció el ceño y tomo al chico nuevamente del cuello mientras lo azotaba contra la pared barda de la entrada

-¡ ¿Qué demonios piensa tu líder al invitarnos a una cena?

-¡no lo se señor se lo juro! A mi solo me enviaron a entregarle la invitación es todo, le juro que no se mas- dijo nerviosamente, Jack gruño y guio al hombrecillo a la puerta de donde lo aventó fuera

-¡lárgate!- en chico no tardo en acatar la orden corriendo como si el mismo demonio lo estuviera siguiendo

-¿Por qué crees que nos hayan invitado a una cena, los Hyuga?

-no lo se, sacan cada estupidez aquí

-entonces no iremos…

-¡por supuesto que si!- dijo Jack con una sonrisa malévola mientras su esposa lo miraba con asombro y miedo

-¿dice cuando es la reunión?

-mañana en la noche- le contesto

-prepárate cariño iremos a una fiesta… -hablo para después entrar a su casa mientras Zaravi cerraba el gran portón de la entrada. Muchas veces, realmente muchas, se preguntaba por que había decidido compartir el resto de su vida con ese hombre. Pero la duda desapareció, como las otras veces anteriores en el instante en el hombre tomo su mano para depositar un pequeño beso, simplemente esa era su respuesta.

….

En otro lado de la aldea, en un pequeño restaurante casi vacio, Marty y Sango tramaban su plan para separar a Neji y a Tenten

-¿entonces que aremos para separarlos? Entre mas esperamos mas se están acercando…- dijo Sango

-es cierto, supe que ayer tu noviecito fue a la mansión Zparow

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué rayos fue a hacer?

-no lo se pero tenemos separarlos ya como tu dices, cada ves se acercan mas- dijo seriamente mientras golpeaba sus dedos en la mesa- debemos pensar en algo bueno y seguro, que no perjudique a Tenten

-ni a Neji

-como sea, por mi estaría mejor muerto

-¡si sigues así mejor me las arreglo sola!

-¡si hazlo! ¡Eso te ha funcionado de maravilla! ¿Verdad? –dijo Marty con sarcasmo, la chica cruzó los brazos y la pierna

-que tal si hacemos esto- empezó a hablar Marty después de un rato de silencio- golpeamos a alguno de los dos, obviamente sin que sepan que somos nosotros, después decimos que fue el otro así se enfadaran otra vez, luego aparecemos nosotros para consolarlos, se olvidan el uno del otro, se enamoran de nosotros y ya felices por siempre

-me agrada…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, después levanto la palma de su mano- voto por que la golpeada sea Tenten

-¡¿estas loca? No pienso dejar que golpees a Tenten, eres una perversa chica loca, serias capaz de matarla… aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, quien sabe, no tienes muchas habilidades que digamos…- a la chica le salió una venita en la sien

-por si no lo sabes he estado entrenando, y he mejorado mucho

-¡ha! ¿Si?- dijo Marty levantando la ceja con gracia, la chica solo bufo – entonces… ¿lo hacemos o no?

-trato echo, pero piénsalo bien si golpeamos a Tenten tu te beneficiarias mas…- Marty medito un minuto- la consolarías curándole sus heridas…

-creo que tienes razón- dijo enmarcando una sonrisa

-O.K. ¡trato hecho!- estrecharon sus manos sellando el pacto

-hecho- Sango se levanto para salir de inmediato, minutos después salió Marty aparentando que nada había pasado, giro en una esquina encontrándose con quien menos esperaba, en su rostro se formo una mueca de disgusto cuando observo a el mismo Neji Hyuga caminar hacia el, dieron unos cuantos pasos mas y cuando quedaron muy cerca se detuvieron unos enfrente del otro, guardaron silencio unos largos segundos, hasta que de repente Marty sonrió y hablo.

-hay muchos tipos de chicos aquí, tontos, escandalosos, pero en todo este tiempo no me había encontrado con un perdedor como tu…- Neji de igual manera sonrió

-nunca creí encontrarme con un arrastrado ¿Qué se siente ser un rechazado? – le devolvió el cumplido, Marty frunció en ceño- te diré algo: Tenten no es tonta, la conozco a la perfección y si sigue siendo amable contigo es solo por que le causas lastima…

-entonces lo que siente por ti es o-d-i-o- dijo remarcando bien la palabra- por eso te trata así ¿no? – pero a Neji no le afecto

-entonces debe ser por eso que casi nos besamos- sonrió aun mas mientras Marty abría los ojos impactado -¿no? –Remato

-por que no dejas de jugar Hyuga Tenten no es para ti ella ya no te ama, te lo puedo asegurar, será solo cuestión de tiempo para ella se de cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimiento hacia mi…

-¿en verdad estas tan seguro? Si es así ¿Por qué cuando esta contigo no pasa lo mismo que cuando esta conmigo?- Marty no entendía- nunca los he visto juntos pero… te aseguro que cuando esta contigo, su piel no se eriza como conmigo, su respiración se hace torpe como conmigo, su corazón no se acelera como cuando esta conmigo

-¡basta!

-¿verdad que no pasa nada de eso? –Sonrió- ¿lo vez? No te comparas conmigo, Tenten tal vez te quiera pero no te ama- Neji camino para seguir su camino pero al quedar a la par susurró algo mas-por que ella me ama a mi, Tenten me sigue amando, siempre lo hiso y siempre lo hará, te aseguro que en muy poco tiempo estaremos juntos, y tu solo serás un simple, absurdo y estúpido recuerdo…- Marty crujió sus dientes furioso pero incapaz de objetar o hacer algo- humm, nos vemos tonto bucanerito – sin mas que decir Neji se fue dejando a Marty sin objeciones, solo ira y rabia hacia el chico Hyuga. Realmente lo odiaba, con todo su ser…

-¡Tenten!- Zaravi toco la puerta de su habitación- ¡Tenten! ¿Estas ahí?

-si, adelante…

-¿hija estas bien?

-mas o menos

-¿que pasa? –le pregunto sentándose junto a ella quien miraba por la ventana

-Neji, estuvo aquí ayer

-entonces por eso estaba tan enojado tu padre…

-si, pero eso no es todo Neji es mi oponente para el torneo

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué debo hacer madre?

-hablar con el...- dijo segura

-mi padre jamás permitirá que me acerque a el…

-quien sabe, amm, los Hyuga nos invitaron a una reunión y tu padre quiere que vallamos

-¡¿Qué?

- ¿quieres ir con nosotros?- Tenten se removió en la cama nerviosa

-no, no mejor no

-¿segura?

-si, me quedare aquí…

-como quieras linda… -suspiro- ya esta lista la comida, baja a almorzar

-en un rato- su madre cerro la puerta para dejarla sola una vez mas – "¿por que mi padre actúa tan extraño? Primero casi mata a Neji cuando estaba aquí, ahora quiere ir a una fiesta a la mansión Hyuga"- pensaba la chica- "o no será que… quiera hacerles algo malo a Hiashi, Hinata o... ¡Neji!- se levanto rápidamente al preocuparse en tan solo imaginar que pudiera pasare algo malo… pero ahora no podía hacer nada, no quería desobedecer a su padre- ¿Qué voy a hacer…?

Abajo en la cocina Tanana servía los platos de la cena, cuando vio entrar a Zaravi sobándose la cien. Tanana guardo silencio por un minuto, pensando en que decir, sin que nadie se sintiera incomodo, aunque claro, eso no era muy sencillo…

-¿Tenten no bajara a cenar?

-no…- dijo simplemente, sabiendo que cuando ella decía "ahora bajo" casi siempre era mentira, mas en los últimos dos años. Para todos había sido muy difícil esta situación y ella sin saber que hacer o decir siempre termino, como siempre, aceptando las "ordenes" de su esposo, por que aunque era cierto, que ella lo dominaba en algunas ocasiones, en otras era ella misma quien tenia miedo de la actitud de su pareja

-Tanana, tu conoces a Jack desde que era un niño, tu lo criaste

-si –dijo confirmando sus palabras

-tu sabes por que hace ciertas cosas- Tanana soltó una carcajada sincera

-Jack siempre ha sido muy incognito para mi, y para muchos otras personas, hace cosas que muchos no entendemos o no aceptamos, pero te puedo asegurar que al final me quedo boquiabierta de lo seguro que esta de sus acciones y de cómo, sorprendentemente todo sale muy bien al final, como lo hiso contigo y esa forma tan…- se quedo pensando un momento- peculiar de conquistarte- ambas rieron al recordar – puede que Jack ahora… sus acciones pueden ser mal recibidas pero estoy segura de que tiene algo en mente y la conclusión será benefactora para todos…- concluyo la mujer con una ligera sonrisa lo que tranquilizo a la mujer de la casa

-¿Dara una cena?

-si, así es- Hinata y Hanabi se miraron sin poder creerlo, su padre no era de las personas que les gustaban las celebraciones y hoy justo a la hora de la cena les decía que haría una fiesta mañana mismo, raro…

-¿con que motivo?- pregunto Hanabi

-pretendo…- se gano la mirada de los otros tres presentes en el comedor- limar viejas asperezas

-¿invitaste a muchas personas?

-no, solo a la hokague, a Maito Gai, además de uso miembros del clan a propósito quiero que ustedes dos se encarguen de todo, pero ya saben, sin nada de excentricidades

-de acuerdo

-como digas

-y una cosa mas, tendremos unos invitados de honor, quiero que todo este perfecto para ellos ¿esta claro?

-si padre- respondieron al unisonó, Neji solo giro la cabeza hacia su plato jugando con los palillos, sinceramente tenia otros asunto en que pensar para preocuparse por una fiesta

-puedo preguntar… ¿quienes serán esos invitados de honor?-dijo Hanabi, Hiashi miro a Neji quien tenia la mirada baja

-la familia Zparow…- las chicas gimieron sorprendidas, nada comparada con la reacción del chico, los palillos le temblaron en los dedos y terminando cayendo en el centro del plato

-amm creo que… mejor nos retiramos- dijo Hinata haciéndole un gesto a su hermana con los ojos, quien solo ascendió levemente la cabeza, solo cuando estuvieron los dos solo pudo hablar

-¿que pretende con esto Hiashi-sama?

-como les dije antes, quiero limar asperezas, este asunto sobre nuestra familia y la de tu amiga se esta saliendo de control, es mejor arreglar esto de una vez y para siempre, antes de que sea demasiado tarde

-¿usted cree que el señor Jack, acepte venir?

-tengo la corazonada de que si…- Neji bufo y sonrió

-que yo sepa nunca se ha dejado llevar por corazonadas- el hombre sonrió igual

-quizás sea tiempo de empezar- dijo levantándose de la silla- y te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo sobrino- termino por decir antes de retirarse. A la mañana siguiente la mansión Hyuga estaba echa un verdadero enredijo con decoraciones y demas detalles para la celebración, Neji se levanto temprano como siempre para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento, salió sin siquiera despedirse, al salir de la mansión se quedo estático, sus ojos de estar plantados en el suelo de dirigieron a su derecha donde a algunas casas mas allá se podía divisar el techo de la mansión Zparow, por un momento se sintió helado como si una ventisca de aire congelado aflorara desde ese lugar hacia el, como sucedía en las películas de terror, absurdo, le salió una gota en la nuca y movió la cabeza rápidamente

-que tonterías, se me están contagiando las locuras de Lee y Gai-sensei…- dijo mientras dirigía su paso hacia el campo de entrenamiento, al llegar se dio cuenta de que su equipo estaba algo… extraño

-¿Qué sucede?

-nada…- contesto Lee- esperamos a Gai-sensei

-¿esperas? ¿Tu? Y… mientras tanto… ¿no haces nada?

-si… Tink-Tink y yo platicábamos

-humm….- dijo con cierta gracia

-y hablando de hablar…- continuo Lee- ¿podemos conversar en privado?- Neji se extraño pero asintió mientras se aleaban de Tink-Tink, la cual entendió perfectamente la situación. Ya alejados lo suficiente de la chica Lee comenzó la conversación

-supe que tu tío ara una fiesta invito a Gai-sensei - dijo con gracia- y también supe que ira Tenten y su familia…

-si, así es…

-¿que piensas hacer?

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Ella no quiera hablar conmigo y aunque accediera no me creería nada…

-Neji tengo que decirte varia cosas…

-¿Qué cosas Lee?

-hace tiempo, Shino me dijo que escucho a Sango decir que no permitiría que tu y Tenten estuvieran juntos…

-Sango esta loca…- dijo molesto

-pero, ponte a pensar…- menciono captando la atención de Neji – las cosas que a hecho; seguirte a todos lados, provocarte y alguna vez me comentaste que se metió en tu cuarto vestida como Tenten ¿verdad?- Neji se quedo pensando en todo lo que el chico de mallas verdes dijo, tenia razón, esa chica estaba obsesionada con el, tenia que actuar rápido- seria mejor que actuaras con cuidado con esa chica… puede ser peligrosa…

-lee...

-¿humm?

-¿irías esta noche a la fiesta?

-si, claro, si tu me invitas jajaja

-quiero que hagas algo por mi…

Mientras tanto Tenten se encontraba en el orfanato con los niños, ellos jugaban con una pelota corriendo de un lado para otro tras ella con la intención de anotarle al equipo contrario, ella se encontraba sentada en un columpio en un árbol cercano meciéndose ligeramente con la planta de sus pies, con la mirada puesta en ellos pero sus pensamientos ausentes de la tierra fija

_-"no quiero pelear contigo, renunciemos al torneo así ninguno saldrá lastimado…"-_recordó las palabras de Neji _–"no me engañas Tenten me sigues amando… como yo a ti"_- su rostro- _"¡Estoy aquí! Por ti…"_- sus ojos- _"las batallas, las lagrimas, las risas los momentos que pasamos juntos fueron reales… aun ahora lo que siento, lo que sentimos nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar"_

-Neji…- susurro para después cerrar los ojos junto a un fuerte suspiro

-señorita Tenten…- la voz de pequeño la hiso reaccionar…

-¿si Ryo?

-¿esta triste?

-no… solo estaba… pensando algunas cosas…

-¿por que no habla con el?

-¿humm…? ¿Con quien?

-con la persona con quien esta enojada… ¿es un chico verdad?

-_¿Cómo es que este niño sabe…?_

-yo no quiero verla triste… mejor reconcíliese con el y así usted estará feliz y nosotros también…- Tenten alzo su mirada encontrando a todos los chiquillos junto a ella sonriéndole, lo que dejo que ella soltada un suspiro melancólico…

-no deje qué la felicidad se le escape con tantos suspiros…- dijo una niña atrayendo su atención, unos pequeños niños le estaban dando lecciones de vida…- señorita Tenten, ¿Qué le parece si transforma todos sus suspiros en hermosas flores, ¡de esa manera el lugar tendrá una deliciosa fragancia!- dijo la pequeña alzando sus brazos, Tenten soltó una pequeña carcajada

-ustedes son lo mejor que pudo pasar en momentos como estos- los niños sonrieron alegremente- gracias- los pequeños en respuesta se lanzaron a sus brazos todos juntos…

**-más tarde en la mansión Zparow -**

-listo ya tengo lo que me voy a poner ¿tu que llevaras puesto Tenten?- pregunto su hermana mayor poniendo un hermoso vestido azul celeste de mangas largas con encaje en ellas y en la parte del busto y un gran mono en la cintura, mientras su hermana estaba recostada en la cama leyendo un libro

-nada…-respondió

-¿nada? Humm... no creo que te dejen salir desnuda- dijo con gracia

-no, digo que no llevare nada por que no voy a ir…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-en primera…- rodo para quedar boca arriba- no me siento bien y en segunda – suspiro- no quiero estar allí, tener que ver a mi padre discutiendo por cualquier cosa, o estar cerca de Neji, no lo soportaría- dijo melancólica

-¿ya les dijiste a mis padres?

-si- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta- que te diviertas….

Ya en la noche, todos menos Tenten estaban listos para la fiesta de los Hyuga, Tiger y Tyson, vestían casi igual un pantalón de vestir negro al igual que sus zapatos y una camisa chinesca del mismo diseño solo que de diferente color, Tiger color hueso y Tyson blanca además de un cinturón de tela gris, Zaravi vestía un quipao color rojo con detalles dorados, de mangas tres cuartos y que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y Jack traía puesto un pantalón café, unas botas largas que cubrían su pantalón de los extremos, una camisa blanca que no se notaba ya que encima tenia un saco largo abotonado hasta la cadera, su callo estaba perfectamente peinado y recogido en un chongo mas arriba de la nuca

-bueno si ya esta todos listos nos vamos- dijo Jack- Tanana volveremos mas tarde

-diviértanse- se despidió la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta, después subió al cuarto de Tenten

-¿Tenten?- pregunto al ver que no había nadie

¿Qué sucede nana?- se escucho la voz de la chica desde el baño- estoy tomando una ducha…

-solo subí para ver como estabas ¿te sientes mejor?

-no realmente, saliendo de aquí me dormiré…

-entiendo, bajare a preparar la cana para Dohko que acaba de llegar y dentro de un rato te traeré un te y una pastilla

-si, gracias…

Cuando su nana salió y termino su ducha atravesó la puerta de su baño con un short corto color negro y una blusa de tirantes gris, se sentó frente a su tocador, tomo el cepillo y comenzó a peinar su cabello lentamente desenredando cada parte de ellos, miro su mascara que estaba en una caja abierta frente a ella y nuevamente pensó en Neji… en sus palabras que la hacían dudar de su odio hacia el

-si tan solo me mostraras algo que me demostrara que lo que me dices es cierto…- de pronto escucho un ruido proveniente de afuera y con ágil rapidez tomo su mascara y se la puso, camino cuidadosamente hacia el balcón, abrió la cortina de tajo con intención de sorprender a su espía, pero nadie estaba allí, suspiró extrañada

-me estoy volviendo loca…- dijo volteándose

-no es así…- nuevamente fijo su vista al balcón encontrándose con alguien impensado

-¿Qué haces aquí…?

**-en la mansión Hyuga-**

La familia Zparow llegaba a la celebración de… lo que sea, siendo recibidos por el mismo Hiashi

-buenas noches, que bueno que pudieron venir a acompañarnos – los saludo cortésmente

-gracias por invitarnos- respondió Zaravi quien estaba del brazo de su esposo, mientras sus hijos mas atrás hacían una leve reverencia, Jack solo bufo no creyendo en las palabras del Hyuga, obviamente

-pasen- dijo extendiendo su brazo dándoles paso

-gracias…- todos pasaron frente a el pero se extraño al no ver a cierta persona- disculpen, pero noto que Tenten no esta presente

-si, mi hija no se sentía bien y prefirió quedarse n casa aunque les manda una disculpa por no poder asistir – respondió Zaravi

-comprendo, espero de verdad que se mejore

-si claro- dijo entre dientes Jack

-se lo agradezco

-tomen asiento por favor – en el amplio salón adornado estaban unos cojines para ellos especialmente colocados, todos los demas invitados ya estaban allí, los cuales les dieron la bienvenida cordialmente

_-"esa jovencita no vino, ahora tendré que improvisar, aunque el plan no salga exactamente como lo planee creo que podre salvar algo de ello"- _ dijo Hiashi en su cabeza mientras tomaba asiento el suelo perfectamente pulido- ¿quieren un poco de te?

-si claro

-por mi esta bien- Hiashi ordeno a una chica que trajera algo de te y otras cosas, de inmediato la chica llego con una charola y galletas que de inmediato sirvió

-y díganme ¿Cómo se la han pasado en su estadía aquí?- pregunto el patriarca de la familia Hyuga

-excelente- dijo Zaravi mientras las miradas de los demas estaban sobre ella- la aldea de la hoja están hermosa y mágica, además de su gen están hospitalaria y generosa

-si sobre todo eso…- hablo Jack

-creo que no ha olvidado ciertas cosas que pasaron mientras vivió aquí señor Zparow- dijo Tsunade seriamente

-¿quien podría olvidar una cosa así?

-ya han pasado varios años, creo que es tiempo de olvidar el pasado malo ¿no cree?

-humm, los hombres de mi familia no olvidan el pasado ni el bueno, ni mucho menos el malo

-Jack…

-¡si!- dijo Tiger dejándose llevar, todos lo voltearon a ver como si estuviera loco- disculpen ustedes…- dijo bajando la cabeza apenado

-como sea, no vale la pena hablar de esto

-algún día tendremos que aclara este asunto Jack, hablando, per ahora que tal si pasamos al comedor

-¿no esperaremos a Neji-nisan?- pregunto Hinata

-Neji no podrá venir- de repente se escucho la voz de Lee entrando

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto Hiashi

-Neji se fue a la misión que le asigno Tsunade-sama- dijo dirigiéndose a ella

-¿misión? yo n…- no pudo terminar ya que Lee le guiñaba el ojo derecho repetidas veces diciendo que le siguiera el juego

-¿es eso cierto Tsunade-sama?- pregunto Hiashi

-ho… ho… si, la misión en la aldea de la…flor

-¿hay una aldea de la flor?- se pregunto Gai

-si, claro…

-¿por que Neji no me dijo nada?

-amm tal vez no lo encontró y por eso no le dijo, por eso estoy aquí para decirle que se fue de misión jajaja aparte de que me invito a la cena, espero que no le moleste

-para nada chico, bueno sin mas ni mas, pasemos al comedor la cena esta lista

-fiu... gracias hokague-sama- le susurro al pasar cerca de el

_-"no puedo creer que me involucren en amoríos adolecentes"_

**-Con Tenten-**

-te hice una pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?... Neji- dijo su nombre en un susurro

-vine a visitarte ya que me queda cerca

-no estoy para bromas, no me siento bien así que ya vete

-¿pensaste en lo que te dije?- Tenten guardo silencio unos minutos

-si

-¿y? ¿Qué has decidido?

-no hay nada que decidir las cosas tienen que seguir su rumbo-Neji la tomo del brazo y la giro rápidamente mirándola a la cara

-respóndeme algo ¡con la verdad!-exigió y ella se estremeció bajo su potente voz - ¿de verdad quieres pelear con migo? ¿Realmente quieres matarme?- Tenten no sabia como reaccionar de repente bajo su mirada seria se sintió atrapada y tubo miedo, no podía mentirle mas..

-n-no…- dijo quedamente

-¿no que?

-no quiero pelear contigo, no quiero matarte…- dijo susurrando lentamente con el corazón en la mano

-¿todavía me amas?- la acerco mas a el abrazándola cálidamente

-s-s… - se mordió el labio inferior, Neji sonrió de lado, se acerco ella lentamente y ella no oponía resistencia, al contrario también se fue acercando a el y aunque ella tenia una fría e inexpresiva mascara de metal, sus labios se juntaron por fin realizando un tan ansiado beso, desesperadamente esperado por ambos y aunque no probaba sus verdaderos labios, sentía su calor, su respiración, sus manos aferrándose a sus bazos y su cuerpo tibio relajándose y al mismo tiempo tensarse nerviosamente, el aliento de cada uno refresco el alma del otro, fue como un suero mágico, como si anestesiaran todo el dolor de su corazón

-Neji…- susurro sobre sus labios, suspirando después

-Tenten- Neji la abrazo desesperadamente estrechándola más a su pecho, después de un rato de aspirar su fragancia se alejo de ella solo lo suficiente para hablarle

-ven conmigo…

-¿Cómo?

-quiero mostrarte algo

-pero…

-por favor…- Tenten se sorprendió jamás había escuchado a Neji decir "por favor" y menos con ese tono de voz tan cálido y dulce

-déjame cambiarme de ropa –solo entonces se dio cuenta de las ropas que traía la chica, se sonrojo levemente y volteo

-claro te espero abajo- y de un salto descendió, Tenten entro y se cambio con un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y su vieja camisa chinesca (la que usa en Shippuden) se acomodo bien su mascara y se hiso su habitual trenza para salir después de ponerse sus botas

-estoy lista- dijo cuando estuvo abajo junto a el, quien le daba la espalda

-humm, sígueme- ella alzo la cabeza extrañada pero de igual manera le siguió hasta el campo de entrenamiento en donde practicaban cuando era un mismo equipo, sin darse cuenta de que alguien mas los seguía….

**-En la mansión Hyuga-**

-espero que les haya gustado la cena- dijo cortésmente Hiashi, Zaravi le sonrió mientras por abajo del mantel le daba una pequeña patadita a su esposo para que contestara algo amable, Jack se quejo quedamente

-estuvo… deliciosa

-me alegro, hokague-sama, ¿me preguntaba cuanto tiempo estará Neji en esa misión que le asigno?

-amm, pues… -sonrió nerviosamente- conociendo a Neji para mañana en la mañana ya estará aquí…

-eso espero, bueno pues, el asunto de esta cena, constaba de reunir a nuestras dos familias- dijo dirigiéndose a Jack y Zaravi- pero debido que su hija esta indispuesta y mi sobrino salió de misión, tendrá que ser así- Tsunade, trago saliva, sabia lo que se avecinaba- Jack, hace mucho tiempo, ocurrió algo de lo que me siento muy avergonzado y si mi hermano estuviera vivo también se sentiría como yo- Jack frunció el ceño y Zaravi tomo su mano empuñada sobre la mesa

-¿tratas de disculparte ahora? ¿Después de tantos años? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué caso tiene ahora?

-digamos que, no solo nosotros sufrimos por este asunto, nuestras familias también y mucho, unos mas que otros…

-será la tuya, mi familia y yo estamos bien con ignorarlos, mientras no se metan con nosotros no nos metemos con ustedes y estamos en paz

-entiende que no solo es por nosotros, es cierto que cuando supe que estabas aquí me envolvió la culpa y el remordimiento, ambos ya crecimos y creo que podemos hablarlo como personas

-y por que mejor no lo arreglamos como hombres- dijo levantándose furioso, Zaravi miro a sus hijos preocupada mientras ellos miraban la escena pero seguían comiendo

-hagan algo…- les susurro, ellos la miraron con gestos muy cómicos

-amm…- dijeron los tres y miraron sus platos

-¿te vas a comer esa bolita?- pregunto Tiger a Titani

-no- respondió

-¿que tal es arroz?- pregunto Tyson

-delicioso- respondió Titani, mientras su madre los miraba muy asombrada con la boca y los ojos abiertos

-cálmese por favor señor Zparow – dijo un anciano del clan

-como dice lord-Hiashi debemos hablar como personas civilizadas –dijo Tsunade

-en mi cultura y de donde vengo este tipo de cosas se arreglan de otra manera…

-Jack, cálmate por favor- pidió su esposa tomando del brazo, Hiashi se levanto y se puso frente a Jack, mirando lo a los ojos, bajo el rostro después, se arrodillo frente a el

-en mi nombre y el de mi hermano te pido que perdones nuestra falta hacia ti- todos miraron asombrados la escena quedándose en silencio momentáneamente

**-con Tenten y Neji-**

-¿por que me trajiste aquí?

-¿recuerdas todo lo que pasamos aquí?

- actúas como si hubiera perdido la memoria…

-pues mas o menos es así, llegaste como si hubieras olvidado todo lo bueno que viviste aquí y recordaras solo cosas que jamás pasaron- dijo mirándola a la cara, ella camino y paso junto a el hasta quedar frente al gran árbol donde practicaba su puntería

-no se a quien creerle, a mi padre, a los demas… o a ti,

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas a mi?- se acercó a ella un poco

-no lo se, son tantas cosas… que siento que si las analizo todas la cabeza me explotaría

-¿por que no mejor en lugar de pensar con la cabeza… te dejas llevar por tu corazón?

-mi corazón esta dividido en estos momentos… ¿quieres que elija entre mi familia y el amor de mi vida?- Neji se sorprendió de lo había escuchado

-¿lo ves? No es tan difícil, no te pido que me elijas a mi solamente, puedes tener las dos partes de tu corazón si juntos hacemos un esfuerzo para que entiendan esto que sentimos- dijo tomando sus manos

-¿Cómo? Puede que tu familia si lo entienda, pero conozco a mi padre y jamás, jamás lo aceptara

-tendrá que hacerlo, algún día…- se acerco a ella mas y mas hasta acorralarla entre el árbol y su cuerpo, con sus manos tomo el borde de su mascara con la intención de quitársela

-no… - le detuvo con sus manos pero al sentir su piel se desmorono, ella también quería sentir sus labios sobre los suyos

Pero como algo tenia que interrumpirlos un kunai apareció de pronto clavándose en el árbol cerca del rostro de Tenten

-¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto la chica

-hola... -hablo, claro, Sango desde la rama de un árbol cercano mientras en su mano sostenía otro kunai

-Sango…

_-"otra vez esa chica…" _

-bien hecho Neji, ahora si podremos matar a Tenten

-¡¿Qué? –Tenten miro a Neji- me engañaste… otra vez…- susurro dolida alejándose de el

-no… ¡Tenten no es así!

-¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida al creerte otra vez?

-Neji me dijo que te traería aquí para matarte y así ya no te interpusieras en nuestra relación- dijo Sango

-¿Por qué?

-Tenten, no… ¡escúchame!- tomo sus hombros pero ella lo aparto mas

-¡no quiero escucharte!

-¡señorita Tenten!

-Marty…

-¿esta bien?

-si ¿Qué haces aquí?

-la vi saliendo de la casa con este tipo y me preocupe

-¡¿Por qué no dejas de entrometerte?

-¡¿Por qué no mejor dejas en paz a Tenten? ¡No voy a permitir que la lastimes!

-Marty…

-es suficiente charla, ¡muere Tenten!- Sango lanzo en kunai que Tenten esquivo fácilmente, Sango miro disimuladamente a Marty haciéndole una señal, entonces el chico tomo a Tenten y se fue de allí

-¡Tenten!- Neji grito y volteo a ver Sango muy molesto- ¡¿Por qué demonios no desapareces?- Neji salió corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Tenten, mientras Sango le daba por otro lado, mientras tanto Marty dejo a Tenten en medio del bosque

-quédese aquí, iré a buscar a esos locos para darle su merecido –y salió corriendo

-Marty...- Tenten quedo sola en la oscuridad

-Tenten…-la chica volteo

-Neji…

-ahora si morirás- le dijo mostrando un kunai mientras se acercaba a ella, la chica se puso en guardia, Neji lanzo el kunai y otra vez lo esquivo

-¡jutsu clones de sombras!- aparecieron varios Neji´s rodeándola cada uno con kunais y shuriquens- por fin podrás dejar de ser un estorbo en mi reacción con el…

-¿hum?

-muere- todos se lanzaron sobre ella atacándola mientras ella se defendía bien, pero descuido un instante su espalda y un trió de shuriquens rozaron su hombro derecho, callo al suelo desangrándose, mientras los clones desaparecían y quedaba un único Neji

-espero con esto sea suficiente ¡bah! mejor te mato de una vez –saco un kunai mas grande pero en ese instante apareció Marty golpeándolo y tirándolo al suelo, tomo a Tenten entre sus brazos y se fueron de allí, mientras en el suelo Neji o mejor dicho Sango disipaba el jutsu y sonriera malévolamente, su plan función perfectamente. Mas adentro del bosque el verdadero Neji corría desesperado

-maldición a donde se llevo ese idiota a Tenten... ¿humm?- miro levemente hacia arriba y observo a Marty y a Tenten en sus brazos

-Tenten…

-En la mansión Hyuga-

-humm, le advierto que no me gustan las bromas ni los juegos Hiashi – dijo Jack como respuesta a la disculpa del Hyuga

-a mi tampoco, Jack por eso quiero que olvidemos todo lo pasado y comencemos desde cero

-¿pretende que olvide todo lo que sufrí aquí? ¿Los golpes, las humillaciones, los insultos?

-eran niños- dijo Tsunade

-a esa edad nadie sabe diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo, somos tontos –dijo Gai

-claro ustedes pueden defenderlo pero jamás se lo perdonare

-si

-Tiger cállate

-Ho, que las….

-si piensan que esto se quedara así como así, que con un lo siento se olvidara todo, no

Esto aun no se acaba

-si

-Tiger

-ya, ya

-¿Qué se necesita para que olvide tanto odio?

-regresa el tiempo, cuando yo llegue aquí y no hagas lo que hiciste, así si los perdonaría…

-les pido mis disculpas- dijo Zaravi

-nosotros no tenemos porque pedir disculpas- respondió Jack

-¿Puedo decir algo?- dijo Tyson, ganándose las miradas de todos – ¿por qué no realizan un contrato?

-¿contrato?

-sí, digo, nuestras familias son muy respetadas e importantes, muchos nos temerían al vernos unidos, padre yo entiendo que sientas mucho rencor, pero no veo el caso, son tantos años de odio, y amargura, realmente no me gusta verte así y yo pienso que si nos olvidamos de este asunto y lo dejamos por la paz podríamos, hacer una unión que nos convenga a todos, seamos razonables, si seguimos así todos terminaremos mal

-su hijo tiene razón- dijo Hiashi – a mi me parece razonable su idea, por lo menos dígame que lo pensara

-claro, lo que sea, ya nos vamos, familia- asintieron y se levantaron haciendo una reverencia en agradecimiento

-En la mansión Zparow—

-¿como sigue Tenten?- pregunto Dohko sentado en el comedor mientras disfrutaba su cena junto a Gibbs

-creo que bien, se dio un baño hace rato-respondió Tanana –ahora le llevo un te para que se relaje

-¿pero que es lo que tenia?-pregunto Gibbs

-le dolía la cabeza y tenia algo de fiebre, quizás sea por que esta estresada…

-si quizás sea eso, el torneo es dentro de tres días, hay mucha presión en ella

-¡Tanana! ¡Gibbs!

Marty entro pateando la puerta con Tenten en sus brazos cubierta de sangre desde su hombro y parte del pecho y el de Marty, Gibbs, Tanana y Dohko se levantaron rápidamente a ayudarlo

-¿Tenten, mi niña que te paso?- pregunto desesperada Tanana

-¿responde chico que paso?

-la atacaron en el bosque

-¿Quién?

-Neji Hyuga ese maldito…

-¡cállate Marty!-grito Tenten molesta cubriendo su hombro-¡haaaa! ¡Nana me duele!

-tranquila Tenten voy a ayudarte – Dohko le quito la blusa y puso su mano en la herida, expulso de su mano una especie brillo dorado que rápidamente cerro la herida

-te dolerá otra rato pero ya no sangraras

-escúchenme bien-dijo Tenten –no quiero que digan nada a nadie

-pero Tenten…

-me escucharon y quiero que me obedezcan todos, no hablen y mucho menos a mi padre. Si se entera seria terrible

-esta bien, pero se dará cuenta de todos modos estas muy adolorida

-los evitare por esta noche mañana ya estaré bien, como si nada- dijo gimiendo adolorida

-no diremos nada, pero debes cambiarte rápido si no quieres que te vean así, ya pronto llegaran todos

-te llevare a tu habitación

-Tanana sube con Marty y ayuda a Tenten, nosotros limpiaremos esto- dijo Gibbs refiriéndose a la sangre que había caído al piso

-esta bien

Minutos mas tarde llegaron Jack y los demas por suerte ya estaba todo limpio, como si nada hubiera pasado, siendo recibidos por Tanana que venia bajando las escaleras

-¿como les fue?

-bien gracias

-nosotros nos vamos a dormir- dijo Tyson

-si

-Hasta mañana

-descansen hijos

-¿como esta Tenten?- pregunto Zaravi

-esta dormida

-iré a verla

-no- Zaravi y Jack se sorprendieron de la actitud de la señora- es que esta dormida y no será que despierte además ya esta mucho mejor en realidad – respondió nerviosamente, no podía dejar que vieran a Tenten así- déjenla descansar

-creo que… tienes razón, además también estoy cansada mejor nos acostamos ya

-si mejor

-hasta mañana Tanana

-descansen – ya cuando desparecieron arriba en las escaleras se permitió suspirar aliviada

- al otro día-

-Buenos días- dijo Tenten completamente repuesta, tomando asiento en el comedor para desayunar

-buenos días hija- saludo Jack- ¿como te sientes?- preguntó con un tono algo molesto, lo que preocupo a Tenten, volteo a ver a Tanana quien negó disimuladamente, indicándole que el no sabia nada

-bien… _"solo amaneció de malas…"_

-que bueno ¿listos para el torneo?- pregunto volteando a ver a Tiger quien también participaría

-¡claro que si! are papilla a ese loco – dijo animoso el chico

-estas muy confiado Tiger, ese chico es muy fuerte- dijo Tyson

-¡bah! Solo es muy rápido, por lo que me dijo Tenten no puede realizar ninguna técnica

-solo espero que no salgas muy lastimado

-¿dudas de mi? ¿De tu propio hermano? ¿Tu sangre?- dijo ofendido

-humm- Tyson sonrió disimuladamente, Jack negó con la cabeza mientras volvía la mirada a su hija menor

-¿y tu Tenten?- Tenten permaneció en silencio un momento, llevo su mano a su hombro disimuladamente recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior, el enojo la invadió de golpe apretó su hombro con amargura

-si, estoy lista

-¿estas bien?

-si me voy a entrenar

-pero no has desayunado…

"_¿no es posible que sea tan ingenua, tan… estúpida ya he caído muchas veces ¿Por qué no aprendes Tenten?"-_ se repetía mentalmente la chica mientras caminaba dando vueltas en el jardín trasero- _"¿Cuándo aprenderás? _

-señorita Tenten

-Marty…

-¿Cómo esta su…?

-estoy bien, por cierto gracias, no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi anoche- Marty sonrió mas por su buena treta que por otra cosa

-es mi deber protegerla, además… solo reaccione por que… la quiero y no soportaría que algo malo le pasara…

-Marty…- Tenten empezó a jugar con sus dedos, ¿Cómo decirle que no sentía nada por el? Más que amistad, claro, sinceramente comenzaba a tener un poco de miedo de esa actitud tan sobre protectora hacia ella

-señorita ¿por fin se dio cuenta de que ese Hyuga no tiene buenas intenciones con usted?

-si, cuanta razón tenias…- dijo suspirando, el chico sonrió aun mas- debo reconocer que me equivoque, muchas veces, te pido una disculpa por las tantas veces que te trate mal, creo que… no era yo misma no pensaba claramente, lo siento

-ja, ¿eso quiere decir que ya no esta molesta conmigo?

-si, nuestra relación volverá a ser como antes

-y por que no mejor… una relación de algo mas-Tenten suspiro cansada

-Marty…

-por favor deme una oportunidad, solo una, una por favor- Tenten trago saliva y justo cuando iba a responder se escucho una voz muy conocida peo que no quería escuchar, por ahora

-¡Tenten!

-Neji…

-maldito Hyuga ¡¿Por qué nos interrumpes?

-bueno, me las debía tu también nos interrumpiste muchas veces pez pútrido- dijo acercándose amenazante al chico

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si mi padre te ve…

-no me importa… ¿Cómo estas?- Tenten enfureció al escuchar eso

-eres un… hipócrita ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y preguntarme eso?

-¿de que me hablas?

-¡por que no mejor te largas de esta casa!

-esta casa no es tuya así que no tengo por que obedecerte, ni hacerte caso

-pero a mi si- dijo Tenten- si tienes algo de decencia te largaría ahora mismo

-Tenten…

-ya la oíste mejor vete ya

-eres un…

-no te atrevas a insultar a… mi novio...-dijo casi atragantándose tanto como Marty y Neji se quedaron boca abiertos

-entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que ha aceptado?- dijo Marty con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-si Marty seré tu novia…

-Tenten, estas cometiendo un grave error, recapacita...

-no te me acerques nunca mas y prepárate para el torneo por que perderás- dijo tomando la mano de Marty y adentrándose a su casa mientras Marty lo volteaba a ver con una gran sonrisa ganadora

-no puede ser…

-fin del cap.-

_**Hola, ahora si, cuanto tiempo,**__**la verdad ya extrañaba subir un fic, pero para mi mala suerte tuve que entrar de urgencia al quirófano, una operación en mi mano izquierda que me imposibilito escribir (entre muchas otras cosas) no soy zurda pero de igual manera no podía (ni debía) mover mi mano durante un mes, tuve que usar un cabestrillo y la ayuda de mi mama y mi hermanito para hacer muchas cosas y aunque aun me duele un poco ya me dieron permiso de quitarme el cabestrillo y poco a poco regresar a mis actividades normales y obvio seguir con mis fic's, esta historio sigue y muy intensa creo yo.**_

_**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, espero les haya gustado el cap. Y ojala se animen para dejarme un review, para que mis ánimos suban y hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, ojala también espero ustedes actualicen pronto, no obligándolas ni presionándolas, claro, entiendo que todos tenemos vidas ya veces el día no tiene suficientes horas para hacer todo lo que queramos, pero bueno, como dije (o escribí) antes espero leerlas pronto**_

_**Y por último y no por eso menos importante quiero agradecer a **__**Ariasujm-chan**_ _** por dejarme usar su idea para este cap. (más o menos) ojale te haya gustado como lo redacte, mil gracias y gracias**_

_**BA-BAY**_


	18. UN ERROR MAS

*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_CAP. XVIII_

_"UN ERROR MAS"_

-¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ! -grito Marty con los brazos arriba

-shhh… Marty -lo silencio Tenten un poco molesta por la actitud del chico- no agás escándalo

-es que estoy muy feliz de que por fin me hayas aceptado, gracias de verdad- el chico la miraba con gran ternura e ilusión, su sonrisa de agradecimiento e infinita alegría

-"¿_que hice?"_-pensó Tenten- _"soy una tonta, ¿como se me ocurrió aceptar? Me deje llevar por el enojo y no pensé las cosas bien"_- se regañaba la chica- _"¿ahora como le explico a Marty esto…?"_

-Tenten…

-¿humm?

-¿estas bien? De pronto te quedaste muy callada

-Marty yo…

-no digas mas, ya se que es

-¿enserio?

-si- el chico sonrió más- ¡estas tan feliz!, ¡que no puedes ni hablar!

-haaaa…

-te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir de esta decisión, daré todo de mi para hacerte feliz, de verdad

-Marty yo…- insistió pero fue interrumpida por su hermano Tiger

-Tenten quie…- se detuvo al verlos muy juntos- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo coquetamente

-Tiger- hablo Marty- Tenten acepto ser mi novia

-¿enserio? Valla, valla, que bueno por los dos

-si- dijo Marty muy contento

-si…-repitió cabizbaja la chica- ¿necesitas algo Tai?

-Ho, venia a preguntarte si quieres practicar conmigo un poco antes del torneo

-si, claro, pero… mas tarde ¿si?

-ok, me avisas entonces- dijo entrando a la casa- diviértanse

-wooooow, no lo puedo creer- dijo el sin poder ocultar su emoción

-Marty, no se si hice bien en aceptar ser tu novia- hablo ella con voz baja y de inmediato la sonrisa del chico se borro dejando ver una cara de desconcierto

-¿que quieres decir?

-yo creo que me deje llevar y…

-no, no, no, estoy seguro de que no fue eso, al fin te diste cuenta de que yo de verdad te quiero y podemos estar junto, o quizás tienes miedo- dijo tomando sus manos- pero no tienes por que temer jamás te engañare ni te are sufrir- Tenten no supo que decir, el ver el rostro tan entusiasmado del chico, la hiso sentir horrible ¿Cómo decirle que a solo 10 minutos de iniciar su relación, quería terminar? El chico estaba muy feliz, tan emocionado y no quería hacerlo sentir mal y ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer? Por lo pronto…

-¿sabes que? Necesito hacer algo arriba con mi hermana- dijo como excusa- nos vemos luego ¿si?

-si, claro yo también tengo cosas que hacer ¡ja!- dijo el sin ningún problema, pero el corazón de Tenten se acelero cuando Marty en gesto de despedida se acerco a su rostro lentamente, su cuerpo se tenso y empezó a temblar ligeramente y sintió los labios del chico posarse sobre su marcara, gracias a dios la traía puesta, solo dejaba que el lo disfrutara, pues no sentía ni hacia nada

-espero que pronto me dejes probar tus labios sin esta marcara- le susurro al separarse

-nos vemos luego- dijo sencillamente mientras entraba a su casa, el chico la miro desaparecer y suspirando con una sonrisa alzo los brazos gritando

-¡SI!

-adentro-

Tenten suspiro aliviada y preocupada a la vez, mientras su hermana se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa que desapareció cuando la vio muy quieta y con la mirada baja

-¿estas bien?

-si… yo necesito hablar contigo- en eso se escucho que llamaron a la puerta pero ellas no se movieron Tanana iría a abrir

-clero, sabes que puedes contar conmigo hermana- dijo tocando su hombro- Tanana se acerco a ellas

-Tenten Akane quiere hablar contigo ya esta en la sala esperándote

-si, gracias nana Titani…

-no te preocupes, te esperare arriba para usando termines

-gracias- dijo un poco mas aliviada, alejo de ellas mientras ingresaba a la sala donde su tía estaba sentada

-hola tía- se acerco a ella para abrazarla

-hola linda, ¿hace cuanto que no nos vemos?

-si, nos hemos distanciado un poco, pero dime ¿Qué necesitas?- dijo sentándose junto a ella

-veras, supe que estas ayudando a orfanato de niños huérfanos

-así es

-y como tú sabes- dijo mientras su voz empezaba tomar un tono melancólico- yo nunca pude embarazarme- Tenten sintió un duro golpe al corazón al escuchar esas palabras – cuando tu te quedaste aquí en la aldea, te empezamos a tener cariño y con los años tanto como Shun y yo te vimos como a una hija- paro para mojarse los labios- pero ahora que estas con tus padres tus hermanos, ellos son tu familia yo nosotros nos sentimos un poco solos ¿sabes? Y me estoy haciendo vieja…

-tía Akane…

-mi niña- dijo recuperando su sonrisa –quiero saber si tu puedes ayudarme con la adopción de uno de esos niños- Tenten suspiro con alegría

-me encantaría

-en la mansión Hyuga-

-no puedo creerlo…- decía Neji furioso mientras se sentaba en su cama, se tallo la cara con las manos mientras suspiraba angustiado, lo sabia, sabia que Tenten estaba equivocada al haber tomado esa decisión, y le hervía la sangre al saber que Marty estaba con ella aunque ella no lo quisiera, pero no lo entendía, apenas la noche anterior se habían reconciliado, se habían besado, pero ahora no todo estuve bien, ese día se levanto con toda la intención de verla y arreglar todas cosas que quedaron pendientes, gracias a la intervención de Marty y la tonta de Sango, quien invento una infinidad de mentiras que por desgracia Tenten creyó, y con las palabras de dolor de Tenten hacia el los enredijos y pleitos volvieron como una ráfaga - no puede ser…

-Neji-nisan- se escucho la voz de su prima mayor al otro lado de su puerta

-¿que sucede Hinata-sama?- pregunto desganado mientras se levantaba para abrir la puerta

-amm… solo vine a avisarte que hace un rato vino Lee-san

-¿y que quería?

-pues… quería entrenar contigo, po-porque el también participara en el torneo y… y quería practicar- dijo tímidamente, Neji suspiro cansadamente

-gracias Hinata-sama, después hablare con el sobre eso, ahora si me disculpa… -dijo con la intención de cerrar la puerta

-e…espera- dijo rápidamente, Neji le presto atención una vez mas- nisan, esta… el padre de Tenten – Neji se impacto

-¿Qué?

-si, vino a hablar con mi padre y yo… la verdad estoy muy preocupada ¿tu sabes a que vino?

-no, no tengo idea- susurro

-Neji-nisan- de pronto se apareció Hanabi – mi padre quiere que vallas al dojo quiere hablar contigo-Neji suspiro una vez mas y sin siquiera despedirse de sus primas cerro la puerta de su cuarto y fe directo con su tío, abrió la puerta corrediza y…

-me mando a…- detuvo su oración al ver a el patriarca de la familia Zparow – llamar- termino por decir, mientras recobraba una postura tranquila y cerraba la puerta tras de si

-si Neji, el señor Zparow y yo tenemos algo que comunicarte- dijo seriamente, Neji se acerco a ellos lentamente y miro al otro hombre

-buenos días señor Zparow- dijo haciendo una reverencia, Jack como respuesta solo soltó una risa baja a medias

-díganme…- dijo Neji poniendo ambas rodillas en el suelo al igual que los dos hombres que estaban allí

-veras Neji, anoche en la cena, el señor Zparow y yo tuvimos una charla, la cual tu no escuchaste pues estabas de misión- Neji curveo ligeramente sus labios- su hijo mayor…

-Tiger – dijo Jack

-si, Tiger, nos dio una muy buena idea de cómo arreglar nuestras diferencias- Neji enderezo un poco mas la espalda- y tanto como el señor Jack y yo hablamos y llegamos a lo que me parecen son buenos términos

-nuestras disputas terminaran, con una pelea

-¿pelea?

-si, un representante de nuestra familia peleara con alguien de su familia y así terminara todo explico Hiashi -no será una batalla a muerte, pero si acordamos que todos los miembros de nuestras familias firmaran un papel donde quede acordado que jamás volveremos a pelear, discutir y/o arremeter de cualquier otra forma contra la otra familia, me parece que quedo completamente claro

-si, me parece bien pero, yo tengo algo mas que ver en esto ¿verdad? Si me hubieran llamado solo para decirme esto, también estarían aquí Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama

-perspicaz como siempre Neji – Hiashi suspiro debido a que pasado mañana es el gran torneo de la aldea, en el que participaras y que casualmente quedaste como contendiente para Tenten…- Neji comenzaba a entender todo por completo- los que pelearan serán ustedes- el chico suspiro, sabia que tenia que pelear con Tenten, pero ahora no solo seria por que si, si no que estaba en riesgo la paz entre las dos familias- como te dije no será una pelea a muerte por lo que si alguien hace algo, que dañe de gravedad al otro el pacto quedara anulado por lo que te pido que actúes de la mejor forma

-Si haces alguna insensatez en contra de mi hija, estaremos dispuestos a atacar en el instante- dijo Jack seriamente

-yo jamás lastimaría a Tenten- dijo Neji, Jack lo miro molesto- jamás…

-bueno pues si todo esta claro creo que podemos firmar el contrato en cuanto este listo

-avísenme entonces- dijo Jack levantándose para poder salir de allí, ya con el fuera Hiashi pudo hablar nuevamente con Neji

-Neji, entiendes de que trata esto ¿verdad? Te pido que pienses bien tus acciones en esta batalla, recuerda que esta mucho en juego

-lo se Hiashi-sama, no se preocupe, ahora me retiro, tengo que entrenar con Lee- dijo levantándose y haciendo un reverencia se fue

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento, Lee hacia lagartijas, mientras sudaba a todo lo que da, cuando vio llegar a Neji solo le dedico una mirada rápida, una sonrisa y estas palabras

-fui a buscarte hace rato

-si, me lo dijeron

-quería ver si podemos entrenar ya pasado mañana es el torneo y yo también participo, tengo que entrenar si quiero ganar jajaja-Neji ni se inmuto por sus palabras, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cara seria paso de largo junto a el

-¿con quien pelearas?

-con el hermano de Tenten –dijo levantándose del suelo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunto sorprendido, Lee se encogió de hombros

-se me paso jajaja- Neji suspiro

-¿te paso algo mi rival?

-tengo muchas cosas en que pensar

-puedes decírmelas, somos amigos- dijo Lee con una gran sonrisa, Neji igual sonrió, no como Lee, pero sonrió, ya entonces comenzó a contarle todo lo que en su cabeza rondaba, la platica con Tenten, la intromisión de Sango y sus mentiras, el cambio de actitud de Tenten y su noviazgo con Marty además del reciente trato en familias

-wooooow cuantas cosas

-no te imaginas

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-voy a pelear, y que con esto se acabe todo lo malo- dijo fastidiado y esperanzado

-¿y Sango?

-voy a obligar a esa chica estúpida a decirle toda la verdad a Tenten ya sea por las buenas o por las malas – dijo decididamente- no voy a permitirle una tontería mas, me esta arruinando mas la vida y ya no tengo paciencia suficiente para soportarla, todo se acabara desde ya.

En otro lado de la aldea, Gibbs vio llegar a un muy sonriente Marty, así que no aguanto la curiosidad de preguntarle, cual era el motivo de esa sonrisa

-¿y por que tan feliz chico?

-¡Gibbs estoy feliz!

-si eso ya lo note, por eso te pregunto- dijo empinándose una botella de ron

-bueno ¡Tenten acepto ser mi novia!- Gibbs escupió sorprendido

-¡¿Qué?

-si somos novios, por fin

-y… ¿Jack lo sabe?

-bueno… amm… no...

-aja ¿y como crees que reaccione al saberlo?

-rayos no había pensado en eso ¡ni en Tyson! Me van a matar

-si, exacto ¿y como es que convenciste a Tenten de que fuera tu novio?

-bueno, fue difícil, pero a decir verdad, ella dijo "si" de una gran manera- dijo emocionado- se grito a la cara a ese maldito Hyuga

-haaaa… ya veo por donde va todo- dijo en tono serio

-¿a que te refieres?

-olvídalo tu te darás cuenta solo, en muy poco tiempo- Marty frunció el ceño extrañado

Mientras tanto…

-bueno tía, claro que podrás a ver a los chicos del orfanato, pero me gustaría que esperaras hasta después del torneo

-claro que si, a mi no me importa, siempre y cuando me ayudes

-no te preocupes, me gustaría que tu y mi tío Shun formaran una familia

-si, gracias, ahora… tengo que irme, Shun regresa de su misión hoy y quiero prepararle un gran cena para festejar

-ok, te veo luego

Justo en el momento en que Akane abrió la puerta para salir, entraba Jack

-Ho, hola Jack

-hola Akane, hace mucho que no bienes

-si, vine a arreglar unos asuntos con Tenten – Jack levanto una ceja y volteo a ver a su hija

-no te preocupes no es nada malo, ahora si me voy

-adiós Akane-dijo cerrando la puerta – Tenten tengo que decirte algo- ella se detuvo con las manos juntas esperando que el hablara

-pelearas con Neji Hyuga

-si eso ya lo se

-pero ya no será una batalla común

-desde el principio supimos que no seria así- dijo ella

-si, de echo, pero – suspiro- sentémonos- tomaron asiento uno enfrente del otro- Hiashi y yo acordamos que si tu y Neji pelean nuestro conflicto entre familias terminara

-¿Qué?

-así es, pero siempre y cuando no se maten el uno al otro- dijo con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió para hablarle con voz dura y seria-solo quiero que pongas en alto nuestro apellido partiéndole la cara a ese chico, que todos en esta aldea sepan que el famoso clan Hyuga, no es el mas fuerte de aquí, que se enteren que de ahora en adelante la familia Zparow es la que manda aquí, solo quiero…- dijo formando una sonrisa – que los pongas en ridículo de la forma mas humillante posible

-entiendo, no te preocupe, hare mi mejor esfuerzo

-bien dicho hija- dijo tomando sus manos- así es como me gusta que hables –dijo con una linda sonrisa

-ahora padre, quisiera hablarte de algo- dijo comenzando a hablar pero esta vez en tono un poco nervioso

-dime, hija, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto un poco preocupado

-veras… amm- rasco su cabeza mirando hacia la ventana- no sabia como decirle- tu… -aclaro su garganta- ¿Qué… que dirías si yo tuviera…?

-¿si? ¿Si tuvieras que?

-¿si yo tuviera no… novio?

-¡¿QUE?- grito furioso levantándose del sillón, su voz se escucho hasta los bosques fuera de la aldea, donde una parvada de aves salieron volando, Tenten se tapo los oídos, con preocupación- ¡¿TIENES NOVIO?

-ha… ha… no- mintió nerviosamente- solo… quería saber tu opinión

-escúchame, te prohíbo rotundamente que tengas novio ahora, nadie puede estar contigo ahora, eres muy joven

-padre… tengo 18 años- dijo con cierta gracia

-eso no importa, en esto momento no estas para andar con noviecitos ¿entendiste?

-si… - Tenten suspiro una vez que su padre se fue dejándola sola, definitivamente no podía decirle que era novia de Marty, mataría al chico y de paso a ella por desobedecerlo. Se levanto recordando que su hermana deba estar en su habitación esperándola para hablar. Llego y entro, no tenia que tocar a puerta, era su cuarto después de todo, miro a su hermana recostada en su cama, leyendo un libro despreocupada.

-lamento haberte hecho esperar

-no te preocupes, ahora ¿de que quería hablar?- pregunto sentándose en la cama y dejando e libro a un lado, Tenten soltó un gran suspiro alzando y dejando caer sus hombros

-Marty y yo… somos novios

-¿de verdad? ¿Ya lo aceptaste? ¡Que bien!

-si, yo no lo creo así

-¿Por qué?

-veras, cuando me lo pidió llego Neji

-Ho…

-si, empezaron a discutir, y creo que entre el calor de los insultos, me invadió el enojo hacia Neji y se me subió la sangre a la cabeza y…- suspiro- Titani- dijo mirándola a los ojos- creo que cometí un grave, grave error

-ahora te entiendo, y si hiciste mal en aceptar ser su novia solo por darle celos a Neji

-¡no fue para darle celos!

-aja si, como no…

-Titani ayúdame, quiero terminar con Marty pero no quiero romperle el corazón…

-pues la verdad no se que decirte, pero te ayudare lo prometo, para eso soy tu hermana y por lo mientras- dijo levantándose para salir- voy a hablar con el – Tenten sonrió

-gracias Titani

La chica salió rápidamente buscando a Marty y sabia donde encontrarlo a esa hora, en el almacén algo alejado de la casa, pero en el mismo terreno, lo encontró haciendo una especie de inventario, pues traía una libreta y anotaba cosas constantemente después de revisar unas cajas

-hola Marty-saludo

-hola, señorita Titani

-Ho, por favor, dime solo Titani- la chica sonrió – o mejor "cuñada"- el chico se sonrojo mientras bajaba la mirada

-ya se entero

-si, mi hermana me lo acaba de decir, pero…- Marty alzo la mirada- no puedo evitar hacerte esta pregunta ¿de verdad quieres a Tenten?

-por supuesto que si- dijo firme- mucho

-veras Marty, yo quiero lo mejor para mi hermana, y no te miento cuando te dijo, que creo que, por ahora lo mejor sea que Tenten se enfoque mas en ciertas cosas que en relaciones amorosas ¿entiendes?- Marty se mordió los labios- Tenten ya tiene suficiente problemas ahora, y no me gustaría que su mente se retorciera en tantos líos, sin mencionar que a mi padre no le agradara nada la idea de que sean novios- el chico trato saliva, tan solo el imaginárselo le daba escalofríos

-si, pero quizás lo que Tenten necesita, ahora es alguien quien la apoye, quien le muestre que no todos los hombres somos iguales y que la hagan sentir amada…

-Marty dime algo ¿de verdad crees que Tenten te quiere?

-bueno… se que debe ser difícil para ella ahora, y ciertamente la he notado algo distante, pero debe ser cuestión de tiempo para que todas las dudas y miedos que tiene desaparezcan- sonrió- y yo me encargare de que sea así- Titani igual sonrió

-bueno, si así lo quieres, supongo que tendrás que conseguir primero la aceptación de mi padre y tanto tu como yo sabemos que no será nada fácil, Marty

-lo se- dijo con temor- hablare con Tenten respecto a esto

-bien, pues buena suerte –dijo marchándose

-gracias- el chico golpeteo el lápiz repetidas veces en a pasta del cuadernillo, se sentó en una de las cajas, la charla con Titani no hiso mas que meterle dudas en la cabeza, lo que no sabia es que era precisamente eso lo que la chica quería, pues Titani sonreía satisfecha mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa.

Fue vista por su hermano mayor al ingresar por la puerta de la cocina

-¿Cuál es el motivo de tu gran sonrisa?- pregunto mientras se lavaba las manos, al parecer acababa de comer

-nada en especial, ¿ya comiste?

-si

-¿no podías esperar hasta en almuerzo?

-tenia hambre- dijo seriamente, su hermana solo resoplo y después sonrió- ¿de donde vienes?

-fui a dar un paseo

-eso espero- dijo mientras se servía un poco de agua en un vaso de vidrio

-¿no confías en mi?- dijo cruzándose de brazos, en ese momento entro Tiger

-hola, tengo noticias

-¿Qué noticias?- pregunto Tyson

-Tenten tiene novio

-¿Qué?

-¡es Marty!

-¡¿Qué? –Tyson exploto al instante

-al parecer no te gusto la noticia- dijo Titani

-¡claro que no! ¡Claro que…! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Lo voy a matar!- dijo con la intención de salir tras Marty

-¡cálmate Tyson!- dijo Titani deteniéndolo del brazo

-ese chico me va a escuchar…

-tranquilo hermano- dijo Tiger- no entiendo por que te cae tan mal, digo, es un muy buen chico, además quiere mucho a Tenten, no creo que le haga nada malo

-¡tu no sabes nada!- dijo enojado, asustando a su hermano con la mirada, Tiger trago saliva, se soltó del agarre de Titani

-tengo que hablar con Tenten- dijo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de esta, estaba enojado, y mas que eso preocupado, Tenten no sabia en la que se había metido, ella no sabia la verdad y era ahora cuando el se encargaría de decirle ciertas cosas, y antes de que fuera demasiado tarde el se encargaría de decírsela, si no, nunca se perdonaría si le pasara algo malo a su hermana.

-¿Tenten?- toco la puerta

-adelante- dijo ella y el de inmediato entro hablando desesperado

-tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Sobre que?- pregunto extrañada de su comportamiento

-¿Cómo es eso de que tu y Marty son novios?- dijo molesto y con las manos en las caderas

-valla, las noticias viajan rápido

-deja de jugar, respóndeme- Tenten se extraño mas

-si, somos novios, peo…

-¿pero que?

-la verdad ya no quiero seguir con esto

-¿enserio?- dijo el mas calmado

-si, a decir verdad, lo hice solo por que… Neji estaba allí cuando me lo pidió, me lo dijo Titani y yo me negaba a creerlo pero… tiene razón, lo hice solo para darle celos a Neji, no pensé bien las cosas y ahora me arrepiento

-¿entonces no aceptaste por que lo querías?

-bueno, si lo quiero pero como amigo, nada mas- el hico suspiro aliviado limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la palma de su mano derecha

-¿Por qué te molestaste tanto?

-Tenten, el ¿te ha hecho algo?

-¿algo como que?

-no lo se, algo que sintieras extraño en su actitud, lo que sea, dímelo

-amm… no, no creo- dijo confundía

-bien, me alegra

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Estas tan extraño…

-_"quizás no sea el momento para decírselo" _–pensó, el chico- no, no es nada olvida, entonces ¿me dices que vas a terminar con el?

-si y cuanto antes mejor

-si, mejor

-no termino de entenderte

-no, ya te dije que lo olvides- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- y Tenten- le hablo desde el marco- ten cuidado con Marty

-ok…- ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, la tarde se hiso presente y después de la extraña charla con su hermano, almorzó, entreno con Tiger, visito a los niños y gracias al cielo, en todo ese tiempo, no había visto a Marty, pero pensándolo bien, era mas, eso retardaría mas su ruptura con y lo haría mas difícil

Llego a su casa, dándose una ducha para después cenar y consecutivamente ir a su habitación, pero ya eran las 11:46 p.m. y no podía dormir, cansada de dar vueltas en su cama, decidió bajar y buscar algo que leer, pero no tardo ni dos minuto cuando el texto le aburrió y lo dejo por ahí, volvió a dar vueltas pero esta vez caminado el piso mientras se mordía las uñas, escucho un ruidillo en la ventana que la hiso reaccionar

-Tenten- escucho bajito

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-soy yo, Marty

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto sin abrir la ventana todavía

-necesito hablar contigo, es importante -se le acelero el corazón, el chico no podía esperar hasta el otro día, para hablar, la chica suspiro nerviosamente antes de correr las cortinas y abrir el ventanal para salir al balcón, donde el chico la recibió con una sonrisa

-hola,

-¿solo vienes a decirme eso?  
-no, veras, Gibbs y Titani hablaron conmigo

-¿ha si?

-si y lo que me dijeron me dejo pensando mucho

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Qué tal vez tu padre no este muy de acuerdo con nuestra relación

-si, de echo hoy le mencione algo como que pensaría si yo tuviera novio y su reacción no fue la mas feliz que digamos

-se enojo

-si, mucho

-bueno pues, respecto a eso yo quería decirte- suspiro- quizás no sea el momento para estar juntos…- Tenten se sorprendió, el estaba poniendo fin a todo eso y ella ni siquiera tuvo que actuar

-¿estas… terminado conmigo?

-solo pido que me des un tiempo para poder aclara todo y…

-le tienes miedo a mi padre

-si, la verdad si – dijo con gracia

-no te preocupes Marty yo entiendo

-¿de verdad?

-si… no te preocupes, como tu dices, necesitamos tiempo

-que bueno que lo entiendes

-si, bueno, mejor me voy a acostar

-bien, te veo luego

-si- Marty bajo del balcón perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, solo entonces Tenten pudo soltar un muy grande y largo suspiro de alivia, alzó la vista al cielo y susurro –gracias

Al otro día, después de desayunar Tenten, salió directo al orfanato, doblo en una esquina encontrándose, con el ninja más extrovertido de toda la aldea

-¡hola, Tenten!- saludo energéticamente

-hola, Naruto…- dijo con molestia

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¡que te importa!- dijo pasando a un lado de el golpeándole el hombro con el de ella

-esperaba que pudiéramos hablar

-¿sobre que pudiera hablar contigo?- dijo sin dejar de caminar

-n de Neji -dijo con una sonrisa, Tenten se detuvo al instante- ¿te interesa?

-Neji no me interesa

-hablaba, de hablar conmigo

-es igual

-bueno…- Naruto giro sobre sus tobillos y con las manos en los bolsillos se recargo en una pared cercana quedando al lado de Tenten, quien no se movía- yo pelee contra el hace año, ¿recuerdas?- llevo sus manos detrás de su nuca y cruzo el pie derecho sobre el izquierdo

-¿Qué tratas de decirme Naruto?

-Neji es muy difícil de vencer, en serio te lo digo, te pone en jaqué, a mi me paso- soltó una risilla y bajo el rostro, pero aun así levanto solo la vista hacia la chica, pero aquí tu tienes una gran ventaja

-¿Qué ventaja?- volteo a verlo, Naruto sonrió levantando la cabeza

-el no mataría a la chica que ama- dijo con seguridad

-solo dices estupideces, no se por que te preste atención- Tenten empezó caminar nuevamente

-¡por que hable de Neji!- Tenten se detuvo otra vez

-¡quieres cerrar la boca!

-ahora tu gritas ja jajaja

-humm, idiota - se alejo de allí

-¡oye! Esa frase es de Neji- dijo el chico con gracia, mientras veía a su amiga marcharse de allí muy molesta por lo visto. Llego al edifico ya remodelado y pintado, donde sus niños ya la esperaban y quienes la recibieron muy contentos.

-Tenten, no podemos ir a apoyarte mañana, pero estamos seguros de que ganara el primer lugar- dijo muy seguro Ryo

-¡SI!- afirmaron los demas niños

-gracias niños

-señorita Tenten- hablo una pequeña- ya arreglo las cosas que la hacían suspirar el otro día

-¿humm?

-si, estaba muy triste, ¿acaso termino con su novio?

-no yo no he tenido novio… casi…

-entonces ¿el muchacho que vino con usted la otra vez quien es?

-¿Marty?, el es solo un amigo- suspiro- un gran amigo

-¿entonces estaba triste por que no tiene novio?

-¡si es así yo quiero ser su novio!- dijo muy entusiasmado Ryo, quien fue seguido por otros mas

-¡yo también quiero ser su novio!

-¡no yo!

-ya basta- dijo riendo- ahora no puedo tener novio, no me dejan- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, los niños suspiraron desanimados.

Después de casi una hora estando con sus niños, Tenten salió de allí dirigiéndose a su casa para entrenar una vez mas con su hermano, pero otra vez se encontró con alguien inesperado

-Tenten…

-Sasuke…

-¿Cómo estas?- se atrevió a preguntar, algo que extraño a Tenten

-bien- dijo ella- estoy bien

-¿pelearas mañana?

-si, ¿y tu?

-si,

-¿contra quien?

-humm, ganare- se atrevió a afirmar, Tenten supuso que su contrincante seria un debilucho, o quizás sea el gran ego del Uchiha

-que bueno por ti- dijo con intención de irse

-¿Cuál es tu estrategia para mañana? Se que pelearas contra Neji

-a si es

-planeas matarlo, lo se

-no- negó- digamos que me lo tienen prohibido

-no lo mataras entonces- ella negó- ¿en ese caso puedo saber que planeas hacerle?

-valla, entre egocéntricos se protegen mutuamente- dijo riendo, el chico frunció el ceño

-la venganza no es la solución para nada

-¡ja! Mira nada mas quien me lo dice, el que se fue de la aldea, por venganza, el que prácticamente provoco una guerra ninja, por venganza y el que mato a su propio hermano… por venganza, me parece que no eres el mas indicado para hablarme de eso Sasuke

-es por eso que te lo digo, por experiencia, te arrepentirías después de hacer algo que en realidad jamás quisiste hacer-dijo con cierto tono melancólico, Tenten bajo la mirada,

-adiós Sasuke – dijo por fin marchándose

-no me gusta meterme en líos amorosos, pero estoy seguro de que Neji jamás lastimaría a la chica que ama- Tenten se detuvo, era la segunda vez que escuchaba ese en ese día, volteo hacia el

-adiós Sasuke – volvió a decir

Sumida en sus pensamientos el camino se le hiso mas largo, cuantos líos se había originado, cuanto odio y cuanta tristeza tenia su corazón, prácticamente de un día para otro su vida cambio, el tiempo en sus manos no lo podía detener, quería volver atrás y jamás haber querido quedarse allí, convertirse en kunoichi y enamorarse de Neji, antes había querido ser una gran kunoichi, ese era su plan de vida, pero ahora no sabia que hacer con ella, en que pasaría el tiempo y con quien. Jamás pensó que pudiera resistir tanto dolor, y muchas veces sintió ganar de derrumbarse hasta quedar seca de tanto llorar, otras veces aguantando las ganas de llorar sentía como su garganta se acalambraba queriendo gritar, pero no podía mostrase débil, ante nadie ni ante ella misma, engañase así misma es lo primero que tenia que hacer, para así poder engañar a los demas.

¿Pero como podría hacerlo? Si ella misma sabia muy dentro de su corazón que el amor que sentía por Neji Hyuga superaba por mucho el odio que sentía en ese momento.

A pesar de que caminaba con la cabeza baja, no miraba el camino caminaba por pura inercia, como consecuencia tropezó con una piedra, solo que sintió en su cara no fue la tierra del suelo, si no el firme, suave y cálido pecho de Neji Hyuga. Como hipnotizada quedo, intuitivamente aspiro el aroma del chico cerrando los ojos. Neji tomo los brazos de ella suavemente, a simple vista parecían una pareja de novios que se abrazaban amorosamente, pero no era así, Tenten reacciono alejándose de el bruscamente

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo molesta

-parecía que te gustaba- el estaba serio y como si nada

-que hipócrita eres- dijo aun más molesta

-tenemos que hablar

-tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, creo que las cosas están totalmente claro entre nosotros

-lo dijo Sango anoche no era cierto, nada de lo ha dicho y echo e cierto

-¿y tu piensas que te voy a creer? Estas realmente equivocado, por mi puedes irte con esa o con se te pegue la gana, al fin y al cabo que tu y yo no somos nada- dijo lo ultimo con cierta tristeza

-realmente eres otra…

-si, gracias a ti- retrocedió dos pasos y salió corriendo de allí, Neji quedo pasmado y sin saber que hacer, sus palabras realmente le dolían y para su desgracia la chica estaba tan dolida que no quería hablar con el, ni siquiera verlo, eso hacia que perdiera las pocas esperanzas de recuperarla, cerro los ojos, levanto su cabeza dejándola caer atrás y relajo sus hombros, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

-mi hermana puede ser un poco tonta a veces- escucho una voz detrás de el, giro su cuerpo un poco, dándose cuenta de que era Tyson, el hermano de Tenten- hola chico

-humm, tu eres el hermano de Tenten…

-Tyson- dijo extendiendo su mano, Neji la estrecho seriamente aunque algo extrañado

-pensé que tu también me odiarías…

-¿Por qué?

-buenos pues… digamos que a tu hermana, y tu padre no, no les caigo muy bien o por lo menos no como antes

-humm, como te dije mi hermana es algo tonta a veces, y terca muy terca, pero en el fondo sigue sintiendo lo mismo por ti

-¿lo mismo?

-ella te ama, lo se- Neji frunció el ceño intentando ocultar una sonrisa

-no me lo demuestra mucho- dijo un poco molesto

-no creo, lo que pasa es que esta confundida, y dolida

-yo no le hice nada malo- dijo mirándolo a loa ojos muy seriamente

-yo no puedo saber eso, pero lo que si se es que ella te ama, tanto para aceptar ser novia de un niño estúpido como Marty, solo para darte celos- dijo con una sonrisa al final, Neji alzo una ceja soltando una risilla

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-por que ella me lo dijo- Neji parpadeo un par de veces asombrado, peo rápidamente volvió a su postura seria

-¿de verdad?

-si, anoche precisamente y sinceramente creo que… tu harías muy feliz a mi hermana, ella merece ser feliz con alguien que de verdad la ame y la proteja no como ese chiquillo tonto- Neji sonrió de lado

-por lo que escucho Marty no te cae muy bien

-no, no me cae nada bien- dijo frunciendo el ceño molesto mas por estas a hablando de Marty- y no quiero que el este cerca de mi hermana- Neji frunció el ceño extrañado de las palabras del chico frente a el.

-entonces… ¿de verdad quieres que este con Tenten? ¿Yo?

-si- dijo sencillamente

-humm, tratare de hablar con Tenten, otra vez- remarco sus palabras finales, Tyson sonrió- mañana antes del torneo y ojala me escuche, la verdad no me gustaría pelear con ella

-lo se, buena suerte

-gracias- hablo Neji mostrando su mano- de verdad- Tyson estrecho la mano del chico con la suya sonriendo

-no es nada

Tenten llego a su casa y rápidamente subió a su cuarto, cerró con llave y cerro las cortinas sollozando de vez en cuando, se sentó en su cama, se quito la mascara, dejando al descubierto sus ojos achocolatados y humedecidos, se quito guantes y brazaletes de las manos, cerro los ojos respirando hondo, bajo la cabeza y abrió sus ojos mirando sus manos sobre las piernas, las junto y las empuño para llevarlas hasta su boca y nariz, cerro los ojos nuevamente y aspiro el aroma de Neji que aun quedaba en ellas.

Recordó entonces, el cálido pecho de el en su cara, la firmeza de sus músculos aun sobre la tela y sus suaves manos acariciando sus brazos, con tan solo eso, había despertado en ella extrañas sensaciones, que la hicieron estremecerse al recordar todo aquello. Bajo sus manos a la altura de su pecho, apretándolas con fuerza, pero al abrir los ojos gimió fastidiada dejando caer ambos brazos sobre las piernas

-despierta Tenten, no puedes seguir creyendo en tonterías, ya no eres una niña- se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama- olvídate de Neji, olvídate de su amor, olvídate de el y convierte todo ese amor en odio Tenten…

-sango, te buscan- le dijo su madre a la chica quien estaba frente al espejo como siempre

-Ho, ya llego- dijo con una sonrisa- dile que suba- ordeno, su madre frunció el ceño y segundo después llego con un chico, conocida- hola Marty

-hola… -saludo desganado, sango miro a su madre con el ceño fruncido

- ya vete- su madre resoplo- toma asiento –Marty se sentó en una silla cercana

-¿para que querías verme?

-quiero hablar contigo

-¿sobre que?

-Tenten- dijo con molestia

-yo también quería decirte algo sobre ella

-¿Qué cosa?

-nos hicimos novios

-¡¿enserio? ¡Eso es grandioso! Tengo el camino libre con Neji

-pero, ya terminamos- Sango borro su sonrisa rápidamente

-¿estas bromeando, verdad?- Marty negó seriamente mirando el suelo- ¿Por qué?

-no es conveniente que seamos novios por ahora

-¡estas loco!

-¡¿estas bien Sango?- pregunto su madre desde afuera

-¡si mamá!, explícame eso ¿Qué la chica no te satisface o que?

-deja de decir tonterías, yo quiero a Tenten sinceramente, y pienso en lo mejor para los dos, sobre todo para ella- dijo mirándola enojado- no como tu que solo quieres revolcarte en la cama con ese Hyuga – dijo susurrando

-cállate, tu no sabes por que hago las cosas, Neji me gusta mucho, pero también, es rico, y su familia tiene mucha fama- Marty negó con la cabeza

-realmente eres una chica de muy baja moral

-tu no puedes juzgarme, ya estás tan metido en esto como yo y si Tenten se entera podría desilusionarse, y pobre de ti por que ya no querrá estar contigo nunca mas ¿no quieres eso verdad?- Marty se sobo las sienes

-¿Por qué no nos pudimos ver en otro lado?

-no puedo salir ahora, tengo que ayudar a mi padre con su trabajo

-¿Qué trabajo?

-mi padre trabaja en el correo de la aldea, se encarga de entregar las cartas y solicitudes a la hokague y siempre me pide que les de una segunda revisada a todos estos papeles- dijo sacando de un cajón un montón de escritos juntos amarrados con un hilo

-son muchos

-y eran mas- dijo fastidiada- antes llegaban el montón de peticiones de ayuda de un mugroso orfanato, enviaban una diaria creo- Marty frunció el ceño extrañado ¿había dicho orfanato?- me cansaba horrible con esas solicitudes, así que decidí desaparecerlas

-¿desaparecerlas?

-si, las queme, no me voy a matar revisando papeles sin importancia, total si esos niños se mueren nadie los va a extrañar, después de todo no tiene a nadie, así que siempre que llegaban los excluía- Marty se quedo boca abierto, eran los niños que Tenten estaba ayudando tanto, prefirió callar en ese momento- malditos mocosos, no me van a arruinar mi vida con sus necesidades

-ya tengo que irme- Marty se levanto apenas ocultado su enojo

-no hemos terminado de hablar- dijo la chica -¿Qué aremos mañana?

-¿a que te refieres?

-mañana es el torneo, pelearan el uno contra el otro, tenemos que planear algo, por si acaso- Marty la miro con repulsión

-esta desquiciada niña – dijo para después salir de allí dejando a la chica confundida

Mientras tanto Neji se dirigía a la mansión Hyuga, caminando muy pensativo, cuando de pronto escucho la voz de su gran amigo y rival

-¡Neji! ¡Amigo! ¡Que bueno que te veo!- dijo el chico de mallas verdes- ¿entrenamos otro poco? mañana es el gran día

-si, claro _"me servirá para distraerme un rato"_-pensó el chico

-¿Neji estas bien?

-si, estoy bien

-¿Estas seguro? no te creo mucho que digamos

-humm, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza Lee ¿entiendes?- explico mientras comenzaba a caminar, mientras Lee le seguía a la par

-si, claro, también quería preguntarse sobre eso, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Neji suspiro

-no lo se…

-digo, es que yo te ayude la ultima vez, en la cena y la verdad me gustaría mucho ayudarlos, por que son mis amigos yo pienso que deberían estar juntos, a pesar de todo yo creo…- las palabras de Lee disminuyeron de volumen poco a poco hasta desaparecer, no escuchaba mas que sus propios pensamientos y las palabras del hermano de Tenten

_- mi hermana puede ser un poco tonta a veces-_había dicho Tyson- _en el fondo sigue sintiendo lo mismo por ti, ella te ama, lo se, tanto para aceptar ser novia de un niño estúpido como Marty, solo para darte celos _-Neji sonrió al recordar lo ultimo

-tienes mi apoyo, Neji- Lee le puso su mano sobre su hombro haciendo reaccionar y dando por terminada su monologo, Neji parpadeo un par de veces

-si, si Lee gracias ya vamos a entrenar -dijo entrando a la mansión seguido por su amigo- ya se que voy a hacer- susurro

-¿Qué dijiste?

-nada…

Mientras tanto, mas adelante… Tenten salía de su casa

-¡oye! ¡Tenten!- ella volteo al ver que la llamaban, se detuvo justo en l entrada, la persona que la llamaba, era ni más ni menos que Tink-Tink

-tu…

-si, hola- dijo rascándose la mejilla

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-yo quería darte esto- le mostro unos de los brazaletes que le había regalado su maestro

-mi brazalete -dijo tomándolo- no me había dado cuenta que no lo traía

-si, se te callo ase rato, te estaba gritando para dártelo, pero no me escuchabas

-gracias- respondió mientras se lo ponía

-de nada, oye no quiero ser indiscreta, pero vi cuando hablabas con Neji- Tenten resoplo y en lugar de gritarle como la ultima vez que se encontraron, contesto de forma cansada y en tono melancólico

-ya no quiero oír nada de Neji- suspiro- ya no- Tink-Tink torció la boca para después sonreír

-pues tendrá que aguantarte, por que precisamente de Neji quería hablar contigo

-¿tu también vienes decirme que deje a Neji por que te gusta? Si es así, no te preocupes por mi mejor vete a reclamárselo a esa chica que no recuerdo como se llama- dijo un poco molesta

-Sango es un tarada, y ya te dije que no me interesa Neji, tu eres la que debería preocuparse para que no te lo quiten -dijo cruzando los brazos, Tenten la imito

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Neji no me importa…

-eso es lo que tu dices, pero estoy segura de que piensas otra cosa

-¿tu que sabes? no eres yo…

-jajaja, por lo menos me parezco

-si, mucho de echo

-si, ya me lo habían dicho- las dos se enderezaron por completo quedando frente a frente en un profundo silencio, después de un rato Tenten comenzó a hablar en voz cálida y tranquila

-¿quieres entrar? Parece que tenemos mucho de que hablar

-si, pienso lo mismo- las dos chicas entraron y subieron a la habitación de la chica, pues no querían ser escuchadas ni interrumpidas, tomaron asiento en unos sillones cercanos a la ventana y comenzaron la charla nuevamente.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura de que yo debería estar con Neji? –pregunto Tenten

-por que ustedes se quieres, es obvio aunque no los conozco mucho e oído ciertas cosas

-¿Qué cosas?

-pues, cosas como la gran amistad que los unía, las miradas que se dedicaban entre otras cosas

-¿y se puede saber quien te ha icho todo eso?

-Lee

-tenia que ser… es un completo entrometido y siempre hablando de mas…

-no tienes que hablar así de el- dijo un poco molesta- el es… un buen chico- Tenten la miro extrañada

-me da la impresión de que tu y Lee, se llevan muy bien…

-si, a decir verdad, cuando entre al quipo, no le caía muy bien a nadie de tus amigos, y Lee fue el único que me brindo su amistad, su apoyo y comprensión, el fue el único que me ayudo con el entrenamiento, aunque se ganara los regaños de todos tus amigos, el es… un gran chico y le estoy muy agradecida- explico en voz cálida y amorosa. Tenten sonrió mentalmente

-¿segura que es solo agradecimiento?

-¿de que… hablas?- pregunto nerviosa

-tu quieres a Lee mas que como amigo ¿verdad?- la chica suspiro

-para que negarlo, pero no se si el sienta lo mismo por mi…

-¿sabes que? He visto que no eres una chica tan mala, me caes bien…

-¿de verdad?

-si, y por eso te voy a ayudar con Lee

-¿enserio?

-si, aunque eso implique, acercarme a Lee, hablarle y hay…- suspiro

-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres

-no te preocupes, de todos modos lo hare

-gracias, y a cambio yo te ayudare con Neji

-ya te dije que el no me…

-que no te interesa, hay si ¿a quien quieres engañar con eso? ¿Ahora somos amigas no? Puedes confiar en mi…- dijo tomando su mano

-bueno yo…- suspiro – si, Tink-Tink lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero no se lo digas a nadie, mucho menos a Neji –Tink-Tink asintió

-pero si lo amas tanto ¿Por qué no están juntos? ¿Qué es lo que los separa?

-hay muchas osas de por medio

-¿y esas cosas son mas fuertes que lo que sientes por el?

-quizás… las cosas no son tan fáciles, esta mi familia, Marty, el pasado y esa chica

-no deberías dejar que esa tonta los separe, tu eres mucho mas mujer que ella, además Neji te ama a ti, y eso no podrá cambiar, a menos que tu dejes que pase con ese odio que sientes

Tenten no pudo decir nada, las palabras de Tink-Tink fueron tan ciertas, que no pudo ni siquiera pensar en que responder. Realmente esa chica le daba una confianza increíble, no sentía ninguna aura negativa, todo lo que decía y sentía era totalmente sincero, pronto comprendió que en ella encontraría una gran amiga, única e incondicional

-gracias Tink-Tink, de verdad eres una buena amiga, me equivoque al juzgarte, lamento lo del otro día

-no te preocupes, me salvaste la vida, creo que estoy en deuda

-no digas eso, a propósito ¿Qué comiste para ponerte así?

-Lee, cocino para mí

-con razón, pobre de ti

-por suerte ya paso, oye tengo que irme, pero te dejo mi numero de teléfono para que me hables

-si claro- Tenten se levanto y le entrego una libreta con una pluma para que anotara los dígitos

-si quieres hablar o algo mas, no dudes en llamarme, a la hora que sea, no te preocupes, yo te voy a escuchar y ayudar- dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias lo mismo te digo y por favor recuerda que no puedes decir nada de esto a nadie por favor

-si, descuida, ahora me voy

-te acompaño

La noche callo mas rápido de lo normal, o eso parecía, quizás el tiempo, no estaba a su favor, de pronto el pensar en el día siguiente, le hiso estremecerse de nervios, jugueteo con la comida de su plato, mientras los demas miembros de su familia permanecían en total silencio disfrutando de la cena, de todos modos no podía comer enfrente de ellos, eso implicaba quitarse su mascara y por tanto mostrar su rostro

-deberías subir a tu cuarto Tenten, me siento algo incomoda solo viendo como comemos y tu…

-no importa mamá, de todos modos no tengo hambre

-tienes que comer hija, mañana es un día muy importante –dijo Jack

-si, un día muy importante, muy largo y muy difícil

-¿esta nerviosa?

-un poco, no puedo negarlo, no se preocupen estaré bien, ¿saben que? Mejor si me voy a mi cuarto buenas noches

-descansa hija – Tenten subió rápidamente cerro todo con llave y entro al baño para tomar una larga ducha, se metió en la tina sintiendo el agua tibia calentando su frio cuerpo y cerro los ojos,

_-no quiero pelear contigo, renunciemos al torneo así ninguno saldrá lastimado,_

_-__ me sigues amando… como yo a ti_

-Neji… -suspiro Tenten - ¿Qué debo hacer? Alguien que me diga- hablar sola ya se había vuelto un habito, pero sinceramente no lo gustaba, sentía como si se estuviera volviendo loca. Después de casi 15 minutos salió envuelta en una toalla con el cabello suelto y goteando, se puso su pijama y peino su cabello, para después acostarse en su cama. Cerrando sus ojos quedo completamente dormida, pero al despertar sintió como si no hubiera dormido nada, no descanso siquiera un poco, tocaron a su puerta y hablaron en voz alta

-teten ya tenemos que irnos

-si ya voy Tiger

-te veo abajo – se levanto totalmente desganada, frotándose la cara con ambas manos, pero de repente su mirada cambio totalmente por una más firme y decidida, rápidamente se levanto y menos de 7 minutos se arreglo y bajo ya lista, sus hermanos y sus padre ya la estaban esperando, la miraron con un poco de preocupación.

-¿lista?- pregunto su padre, ella solo asintió lentamente, Jack hiso lo mismo

Salieron todos juntos dirigiéndose al coliseo de la aldea, ese mismo donde años atrás compitieron muchos de sus antes grandes amigos, en el camino mucha gente se dirigía a la misma dirección que ellos, varias personas cerraban sus puestos pues nadie quería perderse el gran torneo. Su madre se sitúa a su lado, pero por primera vez en la vida, no se sentía segura solo así, apresuro su paso y se poso al lado de su padre, a quien tomo del brazo con ambas manos, el, en cambio acaricio sus manos

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga, Neji terminaba de arreglarse para salir rumbo al mismo lugar, sujeto su cabello en su habitual coleta baja, y suspiro recargando ambas manos en la puerta, no estaba listo para esto, esperaba que un milagro sucediera, esperaba que pasara lo menos inesperado para que no tuviera que pelear con Tenten, pero era un hombre y tenia que enfrentar sus problemas, hablaría nuevamente con Tenten y rogaba a dios para que esta vez le creyera totalmente, aunque ganara quien ganara, los dos perdían, por que alguno u otro trataría de separarlos y también estaba el asunto de que ella y ese hico Marty eran novios, y aunque ellos ya habían terminado el no lo sabia y sentía un inmenso coraje al pensar como el si podía tenerla cerca, hablarle, acariciarla y besarla…

-maldito seas….- dijo con rabia extrema, la puerta corrediza se abrió mostrando a una Hinata sorprendida y algo asustada

-ne-Neji-nisan ya es hora- le indico

-andando- dijo en un suspiro empezando a caminar junto a su prima, en la puerta estaba su tío y su prima menor esperándolo

Caminaron hasta llegar al coliseo, donde por casualidad o por algo mas se encontraron con la familia Zparow

-por favor entren primero- dijo Hiashi amablemente

-claro que si- dijo Jack molesto, camino aun del brazo de su hija, seguido por su esposa e hijos

-Tenten-san- hablo Hinata, pero ni la chica ni los demas familiares voltearon a ver

-cuanto han cambiado las cosas- dijo Hanabi

-que triste…- respondió Hinata

-entremos ya- dijo Neji seriamente

Ya dentro…

-bueno vallan y tomen sus lugares- dijo Jack a sus hijos

-nosotros los estaremos apoyando desde las gradas- dijo Zaravi

-den su mejor esfuerzo

-no se preocupen, nosotros ganaremos- dijo Tiger confiado- ¿verdad Tenten?

-si, ganaremos- susurro- vámonos ya…- empezaron a caminar con la mirada de su familia puesta en ellos, llegaron al balcón donde se situaban los contendiente, cuando llegaron, Naruto, Sasuke y Lee ya estaban allí conversando sobre quien ganaría, al menos Lee y Naruto, mientras Sasuke se mantenía aparte de la conversación.

Los hermanos se situaron en una esquina del lugar, esperando que comenzaran las peleas, Tenten miro como Lee se acercaba hablándole

-hola florecita que…

-mejor lárgate rarito- dijo Tiger

-oye, espera hasta que sea nuestro turno

-entonces no te acerque, ni le hables a mi hermana- dijo intimidando al pobre Lee, Sasuke y Naruto miraban desde lejos en silencio, Lee no tubo otra opción que hacer lo que le ordenaron, después de esto la mirada de todos los presente se poso en el recién llegado, Neji Hyuga, quien entro en total silencio, dirigiéndole solo una fugas mirada a Tenten, quien tenia la cabeza en otra dirección pero aprovechando que nadie miraba sus ojos observaba por el extremo de sus ojos al chico, se mordió los labios, moviendo su cabeza, provocando que los mechones de su fleco se movieran delicada y suavemente, el tiempo para ellos dos pasaba como en cámara lenta.

-¿estas bien?- escucho la voz de su hermano

-si, no te preocupes…

-¿segura de que quieres hacer esto?

-si, no te preocupes –dijo esta vez con voz un poco mas moles

-ja, de acuerdo…

-Neji, ¿Cómo estas?

-bien, en lo que cabe

-bueno pues…- comenzó a hablar Lee- buena suerte compañeros

-¡cállate cejotas!

-silencio- dijo Sasuke- ya va a empezar

Tenten se estremeció de pies a cabeza, miro al centro del lugar, el tasador, era nada más y nada menos que Kakashi-sensei, elevo la mirada hacia las gradas donde rápidamente ubico a su familia, quienes recibían al recién llegado Dohko, la gente comenzó a exclamar, gritando los nombres de los favoritos, no escucho su nombre en ningún ocasión pero no le importo, suspiro una vez mas. Se dio cuenta de que Neji la miraba fijamente, mantuvieron contacto varios segundos los cuales les pareció horas, experimentó una extraña sensación al notar como el chico formaba una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que no supo explicar, parecía tan sincera, tan real y así lo era, como acto reflejo y aunque el no pudiera verlo ella también sonrió, de la misma forma que el: sinceramente…

- fin del cap. -

_**Hola, hola, esta vez si no me tarde tanto, aquí esta el cap. Numero18, la batalla entre Neji y Tenten se acerca ¿Qué creen que pase? Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Como leyeron se descubrieron varios secretos y desarrollado varios conflictos y demas, estoy poniendo lo mejor de mi para actualizar lo mas pronto posible, estén pendientes, por fa, no dejen de leer, además, quizás en unos dos capítulos mas haya lemon por fin, la reconciliación ya esta mas cerca de lo que piensan, quizás hasta ahora haya estado muy tedioso y sin tanta emoción y romanticismo, pero como les dije, ya pronto se reconciliaran.**_

_**Además espero me dejen un review, aunque sea cortito, pero escríbanme su opinión, lo que quieren que pase yo tratare de escribirlo para que el ic sea mas de su agrada, ustedes pidan y yo escribo**_

_**Me despida, hasta la próxima **_

_**Ba-bay***_


	19. LUCHANDO CONTRA EL CORAZON

*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_CAP. XIX_

_"BATALLA CONTRA EL CORAZON"_

Tomo aire, su pecho se inflo, levemente, 1, 2, 3 y soltó el aire, inicuo nuevamente cerrando los ojos, comenzaba a sentir nerviosismo… frotaba sus manos como calentándolas, pero paro al darse cuenta de que todos los presentes estaba puesta sobre ella, cruzo los brazos olvidándose un poco de su intranquilidad, Neji sonrió levemente aunque el mismo estaba tanto o mas nervioso que ella.

-ten calma-susurró su hermano

-estoy calmada- dijo ella, el sonrió

Ya todos estaban en al coliseo, varios impacientes, pero no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, su batalla era, para colmo la ultima y eso era para morir de estrés

-buenas a todos- se escucho la voz de Kakashi – espero disfruten del torneo y sin más ni más ¡comencemos!- un grito sonoro se escucho entre la multitud- los primeros contrincantes: Rock Lee, Tiger Zparow ¡bajen ya!

-¿Por qué lo nombro a el primero? – se pregunto Tai ofendido mientras de un salto el y Lee bajaron hasta quedar en presencia de Kakashi, Tenten miro atentamente mientras el ninja copia explicaba las reglas a los chicos, miro disimuladamente a Neji, esos escasos tres segundos les parecieron eternos al mirar su hermoso rostro.

Reacciono por fin y volvió a ve a la arena su hermano y Lee ya estaban en posición de ataque mirándose fijamente, Tiger ataco primero, se fue contra Lee quien rápidamente desapareció, su hermano hiso polvo al frenar y paro la patada de lee con su brazo derecho, le sonrió y son la misma del chico, desapareció y le dio un puñetazo a Lee en la cara que lo hiso caer al suelo estrepitosamente, todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos, Tiger era tan rápido como Lee, cosa que no impresiono a Tenten, suspiro y salió del pequeño balcón con la intención de ir al baño a refrescarse. Naruto miro la intención de la chica y se poso cerca de ella

-¿no veras la pelea?

-no es gran cosa…- dijo simplemente

-"¿no es gran cosa?" Tu hermano es asombroso

-ya lo se…- volteo a verlo – y también se quien Ganara…- Naruto se extraño y Tenten salió.

Camino lentamente por los pasillos, e miro al espejo y percatándose de nadie estuviera cerca se quito su mascara refrescando su rostro con un poco de agua

-cálmate-se dijo- puedes hacerlo…- escucho pasos y rápidamente se preparo y salió como si nada cuando llego se sorprendió de ver a su hermano en el palco, con la ropa sucia, algunos raspones y los brazos cruzados

-Tiger- lo llamo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-gane- dijo sonriendo orgulloso

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?

-¿rápido? Me llevo 20 minutos acabar con tu amiguito

-¿20 minutos?

-no creí que fuera tan fuerte… rápido si pero también es resistente

Tenten no lo podía creer, lo que a ella le parecieron 2 minutos en realidad fueron mas, mucho mas

-por dios…- dijo tocándose la rente

-¿estas bien Tenten?- pregunto su hermano

-si, estoy bien- se acerco al barandal y miro a Kiba en su batalla, nada del otro mundo era obvio que el ganaría y si así fue… poco a poco el tiempo paso mas y mas, sus ex amigos ganaron sus propias batallas hasta que llego su turno, muchos hablaban de ello, los antiguos amigos y compañeros de equipo ahora peleando a muerte. A decir verdad era una de las peleas mas esperadas, además de la de Naruto y Sasuke quienes pelearían en la siguiente ronda

-los siguientes son: Neji Hyuga y Tenten Zparow, bajen- Tenten se tenso, Neji la miro como esperando que ella misma desistiera, aunque era casi imposible, tenia una pequeña esperanza de que ella dijera "no", que levantara la mano y dijera algo como "me rindo", desgraciadamente para su mala suerte ella bajo de un salto decidida, suspiro cerrando los ojos y al igual que ella descendió al campo de batalla- acérquense- dijo Kakashi, ellos dieron unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar muy cerca con el ninja copia entre ellos, un silencio sepulcral se hiso presente entre ellos, Kakashi miraba a uno y al otro simultáneamente imaginándose lo que sucedía o pasaba entre ellos. Siempre pensó que esos dos terminarían juntos, pero jamás imagino que estarían en una situación así aunque no lo aparentaran obvio seria muy difícil para los dos.

La gente en las gradas halaba sobre los contrincantes y quienes pensaban que ganaría mientras otros debatían las habilidades de cada uno

-esos dos eran compañeros de equipo – dijo un hombre

-si, además se veía que se gustaban –hablo una mujer

-y ahora tiene que pelear entre ellos, debe ser muy duro…- dijo otra mujer a su lado

En otro lado otras personas hablaban

-esa chica no podrá ganar- dijo un hombre casi anciano con una lata de soda en su mano derecha –ese chico es el mejor descendiente del clan Hyuga

-pobre chica solo morderá el polvo jajaja- respondió otro, mientras cerca de allí Jack y la familia Zparow escuchaban con cierto enojo los comentarios de los aldeanos ingenuos.

-¿crees que todo salga bien?- pregunto Zaravi a Dohko que esta a su lado

-eso espero- dijo el – ojala el enojo de Tenten no se salga de control- respondió con cierta preocupación

-"hazlo sufrir Tenten"- pensaba Jack- "que sufra"

-se que conocen las reglas así que no se las explicare- dijo Kakashi- eso si, esta prohibido matar al oponente

-será difícil seguir esa regla- dijo Tenten, Neji frunció el ceño, mas que con enojo con preocupación

-no hay razón para hacer esto Tenten- dijo el

-no empieces a hablar para librarte, a mi no me vas a enredar con tus juegos mentales

-no es mi intención hacer eso, entiende Tenten, francamente me estoy cansando de rogarte – dijo molesto- Tenten…

-cállate y empecemos ya – dijo ella poniéndose en guardia y volteando a ver a Kakashi, el parpadeo reaccionando después de estar de intruso en esa conversación

-¡empiecen!- dijo dando unos pasos atrás, Neji no tuvo otra opción que tomar su pose de pelea, pero sin activar su Byakugan, se miraron fijamente ante la vista intrigada de toda la aldea

¿Por qué no activas tu Byakugan? –pregunto Tenten

-no quie…- sus palabras fuero interrumpidas por una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo hiso caer sentado varios metros atrás, todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta y Jack con una sonrisa en la cara, Neji puso una rodilla en el suelo mientras que con una mano se tocaba el estomago

-"era una jugada"-pensaba- "solo me distrajo para atacarme"- se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa – no me distraeré mas Tenten – se levanto por completo.

Tenten se aproximo hacia el corriendo rápidamente mientras el esperaba su ataque, cuando esta muy cerca desapareció y con la misma rapidez apareció a su espalda para darla un codazo que el difícilmente esquivo para atacar el mismo con un puñetazo, el mismo que también ella esquivo pasaron unos segundos entre golpes y golpes esquivados, patadas, codazos, puñetazos y demas, Neji lanzo un golpe al aire pero no había nadie, Tenten había desaparecido, no estaba ni en frente ni atrás, miro a todos lados , justo cuando iba a activar su Byakugan sintió una ráfaga de poder a un lado de el y miro el puño de Tenten rosar a centímetros de su mejilla, se alejo rápidamente de ella poniendo la palma de su mano en frente

-"¿que extraña energía era esa?"- pensaba Neji al igual que Kakashi

-"eso no era chakra"- pensaba el ninja copia muy extrañado, Tenten no desperdicio mas tiempo y volvió a atacar, pero al acercarse a el vio su mirada y un momento de debilidad la invadió, su brazo fue atrapado por el chico y se lo doblo a la espalda pero con total cuidado de no lastimarla

-no tengo intenciones de pelear contigo, Tenten no quiero lastimarte- le susurro al oído –no voy a pelear…- sus palabras conmovieron y sorprendieron a la chica que giro su cabeza ligeramente

-Neji…- mascullo con voz quebradiza para después con su otro brazo darle una palmada y liberarse del agarre dándole la espalda y con los hombros temblando y sollozando apenas audible, el silencio reino entre ellos, solo el viento se escuchaba

-podemos empezar otra vez si quieres…-susurro el

-he…- Tenten se paralizo, su voz se oía tan… real y convincente

-¡Neji véncela! – repentinamente la voz de Sango se escucho ente las gradas ambos alzaron la mirada observando a la rubia que movía los brazos vigorosamente - ¡se que tu puedes hazlo por mi! – grito la chica con una sonrisa, Neji frunció el ceño muy molesto

-niña estúpida… Tenten ella no es…- fue callado al recibir por parte de la chica solo una cachetada

-no necesito que me des explicaciones de nada, tu no me interesas

-Tenten…- de pronto la chica fue invadida por un aura lila y su cabello se alzaba, Neji activo su Byakugan para tratar de analizar su energía, pero no pudo

-que demonios- los puntos de chakra de Tenten no estaban fluyendo chakra y estaban en cierta forma intactos

-no puede ser- Kakashi descubrió su Sharingan, al igual que Sasuke tratando de descubrir la extraña energía que fluía de la chica, pero ninguno de los dos logro descubrir que energía era esa

-esto no es chakra- dijo Sasuke

- ¿que poder esta usando entonces?- se pregunto Naruto, mientras Tiger sonreía

-"Tenten, tan pronto vas a usar esa técnica"- pensaba su maestro "solo espero que sepas lo que haces"

Tenten hacia unos extraños movimiento con los brazos, cuando su brazo derecho quedo vertical abajo y su brazo izquierdo vertical arriba, su cuerpo se ilumino aun mas, después empuño su mano derecha y lanzo un golpe lleno de esa energía la cual mando a volar a Neji hasta golpear con la espalda la pared del coliseo

-increíble…- susurro Naruto- ¿esa es Tenten?

-sin duda es… impresionante

-"Tenten se volvió muy fuerte "- pensaba su hermano Tiger – "y es cierto que su fuerza es grande y le esta dando una paliza a ese Hyuga…"- frunció el ceño- "¡pero a pesar de eso pelea como una tonta!", no hay duda, mi hermana siente algo por ese chico, aun cuando tiene la probabilidad de ganarle ahora mismo no lo hace por que en el fondo no quiere lastimarlo"- miro a su hermana acercarse a Neji- "Tenten, amas a ese chico a pesar de todo, lo puedo sentir aunque te engañes a ti misma, jamás lo odiaras"

Neji se retorcía en el suelo tratando de levantarse a duras penas

-¿Qué-que demonios fue ese poder…? ¿Qué m-me lanzaste?- le pregunto

-ya no uso chakra, no soy una kunoichi a si que como los guerreros de mi clase, solo usamos Cosmo

-¿Cosmo?- se preguntaron a la vez Neji, Kakashi, Kiba, Sasuke y Naruto

-es la energía cósmica que recibimos de nuestra constelación y el universo

-¿del universo…?

-"Tenten…"- su maestro la nombro en sus pensamiento al mismo tiempo que varios recuerdos llegaron a su memoria…

_-tienes que hacerlo Tenten- ordeno Dohko desde una roca mientras Tenten se encontraba enfrente de la cascada de las montañas_

_-no puedo hacerlo…_

_-¿estas segura?_

_-segura ¿Cómo quiere que invierta el flujo de un torrente? Va contra las leyes de la naturaleza, solo un dios puede hacer eso- Dohko cerro los ojos bufando_

_-Tenten ¿Cuándo tiempo llevas aquí?-pregunto_

_-seis meses_

_-seis meses- remarco- y aun así no puede hacer lo que te pido, ni siquiera tienes confianza en ti misma, eso me decepciona mucho, creí que tenías más fuerza espiritual_

_-humm….- Tenten decayó – todavía no estoy lista_

_-soy tu maestro ¿pero sabes por que acepte serlo?_

_-por que es amigo de mi padre…- respondió ella segura de esa era la respuesta _

_-no, acepte por que se que en ti hay algo mas que buena puntería, control de chakra o un buen manejo de armas, en ti veo futuro de guerrera del zodiaco, ¿dices que solo un dios puede hacerlo? Pues yo creo que tú puedes ser tan poderosa como los dioses_

_-ha…_

_-el hombre solo llama "leyes de la naturaleza" a los fenómenos que el mismo no puede explicar, has aprendido mucho en seis meses y no lo digo por que soy tu maestro, lo digo por que lo se, la persona que tras seis meses ha aprendido las leyes del universo, puede hacer eso y mas _

_-¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Cómo esta tan seguro de que puedo hacerlo? Ni siquiera pude aprender a controlar por completo el chakra cuando era kunoichi, de mi equipo era la más débil, de mis amigas era la más inútil ¿Qué espera de mi, si solo soy una chica débil?- dijo ella con enojo y tristeza_

_-tu misma lo has dicho, ya no eres kunoichi, elegiste seguir un nuevo rumbo empezando de cero, cuando llegaste aquí y te vi por primera vez vi en ti la fuerza de tu padre y el coraje de tu madre, de ti espero que superes tus propias expectativas y aprendas mas de los que aprendiste en la aldea de la hoja, pero jamás lo conseguirás si no tienes confianza en ti misma, esfuérzate al máximo, al doble de cómo lo hiciste allá, ya no estas bajo la sombra de compañeros y amigos aquí no hay nadie que te reprima, Tenten, a la única que tienes que superar eres tu- decía el hombre seguro de si mismo- eres fuerte lo se, puedes lograrlo, supérate, si aprendiste a controlar el Cosmo, puedes hacerlo, dices que no fuiste buena controlando el chakra, pero con el Cosmo eres una experta, naciste para esto_

_-pero maestro…_

_-si quieres regresar a la aldea de la hoja otra vez tienes que hacerlo con la frente en alto, como una gran guerrera y así demostrarle a todos y a ti misma que eres la mejor, no te puedes dejar vencer ahora _

_Tenten quedo en silencio un momento con el rostro bajo, su maestro tenia razón, no podía renunciar ahora, tenia que seguir adelante por ella misma para demostrarse que si podía ser kunoichi, guerrera del zodiaco o tal vez las dos, inclusive algo mejor que eso…_

_-tiene razón maestro- dijo con total seguridad en su tono de voz- ¡de aquí solo iré hacia arriba, por que no me puedo dejar vencer ni ahora ni nunca!- Dohko sonrió mientras Tenten dando la vuelta firme dio golpes y patadas a la cascada trataba de hacer ascender el agua, desesperada cada vez mas estaba, Dohko jamás aparto su mirada de ella, lo hacia con un coraje y determinación inigualable, jamás se detuvo a descansar ella misma chapoteaba en el agua sus manos y pies hasta que con un grito desesperado su puño elevo hacia arriba en el agua provocando que esta se detuviera dos segundo para después con un leve sismo la misma subiera al cielo en forma de un dragón…_

-"siempre supe que eras diferente Tenten y siempre tuve esperanza en ti... aun ahora espero que te des cuenta de que esto es un error y te detengas ahora antes de que sea tarde para ti…"- pensaba su maestro con angustia

-lo esta haciendo muy bien- decía Titani a su hermano

-si

-¿crees que gane?

-no lo se sinceramente… gane quien gane… los dos saldrán perdiendo

-es cierto…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Jack

-nada padre… olvídalo…

-Cof cof…- Neji aun se movía con dificultad y mirando a Tenten con extrañeza hablo - ¿Qué es eso a lo que llamas Cosmo? – Tenten quedo en silencio unos minutos, Kakashi los observaba atentamente, también tenia curiosidad- contéstame- ordeno Neji

-mi maestro Dohko, es un guerrero diferente a un ninja, tiene diferentes métodos de pelea, el me enseño a utilizar el Cosmo- dijo la chica y miro disimuladamente a su maestro y regreso la mirada a Neji para explicarle tal como lo hiso Dohko con ella - hace miles de años el universo se creo de una gran explosión, del mismo modo nacimos creando una poderosa energía en nosotros…

-¿el universo?

- solo los verdaderos guerreros aprenden a dominar este poder, recibimos una fuerza sobre humana gracias a la energía cósmica que se produce en nuestro interior y que recibimos de nuestra constelación guardiana, en mi caso, el dragón…

-humm…

-"¿será verdad todo lo que Tenten esta diciendo?"- se preguntaba Kakashi –"no puedo creer que hay otra energía mas fuerte que el chakra"

-es un poder totalmente distinto al chakra, casi inagotable, es una fuerza natural que no todos tienen y de los que lo poseen solo lo perfeccionamos con arduo entrenamiento y mucho esfuerzo, digamos que es como tu Byakugan, nacimos con el pero tenemos que aprender a utilizarlo, controlarlo y perfeccionarlo…- Neji se levanto por completo mirándola fijamente- dejemos de hablar que tenemos cosas que hacer…- dijo poniéndose en guardia Neji activo su Byakugan

Los dos se acercaron corriendo, Neji creo dos clones que se adelantaron, Tenten pateo a uno haciéndolo desaparecer el otro lanzo un golpe con su puño suave haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio Neji aprovecho para ponerse detrás de ella, tomarla de la cintura y sujetar su brazo, los dos abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos estaban muy cerca en una posición… un tanto incomoda

-y-yo…

-¡suéltame!- grito ella dándole un codazo, Neji tambaleo un poco, Tenten se acerco con el puño cerrado directo hacia el, Neji reacciono y paro los golpes de la chica, uno a uno volvió a activar su Byakugan y divisando uno de los puntos de Chakra golpeo uno que estaba en su brazo, Tenten gimió llevándose su mano al brazo derecho y retrocedió tres pasos

-"logre debilitarla un poco…" –pensaba Neji, en cambio ella volvió la mirada a el, se escucho como soltaba una risa, al parecer no le había echo ningún daño –no puede ser…

-¿no lo entendiste? No puedes hacerme daño por no que no estoy usando chakra – dijo ella mientras movía su brazo como si nada –no puedes herirme, no mas de lo que ya lo has hecho…

-"no puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo?"- pensaba Neji, ahora si estaba sin salida, potencio mas su Byakugan tratando de alguna forma encontrar algún punto débil, cosa que fue inútil- "¿Cómo voy a vencerla? Debo derrotarla pero sin hacerle ningún daño, en cambio ella no dudara en matarme"

-será mejor que pienses en algo mas si quieres vencerme –dijo Tenten- "ya debería haberlo vencido, ¿Por qué no me atrevo?- se pregunto a si misma

-¡vamos Neji tu puedes!- se escucho la voz de Sango

-"ha si, ya recordé"- pensó Tenten con odio, volteo a ver a Neji -¿listo?

-listo para otras cosas, no para esto

Tenten salto hacia el quien se quito de ahí esquivando la patada de ella que al chocar contra el suelo hiso un enorme hoyo destruyendo la tierra

-"increíble, es casi tan fuerte como Sakura" pensó Kakashi, Tenten siguió atacando a Neji mientras el solo retrocedía, cosa que irritaba a Tenten

-"debo mantenerme al margen si no puedo atacarla, debo pensar en algo"- decía en su cabeza mientras esquivaba los golpes de la chica, quien enfureció

-¡¿por que solo me esquivas? ¡¿Por que no me atacas?- grito desesperada lanzando un golpe que paso a un lado del rostro de Neji, el rápidamente tomo su brazo inmovilizándola – ¡atácame ya! -su grito hiso que Neji se enfureciera totalmente su mente y su corazón se segaron y con extrema fuerza golpeo a la chica en el estomago haciéndola caer lejos de el al mismo tiempo que reaccionaba

-¿Qué hice?- mientras Tenten apenas se levantaba tocándose el estomago con fuerza gimiendo de dolor

-"no puede ser, me confié, pero que digo si yo le dije que me golpeara"- se levanto por completo y miro la cara de el, era de sorpresa y arrepentimiento de cierta forma, el mismo se asombro de lo que hiso, aun con la mano en el estomago hablo- bien echo, por lo menos ya me golpeaste

-parece que lo disfrutaras –dijo seriamente

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-tus acciones y tus actividades me hacen pensar muchas cosas que antes no me imaginaba de ti

-que bueno que te diste cuenta que ya no soy la misma gracias a ti

-podrías al menos explicarme de que hablas

-no pienso dejar que me humilles mas

-¿de que hablas?

-Ya hablamos suficiente – dijo ella atacándolo, dio un rápido movimiento que tras un golpe certero dejo a Neji en el suelo bocabajo

-"maldición, tengo que atacarla, no puedes seguir solo defendiéndome, si no quiere hablar es la única forma…"

-¿oye te rindes?- pregunto Kakashi

-no, voy a pelear en serio, ahora si no hay marcha atrás –dijo decidido Tenten trago saliva, Neji activo su técnica ella se lanzo sobre el quien activo su Kaiten, ella cayo haciendo polvo pero se lanzo sobre el rápidamente el le giño el ojo y le sonrió discretamente lo que desconcentro a la chica, el aprovecho para tomar su brazo y lanzarla lejos, ella reboto contra la pared mientras Neji se acerco a ella con el puño cerrado Tenten alcanzo a darse cuenta y se agacho, estiro su pierna izquierda para pasarla contra las de el y haciendo caer pero Neji fue mas rápido dio un pirueta hacia atrás, la chica lanzo un puñetazo que el detuvo con su mano izquierda, dio otro golpe y el la detuvo igual con su otra mano.

Tenten aplico mas fuerza pero el no cedía, ella alzo su pierna con gran flexibilidad queriendo golpear su cabeza pero el retrocedió y lanzo tres shurikens ella detuvo dos de ellos con sus brazaletes que al chocar contra el metal hicieron un tintineo agudo, el tercero lo tomo entre su mano y lo lanzo contra el chico rozando su brazo derecho provocando una cortadora un tanto profunda

-que demo…- sus palabras quedaron incompletas al sentir el puño de Tenten en su mejilla, ella al verlo en el suelo aprovecho para acumular energía en sus puños para acabarlo pero al ver su rostro Neji, le sonrió nuevamente acompañado de dos palabras

-que lindo…- Tenten se desconcertó y tropezó torpemente, sus palabras y gestos la desconcentraban, Neji sonrió para sus adentros

-"esta funcionando"

-"¿que demonios fue eso?"- pensaba Tenten -¿Qué tratas de hacer?

-vencerte- respondió sencillamente

-"¡rayos! ¡Esto tiene que acabar ya!"- volteo a ver a su maestro quien de inmediato entendió lo que planeaba hacer, Dohko frunció el ceño para después abrir los ojos desconcertado.

Tenten relajo su cuerpo mientras su cuerpo nuevamente se cubría por esa brillante aura, su cabello se movía lento y cadencioso, levanto sus puños al frente mientras un extraño brillo cubría el ambiente, Neji levanto la vista al cielo, de repente el cielo se torno un tanto nublado y las nubes se movían extrañamente, sintió una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, volvió a ver a Tenten quien movía los brazos igual que la vez anterior, pero esta vez ante los ojos de todos los presentes lo que parecía ser la figura de un dragón rodeaba a la chica, parecía envolverla en sus largas extremidades y duras escamas, Neji palideció a un mas, mas no estaba mas sorprendido que el publico presente

-¿están viendo lo que yo veo?- pregunto Kiba

-si lo veo- dijo Naruto

-sorprendente…- dijo Sasuke volteo a ver a Tiger quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido –realmente sorprendente

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron a más no poder, Tenten levanto su puño acercándolo a el que estaba totalmente paralizado, del mismo modo el dragón a su alrededor se movía al compas de su puño, a Neji le pareció que el la mano empuñada de Tenten se transformaba en el animal al ver sus enormes colmillos devorándole, sintió una descarga eléctrica y un inmenso dolor en todo el cuerpo, como miles de golpes a la velocidad de la luz chocando contra su cuerpo

-¡haaaa….!- grito mientras su cuerpo se elevaba entre los aires para después caer al suelo sonoramente.

Tenten sintió un dolo en el corazón, verlo sufrir así le dolía en el alma, contrajo sus músculos para no llorar y correr hacia el para abrazarlo, suspiro al ver que no se levantaba, estaba vivo, de eso se aseguro, cerro los ojos soltando aire, relajo su Cosmo regresando a la normalidad y dio media vuelta para irse al parecer todo había acabado, su padre sonrió ampliamente complacido mientras Hiashi, Hinata y Hanabi estaban con la boca abierta y el corazón latiendo a mil, caminaba hacia la salida mientras Kakashi preparaba su garganta para dar el veredicto final de la pelea pero se detuvo al ver como Neji se movía ligeramente soltando gemidos de dolor

-e-espera- dijo dificultosamente, Tenten paro en seco mientras abría los ojos

-¿Qué?- se pregunto dando la vuelta Neji tenia una rodilla en el suelo y la otra bajo su manos derecha dándole soporte- Neji…- comenzó a respirar rápido reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar ¿Por qué hacia eso?

- yo también puedo atacarte- hablo mientras se levanto para darle la cara y sonrió ligeramente de medio lado, Tenten dio un paso a tras, Neji activo su Byakugan, tomo postura para atacar –arte del puño suave, ocho trigramas, sesentaicuatro palmas

-¡ha! ¡No puede ser!-dijo Tenten asustada

-!no puedes ser!- repitió Dohko de igual forma

-¿Qué pasa Dohko?-pregunto Zaravi

-Tenten es presa fácil de ese chico…

-¡¿Qué?

-¿de que hablas Dohko?-pregunto Jack, Dohko suspiro cerrando los ojos

-Tenten ahora solo usa Cosmo, pero hay un pequeño problema con eso

-explícate

-cuando Tenten empezó a controlar el Cosmo tuvo un problema, no podía regular la manera de disminuirlo a un punto normal, así que tuvo que valerse del chakra- Jack, Zaravi y los demas lo vieron confundidos- para que su Cosmo disminuya tiene que usar chakra para regularlo, sus puntos de chakra se activan por alrededor de un minuto treinta segundos y por lo que se… ese chico puede ver y atacar los puntos del chakra

-no puede ser…

-¡Tenten!- grito su padre levantándose de su asiento, mientras ella casi temblaba sabia a la perfección que estaba en problemas, se confió demasiado de su técnica pensando que con eso seria suficiente para derrotarlo, se la jugo con todo. El tiempo pasaba angustiosamente lento pues veía a Neji acercarse a ella con sus dos dedos junto y al igual que el antes, se quedo totalmente paralizada, cerro los ojos con fuerza y dolor al sentir los pequeños toqueteos como descargas eléctricas en ciertos puntos de su cuerpo, cada vez mas y mas y mas….

-¡sesentaicuatro palmas!- termino gritando Neji al mismo tiempo que ella retrocedió tocándose el pecho, no le dio tiempo siquiera de quejase Neji ataco nuevamente juntando sus manos lanzo chakra puro desde sus palmas haciéndola retroceder mas aún adolorida pero de pie todavía

-¡Es más rápido que antes! ¡No lo veo!-dijo agitada pero se quedo sin palabras una vez mas, un sodio agudo como cuando pasa una estrellas fugas, un rayo de luz atravesó hacia arriba a la mitad de su mascara, que después de eso cayo al suelo secamente partida a la mitad, Tenten permanecía inmóvil con los ojos abiertos al igual que su boca, su mascar había caído, su rostro fue descubierto, su piel sentía los frescos aires, recibía los cálidos rayos del sol y su sintió como su corazón se detenía ligeramente

-"mi cielo se ha oscurecido… ha conseguido arrancarme la mascara"

-no puede ser- dijo Jack

-es increíble

-le quito la mascara- dijo Tiger

Neji levanto la vista quedando sorprendido, Tenten estaba descubierta, su rostro, su hermoso rostro, ese que había anhelado volver a ver estaba frente a el, sus ojos achocolatados, su piel dorada, sus labios carnosos y rosados, sintió unas ganas tremendas de besarla

-Tenten…- ella frunció el ceño, su rostro sorprendido y angelical templado se fue convirtiendo en uno de completa furia, sus ojos y hombros temblaban debía a la tención de su cuerpo

-¡haaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito eufórica mientras el suelo retumbaba ligeramente

-¡Ho, no! Tenten- decía Dohko – Titani

-¿si?

-usa tu telequinesis, quiero que hables con Tenten y trates de tranquilizarla

-esta bien- la chica cerro los ojos concentrándose y llegando al subconsciente de su hermana hablo suplicante- **"**_**Tenten, soy tu hermana, ¡escúchame! tienes que tranquilizarte, así no ganaras jamás, recuerda que no puede matarlo no te salgas de control Tenten, tranquilízate por favor… ¡TENTEN NO PUEDES MATAR A LA PERSONA QUE AMAS!- **_Tenten reacciono de pronto las palabras de Titani dieron en el blanco de su frágil corazón, tranquilizándose, al mismo tiempo que dejaba de temblar

-"tengo que aprovechar ahora"-pensaba Neji mientras se dirigía a ella- "esto tiene que acabar"- Neji le lanzo nuevamente una cantidad de chakra mayor tomándola por sorpresa ya que apenas su mente volvía a la normalidad, haciendo que la chica volara en los aires y cayera en la tierra destruyéndola inconsciente, el respiraba agitadamente mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, Tenten no se movía y no lo haría por un rato, Kakashi prefirió acabar con eso de una vez sin esperar mas

-el ganador es: Neji Hyuga- dijo señalando al chico.

Un grito eufórico de la multitud se escucho rápidamente, varios aplaudían mientras Sango gritaba y brincaba como loca, lo que poco le importo a Neji, el solo se levanto por completo recuperando un poco el aliento y se dirigió hacia ella cuando noto que comenzaba a moverse

Quedo sentada en la tierra apoyando su peso en sus manos y adolorida abriendo los ojos con dificultad, reacciono cuando vio la mano de Neji tendida frente su cara, ella lo miro a los ojos extrañada y sorprendida, el le sonrió escuetamente esperando que aceptara su mano como gesto de ayuda sincero, mas ella en cambio lo miro seria, cerro los ojos y con su mano alejo la de el frente a su cara para levantase por si sola lo mas rápido que pudo aunque aun dolida, Neji se hiso a un lado para dejarla pasar, entendió que debía ser realmente difícil para ella, aunque para el también, esa pelea lo había dejado acabado tanto física como mentalmente.

Ella paso a su costando mientras bajaba su mano

-felicidades…- la escucho hablar- ganaste otra vez… - volteo a verla penas, caminaba cojeando mientras tocaba un costado de su cintura, de igual forma vio a Tiger bajar del balcón posándose junto a ella para ayudarla a caminar, dieron unos cuantos pasos y se detuvieron nuevamente, vio los labios de Tiger moverse pero sin escuchar que es lo que realmente le decía, de pronto tomo a Tenten en brazos para saltar e irse a la salida, en las gradas igual vio a la familia Zparow levantarse y caminar entre la muchedumbre, suspiro mientras el también se dirigía a la salida, ya no quiso saber mas del torneo ni de nada mas sin pensar en la próxima ronda y su contrincante se dirigió a la mansión a descansar.

En la soledad de su habitación, en su amplia y sola cama se encontraba ya, la noche ya había caído y desde que llego jamás salió, sus primas y su tío fueron a tocar a su puerta en diferentes ocasiones pero el lo mas cortésmente que pudo, se disculpo con ellos alegando que no quería hablar por que estaba casado. Había sido el día más difícil de su vida y aunque no quería pensar en ella no poda evitarlo, volver a ver su rostro, su boca tan necesitada de amor, sus ojos color chocolate… pudo distinguir claramente como habían perdido un poco de su brillo

-¿Por qué el destino se esfuerza tanto en hacerme sentir miserable…?- se pregunto –Tenten… ¿Qué es lo que paso con nosotros?- seguía con las pregunto- tengo que hacer algo, por una sola vez en mi vida quiero ser feliz…

-en la mansión Zparow-

La cena, como de costumbre silenciosa, en cuanto llegaron a casa nadie dirigió palabra con nadie, Tenten se sentía extraña sin su mascara, por fin comía con sus familiares como una familia normal, varias veces dirigió la mirada a su padre quien le volvía con la vista seria y un tanto enfadada, haber perdido ante Neji, cuando le había jurado a su padre morir antes de perder, le hacia sentir que su pare estaba muy decepcionado de ella, lo cual la invadía de tristeza, dejo los palillos a un lado de su plato mientras bajaba la mirada, los demas la miraron extrañados

-lo siento…- dijo simplemente sin levantar la cara apenas audible, se notaba el dolor en sus palabras, Zaravi miro a su esposo y tomo su mano, Jack sonrió de medio lado mientras tomaba la mano de su hija

-por lo menos hay algo bueno en todo esto- Tenten levanto la mirada- ese chico me dejo volver a ver su hermoso rostro hija- dijo cálidamente Tenten sonrió aliviada y se levanto para abrazar a su padre quien la recibió gustoso

Nadie volvió a hablar de eso en el resto de la noche, subió a su habitación, se dio una ducha y tomo asiento frente al tocador para cepillar su pelo, miro su rostro el espejo, era tan distinta, sus rasgos había madurado mucho pero su piel estaba un tanto reseca al igual que sus labios.

Escucho un crujir en el balcón y se puso alerta, salió discretamente moviendo las cortinas y se sorprendió al ver al mismísimo Neji en su balcón

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto enojada

-esto te pertenece…- dijo mostrando en sus manos su mascara a la mitad, ella extendió su mano pero rápidamente la plegó contra ella

-ya no la necesito- dijo dándole la espalda, Neji la tomo del brazo deteniéndola

-tenemos que hablar

-ya hablamos lo suficiente

-eso no es cierto y lo sabes

No quiero hablar contigo

-por favor…- dijo suplicante ella se estremeció- déjame explicarte esta vez, déjame hablar totalmente y si después de eso no me crees y no me quieres volver a ver, yo lo entenderé y te dejare de molestar, lo juro pero… solo dame esta oportunidad de hablar…

Tenten no sabia que hacer, su corazón latía rápidamente sintiendo que se le saldría del pecho, suspiro y se dio media vuelta, miro al chico a los ojos y le sonrió tan… sinceramente

-esta bien- cedió- yo también necesito decirte muchas cosas…- Neji sonrió

_**-fin del cap.-**_

_**Wooooow, hola lecturas del NejiTen, espero que les haya gustado mucho este cap. Me esfuerce de verdad muchísimo en la pelea aunque como vieron me quedo del asco o no se ustedes siempre tiene la ultima palabra, muchas gracias por todos su reviews y por seguir leyendo es loco fic, ya para el otro cap., les adelanto habrá lemmon, pero ojo, digo lemmon, mas no reconciliación…. O… si…. Jajajajaja mejor averígüenlo en el próximo cap. Nos leemos pronto, un besote **_

_**Ba-Bay **_


	20. NO SE MURIO EL AMOR

**Advertencia: el siguiente capitulo contiene lemmon, muchos estaban ya esperando esto, pero a otros tantos no les gustan las escenas así, así que**** esta ****a su criterio si lo quieren leer o no.**

**Otra cosa más, este cap. Ya lo tenia escrito, debo confesarlo, desde hace como una semana, pero no podía subirlo aun, como es lemmon, quería que tuviera un fondo musical, pero tenia muchas opciones que me gustaban y no pude decidirme, a si que mejor les hice un**_** "top-ten"**_** de las 1º canciones que, creo yo le quedan bien al momento. Las cuales son las siguientes: **

_***Linger- The Cranberries**_

_***apologize- One Republic**_

_***I Want Stand with You on a Mountain (Truly, Madly, Deeply) –Savage Garden**_

_***In To the West- Annie Lenox (Soundtrack de la película: el señor de los anillos) **_

_***Pieces –Red **_

_***In Dreams (Instrumental) - Soundtrack de la película: el señor de los anillos**_

_***Come What May- Soundtrack Mulan Rouge **_

_***Nobody Said It Was Easy- Cold Play **_

_***May It Be -Enya (Soundtrack de la película: el señor de los anillos)**_

_***It Must Have Been Love- Roxette **_

**Escojan la que ustedes quieran y lean el cap. A su manera, lo único que les agrego es disfruten la lectura y ojala les guste al cap. **

*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_CAP. XX_

_"NO SE MURIO EL AMOR"_

-¿a donde pretendes llevarme?- pregunto Tenten en voz calmada mirando a Neji delante suyo caminar en medio de la negrura de la noche y el ruidillo de los grillos

-te llevare a un lugar es especial- respondió sin siquiera voltear, ella ni siquiera sabia por que o como demonios había aceptado tener una platica con el.

Muy en el fondo y quizás la principal razón era que ella también quería dejar todo en claro, despejar tantas dudas y cuestiones, además de olvidar rencores y corajes sin causa alguna entre ellos dos.

-dijiste que querías hablar…

-y eso aremos- Tenten se detuvo abruptamente, Neji escucho como sus pasos se detuvieron volteo a verla notando que miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido, abrió sus labios para preguntar que sucedía pero ella se le adelanto

-¿Qué es lo pretendes hacer?- levanto la vista

-no preguntes nada por ahora solo camina, ya casi llegamos- dio la vuelta y continuo caminando ella dudo por un segundo, suspiro, quería y tenia que acabar con eso de una vez a si que lo siguió sin hablar por otros dos minutos

-llegamos- dijo el, ella alzo la vista y quedo maravillada con el panorama, un hermoso lago formado por una pequeña cascada, en donde el agua caía entre varias rocas, varios arboles alrededor, las estrellas y la luna daban un hermosos ambiente

-que hermoso…

-sabia que te gustaría- dijo con una muy diminuta sonrisa en los labios para después hablar seriamente –necesitábamos un lugar tranquilo donde hablar, sin interrupciones…

-en eso tienes razón, no sabia que este lugar existía…

-un mes después de que te fuiste lo encontré por casualidad mientras regresaba de una misión, creo que nadie mas que yo lo conoce, vengo aquí todos los días desde entonces, me ayuda a pensar y recordar…- explico mientras se agachaba para tomar una piedra y arrojarla al agua

-en todo el tiempo transcurrido en estos dos años, no tuve ni un solo día de paz, nunca pude pensar ni meditar todo lo ocurrido, lo cual no fue bueno…

-definitivamente no- respondió en automático, sus voces se escuchaban como un susurro mientras ambos miraban el reflejo de la luna en el agua en frente, sin mirarse a los ojos

-como quisiera regresar el tiempo, quisiera corregir tantas cosas…

-¿por ejemplo?- ella entrecerró los ojos bajando la mirada y creando un incomodo silencio

-enamorarme de ti…- Neji imito sus gestos y su mutismo sin saber si creer o no en sus palabras

-¿en serio? – ella sonrió y bufo

-no, en realidad no por que…- volteo a verlo- a pesar de todo no puedo dejar de amarte- Neji se estremeció- creo que en lugar de odiarte te amo cada vez mas- termino con voz quebradiza- debo decir que me sorprende mucho tu actitud, eso de buscarme y suplicarme… antes no eras así

-he cambiado un poco… nada en comparación contigo

-tuve que cambiar, creí de cierta forma que eso me ayudaría a mejorar como guerrera, como persona, como mujer…

-no era necesario que cambiaras, al grado de convertirte en una chica fría y déspota

-tu eras igual, antes, creo que me inspire en ti para cambiar mi actitud…

El silencio reino nuevamente, provocado cierto dolor…

-me gustaría mucho que volvieras a ser la Tenten de antes… ojala ese día…- dijo recordando- cuando llego ese mensajero al campo de entrenamiento a buscarte… jamás hubiera pasado

-y… ¿si no hubiera pasado… me hubieras buscado como ahora?- cuestiono, el guardó silencio por escasos segundos

-creo que no… tu partida, tu llegada, provoco un despliegue de emociones en mi, sentimientos que ni yo mismo puedo entender…- Tenten soltó una pequeña risilla similar a un gemido

-simplemente no comprendo, por que humillarte ante mi si lo que planeaste siempre ya lo conseguiste…

-eso es lo que no logro entender ¿a que te refieres? Explícate

-cuando… ese día llego Gibbs a la torre de la hokague, cuando me llamaron…me explico que mis padres me extrañaban y que querían volver a verme y yo también lo deseaba, lo cuan me lleno de gusto saber que mis padres me seguían queriendo

-son tus padres… ¿Por qué no te amarían?-pregunto Neji un tanto melancólico ante el parpadeante recuerdo de su padre

-seria un tanto extraño realmente… bueno pues cuando Gibbs me dijo que ellos querían que me fuera de aquí, en ese momento me sentí entre la espada y la pared, no sabia que hacer quería ver a mis padre pero no quería alejarme de todos ustedes- explico comenzando a hablar desesperada y rápidamente, Neji miro el césped a sus pies y nuevamente a la chica- el me dio una semana para pensarlo y sin dudarlo fui donde estaba Lee y tu para ver que opinaban, que me aconsejaban, por que… yo los apreciaba mucho, eran mis compañeros de equipo y mis amigos y los quería mucho…- Neji no quiso interrumpir a la chica sin embargo sintió algo de melancolía al escuchar que a chica hablaba en tiempo pasado- ¡pero cuando llegue a la mansión Hyuga estaban tan entretenidos en el estúpido entrenamiento que no me prestaron una pisca de atención! – de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de enojo – no me escucharon… me ignoraron, hasta Lee me dijo que llevara una cámara ¡que estúpido!- dijo limpiando sus lagrimas

Neji cerró los ojos suspirando mientras recordaba ese día en el cual, como bien ella había dicho, la ignoraron y ahora se arrepentía totalmente de ello, tomo todo el aire que pudo llenando sus pulmones preparándose para lo siguiente:

-lo siento…-susurro apenas audible pero sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos provocando la mirada atónita de su compañera

-¿crees que con eso basta? ¿Qué con eso se solucionara todo?

-yo esperaba que si…

-pues no, no es así, por eso ese mismo día decidí irme, siempre supe que era un estorbo para ustedes el único miembro femenino del equipo Gai y la mas débil…

-eso no es cierto, tu eras muy importante en el equipo, y también muy fuerte

-ya no digas mas… tu ni siquiera fuiste a despedirte de mi con eso supe que yo no importaba para ti…

-Tenten…

-decido comenzar de cero, pero cuando llegaste a mi casa no supe como reaccionar, creí que habías ido por mi…

-así era

-no, no es cierto, querías burlarte de mi así como todos en esta aldea, a los que llame "amigos" - remarco haciendo comillas con sus dedos – y yo caí estúpidamente, escribiéndote cartas de amor y mas cursilerías, cuanto debiste haberte burlado, todos se burlaron de mi tu mismo me lo escribiste en esa carta…- Neji frunció el ceño

-¿carta? ¿Qué carta?

-¡no te hagas el tonto!- le miro a la cara con su rostro lleno de frustración – la carta en la que me dijiste… "será mejor que tu sigas tu camino por otro lado como y lo are con alguien que realmente me ame" escribiste "No te agás mas ilusiones conmigo, realmente no te amo, todo lo que te dije fue un juego. De verdad eres tonta, te creíste todo, fue tan fácil engañarte"- dijo recordando a la perfección cada línea en esa hoja de papel, hablando con rencor y tristeza dejando a Neji totalmente atónito- también recuerdo que escribiste, que todos estaban de maravilla sin mi, que no me necesitaban… tantos años creyendo en ustedes, confiando en sus palabras y gestos, tantos momentos que creí verdaderos

-¡por que fueron verdaderos!

-¡ya no me mientas mas! Que no lo soporto…

-¡Tenten escúchame!- el la tomo de los brazos obligándola a encararlo – yo jamás te escribí esa carta, de echo no te escribí ninguna y no se por que pero te juro por la memoria de mi padre que yo jamás te mande esa maldita carta que tu dices, ninguna de esas líneas fueron escritas por mi, tienes que creerme, yo no te haría algo así…

-¿Cómo podría creerte?- pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos pero sin apartar la mirada del chico quien se mojo los labios un tanto nervioso.

-tal vez… esto ayude- y enseguida planto sus labios con los de la chica quien los recibió gustosa y sin protestar, solo dejándose llevar por el momento, saboreando sus bocas, que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaban tanto el uno como el otro, un beso real, sin una mascara que los apartara, sin interrupciones, lleno de amor verdadero, sintiéndose embriagar por tanta dulzura.

Neji seguía sosteniendo a la chica de los brazos pero sin ejercer presión, por otra parte la chica poso sus manos en la cintura de el, moviendo sus cabezas al mismo compás, sin preocuparse por lo demas, a excepción del oxigeno que los hiso separarse lentamente para mirarse a los ojos como hipnotizados.

-¿funciono?- cuestiono el

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella frunciendo el ceño melancólicamente -¿Por qué te gusta hacerme sufrir? Tanto tiempo y sigo siendo débil, caí nuevamente ante ti…

-no, soy yo el que caí, siempre fuiste mejor que yo, tanto carisma, contagiabas a todos con tanta alegría, hasta a mi lograbas sacarme una sonrisa yo…- callo por unos momento- siempre quise ser como tu- Tenten abrió sus ojos – quería demostrar ese mismo entusiasmo y positivismo para hacer las cosas, demostrar una sonrisa sin preocuparme por lo demas solo, por ser feliz… ante mi siempre tuve a la mejor maestra y nunca aprendí de ella- Tenten sonrió sin poder evitarlo, creando en Neji mas confianza, acaricio su mejilla-tienes que creerme yo no te escribí esas tonterías- susurro

Ella bajo la mirada, sin saber que creer, sentía un nudo en el estomago, se separo de el dándole la espalda para dar unos cuantos pasos y sentarse en el césped

-me siento tan atrapada- declaro- no se que hacer, estas tu y mi familia, creo que no puedo amar a nadie ahora sin lastimar a otros, no se que hacer- termino por decir para ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, Neji se acerco a ella y acaricio su cabeza

-sin embargo estas con ese… chico- dijo con enojo, ella levanto la vista hacia el sorprendida

-¿quien? ¿Te refieres a Marty?

-si, ese maldito logro lo que yo no

-estas equivocado, yo ya termine con el- Neji la miro sorprendido

-¿de verdad?

-si ese mismo día, hablamos en la noche yo… no lo amo

-¿entonces por que aceptaste ser su novia?- ella suspiro

-por… darte celos supongo- Neji sonrió- quería hacerte ver que era feliz sin ti, pero fue un gran error, a Marty lo quiero como un hermano, es un gran amigo para mi, pero no lo amo y no podre amarlo jamás- lo miro a los ojos – a nadie que no seas tu…

-entonces si sentimos lo mismo podemos estar juntos- dijo una poco entusiasmado mientras Tenten negaba con la cabeza -¿Por qué no?

-ya te lo dije, no se si creerte ¿Cómo creerte? Además tu estas con esa chica Sango y…- Neji soltó una carcajada

-Sango es una tonta, es una chica loca que esta obsesionada conmigo desde que hicimos pruebas para nuestra nueva integrante en el equipo, obviamente la descartamos a la primera, pero yo no la amo, no tengo nada que ver con ella ni con ninguna otra chica…

-pero cuando me ataco la otra noche dijo que ustedes…

-¡todo es mentira! ¡Todo lo que sale de la asquerosa boca de esa chica es mentira! esta celosa de ti, mil veces le dije que me dejara en paz ¡pero esta loca! Se metió a mi cuarto disfrazada de ti, me beso a la fuerza, me sigue a todos lados, hace… un millón de cosas ridículas, asquerosas y humillantes con tal de que yo la acepte, cualquiera te lo puede decir, pero eso no va a pasar jamás por que no la amo

-entonces, esa noche, ¿Por qué me atacaste?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-yo nunca te ataque, cuando ese chico, te saco de allí, yo salí a buscarte pero ya no te encontré, solo vi que el te llevaba en brazos a tu casa

-¿entonces no eras tu?

-debió ser Sango transformada en mi…

-tu no lo sabes pero… me lastimo gravemente del hombro, llegue a mi casa sangrando, pero por fortuna mi maestro me salvo

-maldita Sango- dijo Neji entre dientes

-si tu no escribiste esa carta ¿Quién lo hiso?

-no tengo idea, pero olvídate de eso, regresa a ser la misma de antes y dame una oportunidad, créeme que para mi es muy difícil pedirte esto- Tenten bajo la mirada suspirando sin saber que decir.

Llevo su mano a su cuello y de su camisa chinesca saco su collar, ese que el le había dado años atrás, ese que nunca se había quitado, se lo mostraba a el quien tenia una mirada de sorpresa

-¿lo tienes todavía? Después de todo…

-jamás me lo quite, ni un momento- Neji de igual manera de sus ropas saco la otra parte del collar, enseñándoselo, demostrándole así que siempre la tuvo en el pensamiento, se miraron a los ojos hablándose con la mirada, acercaron las piezas y lentamente las juntaron hasta formar así un solo signo de su amor, el ying y el yang, que en el momento justo de unirlos un brillante pero fugaz resplandor los invadió, los amuletos juntos brillaron cual diamantes al estar unidos nuevamente.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sin siquiera parpadear, perdiéndose el los orbes del otro, Neji se acerco a ella acariciando su mejilla para después pasar a su cabello mientras juntaba sus frentes, Tenten cerro los ojos ante tal cercanía, sentía su cálido aliento chocar contra sus labios.

-a sido tanto tiempo de odio, rencor…- susurro ella

-¿aun me amas?

-si- respondió sin duda- te amo, te sigo amando y siempre te amare- sonrió amargamente mirándolo a los ojos, bastaron dos segundos para volver a juntar sus labios en un beso mas seguro y apasionado que el anterior, ella coloco sus brazos tras el cuello de el acercándolo mas, se separaron un tanto sin abrir los ojos siquiera para tomar una bocanada de aire y volver a besarse.

Sus cuerpos cedieron ante la pasión y el deseo, Neji la recostó suavemente en el césped sin dejar de besarse pero mas lentamente, descendió sus besos a su cuello mientras ella cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar acariciando la nuca del muchacho.

Las manos del Hyuga se posaron en su cintura, dos de sus dedos se adentraron bajo la blusa china, subiendo más y más descubriendo también el abdomen de Tenten, dejo de besarla para mirarla a los ojos no sabia si continuar o no, ella leyó la inseguridad en sus ojos y tomo las manos de el llevándolas a los botones de su blusa para que empezara a descubrir su pecho, el chico siguió por su cuenta con un poco mas de confianza. Cuando termino la levanto un poco para quitársela por completo y recostarla nuevamente, ella también coopero quitándole su amplia y blanca camisa arrojándola hacia atrás y besar sus labios. Neji descendió sus besos hasta el pecho de la chica y su abdomen tan lento y delicadamente, suave y gentil en sus caricias, cada vez que tocaba su piel podía sentir su tibio aliento y su verdadero sentir: amor.

Tenten se contorneaba empezando a respirar agitadamente acariciando la cabeza del chico.

Neji tomo el borde del mallon negro de su chica bajando con mucha lentitud mientras acariciaba sus piernas, en ese momento sentía un revoltijo de sentimientos tan… deliciosamente placenteros que poco le importo tener o no experiencia en el sexo, pero de lo que estaba seguro esta se esforzaría por que ella disfrutara ese momento al máximo, al igual que el… ahora tenían una nueva oportunidad, la cual no dejarían pasar.

Le quito la prenda, juntando sus frentes y suspirando su nombre

-Tenten…- susurro, se pusieron de rodillas uno frente al otro, mirándose tan templadamente, ella le acaricio la mejilla con enorme dulzura, el arrullo del agua, la luz de la luna llena, el viento cálido eran el acompañamiento perfecto para la ocasión.

-tu piel es tan suave…- dijo ella delineando sus mejillas. El tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella, después acaricio su flequillo moviendo unos cuantos cabellos, enseguida tomo pelo tan largo como el de el, sujeto en una trenza, fue soltándolo poco a poco hasta que todo cayó debido a la gravedad. Se veía tan hermosa parecía una deidad.

Ella acaricio el amplio pecho del chico con su dedo índice, bajó hasta llegar a su ombligo para después volver a subirlo a sus labios y enseguida besarlo. Neji la abrazo acariciándole la espalda y apartando su cabello desabrocho su sostén deslizando los tirantes por sus hombros mientras tenia la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, dejando así al aire libre sus bellos pechos tal como eran le gustaban, no eran dos pequeñeces ni tampoco montañas, así como estaban eran del tamaño perfecto. El sube y baja de sus pechos debido a la respiración, sus pieles tan cerca humedecidas ya. En ese momento nada más existía, en ese momento eran solo ellos dos y ese hermoso y secreto lugar era su paraíso terrenal. Se mantuvieron abrazados y en silencio sin querer arruinar el hermoso momento, Neji la sintió tiritar ligeramente entre sus brazos

-¿tienes frio?- pregunto, ella aun sin mirarle sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-no…- una respuesta sencilla pero cálida a la vez, movió su cabeza un poco más y deposito un sonoro beso en el hombro derecho del chico, después en el nacimiento de su cuello y así siguió ascendiendo por su mandíbula, su mejilla y jugueteo con el lóbulo de su oreja mientras sus manos se dirigían a su banda ninja, de la cual se deshizo

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Neji un tanto avergonzado de tener su frente totalmente descubierta

-shhh…- ese maldito sello le hacia sentir escoria y ser visto sin su banda ninja le provocaba una gran vergüenza, sin embargo ella parecía no verlo ya que besaba y acariciaba su frente con tanta ternura.

-olvídate de esta maldición por esta noche…- susurro ella- las marcas no existen, ni las reglas, ni las ramas secundarias o principales…

-solo existimos nosotros dos…- termino la frase, ella le sonrió

-así es…

-¿tampoco existe el pasado?- ella negó- los rencores, mentiras…- siguió negando-¿y Marty?- dijo el con cierto enojo, ella frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia arriba

-¿Quién es Marty? -bromeo, el sonrió de medio lado, logrando que ella lo besara apasionadamente, nuevamente se recostó sobre ella y sin separarse de sus labios se deshizo de sus ropas restantes quedando completamente descubiertos, ella lo rodeo con los brazos acariciando su amplia espalda.

El acaricio sus piernas, cintura y hombros, subiendo, bajando y viceversa, enfocándose solo en disfrutar tal tacto de sus pieles, que no sabia donde detener sus mano, cada parte del cuerpo de ella lo hacia enloquecer, su subconsciente le decía "no" pero su corazón decía "déjate llevar" y sinceramente le gustaban mas el consejo de su corazón, además de que el mismo decidido seguir a el ultimo, como bien había dicho antes deseaba ser feliz, buscar su propia felicidad.

Tenten se sentía derretir, cerro los ojos y su mente quedo en blanco, no podía sentir nada mas, pasión, deseo, amor y al chico encima de ella…

Debía admitirlo, el cambio, mucho, cambio por ella, ni en sus mas absurdos sueños pensó que Neji haría ese montón de cosas por solo hablar con ella y pedir y dar una explicación. Muchas veces se imaginaba con quien se casaría Neji, ella siempre lo había amado, pero el nunca dio señales de algo mas que compañerismo, ni siquiera amistad así que muy a menudo imaginaba situación de el declarándosele a alguna chica, como lo haría el, que tendría que tener esa mujer para hacer debilitar el corazón de Neji, pero ahora eso no importaba por que era ella, la chica indicada para el era ella, ella había ganado y se sentí la reina del mundo por eso…

Cautivar, conquistar el corazón de Neji Hyuga siempre pensó que era una misión imposible, que el le dedicara una simple mirada le costaba varios minutos estando llamándolo, considero muchas veces el darse por vencida, no se sentía lo suficiente para el, y ahora que lo despreciaba y odiaba, era el mismo quien la buscaba, el, por si solo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, algo tarde, pero no demasiado…

Neji acaricio su cuello con dos de sus dedos, haciéndola estremecer. Descendió mas pasándolos entre sus pechos como delineando su figura al compas de la respiración agitada de ella, bajo por su abdomen, sus dedos bajaron y subieron al pasarlos por su pequeño ombligo y sin detenerse, esta vez tres de sus dedos acariciaron su intimidad. Tenten apretó los labios mientras el seguía con su tarea y besando su cuello, hundió un dedo dentro de ella, quien solo soltó un pequeño gemino de dolor y apretó entre sus dedos el cabello del Hyuga.

Neji pensó en detenerse pero antes de eso escucho en su odio la voz cálida de la chica

-continua…- susurro- terminemos con esto- pidió entre bocanadas de aire y con los ojos entrecerrados- lleguemos hasta el fin

Neji no protesto mas, esta vez hundió un segundo dedo en ella, la chica lo abrazo más fuerte y la siguió estimulando cada vez más fuerte y rápido, devoró sus labios una vez más con más pasión, se miraron a los ojos atentamente y sin parpadear, Neji entreabrió sus labios para hablar pero ella se adelanto a sus palabras

-te amo- susurro Neji algo aturdido sonrió de medio lado, se acerco a su oído y hablo

-lo se, también yo…

-entonces… hazme tuya- pidió

-tu siempre has sido mía- dijo con un tono de altanería, Tenten rio, Neji no pidió, no hablo, no pregunto mas, beso su cuello, su frente y sus labios al momento que se acomodaba entre sus piernas, ella las flexiono para darle mas espacio y comodidad y para no hacerla esperar mas se sumergió en ella completamente formando así un solo ser lleno de amor.

Las palabras sobraban, pero los gemidos y jadeos inundaban el hermosos lugar, el paraíso de esos dos amantes, besos y caricias eran su lenguaje en ese momento. Sus pieles sudadas, los cabellos pegados a sus cuerpos, sus manos aferrándose el uno al otro, cada suspiro, cada gesto era de amor, por que en ese momento ya no importaba nada, ni Jack, ni sango, ni Marty, ni la carta llena de mentiras, ni nada mas que ellos dos, se encerraron en su burbuja de romance y pasión.

Tenten respiraba cada vez mas y mas rápido al igual que el, llegando al clímax del placer acabando en un poderoso orgasmo que los hiso temblar y nombrar el nombre del otro.

Neji se dejo caer sobre el pecho de ella que rápidamente puso un brazo en su espalda y su otra mano en su cabeza mientras besaba su frente, el tenia los ojos entre abiertos y la vista nublada, se quedaron en total silencio aplacando sus respiraciones, después del tiempo suficiente en que le pareció estar mas relajada expreso algo

-wooow- soltó, Neji sonrió de lado, para después dejar escapar una baja risa junto a ella

Ya mas tarde seguían juntos, en el mismo lugar, esta vez, el recargado en un árbol y ella entre sus piernas, recargada en su pecho vistiendo la camisa de el solamente mientras el llevaba puestos sus respectivos pantalones, mirando solo el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas en el agua,

-Neji…

-¿hum?

-¿que paso con el torneo?- Neji parpadeo frunciendo el ceño

-no lo se, después de que termino nuestra pelea, lo abandoné

-¿Por qué?- pregunto acomodándose para quedar frente a el

-por que… desde el principio mi intención en el torneo era hacerte reaccionar, pero al ver que no funciono, decidí retirarme

-ya veo… pero sin tu dejaste el torneo ¿Quién gano entonces?

-no lo se, mañana lo descubriremos de todas formas- dijo seriamente cerrando un momento sus ojos, Tenten miro a su alrededor, estaba realmente oscuro y había salido sin avisar

-será mejor que ya me valla –Neji reacciono y abrió sus ojos

-si, te acompaño- ambos se levantaron, se vistieron y se fueron con dirección a la mansión Zparow, en el camino ninguno dijo palabra solo caminando lentamente pero tomados de la mano.

-déjame aquí por favor no quiero que te vea mi padre- pidió ella poniendo sus manos en el pecho de el deteniéndolo cuando estuvieron cerca de la mansión en el barandal trasero de la casa

-esta bien –dijo mirando la casa enfrente de el iluminada por unas cuantas luces, luego volvió la vista a la chica quien le devolvió una mirada de inocencia, la tomo de la cintura para acercarla a el, se miraron un poco mas y se dieron un beso de despedida, lento y suave. Se separaron sonriendo cada quien a su manera, Tenten se soltó del abrazo y camino hacia su hogar

-Tenten…- llamo el, la chica volteo

-te veo mañana- Tenten alargo los labios y asintió lentamente para después seguir caminando. En tanto el no se fue hasta que la vio entrar completamente en su recamara por el balcón, suspiro sonoramente, mientras alzaba la cabeza, tomo su medallón y sonrió para dirigirse luego a la mansión Hyuga.

Al día siguiente Tenten se levanto de muy, muy, muy buen humor, sorprendiendo a todos en su casa, su vestuario de igual modo había cambiado por un quipao rosa muy corto que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, unas sandalias negras y la mitad de su cabello estaba sujeto en una ligera coleta que costaba de dos mechones que iniciaban desde sus sienes hacia atrás de la cabeza

-¡muy buenos días a todos!- saludos a sus familiares en la mesa, antes de sentarse abrazo y la mejilla- ¿Cómo dormiste papi?

-amm… bien- dijo Jack aturdido- veo que amaneciste de buen humor

-"buen" es poco…- dijo Tiger

-¿Cuál es la razón de tu alegría hija?

-no lo se…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros – solo creo que dormí bien, ¿me disculpan? Voy con Tanana para hacer mi desayuno- dijo para salir dejando a todos muy confundidos pero aliviados de su actitud. De repente entro Gibbs al salón donde desayunaban

-Gibbs, buenos días- saludo Zaravi

-hola, buenos días a todos

-¿Qué sucede Gibbs?- pregunto Jack

-bueno pues… llego esto para ti – le entrego un sobre blanco con un extraño sello, al mirarlo Jack frunció el ceño paralizado, volvió la mirada a Gibbs que tenia una expresión similar

-¿ocurre algo amor?- pregunto su esposa

-Gibbs hablemos en mis despacho- dijo levantándose y encerrándose con el otro hombre

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga, Neji estaba en el dojo entrenado, desde muy temprano se había levantado, a pesar de que la noche anterior se acostó bastante tarde, ya estaba muy cansado y sudado, pero a pesar de eso no se detenía y no sabia por que

-Neji-nisan…- la voz de su prima mayor lo hiso reaccionar

-Hinata-sama, buenos días

-buenos días ¿tan temprano estas entrenando?

-si, es que… mas tarde estaré ocupado

-¿ya a sabes cuando se desintegrara tu equipo?

-en una semana- respondió sencillamente

-creí que… te… te gustaría estar mas… tiempo con tu aun equipo…

-no, en realidad, nos seguiremos viendo así que no le veo el drama- Hinata solo bajo la mirada, - además Gai-sensei dijo que es muy posible que Tsunade-sama, nos deje formar un equipo completo como el de Naruto

-entiendo y ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿a que se refiere Hinata-sama?

-bueno… yo… tu… tu pelea con Tenten-san

-eso ya paso

-si pe-pero…

-Hinata-sama- hablo cerca de ella –estoy muy bien- dijo saliendo del dojo con una toalla en su cuello. Hinata quedo sin habla. Se dirigía al baño cuando su extrovertido compañero de equipo, Rock Lee, entraba corriendo a la mansión llamándolo a todo pulmón

-¡Neji! ¡NEEEEEJIIIII!- el susodicho se tapo los oídos

-¿Qué quieres Lee?

-¡te tengo excelentes noticas!

-¿de que se trata?- pregunto limpiándose el sudor de la cara con la toalla sin prestarle total atención al chico de mallas verdes

-¡NUESTRO EQUIPO NO SE DESINTEGRARA! ¡TSUNADE-SAMA DIO LA AUTORIZACION PARA QUE SEAMOS UN EQUIPO TOTAL! ¡¿NO ES MARAVILLOSO?

-si Lee lo es- dijo sin animo, pero muy en el fondo, con gran alivio y alegría, a pesar de no demostrarlo, ese asunto de la separación del equipo Gai lo tenia con gran incertidumbre.

-¿¡NO TE ALEGRA RIVAL MIO!

-si, Lee me alegra, pero necesito bañarme así que si es todo lo que viniste a decirme, entonces adiós- sin siquiera esperara respuesta de su amigo se retiro dejando al chico balbuceando. Pero sin más que hacer allí, se fue para hacer sus exhaustivas horas de entrenamiento.

-gracias por el desayuno nana, estuvo muy rico- dijo Tenten con una gran sonrisa

-de nada linda, me alegra verte de tan buen humor, como antes

-si, tengo que irme, debo ver a los niños- dijo saliendo de la cocina mientras Tanana sonreirá despreocupada. Caminaba por la aldea, recibiendo las miradas tanto de mujeres envidiosas, como de hombres depravados, que le hacían comentarios al pasar cerca de ella, quien solo los ignoraba

-¡tienes que cumplir tu apuesta Kiba!- escucho la vos de Naruto mas adelante, se escondió detrás de un poste a escuchar

-¡cállate Naruto!- reclamo Kiba – apostamos que si ganabas el primer lugar te invitaría a comer Ramen, ¡pero no ganaste, nadie gano! ¡El torneo se suspendió después de que se fue Neji!

-¿Qué?- susurro Tenten

-¡si pero de igual tienes que cumplir!

-¡¿Por qué?

-¡por que soy Naruto Uzumaki, si hubiera peleado igual hubiera ganado!

-¡eso no significa nada idiota!- grito Kiba, mientras Akamaru veía con las orejas caídas la pelea verbal de su dueño con el chico zorro, el enorme can se dio cuenta de una presencia detrás de el, volteo lentamente ya que no sintió peligro, mientras los chicos seguía discutiendo.

-ven- susurro tiernamente Tenten- ven aquí- volvió a hablar extendiendo y cerrando su mano aun cuando no tenia nada en ella. Akamaru camino hacia ella quien se arrodillo acariciándole la cabeza mientras el animal se dejaba hacer- que lindo perrito…- le siguió acariciando y en las mejillas peludas de Akamaru apareció un ligero pero evidente sonrojo y dejaba escapar un gemido característico de un perro- Tenten sonrió cerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza

-¡olvídate de eso Naruto no voy a invitarte nada! ¡vámonos Akamaru!- Kiba volteo pero al no encontrar a su amigo elevo mas la vista encontrándose con Tenten mas adelante acariciando lascivamente al can- Akamaru…

-¿humm?- Naruto igual miro a la misma dirección -¿Quién es?

-¿Tenten?- se pregunto Kiba frunciendo el ceño, la chica alzo la vista, sonriendo otra vez, los cual extraño a los chicos

-¿eres tu Tenten?

-sip jiji

-valla, que cambio

-¡ha! Si…- dijo un poco apenada enrollando un mechón de su pelo con su dedo- ha… ¿les puedo pedir un favor?

-amm… si, claro – dijo Naruto

-¿Sakura, Hinata y los demas están en la aldea?

-si, todos están aquí

-bueno, quiero pedirles que nos reunamos todos- Kiba y Naruto alzaron las cejas- quiero… debo decirles muchas cosas, y asuntos de los que debemos hablar ¿me harían el favor de juntarlos a todos hoy en la tarde? Por favor- Naruto sonrió

-claro Tenten, para eso están los amigos

-gracias Naruto y ya se donde quiero que nos juntemos- sonrió aun mas- hay una cafetería en el centro…

-¡ha! Si donde las chicas se reúnen y nosotros también a veces- dijo Kiba

-exacto, hoy a las 5 ¿si?

-déjanoslo a nosotros

-¡gracias!- y sin previo aviso se lanzo sobre ellos abrazando a cada uno con un brazo- ¡nos vemos!- dijo para después marcharse dejando igual a los chicos con una sonrisa

Al llegar al orfanato se dio cuenta de que su tía Akane, a quien ya había citado desde la mañana, ya estaba allí conviviendo con los niños, Tenten sonrió ligeramente para acercarse a ella

-bueno, comencemos ¿ya te encariñaste con alguno en especial?- Akane sonrió

Después de un momento de hablar ya en privado, Akane y Tenten llegaron a un acuerdo, la acompaño hasta la salida donde volteando a ver aun lado se dio cuenta de la presencia de Neji recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados mirándola fija y seriamente, Tenten sonrió ligeramente

-es eso quedamos, nos vemos luego- abrazo y beso a su ti para después acercarse a el lenta y disimuladamente

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

-se muchas cosas de ti- descruzo sus brazos- ahora si cambiaste

-jajaja, ¿no te gusta?- pregunto coquetamente

-Humm- soltó cerrando los ojos y mirando hacia otro lado con una pequeña sonrisa, la chica hiso lo mismo

- te veo en la noche

-no tienes otra opción…- dijo mirándola a los ojos, teten sonrió aun mas, le guiño el ojo y regreso al orfanato para despedirse de los niños y volver su casa, al llegar se dio cuenta de que Marty estaba en la puerta, al parecer la estaba esperando, Tenten se detuvo un segundo para después decidida seguir caminando hasta quedar en ¿frente de el quien la veía, entre atontado por su aspecto y enojado por… bueno, solo el se entiende.

-hola Marty- saludo ella

-hola- respondió, le lanzo una mirada de pies a cabeza- cambiaste mucho en tan pocos días

-¿y eso es un problema?

-no yo… olvídalo- Tenten frunció el ceño

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?

-¿A dónde fuiste anoche que llegaste tan tarde?- Tenten abrió los ojos

-¿me estas espiando?

-ese no es el punto, respóndeme

-primero, no tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti, segundo, es mi vida hago lo que quiera y llego cuando quiera a mi casa y tercero deja de seguirme, deja de espiarme ¡déjame en paz!- pidió pasando aun lado de el para entrar pero el le tomo del brazo bruscamente impidiéndoselo

-¿estuviste con el Hyuga verdad?

-¡claro que no! ¡Y suéltame!- dijo liberándose

-¡de una ves te digo que no voy a dejar que ese tipo se acerque mas a ti así tenga que matarlo!- dijo con los dientes apretados

-que idiota eres, es mas fácil que el te mate a ti, a si que no te metas con el y ni con migo ya, déjanos en paz- dijo entrando a la casa dejando al chico muy molesto y con la palabra en la boca.

-Mamá. ¿Dónde esta mi padre?- pregunto en cuando vio a su madre

-el entro con Gibbs a su despacho desde la mañana, no a salido y eso me preocupa- dijo cruzando sus brazos

-no te preocupes, deben ser cosas de negocios ya sabes como esta de ocupado mi papá –le tranquilizo- oye tengo que decirte algo muy importante

-¿la razón por la que estas tan feliz?

-si, tiene que ver mucho con eso

-entonces yo también quiero escuchar- apareció Titani sonriendo

-si, bueno pero subamos a mi habitación

De inmediato subieron y tras barios balbuceos y gran vergüenza, Tenten les conto su reconciliación con Neji, omitiendo claro, la parte de cuando hicieron el amor, su hermana y su madre, no podían estar mas alegres por ella.

Ya en la tarde Sakura, Naruto y los demas se encontraban en la cafetería, casi vacía, esperando a Tenten

-¿enserio Tenten les pidió que nos reuniéramos?- pregunto Sakura

-si, dijo que quería hablar con nosotros – dijo Kiba, Sakura frunció el seño extrañada mientras veía a los demas chicos en la misma mesa y otros mas en la barra, después de unos minutos las campañillas que estaba en la puerta de la entrada sonaron dejando ver a la ex-kunoichi, todos quedaron sorprendidos de verla tan diferente en físico y actitud, llego sonriente y algo apenada

-Hola- saludo tímidamente con las manos en su espalda

-hola- respondieron al unisonó seriamente, ninguno sabia como reaccionar, después de cómo los había tratado y ahora les hablaba tan amablemente y como si nada

- yo, los cite aquí para… decirles que… lo siento mucho- dijo bajando la mirada, todos se sorprendieron- se que los trate muy mal y sin razón alguna, me porte muy mal con ustedes, quienes siempre han sido mis amigos a pesar de todo lo bueno y lo malo que pasamos…- todos escuchaban atentamente sin atreverse a hablar- no saben cuan avergonzada estoy de mi actitud, con todos y cada uno de ustedes, lo lamento mucho, pero en mi estadía fuera de aquí sucedieron ciertas cosas que me hicieron cambiar mi actitud y estoy muy arrepentida de mis acciones- suspiro y os miro a todos- y… si no me quieren perdonar yo lo entenderé, solo quería decir que lo siento mucho…

Todo se quedo en silencio, unos bajaron la mirada otros se miraban entre si y otros no sabían que hacer, Hinata miro a Tenten con la vista en el suelo, lentamente se levanto de la silla y se acerco a ella, Tenten alzo la mirada dándose cuenta de que frente a ella, estaba Hinata sonriéndole cálidamente, Tenten sonrió de igual modo, primero una sonrisa pequeña que poco a poco se fue agrandando hasta terminar en una enorme sonrisa y un abrazo de amistad y perdón.

Todos los demas igual rieron para después uno a uno abrazar a la chica castaña dando a entender que todo había quedado atrás

-lo siento- susurro nuevamente

-ya no te disculpes- dijo Ino- olvidemos todo eso y hagamos como que nada paso

-esta bien…- así después de eso comenzaron a charlar, bromear y reír como antes, como bien había dicho antes Ino, como si no hubiera pasad nada, ya cuando los chicos se fueron a otro lado del establecimiento y solo las chicas habían quedado solas en una mesa empezaron las preguntas

-Tenten ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud cuando llegaste aquí?- pregunto Sakura, Tenten bajo la mirada mojándose los labios

-yo… empecé a vivir un enorme rencor gracias a muchas mentiras- las chicas la miraron extrañadas, Tenten rio- cuando después de que ustedes se fueron de mi casa, cuando fueron a esa misión, recibí una extraña carta…- Hinata abrió los ojos y trago saliva

-¿c-cart…ta?

-si, esa carta , supuestamente estaba escrita por Neji- dijo con cierta melancolía- decía muchas cosas feas y mentiras, las cuales creí ingenuamente… en ella estaba escrito que todos ustedes nunca me quisieron y demas tontería y me trague completamente

-valla… que triste pero… ¿en realidad la escribió Neji?- se pregunto Ino- por que yo no lo creo

-tampoco yo- le siguió Sakura- cuando te fuiste el se la paso muy triste y no la verdad no creo que hubiera sido el

-si, ya hable con el y todo esta aclarado, nuestra relación es otra…

-¿Entonces quieres decir?- pregunto entusiasmada Ino recargándose en la mesa, Tenten asintió

-¡haaaa! Que emoción ustedes son…

-shhh no lo digas- la callo

-¿Por qué no? ¿El lo quiere mantener en secreto?- pregunto coquetamente

-no, bueno fue una decisión de ambos, mi padre odia a los Hyuga y jamás permitiría que yo estuviera con uno de ellos, seria capaz de matarlo y de paso a mi también yo no quiero que me separen de Neji mucho menos que le hagan daño por mi culpa así que les voy a pedir que guarden el secreto por favor- pidió suplicante, Sakura e Ino sonrieron entre ellas

-descuida Tenten

-no diremos nada

-gracias chica- Tenten enfoco su vista en Hinata quien tenia una mirada baja y preocupada, parecía ida como si no estuviera en la mesa- Hinata… ¿estas bien?- la aludida reacciono percatándose de la penetrante mirada de sus acompañantes

-ha… ha... yo- balbuceo- nada ja… jaja- rio torpe y nerviosa

-Hinata tu sabes algo ¿verdad?- Sakura dio en el blanco sorprendiendo a la chica

-n-no... ¿Como crees que yo…?

-¡si sabes algo!- dijo Ino

-¡no! –oculto su rostro en su hombro izquierdo

-si, si sabes algo y exigimos que nos lo digas

-Hinata- hablo Tenten- ¿sabes quien mando esa carta?- Hinata abrió un ojo para ver a su amiga quien tenia una mirada triste y suplicante

-s-si…

-¿Quién- pregunto Tenten- ¿Quién fue?

-yo…

-¡¿QUE!- gritaron al unisonó las chicas poniéndose de pie

-bueno, no fui yo exactamente…

-Hinata explícate- pidió Sakura

-amm… cu-cuando regresamos de la misión, después de visitarte – empezó a hablar al mismo tiempo que las chicas tomaban asiento- le conté a Hanabi lo que había pasado y… ya sabes como es mi hermana dijo que les daría un poco de ayuda a ti y a Neji-nisan –Tenten frunció el ceño- ella escribió una carta que te mandaría para que regresaras aquí con Neji p-pero lo que no entiendo es que dices que esa carta decía un montón de cosas feas, pero yo estuve allí cuando la escribió decía otras cosas como, que Neji-nisan ten quería y que te extrañaba, que no podía vivir sin ti demas cosas así, después de eso Hanabi fue al coreo a mandártela con la dirección que tu me habías dado…- explico la heredera Hyuga dejando a Tenten muy extrañada y confundida

-pero no entiendo, si Hanabi escribió esa carta… y Tenten dice que si recibió una carta pero con escritura diferente ¿Cómo es que cambio el contenido? – se pregunto Ino

-hay algo mas… -dijo Hinata- Hanabi me conto que… cuando iba al corre a dejar la carta se topo con alguien

-¿Quién?

-Sango…

-¿Sango? ¿Esa chica loca que acosa a Neji?

-s-si… Hanabi dijo que choco con ella y de repente empezó a actuar… extraño, se disculpo y se ofreció a llevar la carta como favor… Hanabi obviamente se negó por que a ella no le cae bien, pero después llego un sirviente de la mansión que le aviso que mi padre la buscaba y ella… no tuvo otra opción que darle la carta…

-¿tu crees que…?- pregunto Sakura mirando a Tenten

-Sango rompió es carta y escribió la que llegó a las manos de Tenten- de pronto se escucho la voz de Shino junto a ellas

-Shino-Kun…

-Shino… ¿Cómo sabes…?

-yo la vi

-esa maldita zorra- soltó Tenten con odio- todo fue culpa de ella

-si, ella planeo todo

-maldita

-cálmate Tenten- dijo Sakura

-si, que tu enojo no bloquee tu mente de planear tu venganza

-¡Ino! -reclamo Sakura

-¿que? ¿quieres que lo deje así nada mas? ¡Esa maldita debe pagar!

-Ino tiene razón…

-Tenten…

-esa… tipa me las va a pagar todas- dijo con el puño apretado sobre la mesa- tengo que irme a mi casa ya es tarde- dijo presurosa levantándose

-pero Tenten…

-nos veremos mañana chicas- se despidió dejando a todos muy inquietos, al llegar a su casa tomo rápidamente el teléfono y llamo a alguien en especial- ¿Tink-Tink?

-¿si? ¿Qué pasa Tenten?- se escucho al otro lado del teléfono

-¿me puedes hacer un favor?- pregunto

-si, claro…

-quiero que me investigues la dirección de alguien…

Después de un rato de hablar colgó, su madre entro a la sala sin tomarla por sorpresa

-hola hija vas a cenar

-no gracias mama ya me voy a dormir – dijo y pasando a su lado le guiño el ojo, su madre entendió a la perfección, entro a su habitación se ducho y salió por la ventana adentrándose en la oscuridad del bosque para encontrarse nuevamente con Neji quien ya la estaba esperando.

-espero no haberte echo esperar demasiado…- dijo un poco sonrojada

-no mucho- dijo con los ojos cerrados recargado en un árbol

-hoy… arregle ciertos asuntos con nuestros amigos- comenzó a explicar

-Hm…- continuo en la misma posición

-y también… descubrí algunas cosas…- Neji abrió un ojo mirándola son curiosidad- luego te lo explicare- dijo acercándose a el para tomarle la mano- ¿no crees que esto es romántico? Como Romeo y Julieta, solo que no estamos en el balcón y… si entiendo lo que dices jajaja- dijo con gracia

-Hm… -Neji sonrió ligeramente

-¡exacto hasta eso te entiendo!- sonrió aun mas mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de el,- Neji…

-¿Qué?

-¿te hago una pregunta y me la respondes con la verdad?

-si, con eso ya te respondí con la verdad- Tenten rio

-no, la pregunta es otra

-dímela

-¿jamás sentiste ninguna atracción por Sango? ¿Ni siquiera algo chiquito? ¿No pensaste jamás que era muy bonita?- Neji quedo en silencio un momento extrañado por las cuestiones de Tenten

-jamás…- respondió seguro- cuando vi que era rubia supe de inmediato que era estúpida –Tenten soltó una pequeña carcajada - ¿calme tus dudas?

-si…

Quizás estaba siendo muy tonta al pensar que una chica como Sango podría ser mejor que ella, pero toda mujer enamorada siente temores estando con un hombre tan lleno de todo y mas con una zorra ofrecida detrás de el, pero olvidándose de eso y demas estupideces se dedico a disfrutar de la cálida presencia y hermosos momento que solo ellos dos compartían.

A la mañana siguiente Tink-Tink toco muy temprano a su puerta y ella la recibió ansiosa, al mirarse a los ojos Tink-Tink se echo para atrás muy sorprendida

-wooooow- dijo- si que nos parecemos- Tenten sonrió- caro que si yo me arreglara mas y estuviera mejor peinada bien podríamos pasar por gemelas

-si, también creo que nos parecemos mucho, oye ¿conseguiste lo que te pedí?

-si claro aquí esta- dijo entregándole un papel con algo escrito que al verlo, Tenten sonrió a un mas- no fue difícil ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-ya lo veras- dijo con voz decidida y sin dejar de ver la nota

-huuuy, estas planeando algo ¡quiero ser parte de esto!- dijo entusiasmada

-Ho, claro que formaras parte de esto, vamos hay que arreglarlo de una vez- las dos empezaron a caminara saliendo de la casa juntas.

-¡NEJI QUERIDO PUPILO QUE BUENOQUE LLEGAS!

-¡BUENOS DIAS RIVAL MIO!

-Hm- Neji miro a sus lados dándose cuenta de que solo estaban ellos tres- ¿Tink-Tink no vendrá?

-Ho, ella pidió permiso para llegar un poco tarde, mientras tanto entrenen ustedes dos yo tengo una misión, ¡ADIOS PULILOS!- Gai desapareció en una nube de humos

-¡ADIOS GAI-SENSEI! ¡¿NO ES GENIAL?

-el mejor de todos…- dijo Neji sarcásticamente mientras rodaba los ojos

-¿no viste a Tink-Tink de camino acá?

- ¿Por qué tendría que verla?

-bueno lo digo por que pasaría por tu casa para ir a ver a Tenten- dijo Lee, Neji quedo pensativo

-¿Tink-Tink, fue a ver a Tenten?

-si, me dijo que fue a entregarle algo que Tenten lepidio, también he sabido que se han vuelto muy amigas… ¡por cierto! No fuiste a la reunión que organizamos ayer, en donde Tenten se reconcilio con nosotros

-amm, no tuve tiempo – dijo mirando aun lado, en la noche anterior, Tenten había comentado lo que había echo, la reconciliación con sus amigos y su cambio de actitud era algo que a el lo tenia muy conforme, pero a el, como a Tenten les gustaba mas disfrutar de la presencia del otro sin las miradas de sus amigos, por lo que espero hasta lo noche para estar con ella.

-comencemos a entrenar Lee…- dijo simplemente tratando de olvidar tantas cuestiones

-¡que bueno que te encuentro Hyuga!- Neji y Lee voltearon para ver que cerca de ellos estaba Marty, por su postura y sus gesto estaba muy enojado, Neji frunció el ceño volteando completamente

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- pregunto Lee

-solo vine a dejarte claro algo Hyuga- se acerco a el muy decidido – no te acerques mas a Tenten, ella ya tuvo suficiente de ti y no voy a permitir que juegues otra vez con ella

-hm- resoplo Neji- no lo creo

-¡¿que dijiste?

-si Tenten esta conmigo es por que quiere, en todo caso eres tu el que debe alejarse de ella eres tu, solo eres un pobre chico, tu nunca podrás hacer que Tenten te ame, jamás y si la otra vez acepto ser tu novio fue solo para darme celos, pero ahora ya no puedes hacer nada así que mejor date por vencido

-¡eres un idiota!- Marty enfureció y se lanzo sobre Neji quien también planeaba darle unos buenos golpes, pero fueron separados por Lee quien jalo a Neji

-¡cálmate Neji! No hagas acaso a este tipo, no caigas en sus provocaciones

-no, claro que no, no me voy a rebajar a pelear con una basura – Marty apretó los dientes- vamos Lee tenemos que entrenar

-si- ambos se fueron dejando a Marty muy furioso, a pesar de todo, el Hyuga todavía le ganaba en muchos aspecto pero todavía no se iba a dar por vencido, las actitudes de Neji y la misma Tenten le hacían enojar mas y tener mas urgencias de hacerse notar mas y demostrar que era mejor que Neji.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sango, quien se encontraba sola en su habitación bocabajo en su cama leyendo una revista

-hace días que no me veo con Neji, desde que le gano a Tenten, con mi apoyo claro…- suspiro- quizás sea el momento para que lo busque para felicitarlo – de pronto escucho que llamaban a la puerta, ella suspiro desganada- huy que molestia tan temprano- golpetearon un par de veces mas, Sango bufo y se levanto decidida a decirle, fuera quien fuera que se largara- por eso le he dichos a mis padre que contraten a alguien para servidumbre, ¿Cómo es eso de que yo tengo que abrir la puerta?- se hablaba a si misma, llego a la puerta y tan pronto al abrirla recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara que la hiso caer y girar hacia atrás de espaldas

-solo vengo a decirte que no te quiero ver cerca de Neji otra vez ¡zorra estúpida! – grito Tenten entrando a la casa lentamente seguida por Tink-Tink quien tenia una sonrisa en la cara, mientras Sango estaba en el suelo tratando de esconderse detrás del sofá con cara de horror y tapándose la boca la cual estaba desangrándose debido al golpe de Tenten.

_**-fin del cap.-**_

_**Si, lo se no tienen que decírmelo, este lemmon ¡es un asco! Pero fue hasta donde pude llegar, además como ven llego la reconciliación, no se siento que le di un cambio total de actitud Tenten y no me convenció totalmente este cap. Pero ya era hora de que Tenten se enterara de todo y le diera su merecido a Sango, como querían.**_

_**Además de acuerdo al lemmon, como les escribí hasta arriba tenia muchas opciones y estas fueron las "finalistas" **__**^^, todas están muy lindas, y cada una les queda a su manera. Espero que en sus reviews me escriban que canción les gusto mas como quedo y por que. Esperare sus comentarios y de antemano gracias por los anteriores, prometo subir otro cap. Pronto, ojala sigan leyendo, faltan pocos caps ya aun viene lo mejor**_

_**BA-BAY***_


End file.
